100 Nejiten oneshot
by Mayou-Chan
Summary: Leur amour est aussi simple que ça. Un recueil de 100 moments du couple Nejiten ! Avec des drabbles, des one-shot, tout :D Enjooy ! Rated T - M
1. A quoi ressemble la fille que tu aimes ?

**A/N: Hey !**** Alors sachant que les Anglais n'ont pas pour habitude de commenter même quand ils apprécient une histoire, j'ai décidé de publier mon recueil de one-shot aussi en français :D En espérant que vous serez plus généreux question reviews, chers lecteurs :D**

Disclaimer : Naruto ne m'appartient bien sûr pas (malheureusement) :(

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Amour stupide

* * *

_Ugh, qu'est-ce qu'elles fichent ici celle-là ?_

Tenten jeta un regard à la bande de bimbos qui, comme d'habitude, mataient Neji pendant son entraînement. Elles étaient maquillées et portaient des robes courtes, sûrement pour impressionner le prodige des Hyuuga, en vain. Lui bien sûr n'était concentré que dans son entraînement et ne les avait même pas remarquées. Ou alors il les ignorait carrément.  
Tenten, dégoûtée, décida sur le champ de trahir la cause féminine.  
- Neji, les filles là-bas... elles te regardent.''  
Neji fronça les sourcils interrogativement, et tourna sa tête pour observer le groupe de fille qui l'observait en gloussant. Quand elles remarquèrent qu'il les regardait, elles commencèrent à rougir et à se chuchoter des phrases en riant.  
Neji haussa simplement les épaules.  
- Et donc ?  
- Ca ne te fait vraiment rien ? Demanda aussitôt Tenten, incrédule.  
Il secoua la tête et quelques longues mèches de ses longs cheveux suivirent le mouvement avec grâce. Elle se retint à ne pas les caresser du bout des doigts. Vraiment, parfois, être l'équipière d'un beau garçon pareil était super compliqué.  
- Du moment qu'elles ne me dérangent pas dans mon entraînement, ça va, dit-il doucement. Toi par contre...  
Il leva ses yeux lavande sur elle, comme pour insinuer qu'elle le dérangeait, mais il souriait avec espièglerie.  
- Quoi ? Se défendit aussitôt la maîtresse des armes en sentant son cœur doubler le tempo face à son sourire magnifique. L'entraînement est fini depuis dix minutes !  
- Tu sais bien que je médite toujours après, rétorqua-t-il sèchement en secouant la tête. Depuis le temps que je le fais.  
Elle grogna face à son arrogance, « Réponds à mes questions, et je te laisse tranquille, promis.»  
Il soupira longuement et se tourna vers elle. « Quelles questions au juste, Tenten ? »  
«Elles ne te plaisent pas ? » Demanda-t-elle timidement, d'une toute petite voix tout à coup. Elle désigna les filles du menton. « Même pas un petit peu ? »  
Neji regarda les filles encore une fois, puis ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux de Tenten comme il marmonna en secouant la tête, « Pas vraiment, non. »  
_J'hallucine !_ Se dit Tenten, _Il est vraiment particulier. N'importe quel mec trouverait ces poupées Barbie super jolies. Et puis il y a de toute les sortes dans le groupe : une brune, une blonde, une rousse, une aux cheveux noirs... Il n'avait que l'embarras du choix !_  
Une pensée la frappa soudain, et elle eut soudain une exclamation de surprise comme elle demandait, « Dis donc, t'es sûr que t'es pas gay ? »  
A son tour de grogner. Il ferma les yeux et répondit avec un soupir.  
« Pour la énième fois Tenten, je te répète que je ne le suis pas. Laisse-moi méditer maintenant. »  
« Attends ! »  
«Quoi ? »  
«Y'en a bien _une_ qui te plaît, n'est-ce pas Neji ? » Dit-elle avec un sourire mielleux, curieuse.  
«Aucune. » Répondit-il simplement en fermant les yeux.  
« Vraiment aucune ? Même pas un tout petit peux ?» Quand elle le vit grimacer, elle sautilla tout de suite de joie. « Tu mens ! Je te connais par cœur Neji ! Alors, c'est quiiiii ? »  
« Personne. »  
« Oh allez, dit-le-moi ! Je ne le répéterai à personne. »  
Cette fois, Neji ouvrit les yeux et les leva au ciel. Il savait bien que Tenten était incapable de garder un secret. N'empêche, ça la rendait encore plus mignonne...  
Il cligna des yeux. A _quoi_ pensait-il ?  
«Allez, dit-moi ! » Insista-t-elle en tapant des mains, telle une enfant.  
Il secoua la tête.  
Elle fit la moue, ce qui eut pour seul résultat de le faire craquer. « S'il te plaît, Neji ? »  
Il voyait maintenant ses grands yeux chocolat l'implorer, et il trouva ça tellement tentant... Il fallait qu'il résiste bon sang !  
«Non, » contredit-il quand même d'une voix rauque cette fois-ci.  
« Mais Neji ! Bon, alors, dis-moi de quel couleur sont ses yeux au moins. »  
Il secoua la tête et elle grommela, _« _C'est rien qu'une couleur, Neji ! S'il te plait ? »  
Quand il resta silencieux, elle leva les yeux au ciel. Où était le problème ? C'étaient que des yeux de toute façon. Pourquoi faisait-il tant de cinéma ?  
« Chocolat. »  
« Quoi ? »  
« Elle a les yeux chocolat. » avoua-t-il, un peu ennuyé.  
_Comme 80 pour cent des gens qui habitent sur cette planète, _pensa Tenten, frustrée. _Ca va être dur de deviner qui c'est !  
_«Ah ? Et ses cheveux ? »

Neji, en répondant, fit bien attention de ne pas la regarder dans les yeux. «Brune. »  
« Ahhh, donc tu aimes les brunettes ! » Constata Tenten, de plus en plus intéressée. «Comment est-elle ? Je veux dire, physiquement ? »  
Neji, cette fois, ne put s'empêcher de regarder Tenten de haut en bas.  
«... » Il rougit et s'éclaircit la gorge, gêné.  
« Bon. » Dit Tenten en comprenant bien qu'il allait rester silencieux. « Réponds pas si tu veux ! Alors, c'est une kunoichi ou une villageoise ? Si oui, de quel village ? »  
« C'est une Kunoichi de Konoha... » Répondit-il doucement. « Tenten, je ne connais pas beaucoup de monde en dehors de Konoha. »  
« Bien sûr que si ! Oh ! Je sais ! » Neji se figea alors qu'elle poursuivit, « C'est pas la fille avec qui tu traînais dans cette mission qu'on a eue à Kiri? C'est quoi son prénom déjà ? Kaede ? »  
« Quoi ? Non ! » Il secoua la tête. «C'était pour la mission. » Tenten hocha la tête et il ajouta, « Et puis j'ai dit qu'elle était de Konoha. Elle est très stupide et bruyante. Et puérile.»  
Tenten parut dégoûtée. « Stupide et bruyante ? Puérile ?! Et tu l'aimes ? »  
Neji sourit cette fois-ci. « Mais elle est très belle, donc ça compense. Et elle sait... me parler.»

Tenten hallucina. Il ne parlait jamais comme ça... de personne. Elle ignora le sentiment de jalousie qu'elle ressentit et demanda, « Belle, tu dis ? »  
« Oui. »  
« Belle comment ? »  
Il leva les yeux au ciel. «Comment ça belle comment ? »  
Elle haussa les épaules et le silence se fit. Son regard lavande posé sur elle la fit rougir. On aurait dit qu'il pouvait voir son âme...  
Tenten remit ses idées en place et poursuivit son questionnaire.  
«Oh. » Elle s'éclaircit la gorge. « Eh bien, mon cher Neji, je ne vois pas du tout de qui tu parles. Une kunoichi aux yeux chocolat, brune, stupide, bruyante, puérile et _très belle, _comme tu dis, ça n'existe pas, et d'ailleurs je pense que tu hallucines parce que- »  
Elle sentit soudainement quelque chose de doux et de tendre pressé sur ses lèvres, et elle sentit son cœur rater un battement quand elle réalisa ce qu'il faisait. Il avait posé les mains sur ses joues pour maintenir son visage en place tandis qu'il appuyait doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Le cœur de Tenten battait si fort qu'elle était sûre que Neji pouvait l'entendre.  
Tenten crut – elle n'en était pas tout à fait sûre – entendre depuis le fond un cri perçant, provenant sûrement d'une de ses fans, mais elle était trop choquée pour réagir.  
NEJI HYUUGA EST EN TRAIN DE M'EMBRASSER était la seule phrase qui régnait dans son esprit. Ce satané prodige embrassait super bien en plus...  
Elle rougit et s'apprêtait à lui rendre son baiser sauf qu'il recula.  
Elle était aussi rouge qu'une tomate alors qu'il dit, ses yeux plantés dans les siens,  
«Je ne rêve pas. Cette fille existe, parce que je m'entraîne avec elle tous le jours depuis que j'ai 11 ans et que je la bats tous les jours, surtout qu'elle passe son temps à m'ennuyer quand je veux méditer, exactement comme maintenant, donc je n'hallucine pas.» Il secoua la tête. «Et cette fille qui se tient juste en face de moi maintenant ne comprend même pas que c'est d'elle dont je parle depuis toute à l'heure. Comme je l'ai dit plus tôt : incroyablement _stupide_.»  
Et juste après ça, il se leva et s'en alla. Tenten resta sans voix un moment, choquée, jusqu'à ce qu'elle hurle :  
« Stupide toi-même, NEJI HYUUGA ! Attends que je t'attrape ! Et je te signale que je t'ai DEJA battu ! »  
_Mais elle est très belle, donc ça compense.  
_Elle rougit. « Crétin. »  
Mais quand elle s'en alla, la maîtresse des armes tira la langue aux filles qui étaient maintenant sans voix.

* * *

**xD J'aime trop le Nejiteeen ! **

**Review & Review si vous voulez que j'en poste d'autre (j'en ai plein en réserve) ! **

**~Mayou **


	2. Action ou vérité ?

**Helloo mes chers-lecteurs ! J'ai adoré vos commentaires ! Merci beaucoup :D J'espère attirer d'autres lecteurs (et reviewer) avec ce one-shot :D**

**Vous allez aimer, je pense héhé ^^ **

**Bonne lecture ! =DD**

* * *

Moment 2 : Game

* * *

« Maître Gai n'est toujours pas arrivé... », soupira longuement Lee, triste. « Je me demande s'il va bien. »  
« Mais évidemment qu'il va bien. Il a juste seulement oublié qu'on était vendredi, et pas samedi. Pas vrai Neji ? »

Neji, paresseusement adossé contre le mur, haussa les épaules. « Hn. Peu importe, on s'entraîne ? »  
Les yeux de Lee s'ouvrirent subitement, ses pupilles étaient aussi rondes que deux soucoupes alors qu'il hurla, « NON ! Ne me laissez pas tout seul ! »  
« Pourquoi ça ? » demanda Tenten, « Attends Neji » ajouta-t-elle alors qu'il grognait, agacé.  
« Parce que... Parce que ! Vous n'avez pas le droit de vous entraîner alors que je ne le fais pas ! C'est INJUSTE ! »  
Tenten regarda Neji qui levait les yeux au ciel. « Il a raison, » acquiesça-t-elle, le regard compatissant. « On devrait rester ici. »

« Tu veux juste rater l'entraînement. Je te connais, Tenten. Tch. » Dit Neji d'un ton sombre. Il fronça les sourcils.  
« N'importe quoi Neji ! » Contredit Tenten, toute rouge parce qu'il venait de comprendre en quelques secondes ce qu'elle pensait. Enfoiré de prodige. « Personne n'a son portable ? » Lança-t-elle à personne en particulier.  
« SI MOI ! » Hurla Lee, tout fier. « Mais il ne répond pas ! »  
« Il doit dormir, » soupira Neji. « Il va sûrement se lever dans pas longtemps. Maintenant Tenten - » il agrippa son poignet, « On va s'entrainer. »  
« Mais euh, attends Neji ! » Elle le lâcha. « Attends au moins que Gai-Sensei n'arrive. »  
Il plissa les yeux. « Depuis quand est-ce que tu l'attends, Tenten ? »  
« Depuis que j'ai réalisé son importance. Lee a raison. Nous devons l'attendre. »  
« Dit plutôt que t'as pas envie de t'entrainer. »  
« J'ai pas dis ça. »  
« Mais tu le penses. Comment t'espère devenir forte si tu ne fous rien ? »  
« Comment ça je fous rien ?! C'est quoi ton problème, Neji ! »  
« Évidemment que tu fous rien ! Suffit de te regarder ! »  
« GAI-SENSEII ! »  
Lee les coupa net, car il sauta dans les bras de son maître. « Lee ! »  
« Gai-sensei ! »  
« Lee ! »  
« Gai-sensei ! »  
« Lee- »  
« Oh arrêtez ça ! » S'énerva Tenten, en croisant les bras. « Vous avez l'air ridicules. »  
« Oh, Tenten ! » Dit Gai en lui faisant un grand sourire, « Je vois que malgré l'heure matinale, la flamme de la jeunesse brûle en toi ! Je suis fière de toi.» Il se tourna vers Neji. « Oh Neji, mon prodige, mon élève ! Toujours aussi jeune ! »  
Neji l'ignora et se tourna vers Tenten, « Maintenant qu'il est là, on s'entraîne ? »  
Tenten ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais Gai lui coupa la parole, « Non ! Aujourd'hui on va tous s'entraîner ensemble. »  
Tenten et Neji eurent une mine dégoûtée, « ensemble ?! »  
«Oui. » Gai-Sensei hocha la tête. « Mais nous allons faire un entraînement différant de d'habitude. »  
Bien sûr Lee était tout content et tout excité. Il tapait joyeusement dans ses mains et sautillait sur place. « Oh, qu'est-ce, qu'est-ce ?! Est-ce qu'on va faire 500 pompes ensembles en chantant ? Est-ce qu'on va frapper 700 fois le mur en moins d'une minute ? »  
Quoi ? Se dit Tenten. Mais ce type est malade ma parole !  
« Que de bonnes idées tu as là, Lee ! »  
« Mais c'est vous qui m'aviez tout appris, Gai-Sensei ! »  
« Lee ! »  
« NON et NON ! » Hurla Tenten en s'interposant entre son maître et son camarade. « Arrêtez ça ! Gai-Sensei, c'est quoi cet entraînement ? Si vous nous le dites pas, Neji et moi on part s'entraîner ! »  
« Oh, » Dit neji à voix basse, si bien qu'elle seule l'entendit. « Tu veux t'entraîner, maintenant ? »  
« La ferme Neji. »  
Il eut un sourire moqueur tandis que Gai s'exclama, « Mais bien sûr ! Heureusement que tu es là, Tenten ! » Il s'éclaircit la gorge. « L'entrainement d'aujourd'hui améliora votre capacité à agir et à dire la vérité entre camarade. »  
« Pourquoi dire la vérité entre camarades, Gai-Sensei ? » Demanda Lee, curieux.  
« Parce que ! Si vous ne vous connaissez pas extrêmement bien entre-vous, vous ne pourrez jamais vous aider ! »  
« Aah ! Logique ! »  
Tenten leva les yeux au ciel.  
« Nous sommes censés être plusieurs pour cet entraînement, mais malheureusement les autres équipes sont occupées. »  
Ou plutôt elles n'ont pas voulues, pensa Tenten, lugubre.  
« Comment se nomme l'entraînement, Gai-Sensei ? »  
« L'entraînement s'appelle... Action ou vérité. »  
Neji et Tenten ouvrirent grand leurs yeux et échangèrent un regard énervé. Jouer à Action vérité ? Pour entraînement ? Etait-ce une blague ? Apparemment non, vu comment Gai était fier de son idée.  
«Gai-Sensei... » appela Tenten tandis que Lee l'applaudissait joyeusement. « ARRETE-CA LEE ! » Hurla-t-elle avec un regard meurtrier. Il s'arrêta aussitôt. « Ce n'est pas un entraînement ! »  
« Oh que si ! Asseyons-nous et commençons ! »  
« Mais Gai-Sensei... Nous ne sommes pas assez. »  
« Oh que si ! Il en faut deux minimum, et nous somme quatre. C'est largement suffisant. Asseyez-vous, mes jeunes élèves ! »  
Lee bien sûr s'exécuta aussitôt, pressé de commencer « l'entraînement ». Tenten grimaça avant de le faire, tandis que Neji les observait, l'air neutre. « Hors de question que je fasse ça, » dit-il après un long silence. « Je préfère plutôt m'entrainer seul. »  
Mais Tenten tira sur sa main pour qu'il s'asseye à côté d'elle et il tomba à la renverse sur Lee. «Je vois que tu es préssé toi aussi, Neji ! » Lui hurla Lee à l'oreille, « Prends donc place à mes côtés ! »  
Neji grimaça et s'assit juste en face de Tenten, ignorant l'offre de Lee. Il lui jeta un regard noir, « qu'est-ce qui t'as pris ? »  
« Ne me laisse pas seule ! »

« Quoi ? Débrouille-toi toute seule. » Il se leva une fois encore, mais Lee déplia ses jambes au moment où il marcha, ce qui fit que Neji trébucha encore une fois. « OH JE SUIS DESOLEE NEJI ! »  
Neji grogna bruyamment, et serra les dents. « Tu me le paieras, » chuchota-t-il à Tenten.  
Tenten lui envoya son plus beau sourire, « Merci ! »  
« Alors voilà comment on va procéder. Chacun notre tour, nous demanderont à la personne de notre choix de faire soit une action, soit dire une vérité. Là - »

« Gai-Sensei, » l'arrêta Tenten, « on sait tous jouer. »  
« Oh. Très bien ! Ca veut dire que vous vous êtes déjà tous entraîné à ce jeu ! Je sens que ça va être plein de jeunesse et de vonlonté ! »  
Tenten et Neji levèrent les yeux au ciel. Qu'il était ennuyeux à force !  
« Gai Sensei, Gai Sensei ! Je peux commencer !? »  
« Oui Lee, commence donc ! »  
_pas moi, pas moi, pas moi, _pensait Tenten au moment où Lee se leva et hurla, « NEJI HYUUGA ! » Neji ferma les yeux et poussa un soupir. « Mon éternel rival, je peux enfin te défier ! »  
« Il faut que tu demandes action ou vérité, Lee, » lui expliqua Tenten. « Et c'est à lui de choisir pas toi. »  
« Oh. » Lee rougit, et s'assit. « Je ne savais pas. Alors euh, Neji, action on vérité ? »  
« ...Vérité. » Répondit-il après un moment. Il n'avait apparemment pas envie de bouger.  
«VERITE ? Alors dis-nous la vérité, NEJI ! Dis-nous qui est-ce que tu...» Tenten commençait à trouver ce jeu intéréssant. Si Lee allait lui demander qui est-ce qu'il aimait, Tenten saurait enfin si y'avait quelqu'un ! «... a battu pour la première fois de ta vie ? »  
Tenten leva les yeux au ciel, c'était quoi cette question débile ?  
« Bien vu, mon jeune élève ! » Le félicita Gai.  
Lee acquiesça, fier, et se retourna vers son camarade. « Alors ? Vas-tu nous avouer la vérité ? »  
« Tst, » Grommela Neji. « Je ne sais pas vraiment. J'avais que quatre ans. Mais je pense que c'est Hisoka Hyuuga. »  
Un long silence s'ensuit, sachant que personne ne connaissait le Hyuuga. «Ah oui ? » Fit Lee, un peu surpris.  
«Peu importe, c'est donc à mon tour de choisir quelqu'un ? » Demanda Neji, détendu. Tenten frissonna quand ses yeux blancs rencontrèrent les siens, et elle commença à avoir peur. Si jamais il la choisissait, qu'allait-il lui demander ?  
«...Lee, » dit Neji, en surprenant Tenten. « Action ou vérité ? »  
« ACTION ! » Hurla Lee en regardant son maître.  
« Bravo Lee ! Toujours prêt ! »  
« Ok. » Neji semblait l'avoir déjà prévu. « Tu vas faire 700 fois le tour de Konoha sans jamais passer par ici, le plus lentement possible. »  
Tenten dissimula un sourire. Qu'il était malin ! Au moins, ils seraient débarassés de Lee pour le reste du jeu.  
«Quoi ? Mais c'est super facile ! J'y vais tout de suite ! »  
« Non lee ! » L'appela Gai. « Tu dois avant choisir quelqu'un. »  
« Oh. Gai sensei, action ou vérité ? »  
« Action mon élève ! »  
« Faîtes l'épreuve avec moi ! Le plus lent gagnera ! »  
« Bonne idée Lee ! »  
Quand ils disparurent de leur champ de vision, Tenten eut un grand sourire. Elle tourna son visage vers Neji. «Quel génie tu es.»  
« Evidemment. Bon, allons-nous entraîner ! »  
« Oh... » Tenten retint Neji par la main. « Attends. Tu ne veux pas qu'on continue de jouer... ensemble ? » Elle rougit fortement.  
« ... » Neji resta silencieux, avant de demander, « pourquoi ? »  
« C'est... amusant, quand même. Et puis il n'y a que nous deux. Juste pour cette fois. Jusqu'à ce qu'ils ne viennent.»  
Neji se rassit après un moment et acquièsça. « ...Ok. »  
Tenten était toute rouge. Pourquoi était-elle si gênée ? Ce n'était qu'un jeu, et elle avait déjà été seule avec Neji plusieurs fois. «Action ou vérité ? »  
« Je préfère commencer, » dit-il. « Je te retournes la question. »  
« ...action. » Elle n'était pas prête à dire la vérité avec lui. Il était si intimidant !  
« Très bien. » Il semblait un petit peu déçu. « Défais tes cheveux.»  
Tenten fut d'abord surprise, avant d'être carrément embêtée. « Aaaaahhh, pas ça... » protesta-t-elle en touchant à ses cheveux.  
« Pourquoi ? »  
« Ils viennent après dans mes yeux et c'est déstabilisant... Je n'ai pas l'habitude. Et puis, j'aime pas. »  
« C'est le jeu. »  
Elle fit une grimace et défit ses macarons. Avec surprise, Neji l'observa, sans mots, voir une Tenten qu'il connaissait parfaitement se transformer en quelqu'un qui semblait étranger. Une très _très belle_ étrangère.  
Il avala.  
Tenten attacha ses cheveux en une queue de chevale haute. «A mon tour. Action ou vérité ? »  
« Vé...vérité, » répondit Neji, un peu choqué. Il secoua la tête et retrouva vite de la contenance.  
Tenten lui fit un grand sourire et pris une grande inspiration avant de demander, d'une voix tremblante,« Qui est-ce que tu choisirais entre... Ino, Sakura et moi ? »  
« Toi, » répondit-il aussitôt. Beaucoup trop tôt. Tenten rougit. « Je n'aime pas vraiment Ino et sakura, » se sentit-il obligé d'ajouter.  
_Ah je comprends mieux_, pensa-t-elle, déçue. Elle soupira.  
« Tenten. » Elle leva le yeux vers lui. Il lui fit un petit sourire. «Action ou vérité ? »  
«Vérité. »  
Il planta ses yeux dans les siens, profondément, «Tu peux me dire pourquoi tu es sortie avec Kiba ? »  
Tenten ne s'attendait pas du tout à ce qu'il lui demande ça. Elle était sortie avec Kiba deux ans plus tôt parce qu'il lui avait demandé. Ils étaient restés trois semaines ensemble avant que Tenten ne rompe : elle n'était pas amoureuse de Kiba, mais de Neji. Tenten avait même oublié cette histoire : elle pensait que c'était oublié.  
«Parce qu'il le voulait, » répondit-elle d'une toute petite voix.  
« Seulement pour ça ? » Demanda-t-il à voix basse lui aussi. « Tu aurais accepté si ç'aurait été quelqu'un d'autre qui te l'avait demandé ? »  
« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »  
« Je fais reformuler ma question. Si te te l'avais demandé, tu aurais accepté ? »  
OH LA LA LA LA LA mais c'était quoi cette question ? Décidément, Neji était de plus en plus surprenant aujourd'hui ! Si elle aurait accepté ? Mais évidemment qu'elle l'aurais fait ! Si elle avait cassé avec Kiba, c'était parce qu'elle n'était amoureuse que de lui bordel ! Oh mais que répondre ?  
Elle rougit violemment. « Je... C'est à mon tour de jouer, Neji. Action ou vérité ? »  
Neji eut un sourire franc, qui eut pour résultat de couper le souffle à Tenten. Pouvait-on être aussi beau ? Oh làlà.

«Non attends. » Ses yeux la fixait intensément, et Tenten sentit les battement de son cœur s'accélérer. «Maitre Gai l'a bien dit. Un ninja doit savoir être honnête avec ses alliés. »  
Tenten leva les yeux au ciel, « Tu te fiches bien de ce que Gai-Sensei dit. »  
Neji eut un petit rire, «C'est vrai. Mais il y a du vrai dans ses paroles. Alors, est-ce que tu aurais accepté, si je te l'avais demandé ? »  
Tenten plissa les yeux, où voulait-il en venir ? Elle savait bien qu'il ne l'aurait jamais demandé de toute façon. Neji ne sortirait jamais avec elle. « Si tu aurais été sincère, oui. Sinon, non. »  
« Et tu penses que je puisse demander une telle chose sans l'être ? »  
Il semblait légèrement en colère. Tenten soupira. « Je ne sais pas, Neji. Venant de toi je ne sais pas. Et puis on s'en fiche. Tu ne me le demanderas probablement jamais, n'est-ce pas ? »  
Tenten sursauta quand elle senti la main de Neji agripper son poignet. Elle leva les yeux, l'observant délicatement placer ses longs doigts sur sa taille et l'attirer contre lui. Il baissa son visage tout près, si bien que Tenten ne vit que le blanc clair de ses yeux et ne sentit plus que son odeur délicieuse, les cheveux longs de Neji faisaient comme un rideau à côté de leurs visages. Elle s'arrêta aussitôt de respirer.  
«Qu'est-ce qui te fais dire ça ? » Demanda-t-il d'une voix légèrement rauque soudainement. «C'est vraiment ce que tu penses de moi, Tenten ? »  
«Je n'ai pas dit ça. » Sa voix n'était qu'un souffle. «J'ai juste dit que tu ne pourrais jamais me demander quelque chose pareil. »  
Neji fronça les sourcils et, lâchant soudainement le poignet de Tenten, il plaça ses deux mains sur ses joues et ramena son visage contre le sien. Tenten haleta quand elle sentit ses lèvres attaquer furieusement les siennes, et elle y répondit avec la même ferveur. Elle protesta quand Neji retira son visage, pour dire, « Tu penses vraiment ça de moi ?» Mais avant même qu'elle ne puisse répondre quelque chose il embrassa une fois encore, approfondissant le baiser. « C'est justement seulement à toi que je demanderais une chose pareille, Tenten. » Dit-il avant de l'embrasser encore et encore, si bien que leur respiration commençaient à se mélanger.  
Les battements de cœur de Tenten s'accélérèrent quand elle compris ce qu'il venait de dire. «Neji... »  
« MON DIEU ! GAI SENSEI ! NEJI A VIOLE TENTEN ! GAI SENSEIIIII ! »  
Neji poussa un grognement et se tourna vers Tenten.  
- Action, ou vérité ?  
- Vérite, murmura-t-elle à mi-voix.  
- Tu es libre samedi soir ?  
- Oui ! Acquiesça-t-elle avec un grand sourire.  
- Très bien.  
Neji se tourna vers lui et chercha rapidement une excuse pour que Lee oublie ce qu'il vient juste de voir.  
- De quoi tu parles, Lee ?  
- Tu- tu ! Tu as _salit_ la jeunesse de Tenten !  
Neji allait rétorquer quelque chose quand Gai sensei arriva sur le terrain d'exercice.  
- Ouais ! Je suis le gagnant !  
Les lèvres de Lee formèrent un grand sourire quand il entendit son shinobi préféré.  
- Gai-sensei ! Vous êtes le meilleur ! Je dois maintenant faire 700 pompes pour me racheter !  
Tenten et Neji levèrent les yeux au ciel.  
- Pathétique.

* * *

Yeah, fin ! Merci d'avoir lu et à bientôt pour un autre moment Nejiten :D

Review !


	3. paris

**Coucouuu ! Eh oui, les updates sont rapides parce que les chapitres sont déjà prêts ^^ **  
**En fait, j'attends juste les commentaires avant d'en poster d'autres, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire ? :D **

**Hihi, merci d'avoir commenté les derniers chapitres ! En espérant que vous allez continuer pour celui-ci, même pour me dire qu'il est nul - je le pense aussi, hein. Je viens de le relire, et je ne suis pas très fière de la fin, vous voyez ? **

**Anyway ! Bonne lecture les amis ! **

* * *

Paris

* * *

"- On s'ennuie." Kiba bailla et bizarrement son chien Akamaru suivit le mouvement. Y'a aucune fille de disponible, se plaignit-il en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.  
- De quoi tu parles ? Naruto, assit dans l'herbe, l'observa, curieux. Et Ino ?  
- Elle est chiante. J'ai cassé, et elle le voulait aussi paraît-il.  
- Oh. Sympa.  
Kiba jeta un regard mauvais au Jinchuriki.  
- Ne fais pas l'expert. Avant Hinata, t'avais personne hein !  
Naruto sourit largement,  
- Normal, je n'aime qu'elle !  
- Mais bien sûr ! Et Sakura alors ?  
- Sakura, c'est juste ma coéquipière. Hinata, c'est ma vie.  
- Quoi ?! Kiba explosa de rire, Ha, tu me fais rire !  
- Ma vie et ma future femme, je te dis !  
- MOUHAHAHAHA !

Neji essayait de méditer mais avec ces deux débiles qui piaillaient inutilement à côté de lui, c'était affreusement compliqué. Il essayait de rester calme et essaya de se relaxer. Mais ces imbéciles parlaient de _sa_ cousine, devant lui. Il savait bien que Naruto était quelqu'un de respectueux et qu'il ne ferait aucun mal à Hinata, mais ça le dérangeait quand même de le savoir avec elle.  
Il soupira.

- Qu'est-ce que tu penses de Sakura ? Poursuivit Naruto, cherchant une copine pour son ami. «Elle n'est pas mal, non ? Et vu que Sasuke n'est plus là, t'as tes chances mon gars.»  
- Sasuke ou pas Sasuke, elle reste à fond sur lui. Et puis le rose n'a jamais été ma couleur préférée, tu vois." Marmonna Kiba, soupirant. « Non, il me faut quelqu'un de plus fort, mais qui reste une jolie fille. Sans faire un blabla inutile, quelqu'un comme... »  
Leurs yeux s'ouvrirent subitement grandement alors qu'ils se regardèrent.  
« TENTEN !» Dirent-il d'une même voix. « Ah ouais, elle est super mignonne. »

Neji, cette fois, fut surpris, mais n'en laissa rien paraître. Il ouvrit doucement ses yeux et fixa Kiba, faussement détendu.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ? »

Naruto et Kiba échangèrent un regard tendu. C'était toujours stressant d'être sous ce regard de Hyuuga.  
- Ben, dit Naruto, choisissant bien ses mots avant de parler. Tenten est mignonne. Tu... penses pas ?

_Mignonne est un euphémisme, _Pensa-t-il mais il grommela, à la place, «Je n'ai jamais défendu le contraire.» Il prit une profonde inspiration. « Qu'est-ce que vous lui voulez ? »  
« Rien ! » S'exclama Kiba, assez effrayé. «On a juste dit qu'elle serait quelqu'un de bien pour... moi. »  
Neji, pris au dépourvu, se sentit soudain s'énerver. Tenten et Kiba ? Impossible.  
« Tenten ne sortira jamais avec toi, » laissa-t-il brusquement échapper, serrant le poing.  
« Ah ouais... ? » Fit Kiba, perplexe. « Et pourquoi ? »  
Le prodige ne réfléchit par avant de répondre. « Parce que. C'est déjà ma copine. »

.

.  
.

Naruto et Kiba ouvrirent grands leur yeux et leurs bouches, choqués, surpris, abasourdis, ahuri bref, ils restèrent figés sans rien dire.  
Neji était calme en apparence. A l'intérieur de lui c'était toute une autre histoire. Il se demandait pourquoi oh grand _pourquoi_ avait-il proféré un tel mensonge ? Pourquoi lui, Le grand prodige des Hyuuga, avait-il voulu à tout prix que Kiba la ferme alors qu'il parlait de sa coéquipière ? Aucune réponse ne lui venait à la tête – il se sentait bien stupide là.

«Sérieux ? » Parvint à demander Kiba après deux minutes au moins, alors que Naruto avait toujours la bouche ouverte. «Et euh... depuis quand ? »  
« Une semaine au moins » Mentir n'étais pas très compliqué. «On voulait rester secret mais... tu m'as obligé à l'avouer. » Kiba, assez gêné, observa son ami Naruto qui était toujours figé. Kiba fronça les sourcils et lui donna soudainement un grand coup dans le dos, « Ferme ta bouche, tu vas attraper des insecte, débile ! »  
« Aïe, tu veux te battre ? » Dit Naruto, comme par réflexe. « Oh, désolé. DONC TU SORS AVEC TENTEN ?! » Hurla-t-il alors, et Neji grimaça,  
« Bon sang, la ferme. Qu'est-ce que tu comprends pas dans secret ?»  
Kiba n'avait pas l'air content. Mais alors pas du tout. En fait, il observait Neji, sourcils froncés. Neji l'observa sans rien dire.  
« Prouve-le, » défia alors Kiba. « Prouve-nous que tu sors avec. »  
« Et pourquoi le ferais-je ? » Dit Neji, parfaitement calme. « Je n'ai rien à prouver. »  
« Si tu ne le fais pas, » dit Naruto, « On va dire à tout le monde que tu sors avec Tenten. »  
Là, Neji pensa sérieusement qu'il avait des ennuis. Parce que si ces deux crétins disaient à tout le monde qu'il sortait avec elle alors que non, ce serait un : super énervant, deux : la honte de sa vie. Il pris une profonde inspiration et se demanda s'il ne devait pas leurs casser la figure à tout les deux, mais ça confirmerait leurs soupçons. Il leva les yeux sur Naruto – qui se raidit aussitôt – pour les laisser sur Kiba, qui l'observait avec un air de défi.  
«Très bien, » accepta-t-il d'une voix posée. « Ca ne me pose pas de problème, Inuzuka. Que dois-je faire ? »  
Sauf que quand Kiba lui énonça ses consignes, Neji n'eut qu'un mot en tête, qui fut aussitôt «Merde. »

Merde en effet, car lui qui ne jurais jamais n'avait à présent que ce mot-là à l'esprit. «Merde, merde, merde, non mais dans _quoi_ est-ce que je me suis fourré ? » Se demandait-il alors qu'il se rendait chez Tenten. Il était minuit, et il n'y avait pas beaucoup de monde dehors, à par quelque ivrognes débiles. Neji grogna quand le vent souffla. On était en automne, et il faisait assez froid.  
Si sa réputation n'était pas en jeu, Neji serait resté dans son lit, bien au chaud sous sa couette. Malheureusement il était bien obligé.

Il soupira en repensant à ce que Kiba lui avait dit.

«_Ta mission ne sera pas très compliquée, Hyuuga_, » avait dit le chien en souriant moqueusement. «_ Tout ce que tu auras à faire, c'est d'entrer dans la chambre de Tenten vers minuit et- _»  
«_ Pourquoi minuit ? _» Avait demandé Neji, froidement.  
«_ Eh bien, pour compliquer les choses, Hyuuga. De toute façon, même si tu la réveilles, tu pourras dire que c'est une surprise. Si elle t'aime _vraiment_, elle sera même contente, n'est-ce pas ?_ »  
«_Hn. _» Connard.  
«_ Et attends, ce n'est pas terminé. _» Kiba avait un air mauvais. Apparemment, ça l'amusait beaucoup. « _Tu vas devoir l'embrasser, et vous prendre en photo pendant le moment. _»  
« _Quoi ? »_ Avait-il laissé échapper, complètement dégoûté. Pour qu'il les observe pendant un tel moment ? Bien sûr !  
«_Il faut bien qu'on ai une preuve, Neji ! N'oublie pas ce qu'on fait si tu nous donne rien. Et puis Tenten t'en voudra pas, hein. Si c'est le Prodige qui l'embrasse, elle sera heureuse au contraire ! Surtout que vous sortez ensemble. _»

...Ouais.  
C'était l'idée qu'Inuzuka avait eue pour qu'il prouve qu'il sort bien avec elle. C'était plutôt une idée pour qu'il meurt, oui ! Aller déranger Tenten en pleine nuit pour l'embrasser – rien que le fait qu'il l'embrasse sans qu'elle ne soit d'accord était de la folie – était comme creuser sa propre tombe ! Puis prendre une _photo _? Neji savait très bien qu'elle haïssait qu'on la réveille pour rien.  
Et même lui, il devait bien avouer qu'il n'avait pas très envie de la voir folle de rage. Il se promit d'aller casser la figure à Inuzuka après tout ça. Et de se venger, oui.  
Il atteignit vite sa maison et l'escalada jusqu'à atteindre la fenêtre de sa chambre. Heureusement, il constata que Tenten ne dormait pas. Il pouvait parfaitement voir à travers la fenêtre de sa chambre que la lumière était allumée et qu'elle était assise dans son lit et nettoyait un de ses katanas. Il l'observa, la voyant s'adonner à une telle tâche avec autant de volonté, avec un air sérieux et elle se mordait sa lèvre inférieure. Ses cheveux chocolats étaient défaits et descendaient librement sur ses épaules. Elle portait un débardeur et un short qui laissait voir ses longues jambes, et Neji ne put s'empêcher de la trouver très très belle dans sa tenue de nuit.  
Il soupira. Il avait l'air d'un voyeur.  
Il finit par toquer à la fenêtre, et Tenten leva aussitôt les yeux vers la fenêtre. «Neji ? » s'écria-t-elle, étonnée, avant d'aller lui ouvrir la fenêtre. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »  
_C'est parti pour ce stupide pari, _se dit-il en pénétrant dans sa chambre. Sauf qu'il resta silencieux. La voir comme ça, dans son pyjama, les cheveux décoiffés était comme voir une autre Tenten, une Tenten plus vulnérable, plus féminine. Il n'empêche qu'il ne fallait pas se fier aux apparences. Elle allait le tuer dès qu'il aurait fini.  
Tst, de quoi avait-il peur ? Il était Neji Hyuuga.  
« Neji ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » Demanda-t-elle, inquiète parce qu'il ne disait rien.  
Neji fit un pas vers elle, « Il n'y a rien, pourquoi ? »  
«Tu viens me voir en pleine nuit pour rien ? »  
« Non. Je voulais te voir, c'est tout. » Il haussa les épaules. Ce n'était pas vraiment un mensonge. Elle lui manquait, il devait bien se l'avouer.  
Tenten eut l'air surpris, elle ouvrit grand ses yeux chocolat. « Vraiment ? »  
«...Oui. »  
« Oh. » Elle rougit, avant de dire, « Tu as soif ? Je peux te servir à boire si tu veux. »  
Mais quand elle passa devant lui, il sentit l'odeur de son shampoing – pêche - et il ne put s'empêcher d'attraper son poignet, et de la ramener contre lui. Il était vraiment accroc. Il soupira. Maintenant qu'il était là, pourquoi ne pas lui dire la vérité sur ses sentiments ?  
«Tenten, attends. » il serra son poignet dans sa main. « J'ai quelque chose à te dire.»  
«Yes ? » Elle passa une mèche derrière son oreille pour ne pas qu'elle gêne. « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Neji ? »

Neji l'observa un moment en silence.  
«Tu sais que tu devrait lâcher des cheveux plus souvent ?» dit-il en se retenant de ne pas passer ses doigts dedans. « T'es plus jolie avec. »  
« Quoiiii ? » Elle rougit fortement, « De quoi tu parles Neji ? Dis donc, t'es pas malade par hasard ? »  
«Non, en fait je...» Il prit une profonde inspiration en regardant ses grand yeux, et...  
_ALLEZ DIT-LE ! MEME PAS TROIS MOTS !  
_«Je pense que je suis tombé amoureux de toi, tenten.» _Oh là là, _se dit-il, pas fier du tout de sa déclaration._ Et on t'appelle prodige ?  
«_Oh. » Fit-elle, surprise. Elle rougit. «Oh, Neji... Je... je t'aime aussi,» ajouta-t-elle d'une toute petite voix. « Beaucoup. »

Neji se sentit soulagé au point de laisser un petit sourire apparaître sur son visage. Il hocha la tête, avant de se pencher sur ses lèvres, qu'il attrapa tendrement entre les siennes. Ce n'était pas un baiser féroce, non, loin de là. Neji n'était même pas en train d'utiliser la moindre force, il était juste en train de caresser doucement ses lèvres délicieuses avec les, siennes, le coeur battant.

A contre coeur, il recula.« Bonne nuit, Tenten. »

« Bonne nuit... Neji.» La pauvre était toute rouge. Il cacha un sourire moqueur.  
Il était sur le rebord de sa fenêtre quand il se retourna, « Oh, et Tenten? »  
« Oui ? »  
«Il y toujours entraînement demain.»  
« Raahhhhh ! »

Il pouffa et s'en alla, et, alors qu'il atterrissait au sol, il se rendit au dernier moment qu'il n'avait pris aucune photo.  
Il grommela, il avait totalement oublié.  
_Mais au moins_, pensa-t-il, _maintenant, mon mensonge est devenu vrai. Tenten est ma copine._  
Sa copine. Comme ça sonnait bien.  
Il avait donc une bonne raison de casser la tête de Kiba le lendemain. Il eut un sourire moqueur, pensant à sa revanche.

**O.O.O**

«Alors, Neji ? Montre-moi cette photo ! » Dit Kiba, le lendemain.  
Kiba était arrivé à la fin même de leur entraînement, et Tenten rassemblait ses affaires avant de partir pendant que Neji était rester méditer, comme à son habitude. Elle leva un sourcil. « Quelle photo ? »  
Kiba lui fit un sourire, « Salut Tenten. Tiens, ça te va bien les cheveux lâchés. »  
Tenten passa inconsciemment la main dans ses cheveux. _Tu sais que tu devrait lâcher des cheveux plus souvent ? Tu es plus jolie avec.  
_Elle sentit son cœur battre plus se levant ce matin, elle n'avait que ces mots en tête. Oh, et sans oublier le, « Je pense que je suis tombé amoureux de toi, » qui ne cessait de résonner dans sa tête. Oh là là ! C'était un rêve qui se réalisait ! Et ce baiser... Mon Dieu.  
Voilà pourquoi elle avait détaché ses cheveux ce matin. Mais voyant comment ses cheveux l'avaient dérangée pendant tout l'entraînement contre Neji (malgré ses sentiments, il avait été sans pitié et l'avait battu 7 fois) elle avait décidé de les attacher en queue de cheval la prochaine fois. « Oh, merci Kiba. » répondit-elle. «De quelle photo tu parles ? »  
« De la photo de ton baiser avec Neji, » répondit-il avec un sourire moqueur.  
« Quoi ?! »  
« Ouais. Il paraît que vous sortez ensemble ? »  
Tenten serra les poings, « En quoi ça te regarde, au juste, Kiba ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu veux une telle photo ? ESPECE DE PERVERS ! Attends que je t'attrappe ! »  
« Oh oh. » Kiba se mit à courir, « vient Akamaru, on s'en va ! »

Neji pouffa. « Et ça, ce n'est que le début de ma revanche. »

* * *

**Comme prévu, pas terrible, hein ?**

J'adorerais avoir votre avis ! Si je pouvais en avoir au moins 3, ce serait génial.  
Merci et à la prochaine ! =D 


	4. Grippe

**Mayou-Chan : OUI, je sais, j'ai déjà publié un chapitre hier. Mais que voulez-vous ? Comme je vous adore, je publie celui-là aussi ! ^^**

**Merci beaucoup pour tous vos commentaires ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira aussi ! =D**

* * *

**Grippe**

* * *

Tenten esquivait tous les coups de Neji ce matin-là. Il n'avait même pas réussi à la toucher une seule fois, et encore moins la blesser, ce qui était très très bizarre. Elle avait réussi à le frôler avec un shuriken alors que d'habitude c'était peine perdue : il était trop rapide.  
Alors quand elle réussit à esquiver son _hakke Rokujuuyon sho_, elle se dit qu'il y avait quelque chose de grave. Et de très grave. Parce qu'habituellement, Neji Hyuuga était imbattable.  
« - Dis-donc, » commença-t-elle en esquivant sans beaucoup de peine un de ses coups de poing. « Ca ne vas pas, Neji ? »  
« - Si si, ça va. »  
Il avait répondu du bout des lèvres, comme endormi. Elle fronça les sourcils et l'observa plus sérieusement. Il ne l'avait même pas regardée.  
- Neji, il y a un problème je pense.  
Pas de réponse.  
- Neji ?  
Il esquiva son coup de poing et para le Kunai qu'elle lui envoya, sans la regarder.  
- Neji ! » Appela encore une fois la maitresse des armes, avec plus de force.  
Cette fois, il leva ses yeux mauves sur elle et arrêta de bouger.  
- Oui ? Demanda-t-il mollement. Quoi ?  
- Qu'est-ce qui y a ? Tu n'as même pas réussi à me frapper une fois aujourd'hui. »  
« - Ah oui ? » Il semblait un peu surpris. Mais juste un peu. Il était un Hyuuga, après tout. Les Hyuuga ne montraient pas leurs état d'âmes.  
Tenten hocha la tête et fronça les sourcils.  
- Oui. A quoi tu penses ? »  
Neji secoua lentement la tête, ses longs cheveux suivirent le mouvement avec grâce.  
- A rien du tout. Et si on continuait de se battre maintenant ? On perd notre temps et tu m'exaspères.»  
Tenten, pas du tout d'accord, s'approcha de lui et toucha rapidement son front avec le dos de sa main. Aussitôt, elle recula : il était brûlant. « Mon Dieu ! » dit-elle, horrifiée. « T'as de la fièvre ! »

Il renifla. « Pas du tout.»  
« Arrête de faire semblant Neji ! Tu as de la fièvre, tu es malade. Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit ? »  
Comment avait-elle pu ne pas l'avoir remarqué plus tôt ? Lui qui avait un teint parfaitement ivoire, avait les joues et le nez légèrement rouge, et sa respiration était audible.  
« Parce que, Tenten ! » S'énerva-t-il alors, agacé. « Un, ce n'est rien, et deux, ça ne devrait pas m'empêcher de me battre. Je suis un shinobi de haute classe.»  
Hautain même malade, hein ?  
Elle leva les yeux sur lui avec un haussement d'épaule. « Sans vouloir t'offenser, Neji, ça t'empêche de te battre. Tu es mille fois plus lent ! »  
Pour toute réponse, Neji la fusilla de son magnifique regard.  
Tenten allait ajouter quelque chose mais il eut une exclamation de surprise car il éternua, mais Neji ajouta avant qu'elle ne puisse protester, « Peu importe. On continue de- _atchoum !-_ S'entrainer. »  
« Neji, ça ne nous servira à rien si tu es malade. Ça va empirer ton cas, et moi, ben, ça ne me serviras à rien. »  
« Tenten. » Appela-t-il d'une voix faible.  
« Oui ? »  
« Qu'importe mon état, je te bats quand même. »  
Elle leva les yeux au ciel. Même malade, il restait arrogant et prétentieux !  
« Mais bien sûr ! » Dit-elle, et elle soupira. « Neji, tu vois bien que tu n'es pas en état de te battre. Viens plutôt chez moi. Je vais m'occuper de toi. »  
« T'occuper de moi ? » Répéta-t-il, abasourdi. L'idée lui semblait totalement absurde. Apparemment il n'avait pas pour habitude qu'on s'occupe de lui.  
Tenten décida de l'ignorer. Elle lui prit le bras et le tira de force. « Oui, on va chez moi. Où est le problème ? »  
Il resta silencieux, l'observant sans rien dire. « Pourquoi ? »  
« Mh ? »  
« Pourquoi tu fais ça ? »

_Parce que je t'aime espèce de crétin arrogant pourri! _Cria une voix dans sa tête, mais Tenten décida préférable de ne pas lui dire ça. Sois il la tuerait, sois elle serait morte de honte et morte. Au choix.  
Et puis elle savait bien que Neji ne ressentait rien pour elle. Son visage parfait était tout proche du sien. Elle se sentit rougir, mais elle trouva rapidement une réponse. « Parce que... Je n'aime pas te voir faible. » Balbutia-t-elle en guise de réponse en essayant de ne pas trop rougir.  
Le prodige haussa les épaules. « Très bien, mais je ne suis pas malade. »  
« Ah oui ? » Fit-elle en commençant à marcher. « Et tu es quoi, alors ? »  
«..._Affaibli_ serait un meilleur terme. » Il éternua encore. « Merde, » grommela-t-il dans sa barbe ensuite.  
« Affaibli parce que tu as une grippe ! Tu es malade, arrête de nier ! Oh et je viens de remarquer que je t'ai battu aujourd'hui ! Youhouuu !»  
Il fronça les sourcils et l'observa, pas du tout d'accord avec elle.  
« Tu ne m'as pas battu du tout, idiote ! »  
« Bien sûr que si ! »  
Il évita son regard et marcha plus rapidement. « Pfft, peu importe. »

Quand ils arrivèrent chez Tenten, elle le força à l'allonger dans son lit à elle – le voir là lui faisait un effet tout bizarre – et avait réussi à lui mettre un thermomètre dans la bouche. En allant à la cuisine, elle attrapa de l'ibuprofène et du doliprane. Elle revint avec les deux comprimés et un verre d'eau, toute souriante et toute heureuse.  
« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » Grommela-t-il avec difficulté en enlevant le thermomètre, qui affichait 40°C. Tenten s'y attendait bien sûr, vu la chaleur de son front, et ne fit qu'hausser les sourcils.  
Il avait rabattu ses couettes sur lui, si bien qu'elle ne voyait que sa tête et pas le reste de son corps.  
_Trop mignon !_ Pensa-t-elle en apercevant ses joues rougies par la fièvre.  
Quelques mèches étaient devant ses cheveux vu que Tenten lui avait forcé à enlever son élastique – juste pour le voir les cheveux lâchés, vous l'avez compris. Il était évidemment beaucoup trop sexy pour qu'elle ne rougisse pas bêtement face à son regard.  
Bon sang.  
« Des médicaments, » expliqua-t-elle alors, l'observant rêveusement. « Avale-ça, et tu iras mieux. »  
Elle lui tendit le verre et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.  
«- Dire que tu voulais t'entrainer dans ces conditions ! Tu ne vois pas comme tu es malade ?! »  
« Je le veux toujours et, je te le répète, je ne suis _pas_ malade mais _affaibli._ »  
Elle leva les yeux au ciel et l'observa tendrement prendre ses comprimés. Ca lui faisait du bien de s'occuper de lui comme ça. Il ressemblait à un enfant, et, c'était amusant car Neji n'avait rien d'un enfant.  
« Voilà, » dit-il d'une voix faible une fois qu'il eut fini de les avaler. « Je les ai bus, tes trucs. Et je ne me sens guère mieux. »  
« Attends que ça agisse ! »  
«... » Il haussa les épaules. « Ridicule. »  
« Tu n'as jamais pris de médicaments de ta vie ? » S'énerva Tenten. Pourquoi était-il si arrogant ?  
Il secoua la tête. « Je n'en ai jamais eu besoin. »  
Elle leva les yeux au ciel, excédée. « N'importe quoi. Essaye de dormir maintenant. »  
« _Dormir ?_ »  
« Oui, _duh_, dormir ! C'est très facile : tu fermes tes yeux, et tu entres dans une phase de sommeil. »  
« Très marrant, » dit-il sarcastiquement en levant les yeux mauves au ciel. « J'ai déjà dormi ce matin. Je ne suis pas fatigué, et surtout, je n'ai pas que ça à faire. Il faut qu'on s'entraîne. »  
Elle commençait à s'énerver. Il n'avait que ce mot-là à la bouche, même avec 40°C de fièvre ! Elle essaya de garder son calme. Il était si têtu !  
« Neji, tu es malade. Tu ne t'entraineras pas bien si tu n'es pas guéri, et ça ne te servira à rien, si ce n'est qu'être encore plus malade. Alors maintenant tu fermes ta bouche et tu dors ! »  
Il lui fit un sourire moqueur qui n'eut que pour seul résultat d'augmenter le teint déjà curieusement rouge de Tenten.  
« Ah, tu joues la chef, maintenant, Tenten ? »  
« Evidemment. Tu es malade. »  
Il grogna. « Pour la énième fois Tenten, Je ne suis pas malade mais affaibli. Et je ne veux _pas_ dormir. »  
« Bon, » soupira-t-elle, « que veux-tu faire, alors ? »  
Il ferma les yeux une seconde, puis les rouvrit, ayant alors une idée. Il sourit moqueusement. « Tenten. »  
« Oui ? »  
« Approche-toi. »  
Elle resta silencieuse un moment, par peur de ne pas avoir très bien entendu.  
« Que je m'approche ? »  
« Je pense que c'est ce que je viens de dire, » répondis-t-il railleusement, agacé.  
Elle leva les yeux au ciel et fit un pas vers lui et s'arrêta tout proche du lit. « Là, c'est bon ? »  
« Oui. Assieds-toi. »  
Elle s'exécuta et s'assit par terre, juste à côté de son visage. « Voilà. Tu avais un truc à me dire ? »  
« Non. Je te veux juste près moi. »  
Elle rougit. «Sérieux ? »  
« Evidemment. »

"..."

« Tenten. »  
Elle tourna sa tête pour le regarder. Son regard semblait fatigué. « Oui ? »  
« Je crois que tu dois être la seule personne qui... soit capable de faire battre mon cœur comme ça. »  
Elle gloussa maladroitement, toute rouge. « Normal, Neji, tu es malade. »  
« Pas dans ce sens là. Je parle en temps _normal_. »  
« Quoi ?! » Hallucina-t-elle, puis son cœur commença à courir le marathon dans sa poitrine. « Tu dois être vraiment malade. »  
« Non pas du tout. » Il leva les mains et toucha doucement sa joue. « Je suis sérieux.»  
« Neji... »  
Elle ferma les yeux comme il approchait son visage vers le sien, et elle sentit ses lèvres brûlantes sur les siennes. Il l'embrassa tendrement et doucement, et elle crut que son cœur allait détruire sa cage thoracique quand elle sentit sa langue jouer avec la sienne.  
Normal. Imaginez-vous le grand Neji Hyuuga vous embrasser comme ça ? De quoi devenir malade, hein. BREF, de retour à l'histoire !

« Neji..., gémit-elle, incapable de se retenir de prononcer son prénom.  
Il lui fit un sourire contre ses lèvres, et Tenten sourit elle aussi, incapable de se retenir, avant qu'elle ne se rende compte de ce qu'il venait faire.  
« Je rêve ou... » Elle le regarda, la voix toute tremblante. « Tu viens de me refiler tes microbes ? »  
Il cligna des yeux. « Quoi ? »  
« Oui, je vais être malade ! »  
« Je ne suis PAS malade ! »  
« Peu importe ce que tu dis ! Je vais être affaiblie par ta faute ! »  
« Ben voyons, » ses lèvres formèrent un sourire amusé, « au moins on sera à égalité au combat, donc tant mieux. »  
Elle fit la moue, « tu l'as fais exprès c'est ça ? »  
Neji cligna des yeux, ne suivant pas. « De quoi ? »  
« Tu m'as embrassée pour m'affaiblir ! »  
Il fronça les sourcils et, plaçant une main derrière sa nuque, il approcha son visage du sien. « Arrête de dire n'importe quoi, Tenten. » murmura-t-il contre ses lèvres, et quand il l'embrassa une fois encore, elle oublia tout.

* * *

**Fiinn :D  
Oui, je sais, c'était plutôt court. Juste 1949 mots. J'espère que vous avez passé un bon moment ^^  
**

**Alors, comme vous le voyez, les chapitres viennent vites parce qu'ils sont déjà prêts. Il y en a quinze dans le genre :) Mais quand je vais devoir en écrire d'autre, là, ce sera un chapitre par semaine.**

**4 avis pour la suite ! (lecteurs silencieux, commentez si vous aimez !)**

**~Mayou**


	5. Jalousie Nejiiesque

**Coucou ! Ca fait longtemps, quand même, n'est-ce pas ? ^^**

Alors, je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de commentaires sur le dernier chapitre - à vrai dire, seule

Mitsuko2813 **a pris le temps de commenter (merci à toi Mitsuko :DD j'adore lire ce que tu penses de mes one-shot) - ****donc je me suis dis "Ca va pas. Il faut que j'en poste un autre."**

Donc me voilà ! Alors, dans celui là, Neji est juste super jaloux, et l'histoire est racontée par lui-même. =D

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Jalousie mortelle**

* * *

« Neji, » Tenten, essoufflée, essayait de reprendre son souffle.  
Je m'arrêtai de l'attaquer et marmonnai, « Quoi? »  
Elle semblait fatiguée. Son endurance n'était toujours pas au point et ce n'était pas une bonne chose du tout.  
« On, peut... s'arrêter quelques minutes ? » Peina-t-elle a dire et elle préféra s'asseoir. Après un moment, je fini par acquiescer et m'assit par terre aussi. Je n'étais pas bien fatigué, mais je n'étais pas non plus en pleine forme. Tenten au contraire semblait être blessée. Alors qu'elle pansait ses blessures, je l'observais du coin de l'oeil, me demandant ce qui clochait.  
Cela faisait près de cinq heures que nous nous entraînions, et Tenten avait semblé distraite pendant tout le combat. Je voyais bien qu'elle n'était pas du tout concentrée dans le combat et qu'elle avait à peine répondu à mes attaques. Elle avait seulement essayé seulement de se défendre et avait poussé de temps à autre des longs soupirs.  
Quand je l'entendis soupirer une fois encore, je fronçai les sourcils, me demandant qu'est-ce qu'elle avait. Quelque chose la tracassait. Je m'en fichais pas mal – après tout, c'était son problème – mais ces soupirs m'ennuyaient trop. Et c'était peut-être grave.  
Au bout d'un moment, ma curiosité pris le dessus. Je tournai mon visage vers elle. « Tenten, » appelai-je mais elle ne m'entendit même pas, trop perdue dans ses pensées.  
« Tenten. » Insistai-je, et cette fois-ci, elle leva ses yeux marron sur moi. Elle semblait étonnée. « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » Demandai-je avec un petit peu trop d'empressement. J'avais l'habitude de m'exprimer froidement, mais pas avec elle. Non, pas avec Tenten. Bizarrement je m'exprimais toujours comme je le sentais avec elle, et je ne cachais que rarement mes émotions en sa compagnie. Je pouvais même la considérer comme ma meilleure amie, si ce n'était pas déjà le cas. C'était la personne avec qui j'avais plus partagé, largement plus qu'avec Hinata ou même mon père.  
Elle poussa un autre soupir avant de ramener ses jambes contre elle et de les entourer avec ses bras. « Neji. »  
«Hn ?»  
Elle soupira une fois encore avant de me demander, d'une voix minuscule, « Tu penses que je devrais accepter la proposition de Kiba ? »  
Je fronçai les sourcils, ne suivant pas. De quoi parlait-elle ? « Quelle proposition ? » M'enquis-je doucement.  
« Kiba m'a demandé si je voulais bien être sa petite amie. » Elle leva ses yeux marron vers moi. « Tu penses que je devrais lui dire oui, Neji? »

_Kiba veut sortir avec Tenten ?_ Cette phrase résonna dans mon esprit au moins cinquante fois. Mais, depuis quand ? Tenten était considérée comme un garçon manqué, et n'était normalement pas la cible habituelle des garçons tels que Kiba Inuzuka – s'il était considéré comme un garçon. Il les préférait plus féminines, comme Yamanaka par exemple. Je pensais d'ailleurs que le chien était prit avec elle, mais apparemment non. Il avait demandé à Tenten – ma Tenten – enfin, ma coéquipière, d'être sa copine ? Je n'étais absolument pas d'accord. Mais que devrai-je lui répondre ? J'étais son ami, non ?  
Et, d'ailleurs, pourquoi me posai-t-elle cette question ? M'avait-elle confondu avec une de ses amies ? Je n'étais pas une fille, je n'avais donc rien à répondre à ça, surtout que je n'approuvais pas du tout.  
Rien que le fait qu'elle m'ait posé une telle question m'agaçais.  
Voilà pourquoi je ne fis que grogner en guise de réponse.  
« Neji ? » Appela-t-elle encore parce que je restai infiniment silencieux. « Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? »  
«Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ? » Lançai-je brusquement. _Oh, sois pas si méchant._ « C'est à toi de décider, » ajoutai-je assez sèchement, sans la regarder. « Tu fais ce que tu veux. »  
Je ne savais pas vraiment ce qui me gênait dans le fait qu'Inuzuka lui avait proposé à sortir avec. Mais quoi qu'il en soit, je n'aimais pas ça du tout.  
Tenten baissa la tête. « Justement. Je ne sais pas ce que je veux. »  
Je l'observai, surpris. « Comment ça ? »  
« Kiba est... mignon et gentil mais je ne sais pas si je l'aime. »  
« Hn. » Qu'est-ce que je pouvais dire d'autre ?  
« Mais il est super gentil avec moi, tu sais ? Et puis on s'amuse bien ensemble. »  
« Hn. » grommelai-je, parce que sérieusement, je ne voulais pas l'entendre parler de lui. Je voulais plutôt qu'elle se taise. Apparemment ils s'amusaient bien ensemble ? Depuis quand Kiba et Tenten traînaient ensemble ?  
Je fermai les yeux et essayai de méditer. Ou d'oublier Kiba. Au choix.  
« Donc, » poursuivit-elle d'une toute petite voix, « je pense que je devrais essayer de sortir avec. Juste essayer. Je verrais bien ensuite si je vais tomber amoureuse de lui ou pas. »  
Tomber amoureuse de lui ? C'était ce qu'elle espérait ? Je me retournai vers elle et demandai, « Pourquoi est-ce que tu me dis ça ? » Ma voix était beaucoup plus froide et sèche que prévu. J'essayai de me contrôler, Tenten n'avait rien fait de mal.  
Elle cligna des yeux, avant de rougir puis balbutier. « Mais, Neji, tu es mon meilleur ami. Je voulais juste avoir ton avis. »  
Je haussai les épaules. « Ce que tu fais ne regarde que toi. Sors avec Inuzuka si ça te plaît, je m'en fiche. Maintenant, tais-toi, tu m'ennuies avec tes histoires. » J'avais plutôt envie qu'elle arrête de parler de Kiba. Pas devant moi. Je me levai et dit, « pause terminée, on reprend l'entraînement. »  
Tenten fronça les sourcils. Elle n'avait pas l'air contente. « Pas la peine d'être si méchant. » dit-elle en se levant.  
« Je ne le suis pas. Je dis juste la vérité. » Informai-je en activant mon Byakugan .  
« Laisse tomber, » dit-elle, sourcils froncés. Elle était énervée, je l'avais énervée. Tant pis, je l'étais aussi.

* * *

«C'était trop impressionnant Neji ! Ton kaiten est plein de vie! » Hurla Lee dans mon oreille. Je grimaçai et décidai de l'ignorer, marchant à pas décidés et rapides. Je vis Shino Aburame sourire mais dès que je posai mes yeux sur lui, il s'arrêta. Vaut mieux pour lui, je n'étais pas d'humeur.  
Si Shino était là, c'était parce qu'on revenait tout juste d'une mission au pays du sable, Sunagakure. Je ne parlais pas beaucoup à Shino – étant donné qu'il n'était pas dans mon équipe, mais Tsunade Hime avait apparemment exigé sa présence pour cette mission. Je comprenais mieux maintenant : ses insectes avaient été plus que nécessaires pour arrêter l'ennemi, même si on aurait parfaitement pus se débrouiller sans lui.  
Quoi qu'il en soit, il n'avait pas beaucoup ouvert sa bouche, donc je le trouvais supportable, pas comme Lee, qui hurlait maintenant aux oreilles d'Aburame. « Bravo à toi aussi Shino ! C'était IMPRESSIONNANT !»  
« A toi aussi Lee, » lui répondit Shino du bout des lèvres, et Lee était tellement content qu'il n'arrêta pas de parler jusqu'à notre retour à Konoha. Il disait à quel point on avait été plein de jeunesse, que nos coups avaient été dynamiques et ciblés, et, bref, je n'écoutai pas.  
Je m'efforçai de l'ignorer, mais il parlait tellement que je finis par avoir une migraine atroce, ce qui m'énerva.  
« Bordel Lee, » grognai-je en me tournant vers lui, « Vas-tu te taire ?! »  
« Mais- Se taire empirerai ma jeunesse... » Balbutia-t-il, surpris.  
Je secouai la tête, « justement, ça l'améliorerait. Tais-toi, et tu verras bien. »

« Vraiment ?! JE VAIS ESSAYER !»  
Je haussai les épaules et ne l'entendis plus. Lee était tellement naïf et manipulable. Le reste du chemin se fit en silence – à part le fait que Lee faisait des sons inconnus avec sa bouche pour ne pas parler - tout était calme. Il faisait nuit lorsque nous arrivâmes à Konoha, et je décidai rapidement que Lee fasse un report de la mission à l'Hokage – ça l'occupera.  
« OUI ! J'y serais dans dix secondes chrono ! » Hurla-t-il en prenant les papiers avec empressement.  
Je grimaçai – ce mec était vraiment trop bruyant et malgré les huit ans que j'avais passé à être son coéquipier, je n'étais toujours pas habitué – et commençai à rentrer chez moi, Shino me suivant derrière. La résidence des Aburame était dans le même coin que celle des Hyuuga, d'où le fait que nous nous dirigions vers le même endroit.  
J'étais bien content d'être rentré. La mission avait duré une semaine, et j'étais épuisé. Bien que les missions de rang A étaient toujours épuisantes, j'adorais les faire. J'adorais voir à quel point mes années d'efforts et d'entraînement payaient enfin, même si ce n'était pas encore suffisant. Je n'étais toujours pas assez fort, pas encore assez fort pour impressionner Hiashi-sama et enfin lui prouver que bien que j'avais beau n'être qu'un membre de la branche secondaire ne voulait pas dire que j'étais faible et inutile. Je ne voulais pas être nié. Tenten ne comprenait pas ça. Elle disait toujours que j'exagérais dans mon entraînement excessif, et que je devais me reposer un peu. Me reposer ? Comment pouvais-je ? D'un côté, elle avait de la chance de ne pas avoir des obligations. Ses parents étaient tellement tolérants. Sa mère et son père n'étaient pas des ninjas, mais ils forgeaient les meilleures armes du village.  
Mais Tenten ne semblait pas comprendre à quel point l'entraînement était important pour progresser.  
« Hé, Shino ! » Cria alors une voix masculine que je connaissais, me faisant sortir de mes pensées.  
Tandis que Shino allait voir qui l'avait interpellé, je plissai les yeux et je vis Kiba assis sur un banc, son chien Akamaru – je crois – allongé par terre. Mais il n'était pas tout seul. A ma grande surprise (moi qui n'était pourtant jamais surpris) je vis qu'à ses côté se tenait Tenten, qui souriait. Que faisait-elle là ? Avec Kiba, qui apparemment avait posé son bras autour de ses épaules ? Attendez. SON bras autour de SES épaules. What. The. Hell.  
«Salut, Kiba. Tenten, » gratifia Shino en s'approchant d'eux.  
Je compris que Tenten avait apparemment accepté de sortir avec Kiba. Hors de question que je les voies ensemble, je revenais de mission et j'étais crevé.  
_Faut que je m'en aille sans qu'elle me remarque_, me dit-je en les ignorant royalement. Je ne voulais pas voir Tenten maintenant. Ou je risquai d'être méchant. Bordel, que faisait-elle avec Kiba ? Pourquoi le laissait-elle la toucher, bon sang ? Et pourquoi, oh pourquoi est-ce que ça me gênait tant ?  
N'ayant aucune réponses à mes questions, je décidai aussitôt qu'il était intelligent que je sorte d'ici, que je rentre chez moi et prendre une longue douche froide.  
Sauf que Tenten regarda par-dessus Shino et me remarqua.  
« Oh, Neji ! » Dit-elle avec un grand sourire en me faisant un signe de la main pour que je m'approche d'elle.  
_Garde ton sang froid, _me dis-je en m'approchant d'elle, feignant de ne pas l'avoir remarquée plus tôt. « Oh, Tenten, » dis-je d'une voix froide en ne montrant aucune émotion. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »  
Bien. Je sonnai presque ennuyé.  
Tenten me fit un grand sourire – que je failli lui rendre alors que j'étais complètement pas d'humeur, vous voyez – et me répondit, « Kiba a décidé de m'emmener voir les étoiles ! Comment s'est passé ta mission ?»  
Ugh. Voir les étoiles ? C'était l'idée de rendez-vous la plus débile que j'avais jamais entendu de ma vie.  
« Oh, c'est vrai ? » Demandai-je sèchement à Kiba comme si ça m'intéressait.  
Il me fit un sourire moqueur, dévoilant ses dents pointues avant d'acquiescer. « Ouais. Tenten adore ça, n'est-ce pas, Tenten ? »  
Il lui fit un bisou sur la joue, et je dus me retenir de ne pas lui arracher la tête maintenant. Qu'il recommence ne serait-ce qu'une fois, pour voir.  
_Enfoiré_, pensai-je.  
«Fort bien, » répondis-je, dents serrées. « Dans ce cas, amusez-vous. » Avant de partir, je me tournai vers Tenten. Dans cette tenue qu'elle avait, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de la trouver jolie. Elle portait un simple débardeur et un jean moulant qui laissait voir comment ses jambes étaient longues, et cette tenue, pourtant simple, lui allait si bien. J'avais l'habitude de voir Tenten avec des vêtements larges pour qu'elle bouge mieux, et la voir comme ça me fit un effet bizarre. J'aurais pu apprécier elle ne s'était pas habillée comme ça pour Inuzuka. Et rien que pour ça, elle allait payer, et lui aussi. Et je connaissais exactement comme les faire payer ensemble.  
Voilà pourquoi j'annonçai, d'une voix égale, « Changement de programme. Entraînement dès cinq heures demain matin. »  
« Quoi ?! » S'exclama Tenten, ne souriant plus du tout. La surprise lui avait fait changer d'expression. « Mais- c-comment ça cinq heures ? »  
« Fais ce que je te dis. »  
Et avec ça je quittai les lieux, ignorant ses protestations.

* * *

« Comment as été cette, mission, Neji ? » Me demanda Hiashi-Sama au dîner de ce soir.  
Nous n'étions pas beaucoup. Etant donné que j'étais un des plus fort Hyuuga de la famille, j'avais gagné le droit de manger avec la branche principale et d'être traité presque comme tel, à l'exceception du fait que je devais toujours les servir. Hiashi-sama m'avait donné une chambre aussi grande que celle d'Hinata, autant d'argent et autant de droits. Mais ça je m'en fichais un peu, de ça. Bref.  
« Facile – nous devions juste arrêter des hors la lois et les ramener au village du sable. »  
Hiashi acquiesça, trouvant la mission intéressante. « Et c'est toi qui les as tous arrêtés ? »  
« Oui. »  
Il but une longue gorgée d'eau avant de me regarder, son regard était sérieux. « Bien. Continue comme ça. Les Hyuuga sont de plus en plus forts, j'en suis fier. » Il se retourna vers sa fille. « Hinata, tu devrais suivre l'exemple de ton cousin – et t'affirmer dans tes missions. Ne pas juste être là. Je suis sûr que Neji passera bientôt juunin, et atteindra même l'Anbu.» Hinata acquiesça et baissa la tête. J'observai ma cousine, et dès qu'elle leva la tête vers moi, je lui fit un petit sourire d'encouragement. Elle me sourit aussi.

Alors que je m'apprêtais à prendre un longue douche froide – impossible de ne pas penser à Tenten - Hinata vint me voir plus tard dans les couloirs du troisième étage, réservé à la branche principale. Elle m'observa un moment. « Tu as été blessé ? » Me demanda-t-elle enfin avec un petit sourire.  
Je secouai la tête. « Non, pas du tout. Juste quelque bleu je pense. Rien de grave. » Je haussai les épaules. « C'est pas ça le problème... » Laissai-je échapper. Je pensais aussitôt à Tenten et Kiba, à comment Tenten avait l'air heureuse avec lui. Je serrai les poings. Tenten n'aimait _pas_ Kiba. Elle me l'avait bien dis, elle n'avait aucun sentiment pour lui.  
« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Neji nii-san ? » Demanda Hinata, que j'avais complètement oublié.  
Je décidai vite de remettre mes idées en place. Penser à Tenten ne faisait que de me compliquer la vie. N'empêche, je n'avais jamais remarqué à quel point elle avait la peau bronzée... Bon sang, impossible de l'enlever de ma tête !  
« Neji ? »  
« Hn. »  
Hinata m'observait avec une expression bizarre. Mains derrière le dos, elle plissa les yeux et me contempla longuement. « Laisse-moi deviner. C'est à cause de Tenten et Kiba, c'est ça ?»  
Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'elle me dise ça. Comment pouvait-elle savoir le fond de ma pensée ? Je ne montrais jamais aucune émotion, et je ne lui parlais jamais de Tenten. Mes lèvres se crispèrent. Sa phrase me surpris au point de ne rien répondre pendant une fraction de seconde, jusqu'à ce que je rétorque, assez sèchement, «Pourquoi est-ce que ça me dérangerait ? »  
Elle eut un petit sourire. « Je te connais Neji. Je vois bien que tu aimes beaucoup Tenten. »  
« Je n'aime pas Tenten. » _Même pas un peu. _  
« Ah oui ? » Silence. « Tu en es sûr ? »  
Si j'en étais sur ? Est-ce que le fait de détester voir son amie avec quelqu'un d'autre signifiait avoir des sentiments ? Je n'en savais rien. Je pensais rien ressentir, je le pensais vraiment. Mais le fait qu'elle sorte avec Kiba – non, le fait qu'elle soit avec un autre homme me rendait malade.

Une heure plus tard, je sortis de ma sale de bain, propre. Jetant un coup d'œil au radio-réveil posé sur ma table de chevet, je vis qu'il était vingt-trois heures passé. Sachant que j'avais dis à Tenten que l'entraînement allait commencer à cinq heures demain, je devais aller me coucher.  
J'eus un petit rire quand je revis sa tête lorsque je le lui avais dit. _Tant mieux, _pensai-je. Comme ça je pourrai essayer d'améliorer son endurance et son taijutsu – ses faiblesses.  
J'enlevai mon tee-shirt et glissait m'apprêtais à éteindre ma lumière quand j'entendis des bruits suspects venir de dehors. Fronçant mes sourcils, j'activai aussitôt mon Byakugan et scannai les environ. Regardant à travers le mur, je vis une source de chakra que je connaissais très bien : le chakra de Tenten.  
Qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait ici ? Après quelques secondes, je devinais qu'elle essayait de grimper à ma fenêtre.  
Voilà pourquoi j'ouvris ma fenêtre et regardai en bas. Tenten poussa un soupir de soulagement quand elle me vis, « Te voilà enfin ! Aide-moi s'il te plaît » dit-elle, et, levant les yeux au ciel, j'agrippai son bras et la hissait vers moi. « Ninja, mais tu ne sais même pas escalader une maison ? »  
Tenten ajusta ses vêtements et enleva la poussière qui s'y était incorporé. Elle grogna, « Oh Neji, arrête, tu sais bien que je s'en suis parfaitement capable. »  
Je croisai les bras et m'assit sur mon lit, et lui jetai un regard froid, « On dirait pas. »  
« C'est ta maison – je veux dire ta résidence, qui est pleine de gardes ! Je ne voulais pas me faire remarquer. »  
Oh oui. Les gardes. Ennuyé, je soupirai, « Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »  
Tenten avait attaché ses cheveux en queue de cheval, ce qui changeait de d'habitude. Elle ne portait plus le jean serré qu'elle avait quand je l'ai vue avec Kiba, mais un simple jogging noir.  
Elle n'avait pas l'air content. « Je refuse de venir m'entraîner à cinq heures demain matin. »  
Je m'y attendais. Tenten ne semblait pas comprendre l'importance d'un entraînement, et je n'avais vraiment pas envie de lui expliquer maintenant.  
Je grognai en guise de réponse, « Pourquoi ça ? A cause de ma mission, tu as eu une semaine de vacances, sans aucun entraînement. Commencer à cinq heures demain me semble être une super idée. »  
« C'est juste injuste ! » S'écria-t-elle d'une voix aiguë. « Pourquoi ne pas commencer à sept heures, comme d'habitude? »  
« Parce que, comme je te l'ai dit, tu manques d'entraînement. » Répondis-je sèchement, la regardant froidement.  
Elle serra les poings. « Et comment tu espères que je dorme si je me lèves à cette heure-ci ?! »  
« Le temps que tu perds à parler est un temps perdu pour ton sommeil. »  
« Ugh ! » Rugit-elle, en colère. «C'est trop injuste ! »

Je fermai les yeux et haussai les épaules. Après tout, c'était son problème. « Bref, » dis-je, « Tu as fini ? »  
Tenten resta silencieuse et je sus aussitôt qu'elle avait quelque chose dans la tête. J'ouvris les yeux et faillit laisser échapper une exclamation de surprise. Son visage à quelques centimètres de moi, ses grands yeux chocolat étaient tout ce que je pouvais voir. AU SECOURS. Je pouvais même sentir son odeur de pêche, et, alors qu'elle me fit la moue et qu'elle mordit sa lèvre – ses lèvres qui, au passage, sont bien rouges et remplies -, elle murmura, d'une toute petite voix, « S'il te plaît, Neji ? »  
Comment ne pas craquer !? Très bien, elle voulait jouer à ça ? Elle allait être servie.  
« Oui ? » Chuchotai-je d'une voix que je n'avais pas prévu rauque. Que je le veuille ou non, elle me faisait de l'effet. Ma MEILLEURE AMIE me faisait de l'effet. Meilleure amie qui sortait avec Inuzuka Kiba. « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Tenten ? »  
Elle cligna des yeux, deux fois.  
Un souvenir me vint aussitôt à la mémoire. C'était il y a six ans, alors que je méditais, j'avais entendu Ino et Sakura papoter sur les ''bon points'' des hommes de l'académie. Bien que c'était une conversation débile et sans intérêt, (Selon elles, Sasuke Uchiha avaient des yeux profonds et une voix grave sexy) j'avais quand même tendu l'oreille quand elles avaient parlé de mes atouts. Selon elles, mes yeux étaient magnifiques, et mes cheveux me donnaient un air mystérieux, et selon elles, j'étais un beau gosse. (Les mots de Yamanaka, pas les miens)  
Peut-être que pour Tenten aussi mes yeux étaient magnifiques ? J'eus un sourire moqueur. « J'attends ta réponse, » dis-je alors qu'elle restait silencieuse, et elle s'empourpra.  
« Je veux... qu'on s'entraîne à l'heure normale demain. » Déclara-t-elle fermement.  
« Je t'ai déjà dit non. »  
« Bon sang, juste une heure plus tard ! Où est- le problème ? »

Où est le problème ? Le problème c'est qu'elle sortait avec Inuzuka.  
Je fermai les yeux et soupirai, « tu mérites mieux que Kiba. » dit-je d'une voix calme avant de la regarder. Tenten fronça les sourcils, confuse, avant d'ouvrir grand sa bouche, « c'est à cause de CA que je m'entraîne plus tôt ?! A cause de Kiba ?! »  
« Pas du tout. Je t'ai déjà dit pourquoi - »  
« Je ne te crois pas ! » S'énerva-t-elle, « Ne joues pas les grand frères protecteurs Neji. Je t'ai déjà demandé si je devais sortir avec Kiba. » Elle regarda ailleurs, énervée. « Tu m'as demandé de te laisser tranquille, alors laisse-moi tranquille maintenant. »  
« Tu agis comme une enfant. »  
Elle se retourna vers moi et ouvrit grand ses yeux. Elle leva son index et le pointa vers elle-même, « Quoi ?! Moi j'agis comme une enfant ? N'importe quoi !»  
«Regarde-toi. Là par exemple, tu agis comme une enfant. »  
Ce n'était pas nouveau. Tenten était puérile, et je pensais même que c'était ce que j'aimais chez elle – enfin, ce que j'appréciais.  
« BORDEL NEJI HYUUGA ! »  
Je grimaçai à cause de sa voix aiguë, et ouvrit grand les yeux lorsque que j'entendis des bruits de pas s'approcher de ma chambre. Si jamais Hiashi-sama apprenait qu'une fille non invitée était dans ma chambre, ça allait barder.  
Sans réfléchir, je plaquai ma main sur la bouche de Tenten et, montrant la porte, je chuchotai «Tais-toi, si jamais on te voie ici, je suis foutu ! »  
Tenten sembla trouver cela une bonne idée pour me punir, parce qu'elle gigota plus et protesta, sa voix étouffée sous ma main, « Tant mieux ! Bien fait pour toi ! »  
Je grognai et insistai sur ma poigne, attendant que les bruits de pas s'estompent. « Neji ? » Appela la voix de Hanabi derrière ma porte.  
« Hmm ? » Grognai-je, espérant qu'elle ne rentre pas. Hanabi était une vraie peste.  
« Tu dors pas ? Je peux rester avec toi, ça ne dérangera pas Père si c'est avec toi que je veille tard la nuit. »  
« Je dors, » grommelai-je en essayant de maintenir Tenten en place. Quand elle essaya d'enlever ma main avec ses mains, je faillis la lâcher. Elle avait de la force malgré le fait qu'elle soit menue. Je décidai de la porter avant de l'immobiliser sur mon lit, mes genoux de chaque côté de ses jambes pour la maintenir en place. Je lui jetai un regard noir, et menaçai à voix basse, « Recommence et on s'entraîne pendant dix-huit heures demain. »  
« Mmdmmemdmdm ! » d'après ce que j'avais compris, elle me détestait. Je haussai les épaules.  
« Va dormir Hanabi ! » Lançai-je, ignorant complètement Tenten. « Je dois me lever tôt demain. »  
« Tôt demain ? Pour rester le plus possible avec Tenten, hein ? »  
_Quoi ?! _Tenten et moi ouvrirent grands nos yeux, mais pas pour la même raison. Alors que Tenten commença à rougir, j'étais incroyablement surpris. De quoi est-ce qu'elle parlait, et pourquoi disait-elle ça ? D'abord Hinata, maintenant Hanabi ? Tsk, dès que j'aurais fini avec Tenten, j'allais la faire payer.  
« Arrêtes de raconter des bêtises et laisse-moi dormir, » grommelai-je et je l'entendis rire avant qu'elle ne s'en aille. Stupide gamine. D'où est-ce qu'elle sortait ça ?  
Poussant un long soupir, je baissai les yeux sur Tenten qui m'observait bizarrement, elle semblait presque... gênée, intimidée.  
Cela suffit pour me rendre embarrassé moi-même. Tout ça à cause de cette petite peste... Je dus m'éclaircis la gorge avant de parler. « Je vais te lâcher. » dit-je d'une voix calme malgré le fait que mon cœur battait à tout rompre. « Mais si tu cries, je recommence aussitôt et je te fais dix-huit heures d'entraînement demain. » Méchant, oui, mais je tenais à ma vie.  
J'enlevais délicatement ma main. Tenten resta silencieuse, son regard marron ne lâchait pas le mien tandis qu'elle reprenait son souffle. Elle semblait poser des questions tout en restant silencieuse. Et notre position n'aidait pas : j'étais à genoux sur elle, et je pouvais sentir ses jambes entre les miennes.

C'est elle qui parla la première. « Qu'est-ce qu'elle a voulu dire ? » Ses joues étaient un petit peu rouges, et elle avait hésité avant de poser sa question.  
Que pouvais-je répondre ? Je ne savais pas moi-même. Devrais-je nier ce que Hanabi venait de dire ? Ou plutôt en profiter ?  
Finalement, alors que j'observai profondément ses grands yeux chocolats, je soupirai et répondis, « Je n'en sais rien. »  
Alors que je pensais que Tenten allait s'énerver et me hurler dessus pour que je la laisse rentrer en me disant qu'elle allait venir à huit heures à l'entraînement de demain, il se passa quelque chose que je n'aurais même pas pu imaginer possible, même pas en rêve. Elle leva doucement sa main et la posa sur ma joue, la caressant tendrement, son regard ne quittant jamais le mien. Je retins ma respiration. La question « pourquoi ? » résonnait dans mon esprit sans relâche, alors que je m'abandonnai un instant sur sa douce main, profitant de l'instant avant qu'il ne se termine. Puis je ne contrôlai plus mon corps. Sans même que je ne réfléchisse, j'attrapai sa main (celle qui caressait ma joue) dans la mienne et me penchai délicatement sur elle, avant de toucher ses lèvres avec les miennes. Un petit gémissement s'échappa de ses lèvres quand j'attrapai ses lèvres entre les miennes pour un long et doux baiser qu'elle me rendit. Mon cœur battait à tout rompre, et je pouvais même sentir son battement de cœur sous ma poitrine alors qu'elle passa un bras autour de mon cou pour m'attirer contre elle. C'était inimaginable. J'embrassais Tenten, ma coéquipière, ma meilleure amie... mon âme sœur. C'était comme si elle était ce qui me manquait jusqu'à présent dans ma vie, et je me sentais comme vivant tout à coup, le bonheur remplissant mes poumons comme l'oxygène le ferait. Je grognai quand elle mordit ma lèvre et qu'elle approfondit le baiser en jouant avec ma langue, ce qui eut pour résultat de me rendre fou : mes mains fourragèrent dans ses cheveux, détachant sa queue de cheval ce qui la fit gémir. J'adorais déjà ce son. Et alors, aussi vite que ça avait commencé, ça se termina. Tenten plaça ses mains sur mes épaules et me repoussa, le regard alarmé, « Neji, qu'est-ce qu'on est en train de faire ?! »  
Poussant un grognement – les filles voulaient toujours des explications inutiles alors que ça semblait évident – j'essayai de remettre ses idées en place (j'étais encore secoué) avant de lui répondre, agacé, «On s'embrasse. »  
Elle leva les yeux au ciel. « Ce n'était pas ce que je voulais dire et tu le sais bien. »  
Je haussai les épaules. Et si elle arrêtait de parler ? Il n'y avait rien à dire. Elle avait aimé ça autant que moi. Pourquoi nier ?  
Je roulais sur le côté du lit et observai le plafond. D'une voix égale et parfaitement claire, je demandais, « Où est le problème ? »  
Tenten elle, secouée, s'assit soudainement. Ses joues étaient profondément écarlates. Elle était à bout de souffle. Elle resta silencieuse un moment, avant de m'observer comme si j'étais devenu fou, ou même débile. « _Où est le problème ? _Neji, tu es devenu fou ? Je sors avec Kiba. »  
_Comme si je l'avais oublié_, pensai-je, les dents serrées. «Tu n'aimes pas Kiba. » dis-je avec un haussement d'épaules.  
« Qu'est-ce que t'en sais ?! »  
« Parce que. Tu aimes quelqu'un d'autre. »  
« Oh, et qui est ce quelqu'un, monsieur le prodige ?! »  
« Moi. »  
Silence. Je retins son regard assez longtemps pour qu'elle baisse les yeux.  
« Ce n'est pas une raison...» murmura-t-elle à mi-voix, évitant mon regard.  
Je soupirai (encore une fois) et pris sa main dans la mienne, l'attirant vers moi. Elle ne protesta pas et se laissa faire, décidant sûrement d'écouter son cœur et non la raison. La raison... Kiba n'était pas la raison. Je l'étais.  
Je plaçai ma main sous le menton de Tenten pour qu'elle me fasse face. Ni elle ni moi ne parlâmes, mes yeux profondément plongés dans les siens, tandis que je m'approchai doucement pour l'embrasser à nouveau. Avant même que mes lèvres ne touches les siennes, Tenten parla. « Voilà le deal, Neji. Je casse avec Kiba si on commence à huit heures demain. »  
Je levai un sourcil. «Je le ferai si tu casses avec Kiba, et sors avec moi. »  
« Du moment que tu es mon petit ami, je suis d'accord. »  
Je souris. « Deal. »

* * *

Ennd ! Haha Hanabi, je l'aime beaucoup cette gamine.

Oui, Neji était un touuuuut petit peuuu Ooc... - - '

Vous savez quoi ? J'ai juste sorti ce one-shot de mon dossier texte sans même le relire. J'espère juste que vous avez apprécié et que vous allez me dire votre avis dessus, ce serait génial et ça me ferait super plaisir (donc plus de volonté pour écrire d'autre one-shot) !

Merci !


	6. Negi

**Coucou ! Merci pour tous vos commentaires ! Vous êtes absolument géniaux ! (L)  
****Juste une spéciale dédicasse à qui a Slectrice (désolée, je sais qu'il y a un point entre le S et le L, mais fanfiction supprime le pseudo - - ') juste illuminé ma journée. Je suis super contente que tu adores mes one-shot ! Merci à toi !**

**Sinon, voilà juste un mini update, parce que ce one-shot est minuscule. Je pense même que c'est un drabble, même s'il fait plus que 100 mots. **

**Disclaimer : Si Naruto m'appartenais, il y aurait du Nejiten et du naruhina dans tous les chapitres. ^^**

* * *

**Negi**

* * *

«J'avais une peluche nommée Negi. »  
Neji Hyuuga, bras autour de la taille de Tenten, lui jeta un coup d'œil surpris, sourcils levés. Ils étaient allongés ensemble dans un lit et observaient jusque-là le plafond sans rien dire. L'équipe de Gai venait tout juste de terminer une mission, et Neji et Tenten partageaient une chambre tous les deux. Dans les bras l'un de l'autre, ils étaient restés silencieux jusqu'à ce que Tenten lui annonce cette... terrible nouvelle.  
« Tu avais une peluche nommée _Neji _? »

«S'écrit N-E-G-I, mais se prononce comme ton prénom, oui. » Tenten gloussa et planta son visage dans le creux de son cou. « Et il était absolument trop mignon. Il avait le pelage clair et doux, et j'adorais passer mes doigts dedans. »  
Neji fronça les sourcils, et ne pu s'empêcher de passer sa main dans ses propres cheveux. Ils étaient longs et soyeux, OK, mais pas clairs du tout – carrément le parfait opposé. Non qu'il veuille avoir des cheveux clairs, hein, mais cette peluche débile le battait sur ce point si Tenten aimait les gens aux cheveux clairs.  
« Et il avait les yeux d'un bleu... whouaw, »soupira-t-elle, « Merveilleux. Aussi bleu que le ciel quand il fait beau.»  
Neji grogna : ses yeux n'étaient même pas colorés ! La seule personne qu'il connaissait qui avait les yeux bleus était... Naruto. Bon sang.  
« Et un sourire merveilleux aussi. » poursuivit Tenten, inconsciente de ce qu'elle provoquait chez Neji. « Tellement mignon – à chaque fois qu'il souriait, j'avais envie de l'embrasser ! »  
Neji n'avait pas pour habitude de sourire, car il avait eu pour éducation de toujours rester sérieux et posé, et sourire n'était pas dans ses convictions. Peut-être devrait-il sourire plus souvent ?  
«Il était petit et j'aimais le serrer contre moi quand j'avais peur... »  
Tst, petit. Avec son mètre 83, c'était tout le contraire de lui quoi.  
« Et tellement chou ! »  
Chou... était-il chou ? Oh là là, c'en devenait franchement ridicule. N'empêche, il ne pu s'empêcher de grogner et de demander, «Etait-il plus mignon que moi ?»  
« Oh Neji... » Tenten leva ses yeux chocolat vers lui, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Elle gloussa, « Tu sais bien que tu es largement – mille fois même – plus magnifique lui. » Elle tendrement caressa ses cheveux. « Tu es de loin mon préféré. »  
Elle l'embrassa rapidement sur la bouche, si rapidement qu'il n'eut pas le temps de répondre au baiser mais au moins il se sentit un peu soulagé. Mais même, c'était énervant.  
« Surtout que, » elle le serra fort contre elle. « Ce serait ridicule d'être jaloux d'une vieille peluche en forme de chien. »  
_En forme de chien. Tss, _pensa-t-il. C'est surtout absurde qu'elle trouve quelque chose d'aussi laid aussi mignon. _Mouais_, pensa-t-il puérilement. _N'empêche c'est moi qu'elle aime plus._

* * *

**Qui aurait cru que Neji pouvait être aussi puérile ? ^^ J'espère que ça vous a plu ! =D **

**Sinon, je devais poster un autre chapitre, beaucoup plus long, mais le problème c'est que je ne trouve pas la version française, juste celle en anglais. **  
**J'ai dû la supprimer... et je dois maintenant traduire celle en anglais en français. Quelle ironie ! Surtout que j'ai la flemmmeeeeeee de le faire - - '**

**D'ailleurs, Mitsuko2813, dans ce one-shot là, il y a la scène que tu voulais voir ! Tu sais, **  
**"Tu serais pas jaloux, Neji ?"**  
**- Quoi, moi ? Pour toi ? Bien sûr que non."**

**Mais faut juste que je la traduise ! ^^**

**Review & Review ! =D **


	7. Hormones Boy version

_Coucouuuu. Encore moi ! =D_

_Je me souviens m'être beaucoup amusée à écrire ce one-shot, j'espère que vous allez vous amuser aussi :D_

_Sinon, beaucoup de personnes ne commentent pas. J'ai à peu près 100 hits par jours, et ça ne se voit pas dans les commentaires. S'il vous plait, il faut m'aider à avancer si vous aimez ce que j'écris !_

_Disclaimer : Pas à moi._

* * *

Hormones (Version masculine)

* * *

Tout se passait très vite. Il faut dire que Tenten avait évolué sa vitesse ses derniers temps, si bien qu'il devait réfléchir pour esquiver ses armes – ce qu'il ne faisait jamais auparavant. Il se baissa pour éviter un de ses shuriken parfaitement envoyé, et, perçut grâce à son byakugan que Tenten arrivait à grand pas derrière lui, prête à l'attaquer. Neji para son coup et s'apprêtait à lui envoyer un coup quand ses cheveux s'échappèrent de son élastique, ce qui le rendit momentanément aveugle pendant une dizaine de secondes. Il secoua la tête, mais Tenten était déjà devant lui. Il se trouva avec les mains croisées derrière son dos et un kunai sous la gorge en un rien de temps.  
Tenten sourit largement.

« Gagné ! » Se réjouit-t-elle, son visage était tout près du sien.  
Neji grogna et retira ses bras sans grande difficulté. «Pas du tout. Mes cheveux m'ont dérangé.» Il ramassa son élastique et attacha ses cheveux une fois encore. « On recommence. »  
« Quoi ? »  
Neji la plaqua au sol avec la rapidité de la lumière et bloqua ses mains derrière son dos avant même qu'elle ne puisse dire quelque chose.  
«T'as triché ! » Dit Tenten, les joues toutes rouges. «J'étais même pas prête !»  
« Tu as baissé ta garde, » répliqua simplement le prodige. «Et c'est interdit. Et puis un Ninja doit toujours être prêt. »  
«Quoi ? T'as juste pas envie d'avouer que t'a perdu toute à l'heure ! »  
« Tsst. » Neji secoua la tête. « Moi perdre ? N'importe quoi. »  
« Si ça n'avait pas été un entraînement, t'aurait été mort.»  
Neji se pencha vers elle jusqu'à se que leurs nez se touchent. «Ten, je t'ai dit que mes cheveux m'ont dérangés. _Tu_ serais morte, sinon. »  
Tenten, rouge pivoine parce qu'il venait de l'appeler « Ten » - elle adorait quand il l'appelait comme ça - s'énerva.

«Tes _cheveux_ ? Tu trouves pas mieux comme excuse ? Très bien. Dans ce cas pousse-toi deux secondes. » Neji la lâcha, curieux de voir ce qu'elle allait faire. Il l'observa défaire ses macarons, et leva un sourcil.  
« Tu penses que tu gagneras, avec tes cheveux comme ça ? » Demanda-t-il.  
Tenten hocha la tête et se mit en position de combat. Elle eut un sourire moqueur. « Je veux juste te prouver que ce n'est pas à cause de tes cheveux que tu as perdu.»  
« Même si je perdais une fois encore – ce que je ne ferais pas – cela ne confirmera pas ton hypothèse. Tes cheveux sont largement moins longs. »  
Véridique. Les cheveux de Tenten lui arrivaient aux épaules, tandis que ceux de Neji jusqu'au bas du dos. Ses cheveux étaient même plus longs que ceux d'Ino !  
Mais Tenten était sûre d'elle. « Je vais te battre, Neji. Tu verras bien !»  
Neji haussa les épaules. « Soit. Je te préviens, tu vas le regretter. »

Sans prévenir, Tenten s'approcha vers lui à une vitesse impressionnante, mais pas assez rapide pour lui. Il attrapa facilement sa main et, plaçant une jambe contre les siennes, il la fit facilement basculer au sol. Il eut un sourire amusé quand il vit l'expression surprise de Tenten, qui, apparemment, n'avait rien vu du tout.  
« Je te l'avais dis, » lui dit-il calmement en se penchant sur elle. « Tu ne peux pas me battre. »  
Tenten, la respiration précipitée, ne fit que de le pousser pour qu'elle puisse se lever. Elle allait le battre. Qu'il le veuille ou non, elle allait le faire. Elle y était presque ! Il faisait juste... trop chaud. Le soleil était haut et brûlant, et il n'y avait même pas un seul nuage dans le ciel bleu. Tenten sentait sa tunique coller sur son corps, et c'était très gênant. Ca l'empêchait de bien se battre.  
Sans réfléchir, la maîtresse des armes décida de retirer son tee-shirt. En sous vêtements, elle se sentit déjà beaucoup mieux.

«Ahhhh ! » dit-elle avec un grand sourire. « Maintenant on y va ! »  
« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! » Demanda aussitôt Neji, choqué. Sa bouche s'était aussitôt asséchée, et il ne pouvait empêcher ses yeux de regarder sa poitrine bronzée et son ventre plat. Il avait beau essayer, il n'y arrivait pas. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il voyait Tenten en sous vêtements, mais bon sang ce qu'elle avait changé. Sa poitrine semblait beaucoup plus remplie, beaucoup plus ronde, et ce soutien-gorge noir, loin de les cacher, les mettait en valeur. A _quoi_ jouait-elle ?! Etait-elle devenue folle ? Bon sang, il n'arrivait même pas à retirer ses yeux de son corps ! Il allait ressembler à un pervers si elle ne se rhabillait pas tout de suite !  
Effectivement, c'était compliqué. Neji Hyuuga avait beau l'air imperturbable, froid, neutre et calme ne voulait pas dire qu'il était insensible aux filles. Malgré le fait qu'il était un Hyuuga, plus un prodige, plus Neji, il restait un garçon. Et le point faible des garçons étaient les filles (et vice-versa). Voilà pourquoi Neji perdit tous ses moyens. Il n'avait que dix-huit ans, il était en pleine adolescence et il ne pouvait pas empêcher ses pensées de dire n'importe quoi quand il voyait une jolie fille – non qu'il trouve Tenten jolie, hein – à moitié nue !  
Après cinq longues minutes, il parvint à s'éclaircir la gorge et à lever les yeux sur les siens, et RIEN d'autre. Un sourire traversa le visage de Tenten, qui, à propos ne semblait pas comprendre à quel point elle le mettait mal à l'aise.  
Innocente à ce point, oui. Tenten n'était pas du genre à utiliser la séduction comme Sakura ou Ino, ou à porter des jeans serrés, des décolletés et tout autre vêtement qui n'était crée que pour rendre les garçons fous. C'était ce qu'il aimait chez elle – non qu'il ne l'aime _elle_ – mais voilà qu'elle décidait soudainement d'enlever carrément son tee-shirt pour n'être qu'en soutien gorge ?! Et elle ne trouvait pas ça bizarre, par hasard ? _  
_« Puis-je savoir, » commença-t-il doucement en essayant de ne PAS baisser les yeux encore une fois, « pourquoi tu t'es déshabillée ? »  
« Oh, » dit-elle simplement, comme si il venait de lui demander l'heure. Elle était d'une naïveté, mon Dieu ! «J'avais trop chaud. »  
Neji leva les sourcils. Quoi ? « Pardon? Et c'est pour ça que tu t'es déshabillée ?»  
Cette fille n'avait aucune dignité ou elle ne savait vraiment PAS que ça ne se faisait pas pour une fille d'être torse nu ? Apparemment, elle n'en avait aucune idée. Il soupira. Plus puérile que ça, tu meurs.  
Tenten se contenta de hausser les épaules. « Ben oui. Quand j'ai trop chaud, j'arrive pas à me concentrer... On continue le combat ? »

_Je savais pas qu'elle les avait aussi gros. _  
_Quoi ? Comment oses-tu parler comme ça des seins de ta camarade ? Tait-toi et écoute ce qu'elle dit !_  
_Mon Dieu, ils ont l'air moelleux en plus..._  
_OH NEJI HYUUGA reprends tes esprits ! Elle te parle !_

Neji rougit, cligna des yeux et décida d'écouter la partie la plus sensée de son esprit. Que venait-elle de demander ? Ah oui, l'entraînement.  
Neji ne dit rien et acquiesça faiblement. Tout irait bien. Après tout, c'était pas comme si elle était toute nue... elle portait au moins un soutien-gorge. Un soutien-gorge qui était déjà bien attirant à lui seul, alors avec Tenten qui le portait, il – NON ET NON ! _Concentration. Pense au combat. _  
Après tout, tout ce qu'il avait à faire c'était de ne pas regarder. Facile !

Plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Parce que dès que le combat commença, Neji remarqua qu'à chaque PAS que Tenten faisait, à chaque MOUVEMENT, ses seins commençaient à se secouer, et c'était très dur de ne pas le remarquer. Neji fit TOUT pour ne regarder que ses yeux à elle, mais comment était-il possible de se battre et esquiver les armes qu'elle envoyait en ne regardant que ses yeux ? Byakugan ou pas, il faisait tout pour ne pas voir sa poitrine. Vous avez compris. C'était impossible. Voilà pourquoi, pour la première fois de sa VIE, Neji Hyuuga se retrouva allongé au sol, Tenten assise sur lui, kunai sous la gorge, incapable de bouger.

« Gagné ! J'ai gagné ! » s'écria-t-elle, toute contente. « Avoue que tu as perdu Neji ! »  
Les yeux de Neji étaient comme par hasard au même niveau que sa poitrine. Il avala durement, et leva les yeux vers elle. « Je ne pense pas, » dit-il sèchement, en la poussant sur le côté pour qu'il se lève et surtout pour qu'il ne sente pas ses jambes sur lui. Il s'éclaircit la gorge. « J'ai été distrait. »  
Tenten, mécontente, croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, ce qui la rendit plus évidente.  
Neji prit une profonde respiration. _Garde ton calme.  
_Il avait cruellement besoin de méditer, là, maintenant !  
« Distrait ? » elle fronça les sourcils, « Par quoi, si je peux demander ? »  
Etait-elle stupide à ce point ?! Bon sang, cette poitrine allait le rendre fou. Et même sa peau, elle était belle et avait l'air si attirante, si bronzée, si douce, si... ARGH à quoi pensait-il ? Depuis quand Neji Hyuuga prêtait attention à la peau de Tenten ?!  
Elle était en train de s'embrouiller ses pensées !  
Neji préféra éviter son regard à partir de maintenant. C'était la meilleure solution.  
Sans la regarder, il répondit, «...Ca ne te regarde pas, » marmonna-t-il en essayant de toute ses forces de penser à autre chose, comme par exemple trouver le secret du Byakugan.  
« Neji, tu n'as pas super chaud ? Tu es tout rouge, » constata-t-elle, inquiète, et prenant deux pas vers lui, elle posa une main toute douce sur son front. Neji cru mourir quand il sentit son odeur et son souffle sur ses lèvres. AU SECOURS.  
« Je vais bien, » marmonna-t-il en faisant deux bons bas en arrière, toujours sans la regarder.  
« Hé, mais, pourquoi tu m'évites !? » Demanda-t-elle en le rattrapant, confuse.  
_Non, ne me suit pas... _« Je ne t'évite pas. »  
« Mais si ! La, par exemple, regarde... » elle s'approcha de lui, et automatiquement il recula. Elle recommença, et la même histoire recommença.  
C'était ridicule. Au bout d'un moment il commençait à trouver ça pénible. Qu'elle arrête de le suivre bordel ! Il devait retrouver ses esprits et retrouver son calme, mais avec elle si proche c'était impossible.  
« Arrête Tenten, » grommela-t-il toujours sans la regarder. « Tu es grotesque. »  
«Grotesque ? C'est moi qui suis grotesque ?! » Tenten cligna des yeux et se désigna, incrédule, avant de s'énerver. Elle fronça les sourcils et cria pratiquement, « C'est mal-élevé de ne pas regarder les gens quand on lui parle! Qu'est-ce qui te prend ?! Regarde-moi quand je te parle !»  
Sa colère le surpris, si bien que Neji avala, avant de doucement lever les yeux sur elle. Elle l'observait, sourcils froncés, ses grands yeux chocolat brillaient de colère.  
Elle mordit sa lèvre, et il ne put s'empêcher de penser, « Mon Dieu, elle est trop mignonne quand elle est énervée. » Ce qui n'était PAS normal.  
Neji Hyuuga ne trouvait pas les gens mignons !  
Retrouvant une contenance, il s'éclaircit durement la gorge. « Quoi ? » Sa voix était beaucoup plus grave et rauque que prévue.  
Tenten fronça les sourcils, elle ne comprenait pas quel était son problème. Il avait l'air bizarre, hors caractère. « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » Demanda-t-elle, presque inquiète. « Tu me regardes bizarrement.»  
« Tout va bien. » Mentis-t-il en pensant fortement _Il faut que je sorte d'ici !  
« _Neji, c'est parce que je t'ai battu ? »  
Il grogna. « Tu ne m'as PAS battu. » C'était juste injuste. Enlever son tee-shirt ? M'étonne pas qu'il ne savait plus se battre !  
« Mais si je t'ai battu ! » Protesta-t-elle puérilement. « T'es vraiment un idiot, pourquoi tu l'avoues pas tout simplement ?! »  
Il soupira et se pinça l'arrête du nez. Tenten se passa la main dans les cheveux, énervée. Elle était mignonne quand elle faisait ça. Le pire s'était qu'elle ne s'en rendait même pas compte.  
« Remet ton tee-shirt, Tenten. »  
N'importe quel garçon aurait tué pour être à sa place, mais Neji Hyuuga n'aimait pas ça du tout. Tenten le rendait fou. Et un Hyuuga n'était pas censé l'être.  
« Pourquoi ? »  
« Parce que ! Ca ne se fait pas ! » Il l'observa, sourcils froncés. « Tu trouves pas ça dérangeant, toi ? »  
« _Tu_ trouve ça dérangeant? » Le défia-t-elle, une lueur de combat dans le regard.  
_CARREMENT. _« Pas du tout. »  
« Dans ce cas, tout vas bien. L'entraînement est terminé ?»  
« Tenten, remet ton tee-shirt.» _Ou je te jure que je vais faire une erreur.  
_Elle fronça les sourcils. « Mais j'ai chaud. »  
« Dans ce cas il fallait apporter un tee-shirt. Remet ton tee-shirt.»  
« Non. »  
« Vas-tu remettre ton... »  
« Mon Dieu, pourquoi t'y tiens tellement Neji ?! C'est rien qu'un tee-shirt ! »  
« Espèce d'idiote ! »  
Tenten sentit aussitôt une paire de lèvres douces, chaudes et mouillées sur les siennes, qui l'embrassèrent fougueusement. Elle ferma les yeux et sentit son cœur s'accélérer, répondant au baiser de Neji. Neji enveloppa ses bras autour de sa taille pour la ramener contre plus fort lui, et laissa échapper un gémissement (Oui, c'est possible de faire gémir le grand Hyuuga) quand il sentit la poitrine de Tenten se coller contre son torse, ce qui fit que le baiser s'approfondit au point qu'il caresse les lèvres de Tenten avec les siennes... Le baiser était court, mais osé.  
Neji recula, calmé. Ou pas. Parce qu'il voulait recommencer. Ses lèvres étaient oh-bon-sang-super-délicieuses. Il s'éclaircit la gorge, embarrassé.  
Tenten l'observa, incrédule, sans mots. Elle cligna des yeux et finit par demander, « Pourquoi t'as fais ça ? »  
« Voilà ce qui arrive quand on plaisante avec les hormones,» dit-il, les joues rouges. « T'es vraiment trop stupide, Tenten ! »  
« Hormones ? » Elle fronça les sourcils. « Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »  
« Quoi ? » Neji cligna des yeux. « Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est ? »  
Tenten secoua lentement la tête. « C'est quoi ? »  
Oh non, il n'allait pas lui expliquer. « Tu ne l'as pas vu à l'académie ? »  
Elle secoua la tête.  
« Ta mère ne te l'as pas expliqué ? »  
Elle secoua la tête.  
« Du tout ?! »  
« Elle m'a dit que le premier garçon qui m'embrasseras me le dira.»  
_Quoi ? Supers parents..._  
« Oh. Et... Je suis ton premier baiser ?» Oh là, il n'aurait jamais cru poser cette question un jour.  
Elle acquiesça lentement et le regarda sans ciller. « Qu'est-ce que c'est, Neji ? »  
En silence, Neji se leva. Il avait un teint rouge curieux. « Déjà, mets ton tee-shirt, et je te le dirais. »  
Tenten s'exécuta joyeusement, pressée de découvrir ce qu'étaient les hormones.  
Neji poussa un soupir de soulagement dans sa tête. _Pfiou_, ça va déjà beaucoup mieux. « Donc, Tenten, les hormones, c'est... » Il ne termina pas sa phrase. A la place, il se mit à courir aussi vite qu'il put. Lui, expliquer pareilles choses ? Jamais de la vie ! La mère de Tenten était juste folle pour lui laisser un tel travail !  
« NEJI HYUUGA REVIENS ICI OU JE TE JURE QUE TU VAS LE REGRETTER ! » Elle se lança à sa poursuite. « NEJI ! »

* * *

_Voilà juste comment déstabiliser le plus sérieux des garçons ! Pensez-y, les filles xD_  
_Anyway._  
_Ma rentrée est jeudi prochain, et j'ai vraiiiiiiiiiiiiment pas envie d'y aller, sachant que j'écrirais beaucoup moins. - - '_

_Maintenant cliquez juste sur ce magnifique petit bouton pour que je puisse avoir votre avis sur ce chapitre :D_

_(Sinon, pas de suite. Du chantage ? Non, pas du touuut ! ^^)_


	8. Love Letters

**Hello ! Me revoilà ! =D**

**Juste pour vous souhaiter une bonne rentrée à tous, j'ai décidé de terminer ma fiction écrite y a bien longtemps, l'année dernière. En espérant que ça vous plaira :)**

**Disclaimer : Naruto appartient au grand magnifique Masashi Kishimoto :) **  
**(Et Naruto Uzumaki, l'amour de ma vie, sera définitivement à moi ! un jour !)**

* * *

**Lettres d'Amour**

* * *

Quand Tenten arriva à l'entraînement ce matin, Neji était en train de méditer. Il se sentait calme et relaxé, et il était en pleine concentration quand il sentit immédiatement l'humeur joyeuse de sa coéquipière, et il ouvrit alors les yeux. Tenten avait un grand sourire aux lèvres, et elle lisait quelque chose. Ca ressemblait à une lettre.

Deux phrases vinrent aussitôt à l'esprit du prodige.

1) Tenten ne souriait _jamais_ comme une idiote romantique amoureuse, donc il devait se passer quelque chose de pas net avec elle aujourd'hui.  
2) Il voulait absolument savoir de qui venait la lettre.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » Demanda Neji avec une voix calme en levant les yeux sur elle.  
Tenten ne l'entendit même pas, occupée à lire et relire sa lettre.  
Neji fronça les sourcils. Il n'aimait pas le fait qu'elle l'ignore pour une feuille de papier, après tout il était le prodige des Hyuuga. Il se leva doucement et l'approcha. « _Tenten_. »  
Elle leva les yeux sur lui,

« - Oh, salut Neji ! Je ne t'avais pas remarqué. Comment ça va, aujourd'hui ? Tu es là depuis longtemps ?»  
Il haussa les épaules et pointa du doigt le papier qu'elle tenait entre ses mains. « Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? »  
« Oh ça ! » Son sourire, déjà grand, s'agrandit. « C'est une lettre d'amour. »  
_« Quoi ? »  
« _Une lettre d'amour ! C'est super, non ? » Demanda-t-elle joyeusement en secouant la feuille en face de lui.

Il leva simplement les sourcils.

Une lettre d'amour ? Qui pouvait être assez ringard pour écrire une lettre d'amour à sa bien-aimée ? Voilà un exemple qui prouvait que celui qui avait écrit cette lettre était tout simplement fort stupide. Et la technologie ? C'était absolument ridicule de faire une chose pareille de nos jours !  
Neji se retint de grogner. Il voulait déchirer cette lettre et il se demandait déjà pourquoi est-ce qu'elle avait reçu cela.  
OK, ce n'était pas surprenant que Tenten reçoive une lettre pareille : elle était une _fille_ après tout, pas vraiment féminine, certes, mais elle était quand même mignonne. Les garçons avaient après tout tous leurs droits de l'aimer et, même si c'était _sa_ coéquipière, ce n'étaient pas _ses_ affaires. Ce n'était pas non plus _son_ _travail_d'arrêter ces mecs, donc, il n'avait aucune raison de s'énerver là-dessus.

Alors pourquoi est-ce que ça le dérangeait à ce point ?

* * *

Quand Tenten arriva chaque matin avec une nouvelle lettre du même expéditeur selon ce qu'elle disait, et qu'elle semblait _en plus_ accueillir la nouvelle à bras ouverts, le Hyuuga ne put s'empêcher de trouver ça vraiment trop exaspérant. Et même méditer n'empêchait pas son esprit d'y penser, bizarrement, c'était même pire quand il fermait les yeux : il la voyait le narguer, sa lettre à la main.

_Quel type collant, _pensa Neji, observant Tenten qui était occupée à montrer à Ino, Sakura et Hinata une de ses nombreuses lettres. Selon ce qu'il comprenait (il essayait de lire sur leurs lèvres) de là où il était, les jeunes filles trouvaient ça _oh trop romantique._

Il leva les yeux au ciel.

_Romantique ? Pff, c'est pathétique._

Cette après-midi, Neji était assis dans l'herbe avec ses 'amis'. Bien que ce fut une merveilleuse journée pour se reposer, le Hyuuga n'avait pas voulu venir quand Lee l'avait invité plus tôt. Il avait largement préféré rester s'entraîner plus longtemps au lieu de perdre son temps avec des promenades inutiles, sauf qu'il avait apprit alors que Tenten y allait, à ce foutu parc. Par conséquent il avait aussitôt pensé qu'il pourrait en profiter pour découvrir qui était l'expéditeur de ces lettres débiles, et donc, d'accepter la proposition de Lee qui avait hurlé de joie.

Mais il ne participait même pas aux conversations (conversations qui ne traitaient d'ailleurs seulement sur les filles, les filles, et les filles) et s'était aussitôt mis à espionner Tenten.

Il entendit que Kiba lui parlait mais n'y prêta pas attention : il fallait qu'il trouve qui envoyait à Tenten ses lettres. Le groupe des filles n'étaient pas trop loin de celui des garçons, mais il ne pouvait malheureusement pas les entendre parler.  
Plissant les yeux, il activa son byakugan et essaya de lire sur leur lèvres.

« Hé, Neji ! » Hurla Kiba dans son oreille, et Neji laissa échapper un grognement. Il lança un regard exaspéré au Inuzuka.  
« Quoi, bordel ?!"  
"Qu'est-ce que tu regardes comme ça ?"

Kiba suivit son regard et, voyant les filles, il éclata de rire.

« - Oh regardez-moi ça ! Tu prouves enfin que tu n'es pas gay !" Il rit à s'en étouffer et ajouta, "Ne t'en fais pas, Neji. Tu sais que tu peux avoir toutes les filles que tu veux. D'après Ino, tu es deuxième sur leur liste. Juste derrière _Uchiha_."  
« La ferme, » grommela Neji et Kiba, mort de rire, expliqua la nouvelle à Lee et à Naruto, les deux garcons les plus bruyants de Konoha.  
« IMPOSSIBLE ! » Hurla alors Lee, surpris. « Je n'arrive pas à croire que Neji soit amoureux de notre magnifique fleur, Tenten ! »

Naruto se contenta de rigoler et allait pointer Neji du doigt sauf que ce dernier lui lança un regard noir, l'arrêtant net dans son délire. Il ne fallait jamais ennuyer un Hyuuga, ils avaient rapidement compris ça. Donc les trois adolescents se calmèrent.

« Je ne suis pas amoureux d'elle, » dit simplement Neji, observant précautionneusement Tenten de loin. « Je me demande juste qui est l'enfoiré qui ose lui envoyer des lettres à la con. »  
« QUELQU'UN ENVOIE A TENTEN DES... » Commença bruyamment Lee, mais Neji le frappa brusquement à l'arrière du crâne pour qu'il se taise.  
« Aïe, ça fait mal ! »

Shikamaru, qui, jusque-là observait paresseusement les nuages, leva soudainement sa tête.

«Tu es en train de dire que Tenten reçoit des lettres d'amour ? »

Neji croisa les bras et hocha simplement la tête, attendant de voir le raisonnement du Nara. Il savait déjà qu'il serait bien plus utile que celui d'iNuzuka, ou de Lee ou alors d'Uzumaki.

« C'est chiant. » Qualifia Shikamaru comme à son habitude avant de demander, d'une voix détachée, « Pourquoi tu ne lui demande pas qui est le  
mec ?»  
« Elle ne veut pas me répondre. »

Shikamaru haussa les sourcils, pensif.

"Je te préviens mon gars, tu ferais mieux de rapidement la prendre pour toi-même. Sinon ce type va le faire à ta place. Les fille _adorent_ ce qui est sois-disant romantique. »  
"Je n'ai aucune intention de, comme tu le dis, 'la prendre pour moi', Nara. » Répondit sèchement Neji, exaspéré. Pourquoi les gens ne comprenait-ils pas ?  
« Mais bien sûr ! » Dit alors Naruto, sarcastique. "Arrête de nier, Neji. Tu l'as kiffe ! »

Neji l'observa sans rien dire, le regard noir.

« OK, OK, OK ça va ! Je retire ce que j'ai dit, calme-toi ! »

* * *

Cette nuit-là, Neji fut incapable de dormir. Il se demanda pendant toute la nuit pourquoi le fait que Tenten aime quelqu'un d'autre le gêne à ce point, et après quatre heures de torture mentale, il en vint à la conclusion qu'il n'aimait tout simplement pas voir _sa_ Tenten avec quelqu'un d'autre parce que ce n'était tout simplement pas lui.  
Putain, Tenten était à lui, _et rien qu'à lui, _qu'elle le veuille ou non.

* * *

Il était dix-neuf heures trente et Neji, après un long et fatigant entraînement, rentrait chez lui. Il passait comme d'habitude près tu prestigieux restaurant de Konoha, et la délicieuse odeur de la nourriture qu'ils préparaient ce soir-atteignit rapidement ses narines, rappelant à son estomac qu'il avait super faim.  
Il grogna et décida d'accélérer le pas quand il vit par hasard une brunette assise à une table, qui avait curieusement la même couleur de cheveux que Tenten. Et quand elle tourna la tête, il vit que c'était bien elle. Que faisait-elle ici, assise toute seule ? Il devait le savoir.

"Hey," dit Neji en s'approchant d'elle. "Qu'est-ce que tu fais…"  
Mais quand Neji la vit parfaitement, il ne put terminer sa phrase : elle était méconnaissable. Ses cheveux, normalement attachés en deux macarons, étaient lâchés et Neji du se retenir de ne pas les toucher, les sentir ou même les caresser avec son visage tellement ils avaient l'air beaux.  
Et malheureusement, ce n'était pas tout. Tenten, la maitresse des armes, le garçon manqué, la fille toujours dynamique et joyeuse était en ce moment même _maquillée_. Ses cils étaient longs, surlignant ses oh si chaleureux yeux chocolat, et ses lèvres étaient roses et brillantes.  
Sa bouche devint aussitôt sèche, et curieusement, il voulait toucher ses lèvres avec les sienne et encore, Neji n'avait pas remarqué sa tenue ! Bon, normalement Tenten portait des vêtements larges et confortables pour qu'elle puisse bouger facilement pendant ses combats. Eh bien cette nuit-là, non. Elle portait une magnifique robe noire à bretelle qui descendait jusqu'à mi-genoux, et qui montrait parfaitement ses jambes longues et bronzées.

Oh. Mon. Dieu.

Il en vint même à se demander si c'était vraiment Tenten, jusqu'à ce qu'elle parle.

« Oh Neji ! » Elle inclina la tête et sourit. "Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? Est-ce que ça fait trop ?" Elle se leva et fit un tour sur elle-même.

Il ne put empêcher ses yeux de tomber sur son décolleté, où il pouvait clairement voir la naissance de ses seins. C'était juste, eh bien, une super torture pour lui.  
« Pourquoi est-ce que tu t'es habillée comme ça ? » Fini-t-il a dire avec difficulté.  
« J'ai un rencard aujourd'hui, » expliqua-t-elle calmement avec un grand sourire.

Un... ? Neji sentit immédiatement son cœur se resserrer, et ne put rien dire pendant un petit moment. Tenten s'assit et observa sa montre.

« Il devrait revenir dans quelques minutes. »  
Neji déglutit et essaya de se calmer et quand il se sentit enfin mieux, il demanda, d'une voix dure et froide, "Un _rendez-vous_ avec qui ?"  
Tenten sembla soudainement surprise, ses grands yeux marron s'ouvrirent grandement quand elle demanda, « Oh, je ne te l'ai pas dis ? J'ai enfin rencontré Akira ! »  
"Akira."  
"Akira Arashima ! C'est lui qui m'envoie ces merveilleuses lettres tous les jours !"  
Neji observa silencieusement Tenten en train de sauter de joie sur sa chaise.  
« Où est-il ? » Demanda-t-il après un petit moment, n'essayant pas de s'énerver. _Que je lui montre ma façon de penser.  
_« Mhh... aux toilettes, » dit-elle rapidement. « Il est très marrant ! »

OK, Neji essaya de récapituler la situation avant qu'il ne perde le contrôle de lui même. S'il avait bien compris, si Tenten s'était maquillée, lâchés ses cheveux et avait fait un effort pour porter une robe, c'était juste parce qu'elle rencontrait un garçon ?  
Très bien.  
Elle ne l'avait jamais pour lui, bon sang ! Et voilà qu'elle le faisait pour un gros enfoiré simplement parce qu'il lui envoyait des lettres d'amour chaque jours ?!  
Neji serra ses poings. Il fallait qu'il se calme. Après tout, ce n'était qu'un rendez-vous.  
Juste un rendez-vous ? Ben voyons, ce n'était pas juste un rendez-vous ! C'était un fichu rencard, dans un fichu restaurant hors de prix avec des fichues bougies pourries sur les tables ! Et Tenten semblait adorer ça !  
Oh oui, évidemment, il était super énervé. Lui qui avait toujours gardé son calme sentait qu'il allait exploser s'il ne trouvait pas vite une idée pour se calmer. Il sentait la colère monter en lui et se dit qu'il devait absolument aller dire deux mots à ce Akira, lui montrant au passage sa façon de penser.  
Neji resta silencieux, réfléchissant rapidement.  
Et finalement, après exactement trente seconds, le Prodige eut l'idée du siècle.

Il s'assit en face d'elle.

"- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?!" Demanda Tenten, surprise. "Tu ne peux pas rester ici, Neji. Il va arriver d'une minute à l'autre."  
"J'ai faim." Répondit-il comme si de rien n'était, et, quand le serveur vint prendre leur commandes, il ordonna, "Juste de l'eau pour le moment. Je déciderai du reste plus tard."  
Tenten essaya aussitôt de l'en empêcher en disant, "Non, il n'est pas avec…" mais le serveur avait déjà hoché la tête, et était déjà parti. Tenten jeta un regard furieux à Neji, "Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?"  
"Qu'est-ce que _tu_ fous !" Renvoya Neji, en colère. "tu n'es pas sérieux avec ce type !"  
"Bien sûr que si ! Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ?"  
Neji serra les dents. "Ce gars, tu ne le connais même pas. C'est sûrement un gros crétin."  
Tenten serra les poings. Ses joues étaient aussi rouges que pas possible, énervée comme elle l'était. "Je vais ce que je veux Neji ! Tu te prends pour qui ? Ca ne te regarde pas !"

"BIEN SUR QUE SI !" Hurla-t-il soudainement, et il empoigna fermement son poignet. "Tu mérites mieux qu'un gars comme lui !"

Tenten essaya de retirer sa main, mais il la tenait beaucoup trop fermement. "Comme toi, c'est ça ?" Demanda-t-elle, la voix dure et remplie de colère. Elle leva les yeux sur lui. "Comment est-ce que tu peux dire ça ? Tu ne le connais même pas, Neji. Akira est exactement ton opposé. Il est gentil, charmant, amical et romantique." Elle fit une pose et ajouta, "_Sexy."_

Neji dut faire un énorme effort pour ignorer son commentaire. Il savait parfaitement que Tenten le trouvait à son goût, il n'était pas stupide au point de ne pas remarquer qu'elle rougissait légèrement à chaque fois qu'elle lui parlait !  
Il l'observa. "Peut-être, sauf que Mr. Parfait n'est toujours pas là. On dirait que tu es bloquée ici avec moi."  
"Il va venir," Répondit Tenten, sure d'elle ; et Neji ne put s'empêcher de la trouver super mignonne quand elle avait cette assurance là.  
Néanmoins, impossible qu'il lui dise. "Tu n'as pas l'air sure de toi," Dit Neji, sourcils levés.  
"Je le suis ! Il arrive et, quand il sera là, je ne veux pas te voir assis là !"  
"Dommage ; tu m'y verra." Grogna-t-il. Il n'allait pas laisser tomber si facilement.  
"C'est quoi ton putain de problème, Hyuuga ?!" Elle était vraiment à bout de nerfs maintenant. Puis alors, elle sembla comprendre. "Je vois ! Tu es jaloux !"  
Il la toisa et fronça les sourcils. "Ne te flatte pas toi-même."  
"Admet-le alors !"  
"Je ne suis pas jaloux," répliqua fermement le prodige, plantant son regard dans le sien pour qu'elle comprenne.  
"Dans ce cas, dégage Hyuuga ! Si tu ne le fais pas, je vais…"  
"Quoi ?" Il eut un petit rire moqueur. "Tu ne peux même pas me toucher."  
"Répète si tu l'oses."  
Il haussa les sourcils. Evidemment qu'il oserait. "Tu ne peux même pas..."  
Il allait terminer sa phrase quand le serveur arriva à leur table avec l'eau qu'il avait commandé. Neji recula aussitôt son visage, parce que apparemment, ils avaient approché leurs têtes vers l'autre au dessus de la table pendant qu'ils se disputaient. Neji n'avait même pas remarqué, mais il tenait toujours son poignet.

"Voulez-vous quelque chose d'autre, monsieur Hyuuga ?" Lui demanda poliment le serveur.  
"Rien." Grogna Neji en guise de réponse, ses yeux toujours sur Tenten.  
"Et vous, Mademoiselle ?"  
Elle ne le regarda pas non plus quand elle répondit, "Tout va bien, merci."

Neji l'observa silencieusement, lâcha son poignet et croisa ses bras. "Tu aurais pu prendre quelque chose. Je t'invite."  
"Eh bien je ne veux pas que tu m'invites ! Akira va s'en charger, merci bien."  
Un éclair de défi passa dans les yeux du prodige. "Oh, vraiment ?" Il eut un rire amer. "Et comment ? On dirait qu'il est vraiment occupé à la sale de bain; tu devrais aller voir s'il n'a pas besoin de ton aide."  
Tenten prit une longue inspiration en essayant bien de garder son calme. Elle ignora sa moquerie et poussa un long soupir.

"Arrête seulement d'être jaloux, Neji !"  
"Je ne suis pas…"  
"Ah oui ? Alors qu'est-ce que tu fais là, en train de gâcher mon rencart ?" Elle haussa les sourcils. "Dit-moi au moins une seule bonne raison, et je te croirai."

Neji resta silencieux, les dents serrées. Il baissa lentement les yeux sur elle et essaya de rester calme, mais sa colère était beaucoup trop grande à présent.

"Évidemment," cracha-t-il, dégoûté. "Je suis jaloux."

Tenten ouvrit alors grand ses yeux et allait dire quelque chose mais il continua de parler. "Je n'aime pas te voir avec d'autres gars, ça me donne envie de vomir." Ses yeux lavande l'observaient profondément alors qu'il parlait. Sa fureur pouvait parfaitement être entendue et Tenten sursauta quand il commença à hurler, "Putain Tenten, tu sais très bien que _je_ devrais être le seul qui devrais avoir le droit d'être assis ici à manger avec toi au lieu de lui ! Ca devrait être moi bon sang, _moi_ _!_"

Et avec ça, il se leva par dessus la table et agrippa fermement ses épaules pour les tirer vers lui, et le visage de Tenten fut alors juste en face du sien. Neji fut momentanément surpris par leur proximité mais son cors agit sans même que son cerveau ne lui ordonne quoi que soit: il pressa violemment ses lèvres sur les siennes, et il l'embrassa passionnément. Ses deux mains encerclèrent son visage et il approfondit le baiser, alors qu'il la punissait avec ses lèvres. Il les mordaient, les suçaient, les léchaient – bref, c'était plutôt violent.  
Tenten, dans ses bras, était choquée, et ne bougeais pas. En fait, elle appréciait beaucoup trop sa violence, et se dit qu'elle devrait y répondre. Elle reprit ses esprit et commença doucement à l'embrasser en retour, avec plus de tendresse que ce que Neji lui donnait. Neji, se calma et suivit le mouvement, ralentissant ses actions. Le baiser passa de violent à tendre, doux et même amoureux, car Neji caressait doucement ses cheveux pendant son baiser. Tenten frissonna et quand elle laissa sa langue jouer avec la sienne, Neji poussa une exclamation étouffée et releva la tête. Elle eut le réflexe de reculer mais Neji ne la laissa pas faire ; il passa ses bras autour d'elle et la serra contre lui, avant de reprendre possession de ses lèvres.

Plus tard, Tenten ne put s'empêcher de protester quand il recula son visage.

"Attends," il avait la respiration précipitée et les lèvres rougies par les siennes. "Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?"

Tenten lui fit un grand sourire, le regard pétillant de malice. Elle posa un doigt sur sa bouche, toute joyeuse.

"- Oh Neji, tu es trop mignon quand tu es énervé. Ca valait le coup que je mentes."

Neji Hyuuga s'arrêta de respirer. "Excuse-moi ?"  
"Tout est faux !" Déclara-t-elle en riant, trouvant son expression vraiment amusante. "Personne ne m'envoie des lettres d'amour… Akira n'est qu'un ami à moi," elle caressa son visage, sourire aux lèvres. "…Et les lettres ne sont que des feuilles de papiers vides."

Neji ne dit rien du tout. Apparemment, il ne trouvait pas sa drôle du tout.

"Allez," dit Tenten, et elle entoura son cou avec ses bras. "C'était juste une blague. Je voulais juste savoir si… tu avais des sentiments pour moi."  
Il l'observa. "…Tu as fait tout ça juste pour voir si je t'aimais ?"  
Elle hocha doucement la tête. "Oui."  
"T'aurais pu me demander."  
"Bien sûr que Non ! Tu ne m'aurais même pas calculée. Je te connais !"  
Neji soupira, et regarda ailleurs.

"Tu m'en veux ?" S'enquit Tenten d'une voix minuscule, inquiète.

Il secoua lentement la tête et l'attira contre lui. "Mais non, je t'aime. Je me demande juste comment tu as pu faire pour réussir à me tromper aussi facilement."

Tenten sourit, et embrassa rapidement ses lèvres. "C'était très facile. Cette robe a fait la moitié du travail."

Il l'observa, admirant à quel point elle est belle. Il sourit narquoisement.

"Vrai. Où est-ce que tu as trouvé ça ? Je pensais que tu n'aimais pas les robes."  
"Je les hais ! Et c'est celle d'Ino." Répondit-elle. "C'est Sakura qui m'a maquillé."

Il se promit d'aller remercier Yamanaka et Haruno plus tard. Là, il voulait plutôt ne penser qu'à sa Tenten…  
Neji fit courir ses doigts dans ses cheveux magnifiques et fit lentement descendre sa main jusqu'à sa joue. Il se pencha et chuchota à son oreille,

"Tu es juste magnifique, Tenten."  
Elle rougit. "Merci."  
"Mais la prochaine fois," murmura-t-il toujours, ce qui la fit frissonner, "essaye juste de trouver un autre endroit si tu veux me rendre jaloux. Tout le monde nous regarde."

Elle ouvrit la bouche sans rien dire et regarda autour d'elle, choquée, avant de rougir. "Oh, zut. J'y penserai."

Neji eut un petit rire, et lui proposa, "Et si on mangeais, maintenant ? Ou alors tu veux vraiment que cet Akira t'invite ?"

"Non Neji, je préfères toi."

* * *

**Voilàà =D**

**J'espère que ça vous a plu !**

**Un petit commentaire pour m'encourager à écrire la suite ?**

**:D**


	9. Sous la neige

_C'est moi de nouveau ! _

_Tout d'abord, un grand merci à tout ceux qui ont pris le temps de commenter, j'ai nommé SLectrice, Lolipop, Lilystar, Chritigui, Myfiona and Largo, Mitsuko2813, Mitsukiny, seeAsweetsmile, Elo-D et leapitchoune =D_

_Maintenant, l'histoire. J'ai passé beaucoup de temps à écrire ce one-shot, et j'espère que vous allez me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, parce que j'y tiens beaucoup. Je sais que j'écris super bien ***esquive une tomate*** mais ça fait du bien de l'entendre aussi ! xD_

_Bonne lecture :)_**  
**

* * *

Solutions sous la neige

* * *

« Il fait trop FROID ! C'est HORRIBLE ! »

La neige n'arrêtait pas de tomber. Neji et Tenten, en mission depuis deux jours déjà, venaient tout juste de terminer leur assassinat. Tout s'était bien passé : le ninja de Kiri s'était avéré beaucoup plus faible et beaucoup moins expérimenté que prévu, et Neji n'avait même pas eu à utiliser sa technique la plus puissante pour l'achever. Ils pouvaient donc rentrer plus tôt. Sauf que. Une tempête de neige s'était déclarée dans le pays de l'eau qu'ils devaient traverser pour rentrer. Tenten, plus alarmée, avait préféré rester à Kiri et attendre que la tempête se dissipe, mais bien sûr, Neji, fidèle à lui-même, l'avait contredit en disant que ce n'était qu'une tempête, et qu'ils valaient mieux que ça. Il avait même défié Tenten en lui disant de rester à Kiri si elle voulait, il rentrerait tout seul. Tenten s'était énervée, et avait finit par le suivre contre son gré. Et les voilà maintenant, bloqués au milieu de la forêt.

On n'y voyait pas à trois mètres.

- N-Neji, tout ça c'est de ta faute! Ragea Tenten, incapable de ne pas trembler. Sa voix avait été étouffée par le vent, mais elle savait que Neji l'avait parfaitement entendue, malgré le fait qu'il l'ignorait royalement.

Elle avait enveloppé ses bras autour de son corps, et avait tellement froid qu'elle n'arrivait pas à aligner deux mots sans claquer des dents. Le pull qu'elle portait était beaucoup trop léger pour la protéger du froid et elle sentait déjà qu'elle tombait malade. Et bien sûr, elle était obligée de continuer de marcher à cause de Neji ! Bon sang. Foutu pays de l'eau. Foutu Neji et son stupide caractère. Foutu Neji Hyuuga.

Elle éternua et renifla.

Neji ne répondit pas. Comme d'habitude, le prodige semblait insensible à la fraîcheur de la température, mais Tenten voyait bien qu'il serrait les dents. Il avait attaché ses long cheveux en une queue de cheval plus haute que d'habitude pour ne pas que ses longs cheveux viennent se mélanger devant ses yeux. Il regardait droit devant lui, son regard violet clair ne laissait rien entrevoir de l'état dans lequel il était.

Et ça énervait vraiment Tenten – comme d'habitude. Neji ne faisait que de l'énerver, comment osait-il ne pas avoir froid alors qu'elle, malheureusement, ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'éternuer ou de trembler comme une vieille feuille morte ?!

Exaspérée, elle leva les yeux au ciel et poussa un long soupir pour se calmer. Il était beaucoup trop fier pour montrer qu'il avait froid. Stupide Hyuuga.

- NEJI !

Pas de réponse. Elle se demanda momentanément s'il cherchait la mort. Elle fronça les sourcils et essaya de ne pas péter un câble.

- Neji - atchoom ! – Neji Hyuuga !

Quand elle le vit lever les yeux au ciel et soupirer, elle lui donna un violent coup de poing dans l'épaule.

- Neji !

- Bordel, grogna-t-il enfin en se tournant vers elle, qu'est-ce que tu veux, Tenten ?

Apparemment, elle ne l'avait pas beaucoup blessé. Et puis, c'était quoi ce regard ennuyé qu'il lui jetait ? Non mais je rêve ! C'était de SA faute s'ils étaient bloqués ici, pas la sienne ! Tenten ouvrit la bouche pour rétorquer quelque chose, mais elle éternua. Elle s'apprêtait à recommencer, mais elle éternua encore. Neji eut une grimace qui en disait long sur ce qu'il pensait d'elle à ce moment précis.

- N'ose même pas faire cette tête là avec moi, Neji ! Dit-elle d'une voix enrouée par la maladie. Je te signale que c'est de ta faute si je suis malade !

Neji haussa les sourcils.

- Personne ne t'a obligée à me suivre.

- Quoi ? S'exclama-t-elle d'une voix suraiguë. Depuis quand deux ninjas en mission rentrent séparément ?! Tu sais très bien que ça n'existe pas, et c'est toi qui connais les règles par cœur donc ne te fiche pas de moi !

Oui, Neji le savait. Mais il s'en fichait. Maintenant qu'ils étaient bloqués là, la moindre des choses à faire était de se débloquer. Et ce n'était pas bien compliqué : ils étaient en pleine après-midi. Ce soir, la tempête serait terminée et grâce à lui, ils ne seraient pas loin de Konoha et pourraient rentrer plus tôt que ce qu'elle avait prévu et pourraient même recevoir plus de gain que prévu. Donc au final, ils gagnaient, non ?

Il se contenta de simplement hausser les épaules.

"- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Tenten ? S'enquit-il sèchement en la dévisageant.

- Avec ton foutu byakugan – atchoom ! - tu ne pourrais pas, je ne sais pas, voir s'il y a pas une auberge pas loin ?

- Pourquoi ? On arrive bientôt.

- N'importe quoi ! Konoha est dans quinze kilomètres au moins !

- Justement. On arrive bientôt, répéta-t-il, fort à propos.

- C'est CA bientôt pour toi ?

Il leva les yeux au ciel.

- Tenten, tu es une kunoichi, non ?" Dit-il avec exaspération. Qu'elle arrête de se plaindre bon sang. Elle savait parfaitement qu'il haïssait ça.

- Arrête de faire ton bébé, poursuivit-il, ennuyé. Et puis, si on pouvait accélérer la cadence, je te signale qu'on arriverait déjà beaucoup plus vite.

- J'hallucine ! On marche déjà super vite, bordel ! Je dois courir pratiquement et je risque de tomber !

- C'est ton problème, grommela-t-il mais il frissonna malgré lui.

Il entendit Tenten vociférer des insultes dans sa barbe – des mots comme enfoirés et connard, s'il avait bien compris – mais n'y prêta pas attention. Plus vite ils marchaient, plus vite ils arriveraient à Konoha.

Ils restèrent silencieux pendant quelques heures environ, jusqu'à ce que Neji remarque que Tenten ralentissait de plus en plus alors que le temps passait.

Il se tourna vers elle. Tenten marchait lentement, la respiration lourde et le regard endormi. Et là, il sentit une désagréable douleur au cœur qu'il ne connaissait pas.

"- Allez Tenten...", dit-il doucement pour l'encourager. Il voyait bien qu'elle était malade et n'en était pas insensible : après tout, c'était bel et bien de sa faute si elle l'était. Et il n'aimait pas ça, pas du tout. "Essaye d'avancer plus vite," ajouta-t-il d'une voix incroyablement tendre.

Il se demandait pourquoi sa voix sortait aussi douce. Il n'était pas du genre à parler comme ça, même avec sa propre cousine ; il parlait toujours d'un ton sec et froid.

Peut-être parce que Tenten avait besoin de lui. Mais encore, il se fichait bien que Tenten avait besoin de lui... Oh et puis zut, il voyait bien qu'il l'aimait plus qu'on aime une simple coéquipière, même une amie ! Il ne pouvait pas se mentir à lui-même de toute façon.

_Peu importe_, pensa-t-il, confus. _Du moment qu'elle avance et qu'elle aille mieux._

"- C'est ce que je fais !" S'énerva-t-elle avant d'éternuer encore, violemment cette fois-ci. "Oh mon Dieu, et cette neige qui ne s'arrête pas..."

Neji s'arrêta de marcher et attendit qu'elle arrive à sa hauteur. Ses pas étaient lents et fatigués, et Tenten avait les joues toutes rouges.

Sans réfléchir, il posa une main contre son front et découvrit qu'il était brûlant. L'expression préoccupée, il réfléchit rapidement. Il aurait bien aimé la porter dans ses bras, mais il savait déjà qu'elle aurait sûrement refusé vertement, et il n'avait pas envie de se disputer avec elle, pas quand elle était dans cet état là. Après maintes réflexions, il décida de passer sa main dans son dos et lui ôta son sac pour le porter lui-même.

Tenten, surprise, leva un regard incrédule vers lui.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Essaye de marcher, grommela-t-il en guise de réponse, évitant son regard. "Il y a une auberge pas loin, on s'y reposera un peu avant de repartir."

- Neji...

- Oui ?

Il soutint son regard marron. Tenten l'observa sans rien dire avant de secouer la tête.

- Non... rien.

* * *

Ils arrivèrent la nuit à l'auberge. Neji lui-même était fatigué, il devait bien l'avouer. Ils avaient beaucoup marchés et la neige ne s'était toujours pas arrêtée de tomber. Et la poisse n'était toujours pas terminée, parce qu'il ne restait qu'une seule chambre. Qui contenait un lit double.

Oui, _double_.

Tenten, à travers les vertiges que lui procurait sa grippe, crut mal entendre.

- Attendez, vous pouvez répéter ?

- Il ne nous reste qu'une seule chambre, la 245, expliqua la réceptionniste avec un grand sourire amusé.

EN QUOI trouvait-elle ça marrant, je vous prie ?

- Et il n'y a malheureusement pas deux lits séparés, mais un lit double. Un très grand lit d'ailleurs. Vous aurez la place de faire tout ce que vous voudrez et...

- Il n'y en a pas d'autres ? La coupa sèchement Neji, dont les joues étaient curieusement légèrement rouges.

Tenten était beaucoup trop énervée pour le remarquer. Elle donna un violent coup de poing sur la table, faisant sursauter la femme.

"- Écoutez," commença-t-elle en sortant un shuriken de nulle-part. "Je suis restée sous la neige depuis ce matin six heures et n'ai même pas pu avoir ne serait-ce qu'une heure de sommeil à cause d'un arrogant salopard qui m'a forcée à courir sous la neige, et à cause de ça, j'ai attrapé une sale grippe alors si vous ne nous trouvez pas MAINTENANT une chambre à lits séparés, je te préviens ma vieille, tu vas passer un sale quart d'heure !"

- M-m-mais, bredouilla la réceptionniste, choquée – qui aurait cru que cette jeune jolie jeune fille pouvait être aussi effrayante ? – "c'est la dernière que nous avons... nous sommes pleins à cause de la neige. Je suis désolée, je ne peux pas vous aider davantage."

Neji posa alors quelques billets sur la table et empoigna fermement la main de Tenten.

- On prendra celle-ci.

- Très bien ! S'exclama-t-elle soudainement, la voix tremblante. Voilà votre clé, et c'est la chambre 245.

- Merci, lui sourit Neji, et la jeune femme rougit violemment.

* * *

- Vraiment Tenten ? Un shuriken ? Demanda Neji avec un sourire amusé.

Tenten, mécontente, était assise sur le lit, bras croisé sur sa poitrine.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Elle ne m'écoutait pas.

Neji leva un sourcil, ne comprenant pas.

- Bon sang Neji, t'as bien vu qu'elle te draguait !

- Ah oui ? Je n'ai pas remarqué.

- Comment peut-on être aussi stupide ?! Lança Tenten, énervée.

Neji l'observa, puis son sourire s'agrandit.

- Comment peut-on être aussi jalouse ?

Tenten, pas d'humeur à jouer, lui lança un coussin qu'il esquiva sans problème.

- Je ne suis pas jalouse !

- Ah oui ?

- Bien sûr que non !

Elle lui lança un autre coussin, qu'il attrapa cette fois-ci. Tenten avait beau avoir la réputation d'être la maitresse des armes et de ne jamais rater sa cible, elle était vraiment nulle au lancer de coussin. Quelle ironie ! Mais bon sang, ce qu'elle était mignonne quand elle avait cette expression puérile...

Il chassa cette pensée et lui relança le coussin.

- Je ne te crois pas, Tenten.

Elle l'attrapa mais ne le lança pas.

- C'est ton problème, Hyuuga. D'ailleurs, ne me parle pas !

Neji leva un sourcil. Elle semblait énervée, mais, en fait, il adorait l'énerver - bizarre, hein ?

- Oh ? Pourquoi cela ? S'enquit-il calmement en croisant les bras. Je t'écoutes.

- Hé bien pour plusieurs choses. Déjà, imbécile, je suis malade, et fatiguée. Deux, crétin, j'ai froid et cette auberge pourrie n'a même pas de chauffage. Trois, connard...

- Langage, Tenten.

Elle le fusilla du regard et poursuivit sa liste, s'énervant de plus en plus.

- Je disais donc, _connard_, qu'il est hors de question que je dorme dans le même lit que toi. Et quatre, espèce de salaud, si on est bloqués là, c'est de ta faute parce que tu es beaucoup trop têtu, égoïste et égocentré pour penser aux autres, en l'occurrence moi !

Elle avait crié la dernière phrase, et était maintenant à bout de souffle. Neji l'observa sans rien dire, puis, cassant le silence, il demanda,

- T'as fini ?

Elle acquiesça sans rien dire.

- Bien. J'ai toutes les solutions à tes problèmes... sauf le troisième.

- Ah oui ? Lança-t-elle sur un ton sec avant d'éternuer. Vraiment ?

- Déjà pour le problème numéro 1, commença-t-il en sortant un comprimé de nulle-part, avale ça. C'est de L'Ibuprofène que j'avais dans mon sac.

Elle l'observa avec méfiance avant de prendre le comprimé. "Toi, tu avais un médicament dans ton sac ? Je pensais que tu étais trop parfait pour en boire ?"

- C'est Hinata qui l'as mis dedans, soupira-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel.

Tenten l'avala avec un petit sourire qu'elle cacha. Apparemment, Hinata était très prévenante, ce qui n'était pas le cas de son cousin qui n'en avait simplement rien à faire. "Et pour le problème numéro deux ? Hinata a pensé à mettre un pull dans ton sac, c'est ça ?"

Neji ne répondit pas. Il se leva simplement de sa chaise et s'approcha d'elle. Elle le suivait du regard avec un regard interrogatif, se demandant ce qu'il allait faire. Elle sursauta quand il s'assit à côté d'elle et qu'il la prit contre lui, bras autour de sa taille. Le visage de Tenten fut alors au même niveau que son cou, et elle put sentir sa merveilleuse odeur de savon, et aussi, la chaleur de son corps.

Elle commença à paniquer, _oh là là_ ! Elle n'avait jamais été aussi proche de lui ! Oh, mon Dieu, mais _whouaw _quoi !

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?! Lança-t-elle néanmoins, peu aimable, mais la surprise pouvait être entendue dans sa voix.

Et le prodige l'entendit, bien évidemment. Donc il poursuivit.

- Eh bien, je te réchauffe, voilà tout. Il y a quelque chose qui te dérange dans cela ?

Bon sang, elle était toujours amoureuse de lui malgré le fait qu'elle le haïssait en ce moment précis, mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'elle n'allait pas profiter d'être dans les bras de Neji, même pour quelques secondes. Elle se sentait tellement bien dans ses bras, là maintenant, sentir sa peau contre la sienne, son odeur, son corps vibrer lorsqu'il parlait, et la main qui caressait son dos ne faisait que de la faire rougir d'avantage.

- Eh bien... non..., avoua-t-elle d'une petite voix.

Il resta silencieux, parce que même s'il s'attendait à ce qu''elle accepte, il ne savait pas qu'elle le ferait sans même protester. Il avait plutôt prévu à ce qu'elle se débatte jusqu'à ce qu'elle abandonne, mais le fait qu'elle accepte était aussi une bonne chose. D'ailleurs, s'il n'avait pas été un Hyuuga, il aurait eu un mal fou à ne pas montrer qu'il était embarrassé. La sentir tout contre lui était une sensation juste incroyablement troublante, son cœur battait juste trop fort. Il avait raison : Tenten n'était pas qu'une simple coéquipière à ses yeux. Jamais il n'avait ressenti ça auparavant, et il était sûr que ce qu'il ressentait maintenant était possible que lorsque Tenten était dans les parages. Mon Dieu, tout ça était trop déconcertant.

Quand elle entoura ses mains autour de son cou pour lui faire baisser la tête, il fut surpris de voir l'intensité de ses yeux marron.

- Solution 3, Neji ? Demanda-t-elle, les joues un peu rouges.

Il n'avait jamais vu Tenten avec un air aussi intimidé, et face à son visage, sa bouche devint aussitôt sèche.

- J'ai dit que je n'avais pas de solution pour celle-là," répondit-il d'une voix étrangement rauque. Elle était si proche... il pouvait même ressentir chaque courbe de son corps, et c'était juste une torture de ne pas pouvoir la toucher. "Mais j'en ai une pour la quatre."

Quand il toucha doucement son visage avec ses doigts, il put noter qu'elle était moins chaude qu'avant. Le médicament fonctionnait, finalement. Tenten ferma momentanément les yeux quand elle sentit sa grande main calleuse caresser tendrement sa joue, et murmura, "Ah oui ? J'aimerais bien savoir ça."

Neji observa longuement ses yeux marron avant de lentement se pencher sur ses lèvres, qu'il toucha d'abord doucement avec les siennes. C'était comme une question de sa part, lui demandant silencieusement si elle était d'accord. Il eut rapidement sa réponse car un gémissement s'échappa de sa bouche et qu'elle ramena ses lèvres sur les siennes pour l'embrasser plus fort. Neji fut surpris par son ardeur, mais glissa rapidement ses mains autour de sa taille pour resserrer son étreinte, la désirant complètement au point de laisser échapper un grognement quand il toucha sa langue avec la sienne. Sans cesser de l'embrasser, il plaça ses mains sous ses jambes et l'allongea dans le lit, et le baiser se fit plus passionné. Tenten avait le coeur qui dansait la sarabande à en faire presque mal quand Neji abandonna ses lèvres pour embrasser sa mâchoire, puis il descendit doucement sur sa nuque, mordillant, lèchant, embrassant la peau sur son passage. Tenten adorait avoir la sensation de son corps musclé et puissant au-dessus elle, ses lèvres embrasser langoureusement sa nuque, et entendre les sons que Neji laissait échapper quand elle collait plus son corps contre lui.

Sauf qu'il y avait quelque chose qu'elle ne comprenait pas. Pourquoi faisait-il ça ?

- Neji...

Il ne répondit pas et mordit doucement la base de sa nuque. Elle voulait qu'il continue, qu'il fasse tout ce dont il avait envie. Et avoir la chance de faire ce qu'elle désirait elle aussi.  
Mais elle ne savait toujours pas pourquoi il faisait ça... après tout il ne partageait même pas ses sentiments.

- Neji ! Arrête !

L'entendait-il ? Probablement pas. Sa bouche descendait dangereusement vers sa poitrine, et bon sang il embrassait bien. Tenten ne voulait vraiment pas qu'il arrête, mais elle voulait savoir !

Elle prit une profonde inspiration et le poussa de toutes ses forces.

- Neji attends je te dis !

Il résista quelque secondes, avant de reculer son visage. Neji l'observa, la respiration précipité, perdu. Il cligna des yeux deux trois fois, la respiration haletante.

- Hn ?

- Il faut... qu'on arrête." Dit-elle en s'asseyant.

Neji fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas.

- Ecoute Neji, je ne veux pas... que tu essayes de te pardonner de cette façon-là.

- Mais de quoi tu p...

- LAISSE-MOI PARLER ! Hurla-t-elle avant qu'elle oublie pourquoi elle l'avait arrêté. Ecoute-moi. Je dis que ça ne sert à rien d'avoir pitié de moi, et je n'aime pas ça du tout que tu essayes de...

- Tenten.

-... Te pardonner de cette façon-là. Je sais que tu sais que j'ai, disons, des...

- Tenten.

-...Sentiments pour toi, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour...

- TENTEN !

La maitresse des armes arrêta son monologue et tourna la tête vers lui, les yeux grands ouverts.

- Tu vas m'écouter oui ? S'énerva le prodige, agacé. "Ecoute," commença-t-il quand elle se calma, "je n'ai pas fais ça pour m'excuser."

- Oh. C'est vrai. Neji Hyuuga ne s'excuse pas.

Il leva les yeux au ciel.

- Non, bon sang, écoute-moi !

- C'est parce que tu as pitié de moi, c'est ça ?!

- _Tenten_, grogna-t-il en se pinçant l'arrête du nez, tu comprends vraiment rien du tout. Tu me laisse parler, ou pas ?

- Non ! Fit-elle, têtue. Je n'ai pas envie de t'entendre. D'ailleurs, je ne sais pas pourquoi tu as fais ça, Neji, je ne suis pas comme toi...

Il eut aussitôt mal au coeur. C'était vrai. Lui, était amoureux d'elle (voilà qu'il se l'avouait à lui même) mais il ne connaissait pas ses sentiments à elle. Il venait peut-être de tout gâcher... mais il l'avait pourtant sentie de son baiser... il s'était juste perdu dedans, et était allé plus loin que prévu. Tout ce qu'il avait voulu au départ, c'était s'excuser; mais merde, elle était tellement belle qu'il avait tout simplement craqué.

Neji Hyuuga, craquer. Ben voyons, c'était tellement absurde...

"- Ecoute," murmura-t-il doucement, la voix désolée. "Je suis..." _désolé. _

Lui s'excuser ? Jamais. Mais il l'avait embrassée. Contre son gré. Il se devait de le faire...

Tenten tourna la tête vers lui, les yeux brillants.

"Neji, arrêtes. C'est bon. Je sais que tu ne partageras jamais mes sentiments. Je le sais déjà."

Quoi ? Venait-elle de dire _sentiments ?_

" Je te demande juste de ne pas jouer avec moi comme maintenant," poursuivit-elle, triste. "Parce que pour moi, c'est très important, et je sais que ça ne signifie rien pour toi."

- Tenten, tais-toi, lança-t-il sèchement.

- Quoi ?

- T'es trop stupide, tu ne comprends vraiment rien.

Un éclair brilla dans ses yeux chocolat.

- Pardon ?!

Neji attrapa son visage et la força à le regarder.

- Ce que tu ne comprends pas, c'est que je n'ai pas fais ça pour m'excuser (elle lui lança un regard noir), ni pour soulager mes envies d'adolescent (elle se débattit) ni pour jouer avec tes sentiments (elle s'énerva davantage). Si j'ai fais ça, c'est parce que je t'aime, et que c'est impossible de ne pas perdre ses esprits quand on est seul dans une pièce avec la fille de ses rêves... même pour quelqu'un comme moi.

Tenten l'observa avec les yeux grands ouverts et fut incapable de parler pendant une minute entière.

- Tu es sérieux ?

Il acquiesça.

- Oui.

Ses lèvres formèrent alors un énorme sourire, et elle se serra contre lui, toute joyeuse, "Oh Neji ! Mais je t'aime aussi !"

- Je sais, tu viens de me le dire !

- Mais après ce que tu viens de faire, hors de question que tu dormes dans le même lit que moi ! Je suis toujours malade.

- Je sais. Désolé.

- T'es désolé aussi pour m'avoir forcée à marcher sous la neige ?

Il acquiesça.

- Désolé de m'avoir mal parlé ?

Il acquiesça.

- Tu es d'accord qu'on aurait du rester à Kiri ?

Il leva les yeux au ciel. "Non."

- Alors tu ne dors pas avec moi.

_Oh génial, _pensa-t-il. Il poussa un long soupir.

- Très bien, dit-il en ne faisant même pas un effort pour paraitre sincère. J'avais tort.

Elle lui fit un grand sourire.

- Maintenant, répète-moi ta déclaration. C'était quand même super romantique."

- Jamais de la vie !

- Hé, Neji !

- Je ne dirais rien, je te dis.

- Donc pas de lit.

- Je t'aime, marmonna-t-il en évitant son regard.

Elle gloussa et le serra contre elle. "Eh bien, c'est moins bien que plus tôt mais ça me suffit. Je t'aime aussi."

Il l'attira dans ses bras et ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

* * *

_Ok, oui je sais, la fin n'a rien avoir avec le début, mais je ne pouvais plus m'arrêter ! Environ 4000 mots ! J'espère que vous avez apprécié, mais j'espère surtout que vous laisserez un commentaire avant de partir. Parce que j'adore vraiment les lire, ça me fait plaisir et j'écris mieux ensuite ! _

_Bisous, et à la prochaine si j'ai assez de personnes qui commentent !_


	10. shopping

**Ok.**

**Juste deux commentaires sur le dernier chapitre ? Je suis juste super déçue, mais vraiment. je ne sais pas ce que je dois faire pour que vous commentez, et ça m'ennuie beaucoup de travailler sur chaque one-shot pour peu de remerciements. Merci à SLectrice et Elo-D d'avoir commenté, sans vous, je n'aurais probablement pas écrit cette suite.**

* * *

Courses

* * *

« -Non.  
- S'il te plait Nejiiii ! Je t'en supplie !  
- Arrête de faire l'idiote, j'ai dit non.  
- Mais, je ferais tout ce que tu veux ! On pourra s'entraîner pendant toute la journée si tu veux ! Neji ! S'il te plaiiiiiiiiit ?  
Tenten observa son petit copain avec des yeux merlans frits.  
« - Tu sais bien que ce regard ne fonctionne plus sur moi.  
- Je ne te crois pas, répliqua-t-elle avec un sourire enfantin. S'il te plait ?  
Elle fit la moue, et Neji laissa échapper un grognement. Elle était irrésistible quand elle faisait ça, et elle savait très bien qu'il adorait voir ça.

Bon sang, il savait déjà que l'amour rendait plus faible, mais pas à ce point.

Néanmoins, il n'était pas appelé prodige pour rien. Il résista et leva les yeux au ciel.

« - Pourquoi moi ? » Demanda-t-il en espérant trouver une solution pour qu'elle le laisse tranquille.  
- Ino ne peut pas, Hinata et Sakura sont toute les deux occupées avec leurs familles. Il n'y a que toi !  
Le prodige fronça les sourcils.  
- Et Lee ?  
Tenten eut une expression effarée.  
- Lee ? Je lui ai déjà demandé. Il s'entraîne avec Gaï-sensei.

Neji poussa un long soupir. Pourquoi diable Hiashi-sama l'avait-il autorisé de faire ce qu'il voulait de sa journée aujourd'hui ? _Faire que de s'entraîner et mauvais pour un jeune homme de ton âge, Neji._ _Pourquoi ne profiterai-tu pas de ton week-end pour te reposer ?_Entendre le chef du clan des Hyuuga dire ça était incroyable, et Neji lui-même fut surpris au point de lui demander s'il y avait un problème. Sauf que Hiashi était sérieux il n'allait pas laisser son neveu comme ça. Du coup, Neji Hyuuga, le Neji Hyuuga, avait été interdit de s'entraîner pour la journée. Et c'était déjà une véritable torture, le fait de ne rien faire, le fait de... se reposer était tout simplement absurde. Tenten, en apprenant cela par il ne savait qui, n'avait pu que sauter de joie.

Neji aurait largement préféré faire autre chose que... ce qu'elle lui proposait !

- Je ferai tout ce que tu veux ! Ajouta Tenten, le regard suppliant.  
Neji leva les yeux au ciel, grogna, avant de finir par soupirer. Le pouvoir qu'elle avait sur lui...  
- Ok, finit-il par lâcher après un petit moment. J'accepte.  
- Vrai ?! Tenten lui sauta dans les bras, merci Neji !  
- Mais à une seule condition, se précipita-t-il de dire alors qu'elle sautait joyeusement, toute souriante. Demain, c'est _ma_journée. On fait ce que je veux, dit-il avec le sourire narquois qu'il faisait à chaque fois qu'il avait une idée en tête. Compris ?

Tenten déglutit. Neji était toujours dangereux quand il avait cet air là. Mais au moins, aujourd'hui, c'était sa journée à elle.

Elle acquiesça avec un air ravi et le serra dans ses bras.

- Merci Neji ! Je vais essayer de ne pas trop t'ennuyer.

- Hn. Allons-y !

- J'hallucine !  
Tenten observa Neji avec les yeux grands ouverts, tenant une boîte de shampoing à la main.

- Neji, tu as vu le prix ?!

- Tenten, arrêtes de crier, dit simplement son partenaire en observant la boite. En plus, ce shampoing n'est même pas efficace.

- Comment tu le sais ? Il coûte presque huit euros, c'est pas pour rien !

Après un rapide coup d'œil aux ingrédients, le prodige lui tendit la bouteille avec une expression désabusée.

- Tout est chimique dedans, lui expliqua-t-il en lui montrant les composants. Rien n'est naturel. En plus, un shampoing n'a pas besoin d'avoir tous ses produits. Après tout un shampoing ne sert qu'à avoir les cheveux propres.

Tenten leva un sourcil, avant de sourire.

- Dit, c'est lequel le shampoing que tu utilises ?

Sans rien dire, le prodige attrapa un shampoing Garnier du rayon et le tendit à Tenten.

- Oh, j'aurais jamais cru que tu mettais du Garnier dans tes cheveux, pouffa Tenten en le mettant dans son cadis et en rayant le mot _shampoing_de sa liste de courses. Bon, prochain rayon, charcuterie !

Tenten n'aurait jamais pensé que Neji accepterai au final de l'accompagner faire ses courses au magasin. Le voir là avec elle était absolument génial, malgré le fait qu'il semblait s'ennuyer ferme et qu'il voulait sortir de là au plus vite, elle profitait de chaque instant à ses côté. Ils sortaient ensemble depuis deux mois, et les seuls moments où ils étaient vraiment seuls, c'était pendant l'entraînement et on ne pouvait pas qualifier ça de romantique comme situation... Plus, Neji et elles ne s'embrassaient que très rarement. Elle se demandait bien pourquoi, peut-être ne l'aimait-il plus ? De toute façon, Neji n'avait que ça en tête, l'entraînement, devenir plus fort, s'améliorer. Heureusement que son oncle lui-même lui avait interdit de faire ça en ce samedi. Sans lui, ils seraient en train de s'entraîner aujourd'hui.

Ils s'arrêtèrent dans le rayon charcuterie. Neji poussait le cadi derrière elle, contraint et forcé.

- Mhh, fit Tenten en réfléchissant bien. Blanc de Poulet, ou Blanc de dinde ?

Neji haussa les épaules.

- Pourquoi pas de la viande ? Proposa-t-il calmement. C'est plein de protéines, et ça donne de la force pour se combattre.  
- Neji, arrête avec ça.  
- Avec quoi ?  
- ''La force de se combattre.'' Répéta-t-elle en imitant son ton sérieux. Tu n'as que ces mots là à la bouche ou quoi ?  
- Ce n'est pas cela. Connais-tu l'importance de...  
- Oui, je sais, tu me le répète tous les jours, coupa-t-elle, agacée, et il leva les yeux au ciel. Alors Neji, blanc de dinde ou de poulet ?  
- Et là vient ma question, pourquoi pas de la viande ? Demanda-t-il en prenant la barquette dans sa main.  
- Je ne sais pas cuisiner ça. »

Il leva un sourcil avant qu'un sourire narquois se dessine sur ses lèvres.

« - Oh, vraiment ?  
- Oui, _vraiment _! J'ai décidé. Je prends blanc de poulet. »

Mais alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à le mettre dedans, Neji arrêta sa main en prenant sont poignet entre ses doigts. Elle l'observa avec une expression surprise, se demandant ce qu'il faisait, et il haussa simplement les sourcils.

« - Prends la viande. Je te la cuisine ce soir.  
- Tu sais cuisiner ? » Hallucina Tenten, les yeux grands ouverts. Y avait-il un truc que ce type ne savait pas faire ? Ca devenait déroutant !

- Hn, acquiesça-t-il. Nana, la bonne qui fait à manger, me l'a appris quand j'avais sept ans.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel. Quelle arrogance.

- Et je suppose qu'une autre bonne t'a appris à faire ton lit quand tu avais deux ans ?  
- Très marrant.  
- Simple remarque.  
- Dépêchons-nous, hâta-t-il en poussant le chariot vers un autre rayon. Je n'ai pas envie de rester ici il y a trop de monde.

Le rayon d'après contenait tout ce qui était nécessaire pour faire un bon petit déjeuner. Des céréales, du pain de mie, du pain, pain au chocolat, croissants, biscottes, etcétéra.  
Tenten prit un paquet de céréales au chocolat et le posa dans son cadi. Voyant qu'elle ne mettrait rien de plus, Neji l'observa avec les sourcils froncés : il considérait qu'un paquet de céréales n'était pas assez pour une shinobi en pleine croissance telle qu'elle. D'ailleurs, il ne savait pas qu'elle mangeait si peu le matin.

- Tu ne prends que ça ? S'enquit-il, assez surpris.

- Ben... oui. Il y a un problème ?

Il plissa les yeux en guise de réponse.

- Tu ne manges _rien d'autre _le matin ?

Elle secoua la tête.

« - Mais Tenten, un paquet de céréales ne suffit pas. Il faut manger des fruits, du calcium, des céréales et dérivés sinon, tu vas tomber avec tous les entraînements que je te fais faire. Il fallait me dire ! Et si tu t'étais évanouie ? » Il secoua la tête. « Tiens, prends donc des biscottes et on achètera le lait et les fruits plus tard.  
- Eh bien merci, mais non merci, fit Tenten, un peu impressionnée qu'il soit si attentionné. J'aime pas les fruits, et je trouve les biscottes trop secs, expliqua-t-elle en s'appuyant contre le chariot, bras croisés. Et puis je n'ai pas assez d'argents.  
- Je payerai pour toi, si c'est de cela dont tu t'inquiètes. Le petit déjeuner est important. Si tu veux, je te laisserai même du temps pour le prendre, dit-il en remplissant le chariot.

Tenten cligna des yeux. Si ça ce n'était pas trop romantique !

- Oh. Merci, Neji.

Avec un petit moment d'hésitation, Tenten plaça ses mains à plat sur son torse et se haussant sur la pointe des pieds, elle déposa un petit baiser sur ses lèvres. Neji fut d'abord surpris, mais il plaça une main sur sa joue et l'embrassa tendrement en essayant de ne pas trop s'abandonner dans le baiser. Ces temps-ci, il se retenait beaucoup avec Tenten. Il savait qu'elle n'était pas prête à aller plus loin que ce qu'ils faisaient, et c'était très dur de ne pas craquer devant ses formes chaque fois qu'elle collait son corps contre lui comme elle le faisait actuellement. Il joua quelques secondes avec sa langue avant de reculer la tête. Ils étaient quand même dans un endroit public et il détestait le fait que les gens puissent les regarder faire une chose aussi intime que cela.

- Il y a un problème ? Demanda Tenten, son visage inquiet tout près du sien.

- Aucun, répondit-il en essayant de ne pas regarder ses lèvres. Terminons tes courses et rentrons.

Elle pensait avoir fait quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas, mais Neji lui prit la main et ils finirent les courses ensembles, main dans la main.

- Eh bien, Neji, j'ai été vraiment contente d'avoir passé cette journée avec toi, dit Tenten une fois que les courses furent rangées dans les placards de sa cuisine.

Neji, assit sur une des chaises de la cuisine, hocha la tête.

- Aussi incroyable que ça puisse paraître, moi aussi, Tenten, avoua-t-il en en gardant par la fenêtre. Oh. Le soleil se couche.

Tenten s'approcha de la fenêtre et Neji l'invita à s'asseoir sur ses genoux, bras autour de sa taille. Ensemble, ils observèrent le soleil couchant. C'était calme et apaisant, et Tenten se sentait vraiment heureuse.

Sauf que Neji brisa le silence.

- Tenten, aussi intéressante que cette journée ait pu être, demain, sachant que c'est ma journée, tu vas morfler.

Tenten leva les yeux au ciel.

- Fallait que tu gâches tout.

* * *

**Commentez. C'est tout ce que je vous demande si vous aimez ! **


	11. Attente

**_Hello ! :D_**

**Tout d'abord je vous remecie tous pour vos commentaires géniaux ! J'ai eu droit cette fois-ci à des critiques, et j'adore ça. Ca m'a permit de voir mes erreurs, et je vous en remercie du fond du coeur :3 **

**Voilà donc un special thanks à Na (**je ferai attention à l'Ooc, et ferai des one-shots plus oc, merci du conseil !**); mon amie Elo-D ; Super-Nyuh ( **je te remercie mille fois !**) ; SLectrice (**toi, le nombre de fois où j'essaye de bien écrire ton surnom, FF le supprime ! Tu es une de mes lectrices préférées !**) ma fidèle Mitsuko2813 et Ninoschka (**Ah l'orthographe... le pire c'est que quand je me relie, je les vois, mes fautes débiles - - '**) **

**Merci beaucoup ! Et, ****Comme prévu, voici le one-shot de cette semaine ^^ Alors, avant même que vous lisez, laissez-moi vous mettre en garde : je suis moi-même pas satisfaite de celui-là. Je le poste parce que je travaille en ce moment-même sur la journée de Neji, et, ça prend plus de temps que prévu et avec les devoirs qu'on nous donne, c'est pratiquement impossible de le poster cette semaine, mais sans faute la semaine prochaine !**

Donc, pour ne pas rien poster, je ressors ce vieux one-shot de son trou !

**Bonne lecture ! (j'espère.) **

* * *

**Attente**

* * *

L'attente était beaucoup trop longue.

Tenten était assise devant sa chambre d'hôpital depuis ce matin six heures déjà. Elle essayait depuis ce l'aube de ne pas perdre patience en comptant le nombre de dalles que contenait le sol, ou alors le nombre d'ampoules - enfin, elle s'occupait comme elle pouvait. Elle observa la salle avec une expression fatiguée et poussa un soupir : une lumière pâle éclairait la salle d'attente, rendant l'endroit encore plus sinistre ; les murs peints en bleus clairs aggravaient l'impression de fraîcheur et le sol blanc n'arrangeait rien – surtout que tout sentait beaucoup trop le propre. Rien n'avait l'air joyeux, et cela n'arrangeait rien à son humeur noire.

Elle était fatiguée et ses paupières étaient lourdes de sommeil mais elle ne voulait pas bouger de là, pas avant qu'elle n'ait d'information sur l'état de santé de Neji. Tout son corps était engourdit, et elle dut serrer ses poings pour ne pas que ses mains tremblent violemment. Elle avait mordu sa lèvre toute la journée sans relâche si bien qu'elle était toute enflée mais elle s'en fichait. Si se faire mal enlevait le sentiment de douleur qu'elle ressentait dans sa poitrine, elle n'allait pas arrêter.

Cela faisait au moins quinze heures qu'elle était assise là et la nuit était tombée. Elle n'avait que pour seule vision cette porte blanche et ne faisait que de prier. Prier pour que Neji, son coéquipier et plus important que ça l'amour de sa vie, soit vivant et qu'elle puisse le voir. Godaime avait fait tout son possible et lui avait dit plus tôt que c'était bon, qu'il était sauvé mais qu'il fallait lui laisser le temps de se réveiller.

« En attendant, » avait-elle dit en l'observant avec inquiétude, « tu ferais mieux de te reposer. Tu n'as pas bonne mine et tu dois être épuisée.»

Tenten avait simplement hoché la tête sans rien dire. Se reposer ? Mais comment pouvait-elle se reposer quand Neji était entre la vie et la mort ? Impossible ! Tout ça à cause d'elle-même... si elle avait été plus forte, elle aurait pu s'être protégée toute seule et il n'aurait pas eu à l'aider.

Tenten planta sa tête entre ses genoux. Elle revoyait encore le coup qu'il s'était reçu, l'image était bien claire dans sa tête...

Un frisson la fit vibrer.

Neji et Tenten avaient été en mission à Kumogakure. Une simple mission de rang B – une mission pas très dure, mais il fallait un minimum de sens – où ils devaient raccompagner une riche courtoise en visite à Konoha chez elle dans son village natal, à Kumo. La mission étant terminé, ils étaient sur le chemin du retour lorsqu'ils furent attaqués par des hors la loi de Kumo qui les avaient agressé sans raison. Ils avaient été encerclés par douze personnes masquées, et c'avait aussitôt été un bain de sang. Armes électrifiées ou non volaient de partout, et les combats étaient d'une violence qui n'avait pour seul objectif la mort. Les deux shinobis avaient vite compris qu'ils devaient tuer pour survivre. Tenten en avait tué 4, Neji 6, et les derniers avaient attaqués Tenten en pleine poitrine, si bien qu'elle n'était plus capable de se défendre. A deux contre un, Neji avait reçu coups sur coups dans ses points vitaux - bien qu'il avait parvenu à les achever tout les deux. Il s'était effondré sur le sol, et il avait alors le teint si pâle que Tenten crut que c'était la fin.

Choquée et terrifiée, elle l'avait ramenée à pied à l'hôpital de Konoha pour débiter des phrases incompréhensibles à la réceptionniste qui l'avait observée d'un œil inquiet. Quand elle s'était enfin décidée de bouger, la receptionniste avait décidé d'appeler Shizune, qui avait elle-même constaté l'état grave de Neji et avait décidé d'appeler Tsunade pour qu'elle s'occupe de lui. Tsunade avait pris un air grave en observant le corps de son ami, et lui avait demandé une fois encore d'expliquer ce qui s'était passé.

Essoufflée, Tenten avait répété pour la énième fois, «Des Ninja de Kumo nous ont attaqués,» sauf que le Cinquième Hokage voulait plus d'information. Leur taille, leurs armes, leurs capacités, s'ils semblaient avoir un kekkei genkai, leurs éléments...  
Tenten avait dit tout ce qu'elle savait. Puis, lorsque Tsunade lui avait interdit d'attendre dans la chambre de _son _Neji, elle s'était énervée. Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas le droit d'entrer ? Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas le droit de le voir, pourquoi n'avait-elle pas le droit de savoir s'il était sain et sauf ? Pourquoi, pourquoi ?

Si jamais il ne se réveillait pas...

Non.

Elle ne devait même pas y penser. C'était Neji après tout : elle lui faisait confiance. Il n'allait pas mourir à cause de ça, c'était impossible. Il était l'homme le plus fort et le plus courageux qu'elle connaissait, et il allait se lever.

Il _fallait_ qu'il se lève.

Sinon elle ne savait pas ce qu'il adviendrait d'elle.

Quand elle entendit des bruits de pas, Tenten releva la tête et vit deux infirmières passer devant elle. Elles papotaient gaiement, et semblait aller dans leur bureau.

Tenten se leva aussitôt :

«- Excusez-moi...

- Oui ? S'enquit la blonde, souriante. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Mademoiselle ?

- Est-ce que je pourrais voir... Neji ? »

Elles échangèrent un regard gêné.

«- Tsunade-Hime nous a formellement interdit de...

- Pourquoi ?! Tenten se leva, et dut se retenir de ne pas pleurer. Pourquoi ? Je veux juste le voir, rien de plus... »

La brune eut un regard compatissant et regarda son amie, se mordant la lèvre.

«- S'il-vous-plaît, plaida Tenten, la voix tremblante. C'est mon meilleur ami...

- Bon, soupira la blonde, vaincue. Vas-y. Mais sois discrète. Si Godaime apprend qu'on a désobéi...»

Tenten hocha la tête en guise de remerciements et prit une grande inspiration avant d'ouvrir la porte.

Elle pénétra dans sa chambre, les yeux posés sur lui. Son cœur s'arrêta – du moins elle en eut la nette impression. Il avait le teint d'une pâleur inquiétante, des bandages partout le torse, mais il était toujours aussi beau. Tenten se précipita vers lui et s'assit sur la chaise qui était à côté. Il avait les yeux fermés mais affichait une expression relaxée. Tenten caressa son visage avec des doigts hésitants, traça le contour de ses traits avec tendresse. Enfin, elle prit sa grande main glacée dans la sienne et la porta à sa joue, fermant les yeux.

« - Je suis désolée, Neji. Désolée d'être aussi faible, désolée de te ralentir. Je sais que si tu es là, allongé dans ce lit, c'est de ma faute et.., il faut que tu saches que... je t'aime, et je ne veux pas que tu me quittes, pas maintenant, pas avant que je te le dise. » Sa voix tremblait, mais elle ne pouvait plus s'arrêter de parler. Ses sentiments étaient tellement grands... « Je ne veux pas te perdre... »

Elle embrassa sa main et ne la lâcha plus.

* * *

Tenten dut s'endormir, car, quand elle ouvrit les yeux, des rayons du soleil passaient au travers des rideaux. Elle cligna des yeux et se redressa, un peu perdue. Elle remarqua alors que sa tête reposait sur le matelas de Neji qui... l'observait en silence, sa main dans la sienne.  
Il avait l'air faible mais son regard pâle était posé sur elle avec profondeur. Il ne portait pas son bandeau frontal et ses longs cheveux tombaient plus bas sur ses épaules. Il leva une main tremblante et la posa sur sa joue, et Tenten n'arrivait pas à dire ce qu'elle ressentit. Le pur bonheur de le revoir parler, bouger, _vivant_... Elle ouvrit la bouche, mais aucun mot ne s'en échappa, alors elle resta silencieuse.

Neji parla à sa place.

« - Tenten, dit-il à voix basse. T'as une mine effroyable.»

Malgré son ton moqueur, il y avait du soulagement dans sa voix.  
Tenten ne put empêcher les larmes de rouler sur ses joues cette fois-ci. Elle s'approcha de lui, et il la serra aussitôt dans ses bras. Tenten fut surprise qu'il accepte qu'elle le touche, parce qu'habituellement, Neji ne laissait personne le faire. Tandis qu'elle enfuit son visage dans son épaule, il caressa doucement son dos, ce qui ne fit qu'accroître sa peine.  
Elle ne put empêcher les tremblements qui la secouaient, ni le torrent de larmes qui s'écoulait sur ses joues.

« N-Neji, » balbutia-t-elle, et il la ramena silencieusement contre lui, caressant ses cheveux.

Il ne répondit pas, ses caresses se firent plus douces.

«Tu m'as ramené, » finit-il par dire après un silence. « Je t'ai entendue. »

Tenten ouvrit grand les yeux, ne comprenant pas.

« - Tu m'as... ?! » Elle se tut, repensant à ses mots, avant de rougir comme une tomate.

- Tu pleurais.

Leurs visages étant tout proches, l'un pouvait sentir le souffle de l'autre sans difficulté.

Il fronça les sourcils.

«- Pourquoi est-ce que tu pleurais ? »

Elle baissa la tête.

«Comment veux-tu que je ne pleure pas ? Je pensais que tu étais... que tu... »

Neji planta sa main sous son menton et la força à rencontrer son regard.

« - Tenten. »

A sa grande surprise, Neji approcha son visage vers le sien et l'embrassa passionnément. Tenten gémit de surprise et ferma les yeux, encerclant ses bras autour de son cou pour le serrer contre elle. Elle l'embrassa en retour, et, sentant ses mains descendre lentement pour entourer sa taille, elle ramena ses doigts dans ses cheveux. Leur baiser était intense, leurs lèvres se frôlaient pour se rencontrer, plus langoureuses et plus exigeantes à chaque fois. Tenten se sentit fondre de bonheur contre son visage, son cœur battant à tout rompre. Elle ne voulait pas se poser de questions, tout ce qu'elle savait c'était qu'il était vivant et c'était tout ce qui l'importait dans sa vie.

Neji recula son visage.

«- Ne pleure plus pour moi, » chuchota-il contre ses lèvres, la voix rauque et ferme. «Promets-le-moi. »

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que il n'y a aucune raison à ce que tu pleures pour quelqu'un comme moi.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? » Elle plaça ses deux mains sur ses joues et tourna son visage vers elle pour qu'il lui fasse face. Elle prit une profonde inspiration avant de parler.

«Je t'aime. »

Il ferma les yeux un moment. « Écoute, » il prit une grande inspiration. « Peu importe nos sentiments... Nous sommes des Shinobis. Notre vie est mise à l'épreuve à chaque seconde. Si jamais l'un de nous risque de mourir (Tenten grimaça) il faut que l'autre reste vivant, coûte que coûte. Tu me le promets ? De ne pas perdre ta vie, parce que je ne suis plus là?» Il caressa son visage, ses doigts effacèrent ses larmes. « Promets. »

Ça_ va être dur, _pensa Tenten mais elle hocha la tête. « Je vais essayer. »

Neji l'observa longuement, le regard rempli de tendresse, avant de laisser son regard s'attarder sur ses lèvres. Avant qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, ses lèvres y étaient déjà, plus douces, plus tendres, et Tenten laissa échapper un petit gémissement de bien-être.

La porte s'ouvrit à la volée, pour laisser apparaître Tsunade en personne. Tenten fit un bon en arrière, et Neji laissa échapper un grognement.

« Je vois que tu t'es réveillé, » constata l'Hokage avec sévérité. « Et déjà en train de jouer, à ce que je vois. »

Neji fronça les sourcils, déjà agacé. «Que y'a-t-il ?»

« Rien du tout. Je veux juste t'examiner avant que ton oncle ne vienne. »

« Hiashi-Sama arrive ?» S'enquit Neji d'un ton assez surpris, avant qu'il ne se reprenne. «Je vois.»

Tenten rougit violemment et se leva sur le champ. Si jamais le chef du clan Hyuuga apprenait qu'elle _fréquentait _son neveu, elle serait cuite, et au sens propre du terme. Hiashi Hyuuga ne plaisantait jamais avec ce genre de chose.

« - Eh bien, moi, je... Je ferais mieux d'y aller, dit-elle précipitamment en évitant le regard de Tsunade. A plus tard, Neji. »

Elle s'éloignait déjà mais Neji retint fermement son poignet. « Où est-ce que tu penses aller ? »

Tsunade les observait, un sourire amusé aux lèvres.

« - Tu sais très bien que tu peux rester, Tenten » ajouta le prodige en resserrant sa poigne.

«Eeehh ?! » Glapit Tenten d'une voix suraiguë, « Neji t'es devenu fou ? Et si ton oncle nous voyais ensemble ?! »

« A ses yeux on ne serait que des coéquipiers, rien de plus. » Il secoua la tête. « Et c'est ce que nous sommes, ne l'oublies pas... Du moins en apparence.»

Le teint de Tenten s'empourpra d'avantage face à ses derniers mots. Impliquait-il qu'ils... ?

Oh.

Elle protesta quand même. S'il y avait quelqu'un de plus effrayant que Neji lui-même, c'était bien son oncle. Elle ne pouvait pas rester.

« Mais...

- Franchement Tenten, depuis quand est-ce que tu t'inquiètes de ça ?

- Depuis qu'on sort ensemble, idiot !

- ...Pitoyable, grommela Neji en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Hé, tu veux qu'on se batte, c'est ça ? Menaça Tenten qui s'énervait déjà. Ne commence pas à faire le mec arrogant ! Je resterai si j'en ai envie.

- Hn.

- Quoi, ''Hn" ?!

« Tenten ! » Appela Tsunade, les coupant net dans leur dispute. La maîtresse des armes releva la tête, surprise. Tsunade lui sourit mielleusement.

« Suis-moi dehors, il faut que je te parle. »

Tenten s'exécuta, non sans avoir lancé un rapide coup d'oeil à Neji, qui haussa simplement les épaules. Elle suivit l'Hokage jusqu'au couloir, et cette dernière sortit son portefeuille de son sac.

« Je vois bien que Neji et toi, c'est du sérieux, » dit Tsunade en ouvrant son portefeuille. « N'oubliez pas de prendre des précautions. »

Elle tendit à Tenten un préservatif, et Tenten, déjà toute rouge le prit, gênée, avant de balbutier, « Arigato, Hokage-sama, mais je ne pense pas que Neji et moi... »

- Prends-le et c'est tout. Il te servira bien plus que ce que tu le pense. Maintenant va te coucher, et ne me désobéis pas cette fois-ci.»

* * *

**Oui, je sais... quelle fin nulle. Mais je ne savais pas comment stopper ça, alors !**

Alors, pour ceux qui n'ont pas décroché en plein milieu du chapitre, merci beaucoup d'avoir lu. Je sais, c'était nian nian, enfin, je n'en suis pas fière du tout.

**Mais je vous promet que le prochain est meilleur !**

**Un petit commentaire pour me donner _votre _avis, s'il vous plait ? :)**

**~Mayou**


	12. Entrainement Intensif

**Me revoilà ! :D**

J'espère que vous avez tous passé une bonne semaine (elle a été super mauvaise pour moi), et que vous allez passer un bon temps à lire la journée de Neji, chapitre sur lequel j'ai essayé de ne pas être dans l'Ooc ! (même avec le baiser !)

J'espère surtout que vous ne serez pas déçus. Moi je l'ai tellement lu et relu ce chapitre, que je sais pas si j'en suis fière ou non. Je compte sur vous pour m'éclairer sur ce point :)

Bonne lecture :D

* * *

Entrainement Intensif

* * *

- Dix minutes de pause et on reprend.

Tenten s'appuya aussitôt sur ses genoux pour essayer de reprendre son souffle. Elle était tellement épuisée qu'elle avait l'impression d'avoir un caillou coincé dans la gorge, du coup, respirer lui devenait impossible.

Quand Neji avait prévenu la veille qu'elle allait morfler, elle n'avait pas pensé qu'elle le ferait à ce point, même si elle aurait dû le savoir. Ok, elle savait parfaitement que Neji tenait toujours ses promesses et que, quand il disait quelque chose, on pouvait être sur à 100% qu'il allait l'appliquer. Le problème, c'était qu'elle était tout de même sa copine dans l'histoire – d'après la définition, il était censé au moins être attiré par elle, n'est-ce pas ? – mais apparemment il aurait pu s'entraîner avec un inconnu qu'il n'y aurait pas eu de différence. Neji n'était pas du genre à faire des traitements de faveur, même pas à ses proches vous voyez ? Et après tout, Tenten aurait dû savoir qu'ils allaient passer sa journée à s'entraîner, sachant que c'était sa passion et son passe-temps favoris.  
Tenten avait les membres tout engourdis. Ils étaient là depuis cinq heures du matin. Oui, à _cinq heures du matin_, Neji avait osé passer par la fenêtre de sa chambre pour la réveiller. Après l'avoir confondu avec un voleur en lui offrant une pluie de ses kunai et ses shurikens à la tête (Neji avait simplement esquivé) elle avait grogné en lui demandant ce qu'il faisait là. Et quand il avait simplement répondu qu'il était l'heure de commencer leur entraînement, Tenten avait d'abord cru à une blague de mauvais goût, avant qu'elle ne se rappelle que le fameux Neji Hyuuga n'était pas connu pour plaisanter. Face à son expression sérieuse, elle avait protesté, piaillé, crié, gémi – rien à faire : c'était sa journée, et elle devait l'écouter.

« Et puis, » avait-il ajouté en la toisant du haut de son mètre 83, « Quand hier tu m'as forcé à faire tes commissions, j'étais là, non ? »

Cet argument avait eut pour seul résultat de lui clouer et le bec – même si elle aurait très bien pu répliquer que faire ses courses était largement plus amusant que de se battre - et, contre son gré, elle était sortie de son lit. Néanmoins, Neji avait tenu parole : il lui avait laissé le temps de prendre son petit déjeuner. Sauf que Tenten aurait largement préféré qu'il lui laisse le temps de dormir au lieu de lui laisser le temps de manger.

C'était totalement absurde de vouloir se lever à cinq heures pour s'entrainer ! Comment pouvait-on être aussi malade mentalement ? Et encore, Tenten ne savait pas quel calvaire il lui réservait. Dès qu'ils étaient sortit de sa maison, il lui avait fait faire 3 fois le tour de Konoha en courant à _son_ allure, si bien que Tenten avait mal à la poitrine quand ils avaient terminés. Ensuite, entraînement habituel : Tenten essayait de le blesser avec ses armes (elle était motivée à ce qu'il paye ce qu'il lui faisait subir) et Neji devait esquiver jusqu'à pouvoir l'atteindre elle. Et, résultat habituel, Neji : 7, Tenten : 0.5 (selon Tenten, le fait qu'elle ait réussi à lui faire un bleu était une victoire) jusqu'à ce le ventre de Tenten ne gargouille bruyamment et qu'elle ne puisse plus bouger tellement la soif et la faim lui tenaillait les entrailles.

Il était donc déjà une heure de l'après midi, et voilà ce qu'il lui disait. _Dix minutes de pause et on reprend_.

_Non mais je rêve !  
_  
Tenten posa lentement sur lui un regard noir.

- Tu sais Neji, il y a cette chose, appelée _limite_, siffla la maitresse des armes entre ses dents en dépoussiérant ses vêtements d'un geste sec. Tu vois de quoi je parle ou ça n'existe pas pour toi ?

Neji ne fit que lever un sourcil en guise de réponse.

- Il n'y a pas de limite chez un shinobi, répliqua-t-il, impassible. Tu devrais le savoir.

- Je suis une kunoichi, mais je suis aussi humaine, contrairement à toi ! Et comme la plupart des _humains_, j'ai besoin de _manger _!

- C'est justement le temps que je t'offre, Tenten. Dix minutes suffit amplement pour accomplir ce besoin.

- Ah oui ? Et les dix heures d'entraînement qu'on vient de faire, tu les oublies ?

Neji simplement haussa les épaules.

- A vrai dire on ne s'entraine que depuis huit heures, et c'est loin d'être terminé. J'espérais atteindre les 24 heures.

_Arghh ce qu'il m'énerve !_Pensa la maitresse des armes en serrant les poings.

- Tu veux mourir, c'est ça ? Lança-t-elle, les dents serrées. J'exige au moins une heure pour manger ! Je ne suis pas un robot, moi !

Neji leva les yeux au ciel et poussa un long soupir avant de pousser un grognement.

- Perte de temps, jugea-t-il entre ses dents.

- Si tu ne veux pas manger, j'y vais seule. Je pourrais y aller avec Shikamaru, il mange à cette heure-ci.

Neji soutint son regard, juste pour voir si elle était sérieuse (il n'appréciait pas vraiment le jeune Nara) – Tenten haussa les sourcils comme pour dire, _C'est à toi de voir. _

- Hn. Fais ce que tu veux, grommela-t-il en guise de réponse en s'en allant déjà.

Tenten pris ça pour un oui, et ses lèvres formèrent un sourire satisfait : l'avantage de sortir avec Neji ? Il ne faisait plus le sourd lorsque vous lui parlez.

...

Après avoir terminé de manger avec ses amies, il restait à Tenten une vingtaine de minutes de tranquillité avant de recommencer à s'entraîner. Elle décida de se reposer sur leur lieu d'entrainement en s'asseyant contre un arbre, sauf qu'elle remarqua Neji en train de - devinez quoi ? - Méditer.

Il ne s'arrêtait vraiment jamais. Dans le genre bourreau de travail...

Bien que Tenten avait vu cette image un bon nombre de fois, elle ne se lassait jamais de voir le prodige en pleine méditation. Il restait immobile, assis en tailleur, et ne bougeait plus, les yeux fermés. Tenten lui demandait parfois à quoi pouvait-il servir de ne rien faire comme il faisait, mais Neji ne lui répondait jamais quelque chose de compréhensible. Il arrivait à canaliser ses esprits au point d'arriver à avoir un mélange d'équilibre entre l'esprit et la force, une âme purifiée et je ne sais quoi...

M'enfin, c'était bien trop compliqué pour elle. Pour elle, pour se reposer, dormir suffisait !

Tenten s'assit contre un arbre en prenant bien précaution à ne pas faire de bruit - même si elle était parfaitement sûre qu'il avait déjà senti son chakra - et se mit à le regarder. Après une bonne minute passée à l'observer, une idée germa dans l'esprit de Tenten. Elle eut un sourire malicieux face à ses intentions mauvaises, et se leva précipitamment pour s'approcher de son coéquipier. Elle s'assit juste en face de lui en ayant bien pris soin de masquer son chakra – chose qu'elle avait maîtrisé dorénavant. Quand la jeune fille vit que Neji ne bougea pas d'un centimètre, elle ne bougea plus non plus et se contenta de l'observer sans gêne. A vrai dire, elle avait voulu le surprendre en le poussant ou je ne sais quoi, mais elle préférait dorénavant admirer son visage aux traits parfait. Tenten trouva ça d'autant plus excitant : contempler son visage parfait sans qu'il ne lui fasse ses commentaires arrogant et remplis de mesquinerie était super relaxant. Elle aurait pu passer toute sa journée là, à l'observer, mais malheureusement, Neji finit par ouvrir ses yeux lavande clair.

Il ne fut même pas surpris de la voir là. Il se contenta de la regarder en silence, sans rien dire.

- La pause est finie, tu sais ? Fini-t-il par dire d'une voix calme en l'observant, un demi-sourire aux lèvres.

Tenten fit la moue et fronça les sourcils.

- Tu veux vraiment t'entraîner pour ta journée ? Demanda-t-elle en laissant tomber son visage dans ses poings. Alors que je peux faire tout ce que tu veux ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu sous-entends ? S'enquit-il en penchant légèrement la tête sur le côté, intéressé.

Tenten savait très bien qu'il savait ce qu'elle sous entendait.

- Tu sais bien...

Il soupira.

- Franchement Tenten... Je préfère m'entrainer.

Tenten s'éclaircit la gorge et essaya de ne pas paraître blessée.

- Comme d'habitude quoi...

- Tenten, on en a déjà parlé au moins mille sept cent fois, soupira-t-il d'une voix excédée en secouant la tête. J'ai mes priorités, tu as les tiennes et je veux que tu respectes cela.

- Je sais, marmonna-t-elle à mi-voix en arrachant les herbes qu'elle avait entre les doigts. Mais si au moins je n'étais pas impliquée dans tes ''priorités'', je te laisserais déjà bien plus tranquille. D'ailleurs...

Tenten leva soudainement la tête vers lui.

- Pourquoi tu ne t'entraînes pas avec Lee ? Proposa-t-elle alors, fière d'elle. C'est une bonne idée, non ? Neji, sérieusement ! Se précipita-t-elle d'ajouter parce qu'il affichait déjà une grimace dégoûtée. Si je te jure : il aime s'entrainer, et je serais déjà bien plus tranquille.

- Ah, parce que tu crois que s'entraîner avec Gai-sensei ne serait pas bien pire, par hasard ? Répliqua sarcastiquement le prodige d'un ton sec. Ne sois pas stupide.

- Mais je suis loin d'être stupide, au contraire ! Répondit Tenten, les yeux brillants. Je crois que je vais changer de partenaire d'entraînement !

Elle se leva sur cette pensée, mais Neji agrippa son poignet et tira dessus. Elle tomba sur ses genoux, surprise, mais elle cacha le sourire qui s'étirait déjà sur ses lèvres.

- Où veux-tu en venir, au juste ? Grommela Neji en la fusillant du regard, voyant bien qu'elle avait quelque chose en tête et qu'il tombait déjà dans le panneau. Et enlève-moi cet air surpris de ton visage, tu avais tout prévu.

Tenten ne put se retenir de sourire cette fois-ci.

- Mmh..., fit Tenten en plaçant son index sous son menton. Je ne sais pas, peut-être que tu devrais limiter notre temps d'entraînement ? Je veux dire, Neji, Hinata ne s'entraine que 6 heures, Ino 5 et Sakura c'est la pire : seulement 3 ! Il n'y a que moi qui fait neuf heures par jours quoi !

- Peut-être que ces filles-là s'entraînent chez elles. Comme Hinata. Et je sais que Haruno...

- Sakura, tu veux dire...

- ...Que Haruno passe son temps avec Godaime-sama, termina Neji en ne tenant pas compte de son interruption. Ca, c'est important.

- Mais bien sûr ! S'exclama sarcastiquement Tenten en levant les bras au ciel. Elles n'ont que ça à faire !

Neji se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel avant de les poser sur elle, avec méfiance. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui la dérangeait.

- Et alors, lança-t-il un peu brusquement, grâce à moi t'es plus forte qu'elles, non ?

- Ben, je ne suis pas si sûre...

- Moi je suis sûr à 100 % que oui, ce qui fait que la discussion est close. » Déclara-t-il d'un ton ferme.

Tenten ne semblait pas convaincue. Après tout elle avait raison, ils devaient faire autre chose que s'entraîner... et il devait faire un effort pour elle, parfois.

Neji se leva alors et tira sur son poignet pour la lever elle aussi. Il avait fait exprès de tirer un peu fort sur son membre pour que son visage arrive tout près du sien, si bien que Tenten dut agripper ses épaules pour ne pas tomber. Neji toucha son menton et le releva.

- Si je te pousse à l'extrême, Tenten, c'est justement parce que je sais que tu pourras te débrouiller toute seule si jamais tu es en danger. Alors que ces filles là, telles que Ino ou Sakura, auront toujours besoin de quelqu'un à leur côté. Je ne veux pas que tu sois faible.

Traduisez : _je ne veux pas que tu sois en danger parce que je tiens à toi. _Sauf que Neji était beaucoup trop fier pour sortir une phrase pareille.

Le cœur battant, Tenten fronça les sourcils.

- Dois-je te rappeler encore une fois que ta copine n'est qu'une humaine qui risque de s'évanouir si elle s'entraîne trop ?

Neji eut un sourire moqueur.

- Au cas où tu n'aurais pas remarqué, ça fait quatre ans que tu me dis la même chose, et, en quatre ans, je ne t'ai jamais vue t'évanouir.

- Ca ne saurait tarder.

- N'importe quoi. Je sais ce que je fais, figure-toi. On ne m'appelle pas prodige pour rien.

- Des fois je me le demande..., marmonna-t-elle à voix basse, mais elle sourit narquoisement.

Il lui jeta un regard qui l'aurait effrayé si Tenten ne l'avait pas déjà vu un bon milliard de fois. Maintenant, elle ne trouvait ça que trop attirant sur lui, aussi elle décida de riposter en lui tirant la langue.

Le prodige leva les yeux ciel. Elle était tellement puérile, parfois.

Avant qu'il ne puisse réagir, elle plaça sa main sur sa nuque et attira son visage vers le sien. Abaissant son visage pour qu'elle n'ai pas à lever le menton pour l'atteindre, elle déposa un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres. Quand elle recula, elle décela de la surprise dans son regard, et aussi, un mélange de... gêne et d'agacement.

- Quoi ? S'inquiéta Tenten. J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ?

- Mais non, la rassura-t-il en secouant la tête, seulement je préfère m'y attendre. Et je préfère mener.

_Quel macho celui-là._

- Oh. Ben, euh, c'est à toi de faire quelque chose si tu veux t'y attendre hein. C'est toi qui ne fait jamais... !

Elle ne put terminer sa phrase, parce que Neji venait soudainement de presser ses lèvres contre les siennes, la retenant fermement par ses épaules. Tenten laissa échapper une exclamation de surprise sachant qu'elle ne s'y attendait absolument pas, mais ce n'était pas plus mal hein ! Il glissa sa langue dans sa bouche juste pour sentir l'arôme de la sienne, avant de d'emprisonner sa lèvre inférieure entre ses dents.

Quand il sentit Tenten soupirer de satisfaction, il retira sa bouche presque aussitôt.

- Tu vois c'est désagréable. Surtout que t'étais en train de parler.

Tenten avait les joues toutes rouges.

- Non, moi, j'ai bien aimé...

Les lèvres de Neji s'étirèrent en un de ses rares sourires mais il resta silencieux.

- Ben quoi, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Rien d'important. Maintenant, que tu le veuille ou non, on va s'entrainer. On a déjà perdu trop de temps.

Neji se leva et activa son Byakugan. Il se mit en position de combat et attendit qu'elle l'imite.

- Roh, mais c'était du bon temps perdu, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda Tenten en se préparant.

- Un temps perdu n'est jamais bon, Tenten, même s'il était plaisant. Souviens-t-en. Maintenant, concentre-toi.  
Tenten acquiesça, tout en pensant, « _même s'il était plaisant.__»__  
Il a adoré, mais impossible qu'il l'avoue ! _

- Hakkesho Kaîten ! Entendit-elle Neji hurler, et elle se dépêcha vite de se concentrer.

_Et c'est parti pour une torture qui va durer jusqu'à ce soir.__..._

Mais elle finit par se dire que au moins, elle passait du temps avec Neji. Et ça, c'était l'essentiel.

* * *

**Oui, j'ai toujours du mal avec les fins. **

Verdict ? Avez-vous apprécié, chers lecteurs ? _Dîtes-moi tout__!_

Je tiens à remercier Na pour ses commentaires constructifs et qui m'aident à avancer, Super-Nyuh pour son super soutien et ses compliments géniaux, SLectrice qui me donne toujours des grands sourire quand je lis ses commentaires, et Elo-D pour tout simplement être là.

Merci ! Et à bientôt pour la suite !


	13. Intimité

Hi hi mes amis ! Me revoilà :D (un peu plus tôt que d'habitude) Bon, ce one-shot est très court, et je sais que l'idée est revue, revue et revue, mais bon, je voulais juste en faire ma version. J'espère que vous allez aimer !

Disclaimer : I own nothing !

* * *

Intimité

* * *

Ce n'était pas inhabituel pour Neji Hyuuga de recevoir des invités à la résidence des Hyuuga. Son oncle organisait souvent des réunions qui rassemblaient toutes les familles les plus huppés de Konoha, affin de discuter des nouvelles réformes à avoir – et même des unions à faire entre enfants – et, comme d'habitude, Neji, étant un jeune homme qui préférait le calme, préférait s'isoler dans sa chambre. Cette fois par contre, il n'était pas seul.

Neji se déplaça pour être plus à l'aise contre le corps de sa coéquipière, s'autorisant à caresser doucement ses lèvres avec les siennes.

Il sentit Tenten sourire contre ses lèvres, et il recula doucement son visage pour l'observer dans la pénombre. Ses yeux chocolat pétillaient de malice, et elle affichait comme d'habitude une mine joyeuse. Elle portait une simple robe rouge qui la seyait parfaitement, et qui mettait en valeur sa peau bronzée et ses courbes gracieuses.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? S'enquit-il en l'observant avec méfiance.

- Rien » Répondit-elle alors que son sourire s'agrandissait.

Quelque chose l'amusait visiblement, aussi Neji fronça les sourcils.

- Je ne pense évidemment pas que tu es honnête, rétorqua-t-il, l'air sérieux.

Tenten se contenta de sourire davantage et, avec une rapidité que Neji l'avait rarement vu utiliser, elle l'allongea sur son dos et s'assit à califourchon sur lui.

Neji sourit moqueusement, et Tenten lui rendit son regard.

- Tu sais, commença la maîtresse des armes avec un air pensif, tout le monde dit que tu es invincible et que tu es un génie, mais moi, je connais toutes tes faiblesses...

Neji croisa les mains derrière sa tête et l'observa, totalement confortable sous son corps.

- Tu dis ça, mais étrangement, connaître mes faiblesses ne t'aide pas vraiment à me battre à nos entraînements. » Répliqua-t-il calmement.

Tenten plissa les yeux, et se pencha sur lui jusqu'à planter son visage dans son cou. Elle embrassa doucement sa nuque, juste où elle pouvait sentir son pouls, et mordilla doucement.

Neji inspira longuement et ferma les yeux, relaxé. Ses doigts commençaient doucement à toucher sa cuisse, et Neji sentit Tenten frissonner au-dessus de lui. Il cacha un sourire. Tenten prétendait connaître toutes ses faiblesses, mais Neji connaissait parfaitement les siennes aussi.

Il posa ses doigts sur sa taille alors que les lèvres de Tenten embrassaient les siennes avec passion, ce qui le mettait lui-même dans un sentiment d'extase.

Des bruits de soupirs et de gémissements pouvaient-être entendus.

Le couple se câlinait doucement dans la pénombre, juste avant que quelqu'un frappa à sa porte.

Neji ouvrit grand ses yeux, et Tenten se figea dans ses bras, rencontrant son regard avec le sien.

En une seconde, Neji était déjà prêt à ouvrir la porte. Il se retourna vers Tenten, mais il vit qu'elle était déjà sur le point de s'enfuir par la fenêtre. Elle lui fit un grand sourire avant de disparaître, aussi rapide que la lumière.

Neji s'éclaircit la gorge et afficha son visage sérieux quand il ouvrit la porte.

Il fut surpris de constater que c'était Hiashi.

- Bonsoir, Neji, le salua poliment son oncle, fronçant les sourcils comme s'il soupçonnait quelque chose. Comment vas-tu ?

- Bien, mon oncle, répondit Neji. Merci.

Hiashi resta une bonne minute silencieux, analysant son neveu avec un regard suspicieux.

- Neji, finit-il par dire après un long moment, qu'est-ce qu'il y a dans ton cou ?

Neji ouvrit grand ses yeux pendant une fraction de seconde avant de se ressaisir. Il toucha avec précaution sa peau exactement là où les lèvres de Tenten étaient une bonne minute plutôt, et comprit rapidement qu'elle lui avait fait un suçon.

_Oh bravo..._

Il cacha son embarras à la perfection et trouva rapidement une excuse.

- C'était ce matin, à l'entraînement. J'ai sûrement dû me recevoir une des armes de Tenten alors que j'esquivais. Je ne savais pas que ça allait me faire une ecchymose.

Hiashi hocha la tête, mais Neji voyait bien que son oncle n'était pas convaincu par ce qu'il racontait.

- En parlant de Tenten, est-ce que ça ne te dérangerais pas de lui dire de passer par l'entrée principale la prochaine fois qu'elle vient dans ta chambre ? Ca aiderait les gardes à comprendre qu'elle n'est pas une intruse ici.

Cette fois-ci, Neji ne put s'empêcher d'afficher sa surprise, mais il hocha la tête.

Hiashi sourit cette fois-ci.

- Bonne nuit, Neji.

- Vous de même, mon oncle, répondit pensivement Neji alors qu'il touchait encore sa nuque.  
Quand son oncle s'en alla, Neji se laissa tomber dans son grand lit. Les draps sentaient encore l'odeur de Tenten, et il ferma les yeux.

Il imagina rapidement la tête que Tenten ferait quand elle apprendra que son oncle était au courant, avant de cacher un sourire.

Il savait déjà que ça allait être hilarant.

* * *

Oui, bon, la fin est comme d'habitude merdique (j'ai remarqué que toutes mes dernières phrases sont nulles, c'est dingue, hein ?)

Bon, premièrement, je sais que Hiashi est des plus Ooc - mais c'était l'effet voulu. Le vrai Hiashi Hyuuga est juste quelqu'un de terrible, qu'est-ce qu'il aurait dit à notre pauvre Neji sinon ? Je voulais juste le voir en "papa cool" xD Anyway, sinon, je prévois déjà de faire une fiction où Hiashi s'opposerait bien évidemment à leur relation, mais, au cas où vous n'aurez pas remarqué, je suis nulle niveau angst (parce que je suis comme Tenten. Joyeuse même quand il ne faut pas) - Donc j'y travaille !

Un grand merci à tous mes reviewers ! Na, bien sûr (je suis tellement contente que tu aie apprécié le dernier chappie !) Super Nyuh (mille merciiii), Elo-D, Slectrice (j'adore quand tu commences tes reviews par "hey !" XD) et une nouvelle, Didi64270 ! Je suis contente que tu adores !

A la prochaine ! :D


	14. Mon soleil

A/N : Humm, pas vraiment grand chose à dire... Ah oui ! Comme vous l'avez remarqué, il n'y a pas eu de chapitre la semaine dernière. Super désolée, je n'avais pas d'idée et ma semaine était pleine de contrôle :/ Donc, voici le chapitre de cette semaine-là !

OH OUI. Juste un détail : Neji porte des vêtements normaux dans cet épisode-là. En gros, il est en jean. XD

(Je suis sûre que les avis seront supers divisés pour ce chapitre là. - - ')

En espérant que ça vous plaira, bonne lecture !

* * *

Mon soleil

* * *

Tenten atteignit enfin le toit de la résidence des Hyuuga, et ce sans que personne ne la remarque. Elle avait bien évidemment eut du mal à le trouver vu la grandeur de la maison – si bien qu'elle ressentit un énorme soulagement quand elle le vit.

La maitresse des armes s'assit silencieusement sur une des chaises luxueuses et, alors qu'elle observait la lune, poussa un long soupir. Il faisait frais et il y avait pas mal de vent, mais elle ne voulait pas retourner dans cette maison remplie d'invités et de gens de marque, non. Toutes ces filles riches qui tournaient autour de son Neji était une vue douloureuse qu'elle préférait largement ne pas observer et, même si Neji n'était manifestement pas intéressé, Tenten savait bien qu'il suffisait que son oncle lui ordonne d'en épouser une pour qu'il le fasse sans une once d'hésitation.

_Neji Hyuuga_.

Elle n'avait aucune chance avec lui et elle le savait. Pourtant, son amour pour demeurait intact. Il avait beau être froid et dur avec elle, Tenten appréciait tout chez lui, même sa manie de trop s'entraîner. Vous allez me dire que c'est bizarre de tomber amoureuse d'un garçon avec un caractère aussi froid que Neji, mais quelque chose chez ce caractère disait que ce n'était qu'une façade – une grosse, d'accord, mais seulement qu'une façade. Et qu'à l'intérieur, c'était un garçon malheureux qui s'y cachait. Tenten le savait bien. Parfois, quand ils étaient seuls, Neji se confiait. C'était rare mais Tenten était fière de pouvoir entrevoir le fond de la pensée du célèbre prodige des Hyuuga, et elle savait bien que même avec sa cousine, il ne le faisait pas. C'était quelque chose qu'il ne réservait qu'à elle, qu'à sa coéquipière...  
Elle aurait dû se sentir flattée... mais non. Pour lui, elle n'était et ne serait qu'une simple amie, et ce serait tout.

Ce n'était pas suffisant.

Elle aurait d'ailleurs préféré ne pas venir, à cette fête. Mais Hiashi Hyuuga avait invité l'équipe Gai, et, étant le chef de l'un des clans les plus puissants de Konoha, ses invitations devraient plus être considérées comme des convocations qu'autre chose. Elle se demandait d'ailleurs pourquoi il avait prit la peine de l'inviter, _elle_. Après tout, pour lui, elle ne devait pas être grand-chose... à part la coéquipière de Neji, ou alors celle qui l'aidait à s'améliorer chaque jour : génial !

Elle poussa un éternel soupir et planta son visage dans ses mains, malheureuse.  
Elle ne serait jamais rien pour lui. Ils avaient déjà dix-sept ans, et en dix-sept ans, il n'avait pas changé sa manière de la regarder. Il ne la voyait pas comme étant une _fille_, mais comme étant une alliée, rien d'autre. Et ça, c'était franchement trop démoralisant.

Elle qui était toujours de bonne humeur d'habitude était aujourd'hui carrément découragée, et elle ne s'appréciait pas comme ça. Néanmoins, elle n'avait plus la force de jouer la comédie. Malheureusement, elle avait bien vu que Rock Lee avait remarqué son humeur massacrante – lui aussi la connaissait par cœur. Voilà pourquoi elle était montée s'isoler.

Ici au moins, elle pouvait afficher la mine qu'elle voulait...

- Tenten.

...Enfin, c'était ce qu'elle pensait !

La jeune fille sursauta quand elle entendit une voix familière et masculine appeler son prénom, et se retourna violemment.

- N-Neji ! Balbutia-t-elle, les joues toutes rouges. Bon sang, tu m'as fait peur !

Neji s'approcha d'elle, les mains dans les poches de son jean noir qui lui allait parfaitement bien. Il portait un simple tee-shirt gris, et cette tenue, pourtant simple, le rendait plus que trop sexy. Tenten pouvait même observer le dessin de ses muscles bien sculptés sous son tee-shirt, et, alors que le teint de ses joues devenaient rouge foncé, elle jugea ça plus troublant qu'autre chose. Quelques mèches de ses cheveux foncés s'échappaient de son élastique et tombaient devant son visage aux traits droits et parfaits. Ses yeux, reflet de la lune, l'observait sans expression particulière. Tenten jeta un rapide coup d'œil à ses lèvres super attirantes et détourna rapidement les yeux avant qu'elle ne se mette à imaginer n'importe quoi. C'était vraiment trop injuste. On ne pouvait pas être beau à ce point, franchement !

Neji, n'ayant pas remarqué le teint écarlate de son amie, jeta un coup d'œil à la lune, avant de s'asseoir tranquillement à côté d'elle.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Demanda-t-il d'un ton impassible, son corps tout près du sien.

Tenten s'efforça de sourire et ignora les battements affolés de son cœur.

- La lune est si belle de chez toi, Neji... j'étais montée l'observer.

_Super, l'excuse !  
_  
- Tu es juste montée pour ça ? S'enquit le prodige en fronçant les sourcils, trouvant sa déclaration plutôt bizarre.

- Hai.

Le silence se fit, et, bien que ce ne soit pas un silence gênant, Tenten se sentit mal à l'aise. Elle était seule avec lui, et elle ne savait pas quoi dire. Et c'était bizarre parce qu'elle avait toujours des choses à dire, surtout avec Neji. Ce n'était pas le cas aujourd'hui. De toute façon elle savait déjà que Neji avait beau être tout près d'elle en ce moment même, il devait probablement être déjà très loin mentalement il l'était toujours.

Et elle ne serait jamais à ses côtés.

Elle essuya rapidement la larme qui roula sur sa joue. Bon sang, elle n'allait pas se mettre à pleurer, encore moins en face de lui ! Que penserait-il d'elle alors ? Et puis elle n'était pas comme ça, non. Elle était Tenten, la maitresse des armes, une des kunoichis les plus fortes de sa génération. Elle n'allait pas se laisser abattre parce que Neji ne l'aimait pas, ce serait absurde.

Alors elle se promit de ne pas pleurer. Elle n'était _pas_ faible.

Mais Neji, étant l'habituel prodige qu'il était, remarqua bien en jetant un rapide coup d'œil vers elle qu'elle n'était pas dans son état normal.

- Tenten, ça va ?

La brune renifla, et, alors qu'elle tourna la tête vers lui, se força à sourire.

- Mais bien sûr que ça va ! Répondit-elle sur un ton joyeusement forcé, et Neji l'entendit parfaitement. Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? »

Neji ne releva pas et continua de l'observer, sourcils froncés.

« - Hn.

- Oh Neji, regarde, il y a une... ! »

Neji posa brusquement sa main devant sa bouche pour l'empêcher de crier.

« - Bon sang Tenten, grommela-t-il, ne crie pas comme ça, tu vas nous faire remarquer ! Et oui, j'ai remarqué, c'est une étoile filante... »

Tenten enleva sa main et leva ses yeux chocolat sur lui.

- N'était-ce pas super joli ?

Neji haussa les épaules.

- Hn.

Tenten baissa les yeux, déjà perdue dans ses pensées.

- Tu sais Neji que tu ressembles à une étoile filante ?

Le jeune prodige leva les sourcils et poussa un grognement.

- Je préférerai que tu n'emploies pas ce terme.

- De quoi, ''étoile'' ?

- Hn. C'est un mot... féminin.

Tenten pouffa face à sa logique mais c'était plutôt un rire triste qu'autre chose.

- Je dis ça parce que la nuit, le ciel est tout noir, même si parfois on peut y observer des étoiles. On ne voit pas souvent d'étoile filante, mais dès que y en a, la nuit, si noire, devient magique : c'est une autre facette. Toi tu es plutôt pareil. Tu affiche cette sorte de barrière, (Tenten bougea sa main devant son visage pour lui montrer) où personne ne peut rentrer ni casser, et tout le monde pense que tu es méchant et inaccessible.

- ...

- Mais parfois, comme l'étoile filante qui illumine la nuit, tu montres le côté caché qui est en toi, et là...

- Et là ?

Neji croisa les bras derrière sa tête et s'appuya contre le mur, l'observant soigneusement. Il ne prêtait pas vraiment attention à ce qu'elle racontait, tout ce qu'il voyait c'est qu'elle n'avait vraiment pas la bonne forme aujourd'hui. Il voyait bien qu'elle était triste, et il n'aimait pas ça du tout. Il préférait sa coéquipière au top de sa forme, autant physiquement que mentalement.

Aussi, quand une larme roula une fois encore sur ses joues rouges, il fronça les sourcils.

- Tenten, tu es sûre que ça va ?

- Je vais super bien !

- Tu es en train de pleurer, signala-t-il en s'efforçant de ne pas lever les yeux au ciel quand d'autres larmes roulèrent sur ses joues et qu'elle le contredit encore. Tenten...

Elle renifla et s'essuya les joues.

- Je vais bien je te dis !

Il se redressa et l'observa sans rien dire, les sourcils légèrement inclinés vers le haut. C'était l'expression que Neji avait quand il était triste, enfin, il fallait vraiment le connaître pour le remarquer parce que sinon on ne voyait _rien de chez rien_. Neji était maître dans l'art de cacher ses expressions.

- Je... te dis... que je ne pelure pas ! Peina-t-elle à dire alors qu'elle pleurait tellement qu'elle ne pouvait plus sécher ses larmes.

Neji resta silencieux mais son regard disait beaucoup de choses que Tenten ne saisissait pas.

- Ok... très bien ! Craqua-t-elle brusquement. Je suis en train de pleurer, t'es content ?

Le jeune Hyuuga la contempla sans rien dire. Etait-il en train de rêver ? Elle, Tenten, la maitresse des armes ? La fille qui était toujours joyeuse, même quand il l'entrainait toute la journée ? La fille qui avait toujours le sourire malgré les temps durs ? Sa courageuse coéquipière qui n'abandonnait jamais et qui arrivait toujours à obtenir ce qu'elle voulait, même de lui ? En train de pleurer ?

- Et alors si je pleure ? Riposta-t-elle entre ses larmes, ses yeux chocolats brillaient de tristesse contenue. Je suis humaine moi aussi, tu sais !

Parce que Neji ne répondit rien et l'observait avec ce même air surpris, Tenten s'énerva d'avantage.

- Bon sang Neji, juste parce que toi tu ne pleures jamais, ça ne veut pas dire que pleurer c'est pour les faibles ! Comme mes sentiments pour toi ! Je t'aime, et pourtant ça ne me rend pas plus faible !

Son regard clair sur elle s'agrandit de surprise, mais il resta infiniment silencieux. Cette fois, Tenten ne put contenir sa rage.

- JE T'AI DIT D'ARRETER DE ME REGARDER SANS RIEN DIRE AVEC CET AIR ABRUTI !

Furieuse, elle lui jeta un dernier regard furieux avant de se lever et de marcher à grand pas vers la sortie du balcon, sauf qu'elle ne put faire de pas. Parce que Neji avait simplement agrippé son poignet et avait tiré dessus, ce qui fit que Tenten tomba assise sur les genoux du jeune homme.

- Tu m'aimes ? Demanda Neji d'une voix simple, sourcils levés.

Elle cligna des yeux.

- Quoi ? Comment tu sais ?

- Idiote, tu viens de me le dire !

- Oh. Ah... ah oui ?

- Oui.

- Oh.

- Alors ?

- Alors quoi ?

Neji soupira. Il n'était pas très patient et détestait se répéter.

- Es-tu amoureuse de moi ?

Elle rougit violemment.

- Eh bien, Neji, tu vois, je...

- Quoi ?

- Je ne dirai rien !

Il eut un sourire moqueur et l'attira dans ses bras afin qu'elle puisse s'allonger contre son torse.

- Tenten...

- Oui ?

- Pourquoi tu ne pleures jamais ?

Elle fut surprise par sa question, si bien qu'elle ne sut pas quoi répondre.

- C'est une question bizarre, jugea-t-elle en baissant la tête.

- Regarde-moi. Pourquoi tu pleurais ?

Tenten se perdit dans son regard.

- Parce que, je...

- Hn ?

- Tu ne penses pas que je suis faible, hein... ?

Il secoua la tête et plongea sa tête dans ses cheveux.

- Non, Tenten, je ne pense pas que tu es faible.

- Même si je pleure ?

- Jamais.

Et Tenten sourit pour la première fois de la soirée.

- Mais tu n'as pas répondu à ma question, dit Neji, et elle sentit sa voix contre elle, ce qui la fit vibrer. Pourquoi tu veux pleurer ?

- Oh je...

- Tenten, dit Neji d'une voix menaçante. Réponds-moi.

Tenten fit une grimace. Le pouvoir de persuasion qu'il avait sur elle était carrément injuste !

- Parce que tu n'auras jamais aucun sentiment pour moi, se surprit-elle à avouer, baissant la tête. Voilà pourquoi !

Là, Neji pencha la tête vers elle pour l'observer. Il affichait une mine exaspérée, et Tenten, au lieu de se demander ce qui lui arrivait, était beaucoup trop troublée par sa proximité soudaine.

- N-Neji ?

- A ton avis, coupa-t-il, irrité, pourquoi est-ce que je suis là, assis avec toi ?

- Euh... Pour prendre l'air ? Ah je sais ! Pour éviter tes fans ?

Neji leva longuement les yeux au ciel.

- Idiote, les fans je m'en fiche. Je leur ordonne de me laisser tranquille, et elles le font. Si je suis là, c'est parce que je te cherchais.

Avait-elle bien entendu ?

- Moi ?

Neji acquiesça lentement.

- Hn.

- Es-tu en train de dire que tu me cherchais moi alors que tu pouvais avoir toutes ses autres filles... ?

- Hn.

- Est-ce que 'Hn' signifie oui ?

- Hn.

- Donc Neji, tu es en train de me dire que tu as _toi aussi _des sentim-

- C'est ça, coupa Neji, bien trop gêné pour qu'elle finisse sa phrase. Maintenant, arrêtes de pleurer, et tais-toi.

Tenten ouvrit grand sa bouche mais resta silencieuse, bien trop choquée.

- Ferme ta bouche, tu ressembles à un poisson, grommela Neji.

Tenten ferma aussitôt sa bouche et fronça les sourcils. Comment le savait-il ? Il avait la tête dans ses cheveux depuis dix minutes au moins !

- Crétin !

Elle le sentit rire contre elle, et ne put empêcher ses lèvres de sourire aussi.

Et cette nuit-là, Tenten était tellement contente qu'elle en avait mal aux joues. Elle était tellement joyeuse que Neji grommela,

« - Bon sang, arrête de sourire comme une gamine ou je m'en vais ! »

Mais au fond, le prodige était bien content qu'elle eut retrouvé le sourire.

Parce que, si Neji était une étoile filante, Tenten était le soleil qui illuminait ses journées.

* * *

Fin ! ^^

Alors avant que vous commencez à m'attaquer sur la pourriture de ce chapitre, laissez-moi m'expliquer. C'était censé être de l'angst, sauf que je n'ai pas voulu que ça se termine mal, alors voilà comment ça se termine. En gros ce que je voulais c'était que Tenten pleure et que Neji vienne la réconforter _à sa façon_, et voilà ce que ça donne... - - '

Anyway ! Je remercie comme d'habitude tout ceux qui ont pris le temps de commenter, et cette fois je remercie même mes lecteurs silencieux ! (même si je vous en veux de rester dans l'ombre !) Merci à tous !

See you next week (I hope) =D


	15. L'objectif de Neji

Hiiii people ! Me voilà - en retard, comme d'habitude - avec un one-shot que j'ai écris y a longtemps déjà, mais, ayant la flemme de chercher un nouveau thème, je publie mes vieux one-shot :D Bon alors, il y a un petit peu d'Ooc dans ce OS (avec Neji, je pense) mais ça se lit quand même. ^^

Merci beaucoup à : fan nejixtenten, elo-D, Myfiona and Largo, Slectrice et Caramelise pour avoir pris le temps de commenté ! C'est grâce à vous si je n'abandonne pas ! :DD (mais j'aimerais pouvoir remercier d'autres personnes aussi)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

L'objectif de Neji

* * *

Neji avait un objectif.

Eh oui, et, comme à chaque fois qu'il en avait un, il devait le faire sans quoi il ne serait jamais tranquille (Entre nous : Neji est un ado méga gâté.)

Il devait absolument savoir pourquoi Tenten partait tout de suite après la fin de leur entraînement. Ok, ce n'était rien de grave mais d'habitude, elle restait là à l'ennuyer pendant qu'il méditait, et ces temps-ci, dès qu'il annonçait la fin de l'entraînement elle lui disait rapidement '_au revoir à demain'_ et s'en allait pratiquement en courant. Au début, il pensait que c'était bien : au moins elle ne l'ennuiera plus. Sauf qu'il s'était malheureusement habitué à sa compagnie, et, disons qu'elle commençait à _pouvoir un peu _lui_ manquer, _et c'était très très gênant... enfin, il était mieux sans elle, mais il devait savoir, vous voyez ? C'était son droit. C'était _sa_ coéquipière, après tout...  
_  
_Donc il avait un plan pour découvrir ce qu'elle manigançait.

**Solution 1 – La faire parler.  
**  
« Ohayo Neji ! » s'écria joyeusement la maitresse des armes quand elle arriva à l'entrainement ce matin-là. Il était sept heures, et le soleil brillait dans le ciel sans nuage.  
Neji, qui méditait jusque-là, l'observa en silence, le regard sérieux. Il cherchait un détail de nouveau chez elle... Mais elle n'avait rien de différant par rapport à d'habitude.

« Hn. » marmonna-t-il en guise de réponse en plissant les yeux. Non, vraiment rien...

« J'ai quelque chose sur le visage ? » Demanda alors Tenten en touchant sa tête. « Pourquoi tu me regarde comme ça ? »

« Hn. » Neji se leva. « Aujourd'hui, on va s'entraîner plus que d'habitude. »

Tenten ouvrit grand les yeux et afficha une grimace avant de hurler,

« Eeeh ?! Mais pourquoiiiiiiiii ? »

« Parce que. » Il leva un sourcil et l'observa soigneusement, « Tu as quelque chose contre ça ? »

_Allez, _pensa-t-il, _Avoue ce que tu fais après._

« Mais c'est injuste ! J'ai des choses à faire, moi ! Tu ne peux pas faire ça !»

« Ah oui ? Quel genre de choses à faire ? »

« C... ça ne te regarde pas ! » Rougit-elle. « Je ne peux pas rester plus après 18 heures. »

C'était effectivement très suspect. Qu'est-ce qu'elle lui cachait ?!

« Qu'est-ce que tu dois faire ? » Demanda-t-il, exaspéré. Il croisa les bras. « Je te laisse sortir plus tôt si tu me le dis. »

Il savait que Tenten se laisserait tenter. Elle n'aimait pas vraiment s'entrainer beaucoup, pas comme lui. Neji vit Tenten se mordre la lèvre et essaya de ne pas trop penser à la douceur que ses lèvres auraient s'il posait sa bouche dessus.

« Tu n'as pas à savoir ! » Lança-t-elle brusquement et il sut déjà qu'elle n'allait jamais lui avouer.

Bordel. Ce n'était pas fini. Il allait découvrir ce qu'elle faisait, point à la ligne.  
**  
Solution 2 – Enquêter. **

« Tu veux savoir QUOI ? » S'exclamèrent en même temps les deux plus grandes 'gossip girl' de Konoha, c'est-à-dire Ino Yamanaka et Sakura Haruno.

Neji grimaça. Ce qu'il détestait le plus par-dessus les retards, c'était le bruit. Vraiment, s'il ne voulait pas à ce point découvrir ce que Tenten mijotait... il ne serait jamais allé parler aux deux filles les plus exaspérantes de la ville. Il prit une profonde inspiration et essaya de rester calme.

« J'aimerais savoir ce que fait Tenten de son temps libre, » répéta-t-il d'une voix parfaitement maîtrisée.

Ino et Sakura échangèrent un regard amusé, avant de glousser bêtement.

« Pourquoi ça, Neji ? » Demanda Sakura en croisant les bras.

« Tu comptes inviter Tenten quelque part ? »

Oh, bon sang. Il voulait déjà partir de là. Mais il devait savoir. Il savait que Tenten était copine avec elles, elles devaient bien savoir quelque chose à propos de ce qu'elle faisait.

« Ou alors tout simplement passer du temps avec elle ? » renchérit Ino, un grand sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

« Tu veux l'avoir tout pour toi, c'est ça ?

Il leva lentement un de ses sourcils parfaits. « Pardon ? »

Gloussements.

« Oh, ne fais pas l'innocent, Neji. »

« On sait qu'il se passe quelque chose entre vous deux... »

« Mais ne t'en fais pas. »

« Tenten est déjà à toi. »

Il rougit intérieurement et, irrité, il finit par s'en aller, se demandant à quel point il avait pu être stupide au point de demander l'avis de Ino et Sakura. Non il aurait pu demander à beaucoup plus simple, et beaucoup plus intelligent. Il aurait pu demander à Hinata.

Sa cousine.

Et il le fit le soir même.

« Hinata-sama, puis-je vous parler ? »

« Oh, euh, oui, je, euh, oui, je veux bien... » Bredouilla sa cousine d'une voix minuscule. « Q-qu'est-ce qu'il y –a, Neji-nii-s-san ? »

Neji vit Hanabi lever les yeux au ciel et l'ignora. « Je voulais vous demander si... Vous saviez ce que Tenten fait après l'entrainement ? » Demanda-t-il en essayant de bien prêter attention à son changement d'expression.  
Bingo.

Le visage de Hinata passa de calme à rouge, et elle se mordit la lèvre. Alors elle _savait_.

« Alors, Hinata-Sama ? »

« Eh b-bien, Neji-nii-san... je.. suis désolée, je-je ne peux pas te-te le dire. »

Il se retint de ne pas donner un violent coup de poing dans le mur.

« Pourquoi, si je peux savoir ? »

« Tenten m'a formellement interdit. »

Neji poussa un grognement, _aargh _elle le connaissait beaucoup trop bien. Donc elle avait prévu qu'il chercherait ce qu'elle cachait... elle cachait bel et bien quelque chose d'important, alors.

« Je-je suis désolée... »

« Pas grave. »

Il n'avait PAS terminé.

**Solution 3 – La suivre.  
**  
Ok, il aurait dû penser à ça depuis le début. Mais Neji n'était pas du genre à jouer le plus facile d'abord.  
Dès que l'entrainement se termina, au lieu de méditer, Neji se lança à sa poursuite. Le problème c'était que Tenten, étant une fille, avait pour habitude de s'arrêter devant _chaque_ magasin et de rester devant sans même y entrer. Quel en était l'intérêt ? Il était vraiment ennuyé. Il n'avait jamais compris pourquoi les filles aimaient passer du temps dans les magasins.  
Elle finit quand même par rentrer dans un magasin d'armes (Neji l'aurait parié) et n'en sortit pas. Il attendit dix, quinze, vingt jusqu'à quarante minutes, sans qu'elle ne sorte. Neji, adossé contre un mur à l'attendre, perdit patience. Que faisait-elle, bon sang ? Devait-il entrer lui-même à l'intérieur ?  
Soudainement, Tenten sortit du magasin avec une boite enveloppée d'un joli paquet cadeau masculin et, levant ses jolis yeux marron, l'aperçut. Neji n'eut pas le temps de se cacher. Et merde...

« Oh mon Dieu Neji ! » S'exclama-t-elle d'une voix suraiguë, carrément effarée. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?! »

« Je me promenais, » mentis rapidement le prodige d'une voix calme. Il baissa les yeux sur la boîte qu'elle tenait à la main et la pointa du doigt.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« Oh c'est... un cadeau... » Dit-elle en évitant son regard.

Neji leva un sourcil.

« Ah oui ? Et pour qui ? »

« Je... tu n'a pas à savoir ! »

Génial. Maintenant elle offrait des cadeaux à d'autres personnes _masculines _sans qu'il n'ait le droit de savoir.

« Pourquoi ça ? » Dit-il, sèchement, légèrement offusqué. « C'est si important que ça ? »

Elle hocha la tête et serra la boîte contre elle.

« Je ne vais pas te dire pour qui c'est. Ca ne te regarde pas. »

_Ce ne te regarde pas. _Oh comment il haïssait entendre cette phrase sortir de sa bouche...

Il haussa les épaules et serra les poings. « Ah oui. Et à qui tu vas l'offrir, ce cadeau ? Ton futur prétendant ?»

Il avait dit ça au hasard. Il savait que Tenten n'avait pas de copain. Sauf que quand il vit les joues de sa camarade devenir curieusement rouge, il commença à douter. Elle ne sortait avec personne, si ? Si jamais c'était le cas...  
« Alors ? » Il attendait une réponse, énervé comme il était. « J'ai raison, c'est ça ? »  
Tenten leva la tête et fit alors une chose qui le surprit au point de ne plus savoir quoi faire – eh oui, c'est possible. Elle se pointa sur la pointe des pieds et déposa un rapide mais profond baiser sur ses lèvres. Il était tellement surpris qu'il n'eut pas le temps d'y répondre.  
Quand elle recula, elle avait le teint tout rouge. « Neji t'es vraiment stupide ! » lança-t-elle et elle lui tendit la boîte. « Tiens, c'est pour toi ! Je t'ai offert un Kunai et j'ai dû travailler et économiser pour le forger ! Ton anniversaire c'est demain, j'aurais voulu te le donner demain mais à cause de toi c'est raté !»  
Furieuse, elle s'apprêtait à partir, mais Neji, retrouvant son assurance, l'en empêcha : il attrapa rapidement et fermement son poignet et, la ramenant contre lui, il attrapa ses lèvres entre les siennes.

Il eut un sourire moqueur quand elle rougit d'avantage lorsqu'il la relâcha.

« - Arigato Tenten.» Dit Neji avec un sourire, commençant à ouvrir le cadeau pour en sortir un Kunai blanc magnifique, où les mots _Espoir_ et _Destin_y étaient gravés.

Tenten sourit fièrement. « Je suppose qu'il n'y a que moi qui suis capable de rendre le grand Neji Hyuuga jaloux d'un petit ami imaginaire. »

Neji lui lança un regard meurtrier.

« - Je n'étais pas jaloux.

- Si tu avais vu ta tête, tout à l'heure ! Je me demande comment va réagir le peuple de Konoha quand tout le monde l'apprendra – AAHHHH NEJI JE RIGOLAIIIS ! »

Et Tenten se mit à courir.

* * *

...N'ai-je pas déjà fait une fin similaire ? Maintenant que je l'ai relu, je me demande si... (- - ') bref, tant pis ! :P

M'enfin, je suis bloquée en ce moment même sur trois one-shot NejiTen, avec 3 thèmes différents, mais je n'arrive pas à les finir... :/

BREF Avez-vous aimé ce chapitre-là ? Ou même détesté ? Dites-moi tout ! (J'aimerais atteindre les 70 reviews, ça me ferait tellement plaiiiissiiirrr)

See you next time ! :)


	16. Double baiser

Mayou : Whouaw. Non mais whouaw quoi ! Vous êtes trop géniaux ! 81 commentaires ?! J'ai cru rêver en voyant ça ! Merci à tous, vous avez littéralement ensoleillé ma journée ! Surtout à toi, Clotilde, qui a ajouté 16 commentaires en une seule nuit ! :DD (A cette allure, j'atteindrai pour la première fois les 100 commentaires !)

Anywayyyyy. Parlons de ce chapitre ! ^^ Bon, tout d'abord, je vous mets en garde. J'avais comme d'habitude une idée précise, et comme d'habitude eh bien... je suis partie à l'ouest de l'idée xD Mais bon, tant pis. Le titre restera.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Voilà ce qui arrive, quand on sèche l'entrainement !

* * *

Tenten, parfaitement réveillée, jeta un coup d'œil furtif à son radio réveil. Il était 7h41. OK, jusque là, tout allait bien. Le problème, c'était qu'on était mardi. Et comme tous les mardis, elle avait entraînement avec Neji à _7h30_.  
Vous l'avez bien compris. Elle était en retard. Et elle savait parfaitement que Neji était probablement très en colère, là maintenant. Mais elle s'en fichait, voyez-vous. Elle était toujours dans sa chambre, plus particulièrement dans son _lit, _sous la_ couette_. Mais Tenten ne bougerait pas. Parce qu'elle avait l'intention, pour la première fois de sa vie, de _sécher l'entrainement_.

Sauf qu'on ne séchait jamais les cours de Neji Hyuuga.

-.-.-.-

Neji était assis en tailleurs dehors sous la pluie, et malgré le temps catastrophique, il méditait. Il avait le visage calme et paisible.  
Du moins en apparence. Parce que le prodige était bien conscient que Tenten n'était toujours pas arrivée. Et, possédant aussi une sorte d'horloge intégrée, il savait qu'elle avait exactement onze minutes de retard. Et, pas de chance, ce que Neji haïssait par-dessus tout c'étaient les retards. Il avait horreur des retards. Avoir à attendre, être retardé dans son entraînement, ça c'était juste une torture pour lui. Et Tenten le savait très bien. Alors que faisait-elle, bon sang ? Le temps était parfait pour s'améliorer ! Pour _une fois _qu'il y avait un temps aussi similaire aux pays dans lequel ils faisaient leur mission, ils pouvaient en tirer profit !

_Si dans cinq minutes elle n'est toujours pas là_, se dit-il en essayant de ne _pas_ s'énerver davantage, _j'y vais moi-même, et ça va barder.  
_  
Déjà deux minutes plus tard, Neji, pas du tout patient, se tenait devant chez elle. Il sentait effectivement le chakra de son amie à l'intérieur, car comme il l'avait soupçonné, Tenten était restée chez elle, comme si de rien était. Peut-être ne s'était-elle pas réveillée ? Se demanda-t-il en observant la porte, mâchoire serrée. Peut-être qu'elle était malade, qu'elle avait une grippe ?  
Mais qu'est-ce qu'il en avait à faire ? Elle n'était PAS venue à son entrainement, et ce sans le prévenir !

Oubliant toute forme de politesse, il donna deux grands coups de pieds dans sa porte.

_BAM BAM !_

- TENTEN ! JE SAIS QUE T'ES LA, ALORS OUVRE-MOI !

Tenten, paresseusement enfouie sous ses couettes chaudes et moelleuses, ouvrit grands les yeux.

_Et merde ! _Se dit-elle en regardant l'heure sur son portable. Il n'était que 7h43. Et Neji était déjà là ? Elle qui pensait qu'il était plutôt dans le genre très patient...!  
La maitresse des armes sentit les battements de son cœur s'accélérer. Mais de quoi avait-elle peur, au juste ? Il n'arriverait pas à entrer, elle avait fermé toutes les portes à clé !

ho ho, elle fut rassurée au point de hurler,

- NON ! Hurla-t-elle, sous sa couette. LAISSE-MOI DORMIR !

Elle l'entendit donner des coups de pieds dans la porte, puis après un moment, il s'arrêta.

Tenten cligna des yeux. Il abandonnait déjà ? Yeeeaaah !

Sauf que bien sûr ça ne pouvait pas être aussi simple.

La situation s'était même empirée parce que soudainement, elle aperçut Neji devant sa fenêtre. Elle hurla tellement elle en fut surprise, et voyant son regard furieux, elle se dit qu'elle était _vraiment _cuite. Puis quand elle se rendit compte qu'il n'arriverait pas à ouvrir la porte qui était verrouillée, elle se calma et réfléchit pour trouver une excuse au cas où il réussirait à rentrer – ce qui n'était pas vraiment probable.

Neji, un rien impressionné par une vulgaire fenêtre fermée, eut alors une idée. Il rassembla ses mains comme pour faire une technique, et, après avoir malaxé son chakra là où il fallait, il hurla :

- Kai ! (libération)

Il y eut un déclic bruyant et la fenêtre se déverrouilla aussitôt, et Neji passa agilement par la fenêtre, un sourire narquois aux lèvres. Il prit bien soin de fermer la fenêtre à clef avant de se retourner vers Tenten. Et bien sûr, il ne souriait plus.

La jeune fille l'accueillit avec des yeux grands ouverts, carrément choquée.

Pourquoi fallait-il _toujours _qu'il la surprenne avec des techniques qu'elle n'avait jamais apprises ? Ce foutu prodige était vraiment énervant à la longue !

- Hey ! Commença-t-elle à crier lorsqu'elle fut remise de son choc, c'est-à-dire, cinq secondes plus tard, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?! SORS DE MA CHAMBRE !

Neji resta silencieux et croisa les bras sur son torse, l'observant calmement. Sauf qu'il était tout sauf calme. Tenten le voyait bien. Ses sourcils étaient légèrement froncés, son regard était bien plus sec que d'habitude, et sa mâchoire était bien évidemment serrée.  
Mais, aux yeux de tout le monde, il demeurait impénétrable et calme. Mince, pourquoi Tenten le connaissait si bien ? Sinon au moins elle ne serait pas aussi stressée !

Après un long silence pesant, le prodige prit enfin la parole.

- Pourrais-je savoir, demanda-t-il de sa voix grave et profonde, pourquoi tu es toujours allongée dans ton lit à cette heure-ci, Tenten ?

Oups, il avait utilisé son prénom à la fin de la phrase. Ce qui voulait autrement dit dire que :

1) Il voulait qu'elle l'écoute  
2) Il n'était pas très content  
3) Il allait la faire PAYER.

Aïe, aïe, aïe.

- Je t'ai dis de sortir de ma chambre ! Répéta-t-elle alors qu'elle tenait fermement les couettes contre elle, en garde. Elle s'assit dans son lit et essaya de paraître sûr d'elle.

- Hn, dit-il alors que son regard sexy, magnifique profond et... (Attendez, mais de quoi parlait-elle ? Son regard devait être qualifié seulement de meurtrier, rien de plus !) – se posait sur elle. « Tenten, répéta-t-il plus durement, pourquoi n'es-tu pas venue à mon entrainement ? »

Bon, au moins il lui posait la question. C'était sympa de sa part. Il avait sûrement dut fournir un effort monumental. Maintenant, elle ne pouvait évidemment pas lui avouer la raison réelle de son absence – elle tenait à sa vie.

_Trouve vite une excuse, _pensa l'adolescente en réfléchissant rapidement. Puis alors, elle trouva. Une chose qu'il ne pourrait ni vérifier, ni comprendre, et surtout qui lui clouerait le bec.

Elle posa une main sur son ventre et feignit une expression douloureuse.

- Neji..., gémit-elle en prétendant souffrir le martyr, j'ai si mal au ventre ! Je ne peux pas bouger... ça fait mal... ! (_Si tu vois ce que je veux dire_, disait son regard)

Pas de chance pour elle, le Byakugan de Neji était activé.

- Tu en train de mentir, Tenten.

_-_Merde, laissa-t-elle échapper à haute voix, exaspérée par ses capacités trop développées.

Neji, agacé, soupira et planta son regard dans le sien, si bien que Tenten se sentit rapidement perdue dans ses yeux laiteux. Elle détestait tellement quand il la regardait comme ça. Parce que quand il le faisait (c'est à dire à chaque fois qu'il voulait quelque chose d'elle), Tenten se sentait sans défenses. Ce n'était vraiment pas juste.

- Alors, reprit-il une fois qu'elle était bien hypnotisée, pourquoi es-tu encore là ?

Tenten déglutit. Une voix insolente hurlait dans son cerveau alors qu'elle soutenait le regard du Hyuuga. _J'ESSAYAIS DE SÉCHER TON ENTRAINEMENT A LA CON PARCE QUE CA FAIT MAL ET CA ME SOULE TU COMPRENDS ?!_

Hum hum, impossible de lui hurler ça. Et puis ce n'était pas la peine de chercher une autre excuse. Déjà elle n'en avait pas le temps et en plus, Tenten savait bien qu'avec son byakugan activé, il remarquerait aussitôt les battements de son cœur, et bref, impossible de mentir.

Du coup elle lui avoua la vérité. Enfin, la _moitié _de la vérité.

- Parce que, Neji..., gémit-elle à moitié furieuse. J'en ai marre de tout ça ! On s'entraine trop, et je suis trop fatiguée à chaque fois que je rentre. Donc, aujourd'hui, j'ai décidé de prendre une journée.

Pas de réponse. Puis :

- Tu aurais pu me le dire.

- Tu aurais dis non.

- Hn, Neji haussa les épaules. Non, je n'aurais pas dit non.

- Tu le penses vraiment ? Questionna-t-elle, les yeux grands ouverts.

- Je n'aurais pas dis non, mais je n'aurais pas dis oui non plus, expliqua-t-il comme si ça avait un sens. Assez perdu de temps. Habille-toi, et on s'entraine.

S'il pensait qu'elle allait abandonner aussi facilement, il la connaissait bien mal.

- Je ne bougerai pas, déclara Tenten avec un regard de défi.

Neji l'observa un moment, puis, sans rien dire, il s'approcha d'elle à la vitesse de l'éclair et la bascula sur son épaule comme s'il portait une simple plume. Tenten commença aussitôt à hurler et à taper dans son dos avec ses poings, mais bon, elle aurait pu faire ça avec un mur que y'aurait pas eu de différence.

- Héééééééééé ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! Lâche-moi tout de suite !

- Hn.

- Neji ! Lâche-moi ou je te jure que...

- Que quoi ?

Tenten essaya de convoquer une de ses armes mais Neji l'en empêcha. Elle chercha une menace qui pourrait faire reculer LE Neji Hyuuga, mais bien sûr elle ne trouva rien.

- Oh et puis merde, marmonna-t-elle en laissant tomber.

Sourire narquois aux lèvres, Neji sortit de chez elle et donna un coup de pied dans la porte pour la fermer. Étant le matin, il n'y avait pas beaucoup de monde dans les rues et le soleil n'était pas encore levé. En pyjama sur ses épaules, Tenten commençait vraiment à geler.

- Où est-ce qu'on va ? Demanda-t-elle quand il dépassa leur terrain d'exercice. Neji !

Après un moment, elle comprit qu'il se dirigeait vers la résidence des Hyuugas.  
Neji passa la porte principale en ignorant les coups d'œil étonnés que lui jetèrent ses cousins, et Tenten fut surprise de constater que personne ne lui posât de question. Ils atteignirent vite sa chambre et là, Neji libéra Tenten en la posant sur ses pieds.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait chez toi ?! Demanda la jeune fille en regardant autour d'elle avec un air méfiant.

Neji posa son sac d'entrainement près de son lit et se tourna vers elle.

- J'ai pensé que vu que tu n'aimais pas t'entrainer sous la pluie, on pourrait le faire chez moi, dans mon dojo.

- Eh ?! Mais t'as rien compris ! Je ne veux pas m'entrainer tout court ! En plus je suis en pyjama, ça va pas le faire !

Neji lui jeta un long regard qui commença du haut de sa tête jusqu'à ses pieds. Elle portait un tee-shirt manche longue blanc qui avait pour seul motif un kunai, et un pantalon bordeaux. Un vrai pyjama Tentenesque, pensa-t-il.

Il haussa les épaules.

- Je peux demander à une de mes cousines de te prêter des vêtements.

- Neji, je ne peux pas faire ça. D'ailleurs je ne voix _vraiment pas _ce que je fait ici. J'aurais préféré rester chez moi !

- Hn, marmonna-t-il en ouvrant la porte de sa chambre. T'avais qu'à pas essayer de sécher l'entraînement. Prends ça comme une punition. (Neji jeta un coup d'œil dans son couloir et arrêta la première fille qui passait par là.) Ah, tiens, Hisae. Pourrais-tu s'il te plait prêter une tenue de combat à Tenten ? On va s'entrainer dans le dojo de l'aile ouest aujourd'hui.

Sa cousine (queue de cheval, yeux Hyuuga, devait à peu près avoir la vingtaine) jeta un regard amusé à Tenten avant de sourire. « Ok ! Je reviens. »

-.-.-.-

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, Tenten faisait face à Neji dans son dojo, prête à le tuer. Pourquoi, me demanderiez-vous ? Parce que sa cousine venait de lui passer une _robe_. Une robe ninja (un peu à la Temari d'ailleurs) – très confortable certes – mais vous l'imaginez, vous, Tenten, en robe ?!

Eh bien elle non plus ne s'imaginait pas dedans. Et comme prévu... c'était L'ENFER. Elle haïssait ça. La robe, coûteuse, était bleu foncée et lui arrivait à mi-genoux. Les manches étaient courtes, le col était en V, et à chacun de ses mouvements, elle avait l'impression de se battre sous l'eau tellement elle n'en était pas habituée.

Le pire c'était que ça lui allait très bien – enfin, d'après Neji. Mais ce n'était pas parce qu'il trouvait qu'elle était jolie dans sa robe qu'elle n'allait pas être en colère contre lui (et puis quoi encore), oh ça non !

En plus Neji osait l'observer avec son habituel sourire arrogant, donc aujourd'hui, ça allait être sa fin.

- Je vais te tuer Neji Hyuuga ! Prévit-t-elle, très furieuse. Je vais te tuer parce que j'aurais pu rester dans mon lit et que tu m'as forcé à porter cette robe alors que j'en porte jamais !

- Hn. Encore faut-il que tu me touche.

Et il osait la provoquer en plus de ça !

- Yaahhhh !

Avec une vitesse éblouissante, Tenten se rua sur lui. Rapidement, elle invoqua deux katanas et essaya de le frapper avec, mais Neji esquiva les armes avec un mouvement rapide de la tête et des bras. Il fit plusieurs pas en arrière et créa un clone d'ombres avec lequel Tenten dut affronter pour ne pas être mise au sol. Tenten se débarrassa bien facilement du clone, et alors qu'elle invoqua une pluie de shuriken, Neji hurla « Jyuuken ! » afin que les armes ne le touchent pas. Il eut juste le temps de voir Tenten s'approcher de lui avec l'intention de le piéger avec son kunai à la main, sauf qu'il se passa quelque chose d'inattendu.

Alors qu'elle arrivait juste en face de lui, elle trébucha sur les pans de sa robe, entrainant dans sa chute Neji. Neji n'eut bien évidemment pas le temps de retrouver son équilibre pour se ressaisir et tomba lourdement au-dessus d'elle.

...Et comme par HASARD, ses lèvres tombèrent sur les siennes.

Malgré sa surprise, il nota instantanément que les lèvres de Tenten étaient d'une douceur infinie et vraiment... bonnes (sa bouche avait le goût de chair et de la pêche, à croire qu'elle n'avalait que ça) et sans s'en rendre compte, il déposa un court baiser sur ses lèvres... que Tenten accueillit avec surprise. Neji, appréciant l'effet qu'il ressentit, recommença, mais avec plus d'insistance. C'était tendre et doux, et les battements de leur cœur battaient fort dans leur poitrine, comme à l'unisson.

Après quelques secondes, Neji leva doucement la tête et rencontra le regard ébahi de Tenten. Enfin ébahi était un mot plutôt faible pour décrire son expression. Parce que ça donnait ça : O.o

Le prodige, trouvant son expression carrément stupide, leva ses sourcils.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette expression ridicule ?

- Tu... Tu viens de m'embrasser ! Bredouilla-t-elle en le pointant avec son index, toute tremblante.

- Hn. Tu m'as embrassé aussi.

Tenten resta silencieuse un moment, et cligna des yeux.

- Ah oui effectivement... marmonna-t-elle en rougissant de plus belle. Mais je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu... voilà quoi.

Il haussa les épaules.

- Tu la plus provoqué qu'autre chose. Si tu évitais de trébucher sur tes pieds, on n'en serait pas là.

- Eh bien, s'énerva déjà l'autre, si tu ne m'avais pas donné cette robe, ce ne serait jamais arrivé !

- Hn, grommela-t-il en croisant les bras et en la toisant. Si tu étais actuellement une fille normale, tu ne serais pas tombée.

- Qu'est-ce que tu insinues, que je ne suis pas une fille ?! Tu peux parler, avec tes cheveux, tu ne ressemble même pas à un mec !

Il lui jeta un regard qui aurait pu geler la mer méditerranée tellement il était imposant.

- Mes cheveux ne me donnent _pas _l'apparence d'une fille.

- Ca c'est ce que tu crois ! Tu ressemble soit à une fille, soit à un gay !

Neji dut faire appel à tout son self-control pour ne pas répliquer quelque chose de blessant – tout ceci était ridicule. Voilà comment ils se disputaient - enfin elle, cette petite _gamine_ – pour un seul baiser qu'elle-même venait de provoquer !

Du grand n'importe quoi.

- Tu ne le penses même pas, lança-t-il ensuite, l'air arrogant. Je sais parfaitement ce que tu penses de moi.

Tenten croisa les bras sur sa poitrine généreuse et lui jeta un regard mauvais.

- Tu n'en sais absolument rien !

Il lui offrit un sourire insolent.

- Si. Tu es carrément folle de moi.

- QUOI ?! Hurla-t-elle alors que son teint virait au rouge foncé.

Elle leva le poing, prête à le lui balancer à sa figure parfaite.

- Répète ça, pour voir ?!

- Là, par exemple. Mon Byakugan n'est même pas activé, et je peux tout de même observer que l'augmentation du calibre de tes différents vaisseaux sanguins est parfaitement visible sous ta peau.

Tenten lui lança un kunai qui l'effleura de près et qui alla se planter sur le mur d'en face.

- Absolument pas !

Neji fit un pas rapide vers elle et agrippa fermement son poignet pour l'empêcher de tout casser.

- Tu viens d'abîmer le dojo, grommela-t-il en resserrant sa poigne.

- C'est bien fait pour toi !

Bon, tant pis pour le mur. Hiashi-sama appellerait sûrement quelqu'un pour réparer ça. Si elle ne voulait pas entendre raison...  
Neji tira sur son poignet et attrapa férocement ses lèvres entre les siennes et embrassa furieusement ses lèvres pour bien lui montrer qu'il n'était pas content. Tenten poussa un gémissement et essaya de résister contre la partie la plus primitive de son esprit (la plus forte) qui lui hurlait de lui rendre son super baiser, mais quand elle sentit sa langue attaquer la sienne, elle perdu tout combat. Elle passa sans aucune douceur ses doigts dans ses cheveux soyeux, enlevant son élastique au passage, et Neji grogna, n'aimant pas le fait que ses cheveux étaient martyrisés de la sorte. Il trouva ça d'autant plus énervant le fait que ses macarons à elle étaient toujours en bon état, et, sans cesser de l'embrasser, il passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux bruns et défit ses macarons, laissant ses beaux cheveux tomber sur ses épaules nues. Les ongles de Tenten s'enfonçaient dans ses épaules, il pouvait bien le sentir. Oh, se retenait-elle de gémir ? Ben voyons.

Il retira brusquement son visage, sourcils froncés. Tenten, pantelante, eut un sourire railleur.

- J'ai peut-être ni le byakugan ni ton cerveau, mais je vois bien, Neji, que tu ne peux pas me résister non plus !

- Je n'ai jamais défendu le contraire, se contenta-t-il de répondre. C'est toi, qui t'énerve pour un rien.

Elle haussa les épaules avant qu'un sourire éclatant ne se forme sur son visage.

- Je devrais sécher les cours plus souvent.

* * *

Haaaaaaaaaaannnnn fini ! 3228 mots de galère, mais je n'en suis pas mécontente.

J'espère que vous avez passé un bon moment et que vous _**commenterez **_! :D

A la prochaiiinneeee :D

~Mayou


	17. Sexy Glace

Coucou ! Je suis de retour ! :D

Ce one-shot est mon préféré je pense. Super sexy par contre, il y a des scènes plutôt... intimes ^^ Vous êtes prévenus !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Sexy Glace

* * *

Un cri s'échappa des lèvres de Tenten alors qu'elle bascula au dessus de l'épaule de Neji, atterrissant fesses les premières. Elle s'efforça d'ignorer la douleur de son dos et serra les dents.

« - Encore une fois », ordonna Neji en s'éloignant d'elle et en reprenant sa posture de combat.

Tenten gémit et roula sur le côté, appuyant ses doigts dans l'épais coussin du tatami pour pouvoir se relever. Elle eut une violente sensation de vertige, ce qui la fit légèrement vaciller sur la gauche. De longues mèches brunes s'échappaient de ses élastiques, et elle secoua la tête pour mieux voir son adversaire.  
Neji arriva juste derrière elle, si rapidement que Tenten le vit seulement parce qu'elle s'y attendait. Elle para son coup avec un kunai, et se concentra sur son chakra. Elle ne faisait que ça lorsqu'elle combattait avec Neji : c'était le seul moyen pour qu'elle ait une chance de l'atteindre. Il bougeait tellement vite et avec une telle précision qu'il était impossible de le suivre avec les yeux.  
Tenten convoqua alors une rangée d'énormes shurikens et, repérant sa position, les lui lança. Neji se les reçut en pleine face. Un sourire se forma sur les lèvres de la jeune fille mais disparu aussitôt quand elle vit Neji s'évaporer en fumée. Un clone d'ombre. Impossible ! Quand avait-il pu le créer ?! Elle l'aurait vu !  
Il était trop tard pour qu'elle se ressaisisse, si bien que le vrai Neji arriva juste derrière elle, kunai sous sa gorge. Tenten, bouche bée, se retourna vers lui.

Le prodige leva les sourcils.

« - Si surprise par ma victoire ? Avec le temps, tu devrais t'y attendre, Tenten.

La maitresse des armes fronça les sourcils.

- Si tu n'avais pas crée ce clone d'ombre, tu serais mort.

Il leva les yeux au ciel.

- Rend-toi à l'évidence : tu ne peux pas me battre, Tenten.

- N'importe quoi ! Je t'ai déjà battu un million de fois. Enfin, peut-être pas un million, mais je t'ai _déjà_battu !

Neji ne répondit pas, mais un sourire narquois se forma sur ses lèvres. Alors qu'elle lui tournait le dos, il l'attira contre son torse et planta la tête dans ses cheveux. Tenten ignora la sensation de papillon qu'elle ressentit dans son estomac. Elle n'allait jamais lui admettre, mais il était vraiment trop craquant quand il se battait. Cet air sérieux et calculateur au fond de ses yeux clairs, les mèches de ses cheveux qui retombaient sur ses yeux, cet air sûr de lui, et cette façon d'être essoufflé était carrément sexy.

- D'ailleurs, marmonna-t-elle en n'essayant d'ignorer les battements de son cœur, j'aurais largement pu te battre si je m'étais entrainée comme toi chaque jours.

- Mhh... Permet-moi de te dire que j'en doute fortement.

Tenten fronça encore plus les sourcils, mécontente.

- Je te jure Neji, si je n'étais pas amoureuse de toi, je t'aurais détesté.

- Hn. Tu ne peux pas me détester, répondit simplement Neji, impassible. Tu le sais mieux que moi.

Parfois, on pouvait entendre les gens sourire. Tenten entendit Neji le faire.

- Bon, on a assez perdu de temps, déclara-t-il en relevant la tête de ses cheveux. On recommence. Cette fois, essaye d'utiliser plus de Taijutsu.

- _Quoi ?! _Tenten, choquée, s'échappa de son étreinte pour l'observer avec des yeux grands ouverts. Neji, ça fait depuis ce matin sept heures qu'on s'entraine !

- Et alors ? S'enquit-il en haussant un parfait sourcil. N'est-ce pas ce qu'on fait tous les jours ?

- Justement ! J'en ai ras-le-bol ! Depuis qu'on sort ensemble, on ne fait que ça.

- Nous sommes des ninjas, rétorqua Neji avec agacement. A quoi tu t'attendais, surtout avec moi ?

Il marque un point. Mais là n'est pas la question.

- Et si, pour une fois, on faisait quelque chose d'autre ? Proposa-t-elle avec une once d'espoir. Comme par exemple, quelque chose que les couples font habituellement ?

Neji leva les yeux au ciel et poussa un long soupir.

- Comme quoi ?

Tenten réfléchit un moment.

- Tiens, j'ai une idée ! S'écria-t-elle, les yeux pétillants. Et si on mangeait une glace ?

Pris au dépourvu, Neji resta immobile, la bouche légèrement ouverte. Il ne s'y attendait vraiment pas, apparemment.

- _Quoi ? _Finit-il par demander, comme s'il n'en avait jamais entendu parler.

Tenten leva les yeux. « Une glace, articula-t-elle doucement. Tu sais, du lait glacé et du sucre, où il y existe plusieurs saveurs différentes. Ca se mange avec une cuillère ou parfois dans un cône.

Neji fronça les sourcils.

« - Je sais ce qu'est une glace, Tenten. »

Elle leva les yeux vers lui, espérant qu'il puisse saisir ce qu'elle voulait dire .

- Je veux une glace, Neji,» dit-elle doucement.

- Notre cuisinier peut en faire une, si tu y tiens tellement, répondit-il avec un haussement d'épaule, n'ayant pas compris ce qu'elle entendait.

- Mais je veux qu'on la mange ensemble, dehors. On ne sort jamais, ajouta-t-elle en faisant la moue.

Il fronça les sourcils.

- Tu m'as toujours dit que tu préférais t'entraîner au dojo.

Tenten le coupa d'un geste de la main.

- Neji, s'entrainer, ce n'est pas ce je veux ! Je te parle d'un rencart ! Je veux aller à un rencart. Avec toi. Juste toi.

Bon sang, fallait que ce soit elle qui l'invite. Neji était vraiment paumé, parfois.

Vu qu'il resta silencieux, elle reprit la parole.

« - Oh, et puis laisse tomber Neji. Oublie ça. » Elle secoua la tête et se dirigea vers la porte du dojo. « Je rentre chez moi, dit-elle. Bonne soirée. » Tournant les talons, Tenten sortit de la salle, laissant Neji lever les yeux au ciel.

O.o.O.o

Alors que l'eau chaude de la douche tombait sur elle, Tenten poussa un long soupir. Après avoir quitté l'immense résidence des Hyuuga, elle avait hésité entre rester dans sa chambre à lui pour lui expliquer ce qu'elle désirait vraiment, mais finit par rentrer chez elle. De toute façon, il était tard. Une fois chez elle, elle avait réchauffé le plat de la veille (des ramens) et avait décidé de prendre une douche. Avec l'entrainement intensif de Neji, Tenten n'avait jamais beaucoup de temps à consacrer avec ses amies. C'était bien dommage d'ailleurs : elle avait besoin d'une soirée entre fille pour pouvoir se confier. Pourtant, elle aimait ça, s'entrainer. Surtout depuis qu'elle et Neji sortaient ensemble. Qui aurait cru qu'un glaçon comme lui puisse ressentir quoi que ce soit, surtout pour elle ? Tenten ne croyait pas Ino quand cette dernière lui avait dit avoir remarqué que Neji l'appréciait plus qu'une amie. Et finalement, c'était vrai. Sauf que Neji et elle ne faisait pas les activités que deux personnes qui s'aiment faisaient. Mais comme il le disait si bien, c'était parce qu'ils étaient des Ninjas.

Avec un soupir, elle pencha la tête en arrière et laissa l'eau couler sur son visage. Elle se détendit aussitôt et décida de faire le vide dans sa tête. La chaleur de l'eau sur sa peau apaisait sa douleur. Une fois bien détendue et propre, Tenten arrêta l'eau. Elle tendit le bras à l'endroit où elle avait accroché sa serviette mais ne saisit que de l'air, ne sentant rien. La jeune fille fronça les sourcils, et, regardant autour d'elle, elle ne vit rien. C'est bizarre. Elle aurait juré l'avoir posée là. Tenten sortit de sa baignoire et remarqua une chose : la porte était ouverte.

Neji était là.

Son petit ami se tenait dos contre un côté du chambranle de la porte, bras croisés. Il tenait la serviette violette clair de Tenten – assortie à ses yeux - sur son épaule. Dans une main, il portait une boîte de glace au chocolat _Haagen Dasz_, et dans l'autre, une cuillère. Il leva la cuillère à sa bouche, avec nonchalance, comme si Tenten ne se tenait pas toute nue en face de lui.

Elle se cacha derrière le rideau de douche, les joues toutes rouges.

- Neji ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Il leva les yeux. Ses prunelles se déplacèrent lentement sur elle comme s'il pouvait voir à travers le rideau. Tenten sentit ses joues brûler.

- Je t'ai rapporté ta veste, marmonna-t-il. Il fit une pause, puis, levant le carton, il ajouta, et je mange une glace.

- Ah, dit Tenten, d'une toute petite voix. Je pensais que tu voulais encore t'entrainer.

Neji haussa les épaules et plongea sa cuillère dans la glace pour une autre bouchée. Tenten observa ses lèvres gouter la glace avec envie.

- Ma copine voulait de la glace. Alors, je lui ai apporté de la glace.»

Parce que Tenten, à bout de mots sentit les battements de son cœur s'accélérer, il leva les yeux sur elle et lui offrit un sourire éclatant.

Pour toute réponse, Tenten plissa les yeux.

- Alors pourquoi tu manges ma glace ?

- J'avais faim.

- Et tu voulais aussi prendre une douche ? C'est pour ça que t'as ma serviette ?

Neji regarda par-dessus son épaule, laissa tomber sa cuillère dans le récipient, et, saisissant la serviette, il la secoua devant elle.

- Hn. Tu parles de ça ?

Tenten leva les sourcils.

- Viens la chercher, si tu la veux, défia-t-il, une lueur malicieuse dans le regard.

Tenten soutint son regard mais ne bougea pas. Hors de question qu'il la voie nue.

- Neji, dit Tenten avec impatience.

- Hmm ? Demanda-t-il en penchant la tête sur le côté.

- J'ai froid, frissonna-t-elle quand des gouttes d'eau froides tombèrent de ses cheveux pour rouler dans son dos.

Neji leva les yeux, et, la voyant frissonner, il laissa tomber sa cuillère dans le pot. Il entra dans la salle de bain et plaça la glace sur le bord de l'évier. Il s'approcha de la douche et tendit la serviette, ne quittant pas ses yeux marron.  
Sans cesser de le regarder, Tenten attrapa la serviette et l'enroula autour de son corps mouillé, sentant la douceur du tissu toucher sa peau froide. Neji recula et elle sortit de la douche. Tenten se dirigea vers l'évier, et attrapa joyeusement la glace qu'elle attendait depuis longtemps. Elle porta la cuillère à ses lèvres et un sourire se forma sur ses lèvres. La glace était super bonne. Bien épaisse, bien chocolatée, et bien froide.

- J'n'arrive pas à croire que tu as arrêté ton entraînement pour moi, murmura-t-elle.

Neji se déplaça derrière elle. Tenten pouvait sentir la chaleur qui émanait de lui, même s'il ne l'avait pas encore touchée. Il ramena ses grandes mais sur ses hanches et les remonta lentement sur sa taille, caressant ses courbes féminines.

- J'avais terminé, marmonna-t-il. Il se pencha et posa ses lèvres sur son épaule nue.

Tenten allait le contredire mais ferma aussitôt les yeux contre la sensation de sa bouche froide sur sa peau maintenant chauffé. Un frisson délicieux traversa son corps. Neji resserra son étreinte.  
Lentement, Tenten se tourna vers lui. Il la regarda, de ses yeux pâles et intenses, remplis de désirs. Tenten déglutit difficilement, réaction qu'elle avait souvent quand il l regardait aussi profondément.

Après un moment, Neji tendit la main et pris de la glace avec la cuillère avant de la porter aux lèvres Tenten. Elle ouvrit volontiers la bouche et referma ses lèvres sur la crème glacée, sentant la fraîcheur et le chocolat crémeux fondre sur sa langue. Elle entendit le souffle de Neji faiblir.

- Mmh, du chocolat, susurra-t-elle à mi-voix.

Neji frotta le dos de la cuillère contre ses belles lèvres cerise, les enduisant de crème glacée fondue. En se penchant sur elle, il passa dans un premier temps sa langue sur ses lèvres avant d'appuyer sur sa bouche entièrement sur la sienne. Tenten se serra contre lui quand Neji encadra son visage avec ses mains. Ses lèvres avaient le goût de chocolat glacé. Délicieux. Tenten leva doucement ses mains pour les passer autours de sa nuque, et, Neji se penchant, passa ses mains sous ses jambes pour la soulever. Il la posa sur le bord de l'évier. L'évier était glacé, mais à ce moment-là c'était le cadet de ses soucis.

Neji se tenait entre ses jambes, ses mains posée le long de ses cuisses nues, alors que Tenten était occupée à déboutonner les boutons de sa chemise. Une fois qu'elle les avait défaits, elle glissa ses paumes vers le haut de sa poitrine et les fit voyager jusqu'à sentir ses épaules musclées. Elle lui enleva doucement l'habit, sentant les muscles de ses bras se contracter. La bouche de Neji descendait langoureusement sur son cou. Tenten leva le menton, appréciant la sensation de ses lèvres sur sa chair. Elle frissonna encore, mais cette fois pour une raison complètement différente. Elle n'avait plus froid.

Sa bouche descendait, laissant des sensations indescriptibles à chaque passage, jusqu'à atteindre le haut de sa poitrine. Neji leva les yeux et rencontra le regard de Tenten avec le sien, et la questionna silencieusement. Tenten, le cœur battant, acquiesça. Neji baissa doucement la serviette pour découvrir pour la première fois sa belle poitrine ronde, et il grogna.

- Oh Tenten, grommela-t-il en embrassant le haut de sa poitrine.

Tenten leva son visage pour l'embrasser sur la bouche une fois encore, avec fougue et passion. Sans cesser le baiser, Neji passa les bras sur ses hanches et la souleva encore, tandis que Tenten enroula ses jambes autour de sa taille et resserra son étreinte autour de son cou. Il la porta jusqu'à sa chambre où, avec précaution, il la coucha sur son lit, glissant son corps à côté d'elle. S'embrassant de l'obscurité, Neji passa la main autour de sa taille.

- Neji ? Appela Tenten.

- Hmm ? Marmonna-t-il alors que sa bouche embrassait sa mâchoire.

Tenten ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

« - C'était la meilleure glace de ma vie. »

* * *

Fin ! Je suis satisfaite de la fin, pour une fois. pas vous ? :D

Commentez si vous avez aimé, s'il-vous-plait. J'aimerai vraiment avoir plus de cinq reviews par chapitre.

A la prochaine !


	18. Paix en Guerre

Coucou ! Ca fait deux semaines sans one-shot environ, vraiment désolée ! J'avais trop de truc à rendre, dissertation par là, composition d'histoire à préparer et blablabla... enfin :) Alors, ce one-shot est cours. Je l'ai imaginé en regardant l'épisode 276, vous savez, quand Tenten poursuit Ino pour qu'elle lui rende l'arme de Ginkaku ? Eh ben voilà sur quoi porte le one-shot de la semaine. Considérez ça comme une scène coupée :P

Un grand merci à tous mes reviewers, Slectrice évidemment, Elo-D, Super-Nyuh, Caramelie et Na, qui, comme d'habitude, m'offre des reviews super détaillées et longues :D

Alors j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira ! Que l'Ooc ne sera pas trop présent quoi. Parce que je l'ai tellement lu et relu que je n'en sais rien, donc...

Enjoy !

Dislcaimer : Rien de tout ça ne m'appartient, je ne fais qu'utiliser l'univers du sublime Masashi Kishimoto pour m'amuser avec les personnages.

* * *

Temps de paix en guerre

* * *

La nuit était tombée. Les Shinobis de l'Alliance se reposaient dans leurs campements respectifs, revoyaient leur amis et mangeaient copieusement avant de monter la garde. Tenten elle, au lieu de manger quelque chose, n'avait en tête que cet éventail magnifique qu'on venait de lui prendre. C'était tellement injuste !

Son amie, Ino Yamanaka, veillait à ce qu'elle ne la retrouve pas.

- Ino, allez ! Sois sympaaa !

Tenten n'allais pas lâcher Ino. Elle la tenait par le tissu de son équipement et tentait de suivre son rythme, essoufflée. Chôji et Chôza, en train de manger des onigiris, levèrent les yeux sur elle, avant d'esquisser un sourire amusé.

« Où est mon Arme Ninja ? » Demandait la maîtresse des armes d'un ton puéril. « Je veux la récupérer ! »

Ino soupira, parce que c'était au moins la centième fois qu'elle demandait ça. Tenten était vraiment têtue quand il s'agissait d'armes !

- On t'a dit de ne plus l'utiliser ! Lui dit-elle d'un ton autoritaire. Arrête un peu !

- Mais je ne suis pas d'accord ! Riposta l'autre. Je sais parfaitement l'utiliser ! Quel _gâchis_!

Ino continuait de marcher, cherchant des yeux où était le camp du régiment principal de combats, à la recherche du prodige des Hyuuga. Hé oui. Elle savait bien que dès que Tenten verrait son cher Neji, elle oublierait _enfin_ ce truc ridicule qu'elle désire tant.

- Allez Inoo, se plaignait son amie, dit-moi où est mon arme !

- Non, répliqua la blonde, se demandant comment Tenten pouvait adorer à ce point les armes. Ca gaspille trop de chakra. Regarde-toi, c'est à peine si tu respires !

- Je vais bien !

Ino leva les yeux au ciel mais, ce faisant, elle remarqua un certain Hyuuga qui passait par là. _Enfin ! _Pensa-t-elle en lançant à Tenten,

- Tiens, regarde qui est là.

Tenten fit la moue, et leva lentement les yeux sur le jeune homme qu'Ino désignait.

Neji.

Le temps s'arrêta – du moins elle en eut la nette impression. Elle l'observa. Mains dans les poches de son pantalon, Neji observaient lentement des shinobis se disputer à propos de je ne sais quoi, sa longue queue de cheval basse voletait dans le vent.

Il n'y avait que lui. Et oui, c'était ça être amoureuse hein...

Elle lâcha Ino sans même la regarder et accouru vers Neji qui, ayant son Byakugan, la remarqua avant même qu'elle ne l'atteigne.  
Tenten savait bien que Neji n'aimait pas les démonstrations amoureuses en public, mais là maintenant, elle s'en contre fichait : elle sauta littéralement dans ses bras. Neji l'attrapa bien sûr, enroulant son bras autour d'elle, mais c'était plus par réflexe qu'autre chose.

- Tenten, grommela-t-il, mais il n'était pas en colère, elle le savait bien. Nous ne sommes pas seuls.

Elle planta sa tête dans le creux de son cou, respirant son odeur.

- Mh ?

- Tout le monde nous regarde, précisa-t-il en regardant autour de lui, ennuyé.

Tenten esquissa un sourire contre sa peau, avant de lever la tête vers lui.

- Comment tu te sens ? Lui demanda-t-elle en l'observant, yeux dans les yeux.

- Bien, soupira-t-il. (Il jeta un regard noir aux pervers qui regardait Tenten avec envie et ça suffit pour qu'ils arrêtent) Et toi ? Ajouta-t-il en fronçant les sourcils. Pourquoi ton chakra est-il aussi diminué ?

Tenten n'en revenait pas : il n'avait même pas son byakugan et il l'avait remarqué. Avec tous les chakras vidés qu'il y avait autour, elle avait secrètement espéré que le sien passe inaperçu, mais apparemment c'était raté. Oh, ben, c'était ça sortir avec un génie : on ne pouvait rien leur cacher.

- J'ai utilisé une des armes de l'ennemi, expliqua-t-elle avec un grand sourire joyeux. Elle était tellement géniale, si tu l'avait vue !

- Et elle t'a bien évidemment prit tout ton chakra...

- Oui bon, ça, c'est un détail.

- Tu devrais faire plus attention, dit Neji d'un ton qui disait qu'il n'était pas du même avis qu'elle. Tu n'as presque plus de chakra. Tu aurais pu t'évanouir d'une minute à l'autre, Tenten. Ce n'est pas le moment de jouer l'inconsciente.

Il secoua la tête.

- L'ennemi est fort. On se doit de rester vigilants.

Tenten aurait voulu répliquer qu'elle savait très bien ce qu'elle faisait, mais n'en fit rien. Elle se contenta de hocher la tête, observant l'inquiétude qu'il cachait au fond de son regard pâle. C'était marrant, cette manie qu'elle avait de deviner ce qu'il pensait - chose qu'elle avait essayé de faire depuis le début de leur rencontre. Maintenant, tout était beaucoup plus facile. Neji, le prodige, n'était plus le même lorsqu'il était avec elle.

- _Tenten_, appela Neji d'un ton exaspéré parce que visiblement, elle était ailleurs. Tu m'écoutes ?

Elle leva brusquement les yeux vers les siens, un peu perdue, mais lui offrit rapidement un grand sourire en guise de réponse.

- T'en fais pas, le rassura-t-elle. Tu m'as tellement entraînée que ces monstres sont trop faibles pour moi !

Neji esquissa un sourire narquois.

- C'était le but.

Tenten cligna des yeux. Cette expression au fond de ses prunelles... de la fierté ? Ben voyons ! Mais elle resserra néanmoins son étreinte, replongeant son visage dans le creux de son cou.

- Tu as vu Lee ? Lui demanda-t-elle pensivement, yeux fermés. J'espère qu'il va bien.

- Il combat aux côtés de Gai sensei et de Kakashi. Il va bien.

- Mm, il doit être super content de mettre tout son entraînement à l'œuvre.

- J'imagine...

- Quand même, dit Tenten en soupirant, cette guerre me fatigue déjà. Vivement la fin, et qu'on rentre tous à la maison.

Neji planta sa tête dans ses cheveux bruns.

- Si au moins tu avais respecté les heures de nos entrainements, tu aurais eu plus de temps pour travailler ton chakra.

Tenten leva les yeux au ciel.

- Pour la énième fois, Neji, se lever à six heures du matin pour finir à dix-neuf heures, c'est impossible.

- J'en suis la preuve vivante.

- Mais toi, tu n'es même pas humain.

- Ah ?

Elle ne répondit pas, mais observa son visage, pensive. Elle contempla son regard neutre, ses traits fins et définis, la ligne de sa mâchoire. Il n'avait même pas un pour cent de saleté sur ses vêtements, ni sur ses cheveux. Pas une seule égratignure. C'était à se demander s'il venait vraiment de tuer au moins une centaine de Zetsu. Mais bon, après tout, c'était Neji.

_C'était Neji. _Bizarrement, même avec cette phrase en tête, elle craignait chaque jour pour sa vie. Aujourd'hui, ils étaient vivants tous les deux. Mais demain ? Qu'adviendra-il d'eux ?

Seul le destin le dira.

- Défaits tes cheveux, dit-il alors, la sortant de ses pensées.

Tenten cligna ses yeux chocolat, surprise.

- Quoi ? Pourquoi ?

- J'aime te voir les cheveux lâchés.

Sa respiration se précipita, et elle passa les doigts dans ses cheveux pour défaire ses macarons. Ses cheveux brus ondulés cascadèrent sur ses épaules. Neji resta un moment là à l'observer, l'expression neutre.

Il leva le doigt et enroula une de ses boucles autour, lentement.

- Tes cheveux sont plus longs, remarqua-t-il, comme si ça avait de l'importance.

Ils étaient si proches l'un l'autre. Tenten pouvait sentir son souffle chaud sur son visage, et sa main sur sa taille la tenait fermement contre lui. N'y tenant plus, la jeune fille tira sur le col de son équipement pour qu'il arrive à son hauteur et embrassa tendrement ses lèvres. Neji leva aussitôt sa main de sa taille pour emprisonner son visage avec ses deux mains, embrassant ses lèvres comme s'il n'y avait pas de lendemain, comme si c'était le dernier échange d'amour qu'ils échangeaient avant la fin. Qui sait ? C'était peut-être la dernière fois qu'il la voyait. C'était la guerre, après tout.

Soudain, la voix d'Inoichi Yamanaka résonna dans leur tête.

_« Shinobis et Kunoichis de l'Alliance, veuillez regagner vos postes respectifs pour pouvoir surveiller l'Ennemi. Je répète, veuillez... »_

Un message provenant de l'unité de renseignement.

Neji pressa une dernière fois ses lèvres sur celles de Tenten, avant de reculer son visage. Le regard dans le chocolat liquide du sien, il activa son Byakugan.

- Il est temps, dit-il, enlevant ses mains de son visage pour éviter de la caresser encore et encore.

- Je sais.

Levant la main, elle traça le chemin des veines de son Byakugan, se disant qu'il avait sans aucun doute dû l'utiliser toute la journée.

- Ca fait mal ?

Neji secoua la tête.

- Pas quand tu le touches.

S'approchant d'elle, il déposa un léger baiser sur son front, avant de se volatiliser.

Tenten resta là une bonne minute avant de se rappeler qu'elle devait elle aussi rejoindre la division des combats à distance. Le cœur lourd, elle s'en alla elle aussi.

En espérant qu'ils soient vivants demain aussi.

* * *

Fin.

OK, Ok. Je ne vais rien dire du tout cette fois. A vous la parole, chers amis.

Bye bye !

PS : Si je pouvais avoir de nouveaux reviewers, ce serait génial.


	19. Biscuits

_Je devais écrire quelque chose, et je n'avais pas d'idées. Voilà ce que ça donne. _

* * *

Biscuit

* * *

Tenten était énervée. Oh ouais, carrément folle de rage.

Et bien sûr, c'était à cause d'un Hyuuga, un fichu prodige en plus, qui, comme à son habitude, disait tout ce qu'il pensait sans jamais réfléchir avant de parler. Eh bien là, il allait regretter.

Parce qu'on n'insulte pas Tenten. Oh non.

- Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ?! S'écria-t-elle d'une voix aiguë alors qu'elle le toisait furieusement. Répète, pour voir ?

- J'ai dit que je ne mangerais pas tes biscuits, marmonna Neji sans lever les yeux de son bouquin, carrément agacé qu'elle le dérange avec des bêtises.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que premièrement, j'aime pas ça, et deux, tu ne sais pas cuisiner.

Pour toute réponse, Tenten lui lança mille kunai à la tête, qui se plantèrent dans le mur d'en face. Bien sûr il avait esquivé. Apparemment ça ne dérangeait pas Tenten de planter des armes ninjas sur les murs de son salon.

- Mange-les, ordonna-t-elle avec un regard noir. J'ai mis tout mon cœur dedans !

- Mais _pourquoi _tu en as fais alors que tu sais très bien que je n'aime pas ça ?

- Parce que cette fois, c'est moi qui les ai préparés, donc tu vas aimer. Allez, mange !

Elle approcha l'assiette de biscuits devant lui, mais Neji plissa le nez, dégoûté. Vraiment, il n'aimait pas ça.

- Non, je n'en veux pas.

- Neji Hyuuga, si tu ne les mange pas, je vais...

- Tenten, arrête ça. On ne va pas se disputer pour des biscuits ridicules !

- Ah, parce qu'ils sont ridicules en plus ?!

D'autres Kunai. Cette fois-ci, un effleura même son tee-shirt. Il leva les yeux au ciel, exaspéré. Lui qui était en tranquillement train de lire !

- J'arrive pas à y croire ! S'exclama Tenten, levant les bras au ciel. Avec tous les efforts que j'ai mis dedans, tu oses me dire que tu ne les mangeras pas alors que tu ne les as même pas goûtés !

- Ok, très bien, très bien ! Dit-il alors, juste pour qu'elle arrête de hurler. Je vais goûter.

Elle fronça les sourcils et lui tendit un biscuit, qu'il prit avec la même expression. Ils étaient en forme d'étoile – génial, c'était tellement enfantin, _tellement Tenten_, pensa-t-il avec un petit sourire qu'il ne montra pas. Sans la quitter des yeux, il passa le gâteau dans sa bouche et commença à mâcher.

Lentement, il avala.

Tenten plissa des yeux, attendant sa réponse.

- C'est... pas mal, avoua-t-il enfin, un peu surpris. J'aime bien.

Tenten retrouva son sourire joyeux et déposa un baiser sur sa joue.

- Tu vois, je t'avais dis. L'amour change le goût des choses.

- Hn, marmonna-t-il et il embrassa passionnément ses lèvres, oubliant totalement son bouquin.

* * *

Désolée pour ce chapitre, et merci d'avoir lu.

Review.


	20. Détruit

**J'avais publié ce chapitre il y a deux semaines, mais, sachant que j'avais peur des réactions des lecteurs, je l'ai retiré. Aujourd'hui, j'ai décidé d'assumer.  
**

**Je me suis demandée comment Neji réagirait s'il devait tuer et tuer, sans arrêt ? Serait-il toujours le Neji froid et impénétrable que nous connaissons ?**

**Voilà le résultat.**

Attention, il y a du lime dedans.  


* * *

Détruit

* * *

Neji prit une bonne respiration et fit face à sa maison.

_C'était son devoir_. C'était son devoir de shinobi, il devait tuer sans pitié. C'était son devoir, son devoir, son devoir... d'assassiner.

Personne ne connaissait vraiment les missions des ANBU. Ces missions top secrètes dont personne ne parlait. Bon sang, s'il avait su...

S'il avait su il n'aurait jamais accepté leur proposition.

Pourquoi ? Il devait être fier, au contraire ! L'ANBU était l'élite de l'élite, c'était un honneur d'en faire partie. Mais pourquoi devait-il tuer, comme ça, sans raison ? Cet homme ne lui avait rien fait, sa femme non plus. Il se souvenait encore de leurs cris horrifiés, du choc du garçon de 7 ans quand il avait vu son père tomber par terre après avoir été assassiné par lui...

C'était un ordre du QG. Assassiner les parents de Hirako Takane. Sans aucune explications.

Il serra les poings si forts qu'il sentit ses ongles s'enfoncer dans sa chair. Cette douleur... oh oui, se faire mal était le remède. Bon sang, il n'était pas assez fort, pas assez fort pour supporter. Pourtant, ce n'était pas nouveau : Neji avait beaucoup tué dans sa vie. Il voyait même les personnes qu'il avait tuées dans ces cauchemars, si bien qu'il avait arrêté de rêver. Mais tuer un simple homme ? Pourquoi diable ceci l'affectait-il à ce point ? C'était son devoir d'agent secret de l'ANBU !

Parce que cet enfant lui rappelait lui-même.

Il s'était tué _lui-même_.

Neji serra les dents, ouvrit doucement la porte de chez lui pour ne pas réveiller sa fiancée, mais comme à son habitude, Tenten avait refusé de dormir avant qu'il ne rentre de mission. Elle l'attendait dans le salon.

Son sourire joyeux s'effaça aussitôt lorsque qu'elle vit son expression détruite.

- Neji ?!

Il évita son regard. Hors de question qu'elle ne le voie comme ça.

Neji lâcha son sac sur le parquet et évita Tenten, qu'il ne regarda pas au risque de faire une chose qu'il s'apprêtait à regretter toute sa vie.

- Neji ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Elle était inquiète. Inquiète pour lui. Il ne méritait pas son inquiétude, non, il n'était qu'un tueur.

Elle fit un pas vers lui. Aussitôt, il leva une main pour l'arrêter.

- Non Tenten... N'approche pas.

Bien sûr Tenten ne l'écoute pas et s'approcha vers lui. Neji tourna son visage vers le mur et planta son front dans le béton en essayant de calmer ses nerfs. Hors de question qu'elle ne le voit comme ça, plein de sang, les mains pleines de crimes.  
Du bout des doigts, Tenten toucha sa main, doucement. Il sentit aussitôt son cœur se serrer. Tenten plaça ses petites mains sur son visage et fit basculer sa tête vers elle.

Neji ne rencontra pas ses yeux avec les siens.

- Ne me regarde pas, Tenten.

Sa voix était dure et sèche.

- Neji... dit-moi ce qui s'est passé, s'il te plait.

Il resta silencieux, la mâchoire serrée. Tenten leva une main sur son visage et caressa sa joue, tendrement.

- Regarde-moi, dit-elle d'une voix douce, pleine de douceur. Neji, s'il-te-plaît, regarde-moi.

Son ton suppliant le força à tourner la tête. Grossière erreur. Ses yeux chocolat magnifiques étaient posés sur lui avec inquiétude, tendresse, amour. Non, bon sang, il ne méritait rien de tout ça. Il ne méritait pas d'avoir une femme aussi sublime que Tenten, il ne méritait pas son amour, il ne la méritait tout simplement pas.

- Arrête ça, intima-t-il d'une voix rauque et dure, mais remplie de chagrin. Ne me regarde pas comme ça.

Elle fronça légèrement les sourcils, ne comprenant pas.

- C'est comme la dernière fois, comprit-elle alors, d'une toute petite voix. Oh Neji... ce n'est pas de ta faute. Tu n'as fait que ton devoir.

Cette phrase le rendit fou de rage. Un éclair de haine passa dans ses yeux clairs, et il fit un pas en arrière et donna un grand coup de poing dans le mur, au point de saigner. Il se tourna vers elle accueillit son regard choqué avec agressivité, puis commença à parler.

- Pas ma faute, tu dis ?! Mon devoir ? Bon sang, Tenten, si tu savais à quel point je déteste ça, je déteste tuer. Je déteste ce que je suis devenu, je déteste le fait que tu continues à me regarder comme ça après tout le mal que je fais chaque jour, bon sang Tenten, j'en peux plus !

- Ce n'est pas de ta... ! »

Neji se rua sur elle et la colla contre le mur avec violence. Son visage fut tout près du sien. Tenten l'observa avec une expression horrifiée, comme si elle ne le reconnaissait plus.

- Voilà, dit-il avec une satisfaction amère. C'est ce regard que je mérite. Je ne mérite que ça.

Tenten, la respiration précipitée, l'observa sans comprendre. Avant même que Neji l'anticipa, elle plaça une main sur sa nuque, attira son visage contre le sien et embrassa ses lèvres avec une fougue infinie, et Neji, malgré son humeur massacrante, lui rendit son baiser. Tenten le serra contre elle, et, alors que leur bouche, leur langues se rencontraient avec violence, c'était comme si elle lui prenait toute sa haine, toute sa douleur, toute sa tristesse, pour lui donner sa vie à elle, sa puissance, son courage.

- Tout va bien, chuchota-t-elle contre sa bouche, ne t'en fais pas.

Ce n'est que lorsque qu'elle embrassa sa joue qu'il remarqua qu'il était en larmes. Neji Hyuuga en larmes. Il n'avait jamais pleuré depuis la mort de son père. Et le voilà maintenant... détruit.

Il avait besoin d'elle. Il avait besoin d'elle pour vivre, pour survivre. Il la souleva et l'assit sur la table de leur cuisine, où elle fut à son niveau. Il l'embrassa avec toute sa passion, tout ce qu'il ressentait pour elle. Il mordit la chair délicieuse de sa lèvre, et elle laissa échapper un cri de surprise, mais Neji l'étouffa par un autre baiser fougueux. Parce que c'était tout ce qu'il lui restait.

Elle.

Son cœur.

Il voulait plus il avait _besoin _de plus. Il fit glisser sa bouche le long de son cou et lui retira son tee-shirt en le lui arrachant pratiquement. Tenten déboutonna sa chemise et gémit lorsque qu'elle sentit sa main dégrafer son soutien-gorge. Neji plongea la tête dans sa poitrine et embrassa sa belle peau, lécha ses tétons avec envie, les mordilla, les suça. Il entendait Tenten pousser des petits cris de plaisir à ses côtés, et ça le rendait fou, bon sang, ça le rendait fou mais ce n'était pas assez, il avait besoin de plus, encore et encore plus. Il l'allongea sur la table et fit descendre ses baisers le long de son corps, plus bas encore. La respiration précipité, les doigts tremblants, il lui retira son pantalon, et elle ne fut qu'en culotte à présent. En dentelle noire.

Il en n'eut le souffle coupé.

- _Tenten_, laissa-t- il échapper en caressant ses jambes, le regard rempli de désir. Oh Tenten...

Tenten, les paupières à demi-fermées, passa une main autour de son cou pour le ramener contre elle, afin que leur lèvres se rencontrent de nouveau. Neji ne désirait qu'elle. Il laissa sa langue se battre avec la sienne, enveloppa sa lèvre inférieure avec ses dents, il la savoura, elle, sa douce, sa magnifique Tenten. C'était ce qu'il voulait.

S'oublier en elle.

- Neji, l'appela-t-elle, la main dans ses cheveux. Il rencontra son regard. Je veux que tu retires ce que tu as dit.

Il comprit aussitôt à quoi elle faisait référence.

- Non..., sa voix sortit comme une plainte. Je ne te mérite pas.

- Comment peux-tu me demander de te haïr, Neji ? Tout ceci – l'ANBU, ce n'est pas toi. C'est eux. Je t'aime, rien n'y changera. Et puis tu sais... Rien ne t'empêche de rester.

- Si, Hiashi-sama ne me considère plus comme...

- Je sais. (Elle leva les yeux au ciel), bon sang Neji, oublie ce type. Oublie ça. Non, regarde moi, exigea-t-elle quand il recommença à regarder ailleurs, blessé. Neji. On va se marier. Arrête de penser à tout ça - de te prendre la tête ça ne sert à rien. Rien de tout ça n'est de ta faute.

Il secoua la tête.

- Tu ne comprends pas.

Tenten ramena son visage contre elle encore. Doucement, elle planta son regard brun dans le sien, violet pâle.

- Tu n'es pas un meurtrier. Loin de là.

Neji plaça son visage dans son cou et la serra de toutes ses forces dans ses bras.

- Tout va bien. Tu n'es pas seul, je suis là, répéta-t-elle.

Neji se calma, peu à peu. Sa respiration se stabilisa, sa haine fit place à de la tristesse pure.

- Cet enfant... j'ai tué son père, murmura-t-il contre sa peau. Je l'ai assassiné. Exactement comme...

- Ton père et toi. Je sais, mais ce n'est pas ton père que tu as tué, et cet enfant n'est pas toi. Il allait devenir un hors la loi si tu ne les avais pas arrêtés. Neji, arrête de te faire tu mal... tu n'as rien fais de mal.

Neji resta silencieux.

- Je sais, dit précipitamment Tenten en rougissant. Je suis nulle pour remonter le moral des gens. Mais comprends au moins ce que je veux dire.

Neji leva la tête, accueillant son regard avec le sien. Il planta son front contre le sien et encadra son visage avec ses deux mains, observant l'amour de sa vie, sa fiancée, et bientôt sa femme.

- Tu ne sais pas à quel point je t'aime, lui dit-il en bougeant ses pouces sur son visage. Je ne sais pas ce que je ferai sans toi.

- Je te comprends, plaisanta-t-elle avec un sourire éblouissant.

Neji l'observa, une lueur amusée dans le regard. S'il n'avait pas été dans cette humeur-là, il l'aurait sûrement contredit, mais cette fois, il n'en fit rien.

Il se pencha doucement sur ses lèvres et enveloppa sa bouche autour de la sienne, l'embrassant avec une telle tendresse, une telle émotion qu'il se sentit revivre.

Car Tenten était tout ce qu'il fallait à Neji pour vivre.

* * *

Commentez si vous voulez.


	21. Cuisine avec Neji

Hey guys ! Yeahhhhh les vacances, enfin ! J'en pouvais plus !

Anyway, j'ai écrit ce one-shot en deux heures, et je ne suis pas mécontente du résultat :D Bonne lecture !

**Mots** : 1709  
**Rated **: K+

* * *

Cuisine avec Neji

* * *

Le ventre de Tenten gargouilla pour la cinquième fois depuis vingt minutes. Plissant des yeux, elle posa une main sur son estomac en grimaçant. Elle avait trop faim, c'était insupportable ! Et rien que de s'imaginer se lever, aller à la cuisine pour se préparer à manger, attendre que la nourriture cuise... non, c'était trop long, et, voyons, paresseuse comme elle était, elle devait avouer qu'elle n'était carrément pas enchantée par cette perspective. Surtout qu'elle et la cuisine, ça faisait quatre. Tenten avait d'ailleurs l'habitude de manger des plats déjà préparés, ou alors, tout simplement, de commander. Mais là, pour le faire, n'en parlons même pas ! Le temps que le tout arriverait, elle serait déjà en train de mourir de faim.

En gros, il lui fallait quelque chose, et vite.

Heureusement, elle sortait avec un des plus puissants shinobis de Konoha, qui excellait d'ailleurs en cuisine, surdoué comme il était. Et le meilleur, c'était que son petit ami était chez elle en ce moment _même_.

Que demander de plus ?

_Reste juste à le convaincre pour qu'il accepte de me préparer un petit truc_, pensa-t-elle, lugubre, en jetant un coup d'œil à Neji. _C'est pas gagné_.

« - Dit Neji...

- Hn ? »

Tenten, télécommande en main, éteignit la télé d'un mouvement bref et se tourna vers le jeune prodige qui, comme à son habitude, était occupé à méditer.

« - Tu t'en souviens quand tu m'as accompagné pour faire mes courses ?

- Tu veux dire quand tu m'as _forcé _à venir ?

- Dis pas n'importe quoi, tu as adoré, arrête ! Lui dit-elle d'une voix aiguë, fronçant les sourcils.

- Hn.

- Okay... donc je disais, poursuivit-elle en ignorant ses dires, que tu m'avais promis de me faire un bon repas ce jour-là.

- Et donc ? La pressa-t-il calmement, yeux toujours fermés.

- Et ben... j'aimerai bien y goûter. »

Neji ouvrit lentement ses yeux, et son expression en disait long sur ce qu'il pensait vraiment. Il haussa les sourcils.

« - Si ma mémoire est bonne, Tenten, commença-t-il lentement d'un ton neutre, tu n'avais pas voulu que je te fasse ce dit plat car il contenait des légumes, ce que tu détestes en l'occurrence. »

La brune fronça les sourcils – parce qu'il avait raison, comme d'habitude.

« - Je sais mais... j'ai été stupide tu sais, dit-elle d'un ton plaintif et désolé - tout les moyens étaient bons pour qu'il aille lui préparer quelque chose-, et..., ajouta-t-elle, j'ai _vraiment _envie d'y goûter, légumes ou pas légumes. Allez Neji, s'il-te-plaît ? »

Elle la moue qu'elle utilisait le plus pour le convaincre, où elle l'observait avec un regard de chien battu en gonflant un peu ses lèvres charnues.

Neji leva les yeux au ciel et jeta au passage un coup d'œil à l'horloge posée sur le mur, remarquant qu'il était dix-neuf heures et quelques.

« - C'est d'accord, finit-il par dire en se levant.

Mais juste avant qu'elle ne commence à sauter de joie, il se tourna vers elle et ajouta, avec un sourire narquois :

- Mais c'est toi qui cuisine.

Tenten cligna des yeux.

- _Quoi ?! » _

Son sourire irrésistible s'agrandit, creusant des fossettes au creux de ses joues. Il cligna des yeux. Etait-ce possible d'avoir des cils aussi longs ?

« - Je sais que tu as faim, Tenten, annonça-t-il de sa voix grave et profonde. Et que tu ne veux pas bouger. Ne compte pas sur moi pour te préparer quelque chose parce que tu es trop paresseuse. Vas-y, je t'aide. Considère que je te fais un cours de cuisine gratuit, sachant que tu en as besoin. »

Elle ouvrit la bouche, choquée, parce qu'apparemment il avait tout compris et qu'il venait de l'insulter implicitement.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu entends par 'sachant que tu en as besoin' ?! »

Il ne répondit pas, mais s'approcha d'elle et attrapa sa main dans la sienne, afin de la relever sur ses pieds.

« - En cuisine, Tenten, ordonna-t-il. »

* * *

- _Arghhhhhhh _je déteste les oignons ! Se plaignit la jeune fille, les larmes aux yeux. J'en peux plus, j'ai faim, j'ai soif, je suis fatiguée et j'arrive pas à les éplucher ! Tu sais quoi ? On a qu'à éviter cette phase-là de la sauce. J'en ai marre.

Neji, dos contre le mur, l'observait, bras croisés. Il trouvait ça franchement amusant pour sa part, et il devait avouer que Tenten était vraiment mignonne quand elle essayait de cuisiner, même si elle n'y arrivait pas du tout. Pour notre chère maîtresse des armes au contraire, cuisiner était un calvaire. Elle n'aurait d'ailleurs jamais dû lui demander quoi que ce soit, sachant au passage que Neji était la personne la plus terrible qu'elle connaissait. Oh non. Il y avait Sasuke.

« - Tu arrives à viser le cœur d'une centaine de personnes en un seul mouvement, mais couper un oignon, tu n'y arrives pas. Quelle ironie, ajouta Neji en secouant la tête avec un soupir las.

- Au lieu de te moquer, viens m'aider !

Neji s'approcha d'elle et lui enleva doucement le couteau des mains.

- Regarde. C'est comme cela qu'on coupe. D'abord, tu épluches, comme ça. Ensuite, tu pose l'oignon à plat de cette façon et... »

Il commença à couper le légume en petit dés parfaitement carrés avec un mouvement rapide et précis. Au lieu d'observer ce qu'il faisait avec ses mains expertes, ou même de l'écouter, Tenten observait son visage, éblouie. Son regard violet semblait ennuyé et sérieux à la fois, concentré sur ce qu'il faisait. Ah, Neji. Il n'y avait que lui pour être sexy en coupant un oignon.

« - Fini, annonça-t-il quelques secondes après, et il leva les yeux sur elle, rencontrant son regard de chocolat fondu. Qu'est-ce que tu regardes ? »

Elle rougit – bêtement, c'est vrai, parce que, oh, c'était _son _droit de mater son petit ami, non ?

« - Euh, ben, rien. On fait quoi ensuite ? »

Il leva les sourcils.

« - Tu mets le tout dans une casserole, avec un peu d'huile. »

Ca, elle savait le faire. Elle ouvrit le compartiment où elle rangeait les sauces et renferma sa main sur l'huile. Tenten déposa tout l'oignon dans la casserole les yeux fermés – elle haïssait juste ça – et alluma le feu. Mais, alors qu'elle allait verser l'huile, Neji, qui l'observait avec attention, attrapa brusquement son poignet, stoppant son geste.

Tenten leva les yeux sur lui, surprise par sa proximité. Il était juste derrière elle, et sa main autour de son poignet envoyait des sensations indescriptibles dans son corps. Elle pouvait sentir son odeur et sa chaleur, et rien que ça fit accélérer les battements de son cœur. Génial.

« - Tenten, prévint-il, fais attention. Ce que tu tiens à la main n'est pas de l'huile.

- Eh ? Elle cligna des yeux, incapable de quitter le violet sérieux du sien.

- C'est du vinaigre.

- Oh. Ah oui. »

* * *

Alors que la sauce bouillonnait doucement sur le feu, une délicieuse odeur s'élevait dans l'air, amplifiant les gargouillements de Tenten. C'était vraiment gênant – Neji ne gargouillait pas lui, bien sûr – et, alors qu'elle était assise sur une des chaises de la cuisine, elle souffrait le martyr.

« - Neji...

- Hn ?

- C'est quand qu'on maaange ?

- Dans pas longtemps. Pourquoi ?

- J'ai trop faim, se plaignit-elle en exagérant sa voix. Je vais mourir tellement j'ai faim !»

Neji ne répondit pas, mais il esquissa néanmoins un sourire. Il leva les yeux de son livre et l'observa, songeur. Vraiment, parfois, il se disait que son amour pour Tenten était vraiment étonnant. Bien sûr, elle était jolie – plus même, quand elle faisait un minimum d'efforts, mais ce n'était pas ça qui l'attirait chez elle. C'était son caractère. Complètement le contraire du sien. Il était des plus matures, réservé et sérieux, tandis que Tenten était souriante, joyeuse et tellement puérile... pourtant, elle savait être sérieuse quand il le fallait. Elle avait été la seule supporter ses silences prolongés et ses regards froids, et bizarrement, la seule qui savait lui parler sans que ça l'ennuie. Pourtant, ça avait duré longtemps avant qu'il ne comprenne lui-même qu'il était amoureux d'elle...

« - Hé, pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ?»

Neji n'avait pas remarqué qu'il la contemplait avant qu'elle ne dise ça. Il aurait d'ailleurs pu continuer pendant longtemps. M'enfin. Haussant les épaules, il répliqua,

« - N'ai-je pas le droit de regarder ma petite-amie ?»

Bien sûr, elle rougit violemment – le GOUJAT. Il était vraiment direct, et il n'était même pas gêné. Néanmoins, elle ne sauta pas sur l'occasion d'aller dans ses bras quand il les ouvrit pour qu'elle vienne s'y câliner. Elle posa sa tête contre son torse, et se laissa bercée par les battements de son cœur à travers son pull en cachemire. Neji ferma lui-même ses yeux, caressant son dos.

Tenten se sentait tellement bien dans la chaleur de son étreinte qu'elle en oublia carrément sa faim.

Par contre, son ventre, lui, ne l'oublia pas. Cassant un des meilleures moments de sa vie, il se mit à gargouiller méga fort.

Génial.

Neji glissa sa main sur le ventre de Tenten.

« - En effet, tu as faim.

- Je te l'avais déjà dit, dit Tenten en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine, mécontente.

- Allons remplir ton estomac alors, décida Neji en se levant.

- Encore faudrait-il que ce que j'ai fait se mange, marmonna Tenten d'un ton sombre en descendant de ses genoux, à contre cœur.

- Évidemment que ça va se manger.»

Étonnée, elle leva les yeux vers lui. C'était presque un compliment sur sa cuisine !

« - Comment tu le sais ?

- Hn. J'étais là, il n'y aura donc aucune erreur possible.

- Enfoiré de prodige, insulta-t-elle tandis qu'elle fronçait les sourcils, mi-amusée, mi-énervée. »

Cela fit Neji sourire. Il attrapa son menton et le leva vers lui, et, se penchant sur sa bouche, il murmura :

« - Ne fais pas cette tête. »

Avant qu'elle ne puisse répliquer quoi que ce soit, il pressa un court mais passionné baiser sur ses lèvres.

« - Va t'asseoir, Tenten, chuchota-t-il contre sa bouche. J'arrive. »

Sourire aux lèvres, Tenten acquiesça. Tout ce qu'il voulait du moment qu'il l'embrasse comme ça.

* * *

Fin ! ^^

Merci d'avoir lu, j'attends vos impressions avec impatience ! Merci à tous de commenter régulièrement, vous ne savez pas à quel point vos paroles me font plaisir :DD

A la prochaine !

* * *

_**POUR CEUX QUI ONT LU LE CHAPITRE 614**_

Oublions tous ce qu'il s'est passé. Il vaut mieux. Pour ma part, je suis plus qu'énervée de voir à quel point Kishimoto a gâché un des meilleur personnage du manga. En espérant qu'il se débrouille pour le ramener à la vie.


	22. Film d'horreur

Hi hi ! Ceci est un drabble ! 187 mots (d'habitude je reste à 100 mots, mais là, j'avais pas envie) que j'ai écris en cinq minutes.

Il y aura un chapitre plus long ce week-end (en cours), mais j'avais une idée et mes doigts ont tapés tout seul, du coup, voilà !

Bonne lecture mes amis :D

* * *

Film d'Horreur

* * *

Tenten observa la télé avec des yeux ronds, incapable de détourner le regard. C'était ça le problème avec les films d'horreur : on n'arrivait jamais à retirer les yeux de l'écran, même si ça nous faisait peur. Les genoux repliés contre sa poitrine et les doigts fermement croisés, elle frissonna une fois encore. Bon sang, ce zombie était vraiment réaliste ! Et cette façon qu'il avait de marcher était vraiment... effrayante... Et cette voix... !

Un autre frisson.

Neji, assis à côté d'elle avec l'air de s'ennuyer à mourir, lui lança un regard. Il fronça les sourcils quand il la vit frissonner.

- Ne me dis pas que tu as peur ?

- N-non, du t-tout, répondit-elle entre ses dents tremblantes. Je frissonne juste.

- Hn. Comme tu le souhaite, dit-il avec un haussement d'épaules. Ce film m'ennuie. Je pense que je vais aller méditer.

La réaction de la jeune fille fut immédiate : elle attrapa son pull, ne perdant pas de temps pour le retenir. Elle entoura son torse avec ses bras de toute ses forces et lança, immature :

- _Ne me laisse pas !  
_  
Neji leva les yeux au ciel comme pour dire _je le savais, _mais il passa néanmoins un bras autour de ses épaules tremblantes, l'étreignant amoureusement.

* * *

Oui, revu et revu. Mais mignon, non ? :)

A dimanche !

~Mayou


	23. Plus profondément

Super titre n'est-ce pas ? ^^ Bonne lecture ! :)

**Mots** : 3392  
**Rated T+**

* * *

Plus profondément

* * *

De toute sa vie, Tenten n'avait jamais prévu de lire un jour un roman d'amour. Elle n'avait jamais été très féminine, et ce même dès son plus jeune âge. Elle aimait pourtant faire du shopping (pour acheter de nouvelles armes) et s'efforçait de garder un look convenable pour au moins plaire aux garçons (Neji Hyuuga) mais c'était tout. Et c'était comme ça depuis toujours : quand les petites filles voulaient une Barbie, elle voulait un kunai pour _jouer _avec. Quand, en grandissant, les adolescentes voulaient un petit ami, elle ne s'intéressait qu'à avoir un shuriken plus large et plus coupant. Donc on est bien d'accord, Tenten n'était pas une jeune fille normale.

Mais, à présent, du haut de ses dix-neuf ans, alors qu'elle sortait avec LE Neji Hyuuga et que leur relation commençait à devenir disons... très chaude, elle commençait à paniquer pour l'Acte. Oui, cet acte là. OK, c'était débile, sachant qu'il casserait probablement avant qu'ils ne puisse le faire, mais elle ne pouvait pas empêcher son esprit de poser des questions du genre : _« Et si je ne suis pas assez douée_, ou alors _et si je l'ennuie pendant tout le truc_ _?_»

Vous voyez, ce serait méga gênant. Du coup, pour se rassurer, elle avait pensé à en parler à ses amies – Ino et Sakura – mais, le problème, c'était que ces deux filles-là avaient une bouche beaucoup trop grosse, et la dernière chose qu'elle voulait c'était que tout le village soit au courant de ses craintes et que pire, Neji l'apprenne. Il la verrait alors comme étant une gamine trouillarde et inintéressante. Non merci. Du coup, elle avait acheté un livre qui contenait des scènes de sexe décrites avec tout les détails possibles et imaginables – mon Dieu, ce que c'était gênant.

Mais elle voulait plaire à Neji. Donc ça valait le coup.

Assise sur un banc au milieu d'un parc à demi pommé de Konoha, la jeune fille avait le nez plongé dans son bouquin. Elle était en ce moment même en train de lire un lemon, et, bien sûr, innocente comme elle était, Tenten ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de rougir à chaque ligne. Le pire, c'était qu'elle ne pouvait pas empêcher son esprit pervers de s'imaginer à la place de l'héroïne – Kimiyo, si sa mémoire était bonne – et Neji à la place d'Aoi, le garçon. Bien sûr, Neji devenait alors carrément hors caractère, car, sachant qu'elle lisait un roman à l'eau de rose, il murmurait des compliments ridicules à chaque ligne, du genre, « Tu es plus belles que toutes les étoiles réunies » - ce que Neji ne ferait _en aucun cas_, mais, qui a dit que rêver était interdit ?

Quoi qu'il en soit, ce bouquin était inutile : elle n'apprenait pas grand-chose. Il y avait plein de truc qu'elle n'oserait jamais faire – même si elle était raide dingue amoureuse du Hyuuga – et qu'elle ne _s'imaginait _pas faire non plus. Mais cette lecture lui permettait de voir en gros ce qu'ils s'apprêtaient à faire s'ils continuaient d'être ensemble. Et, malgré son empressement de ne faire qu'un avec Neji (phrase tirée de ce même bouquin), elle ne se sentait guère plus rassurée.

C'était même pire.

Tenten poussa un soupir. Comment allait-elle plaire à Neji si elle ne savait rien faire ? C'était déjà un exploit qu'il s'intéresse à elle – enfin, non, quoique. Elle était géniale, il fallait bien l'avouer ! Mais peut-être pas assez ? Parce qu'après tout, il ne lui avait toujours pas dit qu'il l'aimait, lui. Peut-être était-il juste avec elle pour passer le temps ? Ben voyons ! Neji ne ferait jamais ça. Mais même, c'était bizarre.

Juste pour tuer encore plus son moral, Neji arriva en ce moment même, surpris de la voir là. Enfin, bien sûr, il ne le montra pas.

- Tenten ? L'appela-il en penchant la tête sur le côté, des mèches de cheveux tombant sur ses yeux. Que fais-tu là ?

Elle piqua un fard immédiatement, cherchant aussitôt un moyen de cacher son livre. Parce que s'il voyait CA, ce serait la PIRE HONTE DE SA VIE. Pourquoi DIABLE n'avait-elle pas emmené de sac ?!

- Oh, rien ! Dit-elle précipitamment en posant le livre derrière elle alors qu'il s'asseyait à ses côté. Et toi ? Lui demanda-t-elle précipitamment, histoire de changer de sujet.

- Je m'apprêtais à courir un peu, répondit-il calmement.

Tenten baissa les yeux sur sa tenue effectivement. Il portait un tee-shirt à manche longue noire qui seyait parfaitement son torse musclé et un jogging gris foncé. Inutile de préciser que le noir lui allait parfaitement. Tenten baissa les yeux, les joues roses. Et dire qu'il était habillé.

- Qu'est-ce que tu lisais ? S'enquit-il en cassant sa rêverie perverse.

- Oh, rien d'important...

Elle posa sa main sur son livre pour ne pas qu'il voie le titre – _Plus Profondément_–avec lequel le contenu promettait d'être tout sauf innocent.

Il rencontra son regard avec le sien. Visiblement, il ne l'a croyait pas. Il ne manquait plus que ça !

- Qu'est-ce que tu lisais, Tenten ? Insista-t-il, d'une voix ferme qui n'exigeait aucune alternative.

Neji détestait le fait qu'on lui cache des choses, aussi petites et inutiles soient-elles. Il détestait aussi ne pas comprendre. Parce qu'il comprenait toujours, sous preuve du contraire. Il était celui qui donnait des ordres et qui voyaient ses ordres exécutés, vous voyez ?

- Rien du tout, je t'ai dit ! Répondit-elle d'une voix un peu trop aiguë. Comment as été ta journée ?

Mais Neji fronça les sourcils.

- Si c'était rien tu ne le cacherais pas, déclara-t-il calmement, mais il était bien décidé à voir de quoi il s'agissait. Ne me prends pas pour un idiot.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel, exaspérée.

- Je ne veux pas le cacher, répondit-elle alors. J'ai seulement pas envie de te le dire.

Elle défia son regard, mais, guère impressionné, le prodige répéta ses mots.

- Donne-moi ce livre, Tenten, répéta-t-il avec un regard neutre mais d'une voix profonde et autoritaire.

Tenten frissonna. Cette voix fit accélérer les battements de son cœur. Néanmoins, hors de question qu'il ne découvre ses lectures. Il la regarderait avec déception, et elle ne pourrait pas le supporter. Neji était têtu, mais Tenten l'était plus.

Elle secoua la tête.

- Non.

C'était la première fois qu'elle lui refusait ouvertement une chose, et bien évidemment, il n'en avait pas l'habitude. Oh oui, cet enfant gâté ne voyait jamais ses désirs refusés. Mais Tenten n'était pas prête à céder. Et, bien sûr, Neji non plus.

- Pourquoi es-tu si obstinée ? S'enquit-il ensuite, son regard pâle plein de curiosité. Il s'agit seulement d'un livre.

- Je ne sais pas. C'est personnel.

Il n'était pas convaincu. Il posa un bras sur le rebord du banc et se tourna vers elle, l'observant. Ses prunelles s'endurcirent car il perdait patience.

- Tenten. Donne. Moi. Ce. Livre.

La jeune fille tourna la tête ailleurs quand elle répondit. Hors de question qu'il ne l'hypnose avec les perles magnifiques qu'il avait à la place des yeux.

- Je t'ai dis non !

Et là, d'une main, Neji agrippa son visage par ses deux joues et tourna sa figure vers lui. Elle sursauta. Il était maintenant tout près d'elle, et elle sentit aussitôt son cœur s'emballer. Le regard piégé dans le sien, elle sentit son souffle délicieux et chaud sur son visage alors qu'il s'approchait doucement de ses lèvres... Sauf que, avec son autre main, qui était toujours posée sur son livre, Tenten sentit sa grande main qui tenta d'attraper le bouquin. Elle ne s'y attendait pas du tout, alors elle sursauta une fois encore. Neji lui offrit un sourire amusé, dévoilant ses fossettes, et elle en eut à nouveau le souffle coupé. Non, sérieusement. Pouvait-on être aussi beau ? Surtout qu'il était en noir, ce qui faisait ressortir sa peau d'ivoire...  
Elle sentait évidemment qu'elle avait perdu. Doucement, elle lâchait prise sur le livre, hypnotisée par lui, son sourire, cette lueur amusée et charmeuse dans son regard...

Mais, alors, le charme s'arrêta. Parce que si JAMAIS Neji voyait ce qu'elle lisait, tout ceci – elle et lui, leur couple quoi – serait fini à jamais, et elle ne le supporterait pas. Il serait trop déçu et dégoûté.

Voilà pourquoi, retrouvant soudainement tout ses sens et une force inconnue, Tenten tendit la main pour reprendre son livre, qu'elle ne lâcha pas au risque de perdre sa dignité. Neji fut surpris – _ha ! Tu pensais pouvoir me séduire longtemps ?_pensa la brune, mais, ayant plus de force qu'elle, il arracha le livre de ses mains et le leva en l'air pour ne pas qu'elle l'atteigne.

Oh le...

Sachant que tout ce que Tenten voulait était de reprendre son dû avant qu'il ne découvre son secret honteux, elle oublia sa timidité et fit quelque chose qu'elle n'aurait jamais fait en temps normal : elle s'assit à califourchon sur ses genoux (sexys, bien sûr) et leva la main pour attraper son livre. Mais elle n'y arriva jamais. Pourquoi ? Parce que Neji, gêné dans sa lecture (oui, cet enfoiré avait commencé à lire) par ses bras qui essayaient vainement de lui enlever l'objet des doigts renferma fermement ses deux poignets à elle dans une seule de ses mains, l'empêchant donc tout mouvement.

- Plus profondément, lut-il à voix haute avec son habituel sourire amusé.

Mais, alors qu'il en lisait le contenu, il resta silencieux, si ce n'est que ses sourcils ne firent que de se hausser au fur et à mesure de sa lecture. Tenten devenait de plus en plus rouge. Finalement, en ayant marre et étant dégouté, il referma le bouquin et le posa à côté du banc.

- Je comprends pourquoi tu ne voulais pas que je découvre ce que tu lisais, avoua-t-il ensuite, calmement.

_Tuez-moi maintenant tuez-moi maintenant tuez-moi maintenant..., _pensa Tenten en boucle, le teint violemment écarlate alors qu'il la regardait attentivement.

- Depuis quand lis-tu ce genre de roman ?

S'il venait de lui parler, elle n'en comprit pas un mot. Elle n'arrivait pas à réfléchir convenablement. C'était impossible ! Son visage était à deux centimètres du sien, et, leur position n'aidait pas. Elle était assise sur lui et avait les jambes _écartées _de chaque côté du banc, et ses bras encerclait son cou. En fait, cette position lui rappelait beaucoup la scène où Kimiyo et Aoi s'embrassaient comme des fous sur un canapé, pour enfin finir dans un lit...

OK. Il fallait qu'elle se concentre, et elle n'y arrivera jamais en pensant à ça.

- Tenten, répéta apparemment Neji. Je te parle.

Elle rencontra son regard, perdue.

- Oui ?

- Pourquoi lis-tu cela ? Ce n'est pas ton genre.

A sa grande surprise, son regard ne contenait pas de la déception mais plus de l'incompréhension. Génial. Il voulait maintenant savoir pourquoi elle avait acheté ce fichu bouquin. Plus gênant, tu meures ! Comment éviter sa question, sachant que rien ne pouvait lui échapper, à ce prodige ? En plus, elle était tellement proche de lui que formuler une réponse cohérente devenait impossible.

- je...

Mais elle s'arrêta dans sa phrase, parce que Neji venait tout simplement de poser sa main sur sa cuisse. Oh. Mon. Dieu. Qu'est-ce que... ?

- Pourquoi ? Insista-t-il, et il remonta un peu sa grande main, n'ayant aucune idée de ce qu'il la faisait endurer.

Tenten se mordit aussitôt la lèvre pour ne pas gémir. S'attendait-il vraiment à ce qu'elle puisse ne serait-ce que réfléchir dans cette position alors que sa main était sur sa _cuisse_ ?!

_- _Parce que..., commença-t-elle d'une voix saccadée, c'était pour ne pas...

Il pressa sa cuisse.

- Oui ?

Soit il le faisait exprès, soit – Mon dieu, elle pouvait sentir la chaleur de ses doigts à travers son pantalon – il était vraiment débile, et c'était carrément faux.

- Tenten ?

- Pour ne pas te décevoir le jour où... AH ! Laissa-t-elle soudainement échapper quand son pouce commença à dessiner des cercles imaginaires sur sa peau.

- Le jour où... ? Répéta-t-il pour qu'elle poursuive. Réponds-moi.

Yeux fermés et lèvres inférieure entre ses dents, Tenten laissa échapper un autre gémissement. Il était juste en train de toucher sa cuisse. Et déjà, la terre tournait. Qu'est-ce que se sera si un jour ils couchent ensemble ? Oh, n'allons même pas là !

- Le jour où... on le... fera, finit-elle par répondre machinalement alors qu'elle resserra l'étreinte qu'elle avait autour de son cou pour ne pas gémir davantage.

Mais alors, à son plus grand dam, la main de Neji lâcha sa cuisse, et à la place, il leva les yeux sur elle. Il fallu un petit moment à Tenten pour qu'elle se calme, et elle se rendit alors compte de ce qu'elle venait de dire. Elle rouvrit lentement les yeux pour rencontrer les siens, qui étaient remplis de surprise. Puis il fronça ses sourcils et serra sa mâchoire super bien dessinée, s'énervant. Oh merde.

Venait-elle de dire quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ?

- Pourquoi penses-tu me décevoir le jour où nous ferons l'amour ?

AH MON DIEU cette façon qu'il avait de parler cash sans en éprouver aucune gêne ! Tenten rougit tellement qu'elle en devint rouge foncé. De plus, il avait parlé avec tellement de certitude, comme si ce jour était déjà prévu dans sa tête...

Tenten déglutit et cacha aussitôt sa tête dans son épaule pour ne pas qu'il ne voie son regard quand elle répondit. C'était trop gênant.

- Ben, je ne sais pas... je ne l'ai jamais fais, avoua-t-elle avec une voix si petite qu'elle ne s'entendit pas elle-même. J'ai pas envie d'être nulle ou quoi que ce soit.

* * *

Neji était plus que surpris par sa déclaration. Ce n'était pas une chose qu'il avait envisagé, que Tenten ait peur de _le _décevoir. A quoi pensait-elle ? Jamais elle ne pourrait le décevoir, en aucune façon... c'était techniquement impossible. Si elle savait les pensées qu'il tenait à son regard, elle comprendrait bien qu'elle disait n'importe quoi. Rien que le fait qu'elle soit proche de lui déclenchait en lui des images perverses, que, malgré tous ses efforts, il n'avait pas réussit à empêcher. A quoi pensait-elle franchement ? Là maintenant, alors qu'elle était assise sur lui avec les jambes _écartées_, il perdait la tête. Il n'avait même pas pu s'empêcher de la toucher, et sa main, posée sur sa douce cuisse, était montée plus haut encore, allez savoir où elle aurait fini si elle n'avait pas parlé.

Si elle savait à quel point toutes ses courbes lui faisait perdre la tête... _Comment _pouvait-elle penser une chose aussi insensée ?!

« - Tenten, grogna-t-il malgré lui, regarde-moi. »

Parce qu'elle ne bougeait pas, il bloqua son menton entre son pouce et son index et le releva lui-même. Ses yeux chocolat étaient remplis d'un sentiment qu'il n'acceptait pas. De la honte.

- Tu ne pourras jamais me décevoir, espèce d'idiote, grommela-t-il, exaspéré. Rentre-toi ça dans le crâne.

Au lieu de la rassurer, il l'insultait, pensa Tenten en fronçant les sourcils. Quel crétin.

- Qu'est-ce que j'en sais, moi ?

Il leva les yeux au ciel, s'énervant d'avantage.

- Pourquoi est-ce qu'on est ensemble, toi et moi ?

_Bonne question_, pensa alors Tenten.

- Parce que je me suis déclarée et que tu m'as embrassé..., répondit-elle bêtement, les yeux grands ouverts.

- Et pourquoi est-ce que j'ai fais ça ? La pressa le prodige, perdant patience.

- J'en sais rien...

- Utilise ton cerveau, gronda-t-il.

- Impossible, dit-elle à mi-voix. Il est trop embrouillé.

Neji soupira, mais planta son regard dans le sien.

- Parce que je t'aime, évidemment.

Bien sûr, son coeur rata un battement. Que voulez-vous ?! Trop d'émotion ! Elle fut si troublée qu'elle ne trouva rien à dire pendant au moins trente secondes, ayant l'air totalement débile. Finalement, elle dit :

« - Oh. Ben, c'est bon à savoir... »

Génial comme phrase ! Puis :

- Inutile de te dire que je t'aime aussi, tu le sais déjà, marmonna-t-elle d'une voix étrangement aiguë.

- Hn. Ca fait quand même plaisir à entendre, dit-il en entourant sa taille de ses bras pour la coller contre lui.

Tenten pris une profonde inspiration.

- Bon, si mon inexpérience te gêne pas, je peux arrêter de lire ce livre...

Neji secoua la tête, sourcils froncés.

- La prochaine fois, au lieu de chercher conseil dans un livre aussi minable, parle m'en en. Ca t'évitera de t'abrutir bêtement avec des lectures stupides.

- Oh ça va ! Mes intentions étaient bonnes ! C'est pas comme si je lisais ça pour le fun, je ne suis pas Ino.

- Hn. Qui sait ? Ajouta-t-il avec espièglerie. D'après ce que j'ai vu, tu avais vraiment l'air d'apprécier ta lecture.

Elle piqua un autre fard. Aujourd'hui, c'était systématique apparemment. Évidemment qu'elle avait adoré lire ça ! Elle s'était imaginée avec lui. Mais hors de question qu'il ne sache ça.

- Tu sais bien que non, Hyuuga ! Nia-t-elle d'une voix aiguë. Ne joue pas à ça avec moi !

- Mmh..., marmonna-t-il en laissa tomber sa tête dans le creux de son cou, là où il pouvait sentir sa peau toute douce et son odeur. Tu sais..., commença-t-il e déposant un lignée de baisers sur sa peau, je ne tenterai rien... avant que tu sois prête, Tenten.

Elle ferma les yeux. Voilà maintenant que c'était sa langue qu'elle sentait. Elle parvint tout juste à retenir un gémissement quand il lécha une partie sensitive de son cou, mais pas quand il emprisonna la peau entre ses _dents_. Là, elle hurla presque. Elle sentit ses mains descendre sur ses fesses. Là encore, elle gémit. Lui qui parlait de ne rien faire !

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Parvint-elle à demander entre ses gémissements.

- Hn, marmonna-t-il contre son cou, et elle tressaillit. Je ne sais pas.

- Neji, on est... dehors ! Protesta-t-elle en écoutant son esprit plutôt que son corps. N'importe qui pourrait... ah, passer !

Neji sourit contre sa bouche et s'éloigna d'elle. Il retira les bras de Tenten de son cou, l'observant. Sa respiration était précipitée et elle avait les joues rouges, colorant délicieusement sa peau de pêche. Il contempla ses grands yeux chocolat remplis de passion. Sa bouche entre-ouverte. Ses cheveux bruns décoiffés.  
Il grogna. Tenten se disait inexpérimentée, mais, bizarrement, elle faisait exactement tout pour l'attirer.

- Alors descends de mes genoux, que je puisse aller faire mon endurance comme prévu.

Tenten se mordit la lèvre – le torturant un peu plus – et descendit de ses genoux. Elle s'apprêtait à reprendre son livre, mais Neji le fit avant elle.  
Il le jeta à la poubelle.

- Tu n'as pas besoin de ça, décida-t-il en se levant lui aussi.

- Je sais. Tu passes chez moi, ce soir ? Demanda-t-elle sans mettre trop d'espérance dans sa voix. Faudrait pas qu'il pense qu'elle le colle trop aussi.

Il acquiesça, et sans rien dire de plus, il commença son sprint, ayant bien en tête de calmer son érection.

* * *

Oh my God, je commence à devenir une vraie perverse O.o !_  
_Où sont passés mes écrits innocents et mignons ?

Haha, review, et à la prochaiine !


	24. Shopping (2)

Un one-shot simple, qui commence bien selon moi, et qui fini bizarrement. Anyway, je le poste plus tôt car j'ai un week-end méga chargé !

RATED T - et oui, ceci n'est PAS un lemon :P

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Shopping (2)

* * *

« - Neji ? »

Du bout du doigt, Tenten tapota son visage endormi...

« - Nejiii...

- Tenten, laisse-moi tranquille, » marmonna le jeune homme en lui tournant le dos.

...Endormi, oui non, pas trop en fait. De toute façon, tout le monde savait que, passé neuf heures, Neji ne dormait plus.

« - Nejiii ! » Appela Tenten plus fermement, enfonçant son doigt dans sa joue.

Tenten savait bien que le Hyuuga n'avait aucune patience. Elle continua de jouer avec sa joue, attendant qu'il craque. Sa réaction ne tarda pas.

- Argh Tenten, grogna-t-il alors en rabaissant sa couette, rencontrant son regard avec le sien. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Je veux faire du shopping ! »

Considérant que ce n'était pas assez important pour qu'il formule une phrase, Neji lâcha un « hn » et remonta la couverture sur sa tête, prêt à se rendormir.

« - Ma carte bleue est sur la commode, » grommela-t-il en fermant les yeux.

Mais Tenten ne le dérangeait visiblement pas pour savoir où était rangée sa carte de crédit car elle retira brusquement la couverture de sa tête. Neji lui lança le regard le plus noir qu'elle n'avait jamais vu de sa vie, ce qui ne voulait dire qu'une chose : _continue et je te tue_. Si vous voulez mon avis, c'était super inquiétant.  
Tenten lui offrit un sourire désolé. Le regard de Neji se calma quand il le vit. Il fronça néanmoins les sourcils, comme s'il lui reprochait d'être trop jolie. Ses cheveux bruns ondulés cascadaient en désordre sur ses épaules nues, et elle portait toujours sa nuisette noire de la veille. Elle était assise sur ses genoux, ses mains étaient posées à plat sur le lit, accentuant la courbe de sa poitrine.

- Neji, l'appela-t-elle une fois encore, d'un ton plaintif cette fois-ci. Je veux que tu viennes avec moi au magasin.

Neji, arrêtant sa contemplation, posa sa main sur son front, déjà ennuyé.

- Tenten...

- Non laisse-moi parler ! Viens avec moi, Neji, s'il te plait !

Elle fit la moue. Neji soupira.

- Tu sais bien que je hais ça, lui dit-il, agacé. Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point c'est honteux pour moi de te suivre dans les rayons lingeries.

- Mais Nejiiiiii, on doit acheter un cadeau pour le mariage de Naruto et d'Hinata !

- Hn, vas-y seule, grommela le prodige en croisant les bras derrière sa tête. Je te fais confiance.

Tenten fronça les sourcils, mécontente. Visiblement, il n'en avait absolument rien à faire que sa cousine se mariait. Et dire qu'elle aimait ce type !

- C'est ta cousine, précisa-t-elle, fort à propos.

Il haussa les épaules, comme pour lui faire remarquer que ça lui était égal. Après tout, ce n'était qu'un cadeau. Qu'est-ce qu'il en avait à faire franchement ? Tout ça, c'était des _trucs de fille_. Tout ce qui l'intéressait, c'était qu'Hinata n'épouse pas n'importe qui. Et Naruto était la personne parfaite pour elle – même lui le voyait.

- Hn, marmonna-t-il.

- T'es vraiment nul, comme cousin !

Pour toute réponse, il se contenta de sourire narquoisement.

« - Allezzzzzzz, Nejiiii ! Le supplia-t-elle une fois encore, en sautillant sur place. Fais-le au moins pour moi ! S'il-te-plaît ?

- Non. » Gronda-t-il, et il ferma les yeux pour qu'elle ne l'embête plus.

Aussi pour ne pas qu'elle le séduise. Cette fille avait un tel pouvoir de persuasion que c'en était devenu dangereux. Surtout lorsque qu'elle était habillée ainsi, en nuisette, c'est-à-dire à moitié nue. Les cheveux lâchés. Devait-il rajouter que Neji la trouvait tout simplement irrésistible comme ça ? Bien sûr, il ne lui avait jamais dit. Astucieuse comme elle était, elle s'en servirait pour le forcer à faire tout et n'importe quoi. Donc, yeux fermés, prétendant se rendormir, Neji était tout simplement immunisé.  
Les pensées du jeune Hyuuga s'arrêtèrent soudainement lorsqu'il sentit une pression familière sur sa bouche – les lèvres de Tenten. Avant même que son cerveau ne l'enregistre, il était déjà en train de l'embrasser, mains sur les deux côté de son visage, pouces sur ses joues. Que voulez-vous ? C'était un réflexe... qui le mènera à sa perte. Mais là maintenant, il se contre-fichait, tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était elle, et rien d'autre. Et Tenten le savait très bien.  
Alors qu'il était allongé, Neji s'assit pour être plus à l'aise et força le barrage de ses lèvres avec sa langue, appréciant les sensations qu'il ressentit. Elle colla son corps contre le sien, doigts dans ses cheveux, et Neji plaça une de ses main sur sa taille, pour la sentir tout contre lui.

Quand Tenten recula, trop tôt à son goût, il l'observa avec un regard rempli reproche. C'était assez enfantin de sa part, mais Tenten ne put s'empêcher de sourire quand elle le vit.

- Alors, c'est d'accord ? Demanda-t-elle, toute enjouée.

Neji, incapable de la rendre triste ou même énervée, leva les yeux au ciel, puis acquiesça avec un long soupir. Il savait qu'il allait le regretter plus tard dans la journée, mais tant pis, parce que Tenten lui offrit un merveilleux sourire.

- Super !

* * *

« - Neji, comment tu trouves ce tee-shirt ? »

Comme prévu, Neji regrettait comme pas possible d'être là. Si le mot chiant devait avoir une définition, il serait ravi de la faire. Il avait une idée parfaite sur la question, et rien que le fait d'accompagner sa copine durant son shopping était une image parfaite pour le mot. Il soupira et s'efforça de ne pas s'énerver quand une famille entière le bouscula pour passer au rayon d'après. Que faisaient tout ces gens ici, bordel ? Pourquoi venaient-ils tous faire leur shopping le même jour, à la même heure et au même endroit, si bien que le magasin était bondé et donc irrespirable ?!  
Neji se pinça l'arrête du nez, exaspéré. Vraiment, il avait été fou d'accepter. Se rappelant que sa copine attendant un énième avis de sa part, il leva brièvement les yeux sur le tee-shirt, qui était bleu électrique. Pourquoi Tenten ne le laissait pas tranquille, aussi ? Elle savait très bien qu'il haïssait tout ça. Et puis merde, qu'elle porte ce qu'elle veut, le résultat sera le même. Il fit néanmoins un effort. Malgré lui, il s'imagina la jeune fille dans le tee-shirt, et plissa le nez.

Le bleu électrique n'était définitivement pas sa couleur.

- Hn. Nan, choisis autre chose.

- Awww, mais, Neji, J'adore la coupe du truc...

- Choisis une autre couleur alors.

Sa réponse sembla la satisfaire, alors elle acquiesça et chercha autre chose. Neji s'appuya sur le caddie, épuisé – il n'avait pourtant rien fait de sa journée. Il se demanda comment Tenten pouvait supporter une telle agitation, mais se dit tout simplement que, étant une fille, elle était tout simplement biologiquement immunisée contre ça en période de shopping. Il laissa échapper un autre soupir.

- J'ai pris du rose pâle, marmonna-t-elle en déposant l'article dans le caddie, qui était à moitié plein. Neji ?

Neji cligna des yeux, un peu perdu.

- Hn ?

Tenten sourit affectueusement.

- Allons t'acheter un truc.

- _Quoi_, à moi ?

- Oui ! J'ai trouvé plein de truc super pour toi, tu vas voir.

Neji leva les yeux au ciel.

- Tenten...

- Regarde-moi ce pull, par exemple. Je suis sûre que le bleu t'irait super !

Neji, déjà fatigué, attrapa le gilet qu'elle lui tendait, le remettant à sa place. Il baissa les yeux sur elle.

- Je n'ai pas envie de m'acheter quelque chose, déclara-t-il, observant son regard chocolat. Achète-toi ce que tu veux, mais moi je ne veux rien.

- Mais Neji, ce pull est fait pour toi...

- Probablement – mais je ne le veux pas.

Tenten fit la moue, déçue.

- Ok, soupira-t-elle en baissant la tête.

Neji déposa un baiser dans ses cheveux.

- Allons manger un truc. »

Dès qu'il eut le dos tourné, Tenten déposa le pull dans le caddie, dissimulé sous ses propres vêtements. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il ratait. Enfin, tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était de le voir dedans.

* * *

« - Qu'est-ce que tu as acheté pour Hinata ? »

Tenten leva les yeux de son milkshake sur Neji.

« - Ca t'intéresse, maintenant ?

- Non, je suis juste curieux.

- Un bouquin pour qu'elle ait plus confiance en elle, et quelques vêtements. Je ne savais pas trop quoi lui prendre, sachant qu'elle a déjà pratiquement tout, étant une Hyuuga... »

Par-dessus la table, Neji caressa son bras.

- Je pense que ton idée est excellente.

Tenten sourit, et toucha ses doigts avec les siens.

- On devrait y penser, nous aussi..., marmonna-t-elle pour elle-même, mais pas de chance, Neji l'entendit.

- A quoi ?

Tenten leva les yeux, toute rouge. Elle secoua la tête.

- A-à rien.

- Tenten.

_Oh non. _Pourquoi avait-elle parlé ? Et si Neji n'était pas d'accord pour se marier, d'ailleurs ? Elle baissa la tête, honteuse et gênée.

Neji fronça les sourcils. Parfois, il fallait oublier son entêtement.

- Si tu ne veux pas me le dire, ce n'est pas grave.

- Ce n'est pas que je ne veuille pas te le dire, c'est que c'est stupide et gênant. Oublie.

Il acquiesça. Tant pis si elle ne voulait pas lui dire. Il le saura bien un jour, sachant qu'elle était à lui pour l'éternité. Elle ne le savait pas encore, c'est tout.

* * *

:) Fin. Je suis malade, du coup, même mes messages sont fatigués ^.^

Tous vos commentaires me font trop plaisir, et c'est grâce à vous si je continue ! Merci INFINIMENT !

A la prochaine !


	25. grippe (2)

Coucou. J'ai galéré pour trouver un thème.

Alors j'ai ressorti une vieille idée. Je trouve ça pas mal :)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Grippe (2)

* * *

- A-a-athouuum !

Neji grommela. C'était la énième fois qu'elle éternuait, et, têtue comme elle était, elle ne voulait rien entendre de sa part. Il essayait de lire mais il était dérangé par tous les bruits qu'elle faisait. Tenten renifla, alors. Puis encore. Puis encore une fois. Essayant de ne pas s'énerver, il tenta une fois encore de la convaincre.

- Tenten...

- Non, ne commence pas ! L'arrêta-t-elle en pointant un index accusateur sur lui. Je vais très bien. Continue de lire ton livre débile.

- Ah, tu vas très bien, n'est-ce pas ? Je sens ton chakra affaibli d'ici.

Tenten leva les yeux au ciel.

- Ca n'à rien _avoir_.

- Tu es malade, trancha Neji, pas prêt de se disputer avec. Allons au moins voir Haruno ou quelqu'un qui pourra...

Tenten renifla encore et secoua frénétiquement la tête.

- Non je t'ai dit ! J'ai juste éternué à cause de mon allergie !

- Quelle allergie ? S'enquit Neji en levant un sourcil. Ma chambre est nickelle.

Tenten ne trouva rien à dire parce que, évidemment, elle n'avait pas d'allergie. Elle tourna la tête autour de la chambre du Hyuuga, cherchant un motif. En fait, il n'y avait pas grand-chose dans sa chambre. Elle était grande, propre et spacieuse. Et il n'y avait que des bouquins. Rien qui ne prouvait la nature de l'occupant de la chambre. A part peut-être l'odeur de ses draps... mais c'était tout. Il n'y avait aucune photos. Pas même - sans se vanter - une photo d'elle.

- Allergique aux bouquins ! Lança-t-elle en guise de réponse. Y'a trop de livre dans ta chambre.

Neji baissa les yeux sur son livre – la faiblesse du corps humain.

- Hn, marmonna-t-il en l'ignorant et en recommençant sa lecture.

- En plus, tout est blanc...

-...

- Y'a aucune décoration...

- Hn.

- Même pas une _seule _photo de moi...

Là Neji l'observa, avant d'esquisser un sourire insolent.

- Pourquoi aurais-je une photo de toi ? Demanda-t-il, intéressé.

- Hé bien, pour la simple et bonne raison que je suis ta coéquipière...

Il savait bien que ce n'était pas ce qu'elle voulait dire à la base. Tenten était tellement simple à deviner !

- Je n'ai aucune photo de Rock Lee.

Tenten grogna ; il était vraiment énervant.

- Parce que je suis ta copine, et la moindre des choses est de... ATCHOUM !

Ayant perdu patience, Neji posa son livre sur la table de chevet et s'approcha d'elle.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demanda précipitamment la jeune fille.

- Je vais voir ta température.

- Elle va très bien. Je ne suis pas malade.

- Oui, parce que la sécrétion nasale que tu viens de jeter par terre n'est pas une preuve évidente pour prouver que tu es malade...

Pour toute réponse, Tenten lui donna un faible coup de poing à l'épaule, avant de se lever.

Neji soupira, l'observant traverser sa chambre pour s'allonger dans son grand lit.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Je dors. Je suis fatiguée, marmonna-t-elle.

Il ne répondit pas, à par le fait qu'il alla s'asseoir dans son lit pour la regarder. Dégageant sa frange, Neji posa calmement sa main sur son front, se concentrant sur la température. Comme prévu, il était brûlant.

Neji ne dit rien, mais il observa Tenten, l'expression neutre. Yeux dans les yeux, ils se contemplèrent, avant que les joues de Tenten ne rougissent davantage qu'elles ne l'étaient déjà. Elle tourna la tête.

- Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ?

- Parce que tu es stupide. Dors, finit-il par dire.

Elle plissa le nez, et ferma les yeux, essayant de dormir. Son sommeil n'attendit pas. Elle s'endormit aussitôt.

Neji soupira et, sortant son téléphone de sa poche, il chercha le nom de Sakura dans son téléphone (Tenten avait remplacé le Haruno par Sakura) pour l'appeler.

- Haruno ? J'ai besoin de ton aide.

* * *

Quand Tenten se réveilla, deux heures plus tard, elle sentit que son état avait empiré. Elle avait froid, ses jambes étaient lourdes, elle tremblait, et sa gorge était douloureuse. Son premier réflexe fut de chercher Neji du regard, mais à la place, elle trouva quelqu'un d'autre. Sakura.

- Oh, fit-elle avec un joli sourire. Tu es réveillée ?

Sakura, très professionnelle, avait déjà sortit tout son kit médical. Elle plaça un thermomètre dans sa bouche.

- Garde ça dans ta bouche. Je reviens.

La jeune fille s'éclipsa, et Tenten grimaça. Voilà ce qu'elle détestait. Etre malade, être faible. Qu'on s'occupe d'elle. Elle fronça les sourcils quand elle sentit l'odeur familière et délicieuse de Neji sur ses draps, se demandant où il était. Il ne l'avait tout de même pas laissée tomber, si ?

- Me voilà Haruno, dit alors Neji en pénétrant dans sa chambre, mais il remarqua que la kunoichi n'était pas là. Il remarqua Néanmoins le regard accusateur de Tenten sur lui. Ah, tu es réveillée, ajouta-t-il.

- Sale traître, lança Tenten en faisant la moue.

Neji leva les yeux au ciel.

- Tu ne me déteste pas, marmonna-t-il en s'approchant doucement d'elle.

Tenten grommela quelque chose, comme pour désapprouver son point. Néanmoins, quand elle sentit sa présence tout près de la sienne, elle attrapa sa main, qu'elle serra entre ses doigts. Neji s'accroupit près de son lit, de sorte que leurs yeux furent au même niveau.

- Où est Haruno ?

- Partie chercher je ne sais quoi.

- Hn.

Sans rien ajouter, Neji arracha le thermomètre de sa bouche, observant le résultat d'un œil critique.

- 41°C, lut-il, énervé. Et tu te prétends pas malade ?

Puérile, Tenten lui tira la langue.

- Je ne rigole pas, Tenten.

Tenten lui offrit un faible sourire en guise de réponse. Elle souleva ses mains de la couette et toucha son visage avec ses deux mains. Neji, sourcils froncés, agrippa ses poignets.

- Tu sais que si tu ne traites pas ça, ce sera pire ?

Du bout de ses pouces, il caressa ses poignet, le regard tendre malgré sa colère.

Tenten allait répliquer quelque chose, mais Sakura réapparut dans la pièce. Voyant la position des deux adolescents, un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de la jeune fille.

- Combien affiche le thermomètre, Neji ?

Neji avait entre temps reculé sa tête de celle de Tenten.

- 41, répondit-il en levant les yeux sur Sakura, qui fronça les sourcils.

- Comment tu te sens ? Demanda Sakura à Tenten.

Evitant le regard de Neji – elle savait déjà qu'il s'énerverait, Tenten répondit.

- J'ai froid, je tousse, je tremble et j'ai mal à la gorge.

- Plus ta fièvre. Je vois, dit Sakura et fouillant dans sa trousse médicale. Une chance que Neji m'ait appelée. Tu as une vilaine grippe.

Tenten plissa le nez.

- Génial, marmonna-t-elle.

Sakura eut un sourire railleur.

- T'en fais pas, j'ai tout ce qu'il te faut. En trois jours, tu seras sur pied. Tu prendras ces antibiotiques pour la semaine. Je vais te chercher un verre d'eau.

Elle arriva avec le verre d'eau, qu'elle tendit à Tenten.

- Voilà. Tu prends deux comprimés d'antibiotiques par jour, tu restes au chaud et tu ne te fatigues pas OK ?

Tenten acquiesça de mauvais gré.

- D'accord.

- Merci, Haruno, annonça Neji à la jeune secouriste. Je veillerai à ce qu'elle les prenne.

Sakura les salua, avant de s'en aille travailler ailleurs.

Tenten avala les comprimés, avant de laisser tomber sa tête sur son lit, épuisée.

- Alors Neji ?

- Hn ?

- Pourquoi y'a pas de photos dans ta chambre ?

- Je vois que tu as enlevé le « de moi ».

Elle lui lança un regard insistant.

- J'en ai pas le besoin, c'est tout, soupira le prodige en haussant les épaules. Je ferme les yeux, je te vois. C'est suffisant.

Si ce n'était pas la chose la plus romantique qu'on lui avait jamais dit de sa vie, cette phrase sera la plus mémorable. Tenten resta silencieuse, émue.

- C'est quoi cette tête ridicule que tu fais ? Lança alors Neji, sourcils froncés. Tu vas quand même pas pleurer.

- Mais pas du tout imbécile ! T'a tout gâché !

Neji lui jeta un sourire insolent, et, se penchant sur elle, il embrassa tendrement sa bouche brûlante. Il allait reculer son visage, mais Tenten, passant ses deux mains sur son cou, l'en empêcha.

- Tu vas tomber malade, marmonna-t-elle contre sa bouche.

- tant pis.

- Mhh...

Il l'embrassa encore, une dernière fois, avant qu'elle ne se rendorme.

* * *

- - '

...Fin ?

Oui oui, la fin est nulle, l'histoire est nulle, je le sais. Sakura a toujours des rôles secondaires dans mes one-shot. Hihi. Vu que je la supporte pas, ça se sent.

Review tout de même ? :)


	26. Soirée ciné

Coucou. Je poste ce chapitre avec un peu de retard ! Je suis en retard, j'ai MA DISSERTATION A FINIR alors bisous !

* * *

Soirée Ciné

* * *

Soirée cinéma. Tenten s'ennuyait ce soir, du coup, elle avait allumé la télé, et avait sorti un paquet de chips. Elle avait zappé les chaînes télévisées jusqu'à voir que _Le Titanic_ passait à la télé, et, absorbée par l'écran, elle n'entendit même pas la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir. Aussi, quand Neji alluma la lumière du salon, elle se retourna brusquement.

- Neji ! Pourquoi t'a allumé la lumière ?! Éteins !

Neji, confus – il revenait d'une mission et était absent depuis une semaine, et c'était comme ça qu'elle l'accueillait ? – posa son sac par terre.

- Hn, marmonna-t-il. Heureux de voir que ma présence t'importe à ce point.

Tenten, se rendant compte de ce qu'elle venait de faire – ce film était un poison si elle venait d'éviter _Neji_– fit immédiatement pause et se leva du canapé. Trébuchant pratiquement, elle jeta ses bras autour de sa taille, le serrant contre elle.

- Tu m'as manqué !

- Hn, marmonna-t-il en regardant ailleurs. J'en doute.

Tenten pouffa avant de se hausser sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser. Il enlaça sa taille, lui déposa un simple bisou sur sa bouche puis la lâcha.

Tenten leva un sourcil.

- Ne me dis pas que tu m'en veux ? lança-t-elle sur un ton amusé.

Il lui secoua la tête.

- Je suis simplement fatigué.

- T'en fais pas, i manger ! S'écria Tenten sur un ton enjoué.

- T'as fais quelque chose de mangeable ou je dois me préparer quelque chose ?

Tenten leva les yeux au ciel, faussement agacée.

- Crétin. J'ai commandé des ramens.

Neji lui offrit un sourire et acquiesça, avant de s'éclipser dans la cuisine pour aller se servir. Tenten fit la moue, puis, se rappelant de son film, elle attrapa la télécommande et appuya sur lecture. Elle s'assit dans son canapé moelleux, et plongea la main dans son paquet de Lays. Jack Dawson faisait enfin la connaissance de Rose Dewitt Bukater. Tenten adorait ce moment. Cette expression que Jack avait dans son regard... ses paroles...

- Qu'est-ce que tu regardes ? Grommela Neji en arrivant dans la pièce, bol en main.

Tenten lui lança des « chut chut ! » quand Neji s'assit à côté d'elle. Il lui lança un regard ennuyé, mais resta silencieux.

- _Le Titanic_. Un des meilleurs films de tous les temps, répondit la brune sans même lui jeter un regard.

- Meilleur film... à voir. Il n'y a aucune scène de combat, on a donc aucune leçon à tirer de ce film minable...

- Chuut, tais-toi ! Le coupa-t-elle sans ménagement. Je regarde.

Elle serra son cousin contre elle, mordillant le bout du tissu. Neji haussa les épaules et commença à manger ses ramens. Il n'aimait pas trop ça, mais ils n'étaient pas trop mauvais. Pour une fois la viscosité de la nouille ne le dégoûtait pas. De toute façon, il avait trop faim pour protester. Il savait bien que la nourriture au manoir des Hyuuga était largement meilleure, mais il préférait passer son temps chez Tenten. Tout était plus... relaxant, l'ambiance était moins tendue, et il se sentait vraiment chez lui.

- Annnnnnnnnw, fondis Tenten à ses côtés, les yeux brillants. Cette façon qu'il a de la protéger !  
Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'écran. L'homme – Jack, si sa mémoire était bonne – rassurait la rousse qui était sur le point de tomber du paquebot.

- Tellement pitoyable..., marmonna-t-il, sombre.

- Neji !

- Quoi encore...

- Tait-toi !

(silence)

- Tenten...

- Non Neji, je regarde ! Ne parle pas et inspire-toi, ça t'aidera à être plus romantique !

La, il lui lança carrément un regard dégoûté, mais elle ne le vit pas. Il leva les yeux au ciel.

- Change de chaine, exigea-t-il ensuite. Ca m'ennuie.

- Non.

- Alors passe-moi la télécommande.

En guise de réponse, Tenten agrippa fermement l'objet.

- Non. »

Neji leva un sourcil, puis, un rien impressionné par elle, posa son bol sur la table basse et lui arracha la télécommande des doigts. Au lieu de chercher quoi regarder, il éteignit tout simplement la télé, et ce avant même qu'elle n'ait le temps de parler.

- Hé !

Il leva simplement ses sourcils.

- Pourquoi t'as fais ça ? Je regardais la télé, Neji !

- Tu l'as déjà vu. De plus, regarder ce genre de film te rend stupide.

- _Quoi ?!  
_  
Il ne répondit pas, mais se contenta de manger.

Elle frappa son épaule, avant d'essayer de reprendre la télécommande. Sauf que Neji, plus rapide que la lumière, la dissimula dans son dos, et, alors que Tenten arrivait pour la prendre, elle eut donc la main autour de sa taille. Ce qui était exactement ce qu'il avait prévu.

- Rends-moi cette télécommaaande... marmonna Tenten. Espèce de...

Neji releva son menton pour embrasser sa bouche, violemment d'abord, puis plus tendrement ensuite. Tenten fut tellement surprise qu'elle ne réagit pas. Ou du moins elle n'en eut pas le temps, parce qu'il il ne l'embrassais déjà plus.

- Espèce d'idiote.

Elle l'observa, les yeux marron grands ouverts, la respiration précipitée.

Elle déglutit...

...Et attrapa soudainement son visage sexy entre ses deux mains pour l'embrasser, plus profondément cette fois-ci. Neji, surpris, grommela contre sa bouche, l'allongeant sur le sofa, bras autour de sa taille. C'était passionné et rapide, leur bouche se rencontraient avec violence, l'un sentait la respiration de l'autre sur sa peau, mais aucun d'eux ne voulaient s'arrêter. Elle sentit l'arôme de sa langue sur la sienne et laissa échapper un gémissement quand il attrapa sa lèvre inférieure entre sa bouche. Son cœur battait à tout rompre dans sa poitrine. Tenten remercia le ciel d'être actuellement en position allongée parce qu'elle ne sentait plus ses jambes, et elle doutait fort que ces dernières l'aurait portée si jamais elle avait été debout. Elle toucha ses cheveux soyeux et le laissa embrasser doucement sa joue, puis suivre la ligne de sa mâchoire avec sa bouche brûlante, embrasser la peau de son cou, et ce jusqu'à ce qu'elle perde la tête, encore et encore...

Au final, quand leur échange passionné s'arrêta, deux bonnes heures plus tard, et que Tenten avait, par conséquent raté son film, elle passa ses bras autour de son torse-nu, et posa sa tête contre sa poitrine.

- Pense pas que j'ai oublié le coup que tu viens de me faire hein, lança-t-elle dans un soupir. T'as intérêt à m'acheter ce film.

- Hn, grommela-t-il, parce qu'il voulait dormir. On verra.

Tenten allait sourire, sauf que Neji n'avait pas fini sa phrase.

- On verra si tu as profité de mon absence pour t'entraîner plus dur.

...Merde. Elle n'avait rien foutu.

- Bien sûr que j'ai travaillé ! Mentis-t-elle alors d'un ton faussement enjoué. Pour qui tu me prends ?

- On verra ça demain.

Oh, oui, fini les réveils à midis. Neji était bel et bien rentré, et par conséquent, début du calvaire.

* * *

Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? ^.^


	27. Nuit Orageuse

_Coucou :D Comme prévu, je poste le chapitre de cette semaine. Enfin, il est petit mais mignon, je trouve._

_Bonne lecture :)_

**RATED**: K+

**MOTS** : 709

* * *

Une nuit d'orage

* * *

Le tonnerre gronda si fort que Tenten crut que sa fenêtre allait exploser. Elle trembla de nouveau, enfouie sous sa couette, recroquevillée sur elle-même. Elle n'avait jamais aimé le tonnerre. En fait, elle haïssait ça. Le tonnerre c'était froid et violent, sévère et sans pitié, et ça lui rappelait cette _nuit-là_, cette nuit où des criminels étaient venus tuer ses parents chez elle, sous ses yeux. Elle n'avait alors que huit ans, et il y avait ses orages qu'elle haïssait... Avant cela, Tenten se fichait complètement de ces nuits-là. Maintenant, à chaque coup, elle revoyait la mort de ses parents. Chaque coup était une blessure, un coup de couteau enfoncé dans son cœur battant.

KABOUM

Tenten ferma les yeux, essayant de rester calme. Elle entendait les battements affolés de son cœur battre dans ses oreilles, ainsi que les cris de ses parents. La sensation était insurmontable. Non, elle n'était pas faible. Elle était une des meilleures kunoichi de Konoha, et ça n'allait pas être un vulgaire éclaire de rien du tout qui l'effraierait, non, elle valait mieux que ça -

KABOUM

Elle sursauta et serra les poings, les joues pleines de larmes. Arrêtez, voulait-elle hurler, mais à qui ?  
Elle n'en pouvait plus, la sensation était insurmontable. Voilà maintenant que l'air lui manquait. Elle ne pouvait pas rester seule, elle ne pouvait plus.

Le corps tout tremblant, Tenten sortit de son lit et ouvrit la porte de sa chambre d'hôtel. Elle savait où elle allait : elle était à la recherche de la chambre de celui en qui elle avait le plus confiance. Sa chambre était juste en face.

Elle toqua nerveusement à sa porte, espérant qu'il ne soit pas déjà endormi.

Après quelques secondes, Neji ouvrit la porte. Tenten, à bout de larmes, n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir : elle se précipita contre lui, tête enfouie dans son tee-shirt blanc.

« Tenten ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

Elle ne répondit pas mais agrippa plus férocement son tee-shirt, les doigts tous tremblants.

Neji resta silencieux, analysant la situation, essayant de comprendre. La foudre. Ses parents. Tenten le lui avait raconté alors ils n'étaient qu'encore Genin – elle lui avait dit que, elle aussi, était orpheline. Ses parents avaient été assassinés. Plus jeune, cette phrase ne l'avait pas atteint – après tout, c'était le destin, s'était-il dit. Lui-même était éprouvé par le destin.

Mais aujourd'hui, Il ne supportait pas de la voir comme ça.

Il voyait maintenant comment Tenten en était affectée, et blessée aussi. Tenten, si forte, si pétillante, qui n'abandonnait jamais.

_Sa _Tenten.

Neji referma doucement la porte de sa chambre et serra son amante dans ses bras, caressant ses cheveux décoiffés.

« - Tu es capable de le surmonter, dit-il doucement, alors que Tenten trembla de plus belle lorsque la foudre frappa de nouveau.

- Non, répondit-elle, la voix tremblante. Ca fait des années. »

Neji la serra plus fort, et peu à peu, Tenten s'arrêta de trembler. A travers sa chaleur, son odeur, son étreinte, elle se sentait protégée et en sécurité plus forte.

Neji ne la lâcha plus après, même quand elle arrêta de pleurer.

« - Va dormir maintenant, dit-il en caressant ses cheveux, pensivement.

Tenten se blottit contre lui.

« - Je n'ai pas envie de te quitter, marmonna-t-elle dans son tee-shirt. Je veux rester. »

Neji resta silencieux. Lui aussi désirait sa présence. Mais que penseraient Gai et Lee s'ils les voyaient ensemble, dans le même lit le lendemain ? Tout deux n'avaient aucun tact.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il en avait à faire ?

Il baissa les yeux sur elle pendant une fraction de seconde, avant de prendre sa main et de l'attirer dans son lit.

« - Neji ? S'étonna Tenten en ouvrant grand ses yeux marron. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Ce que je faisais avant que tu viennes, répondit-t-il lentement en remontant les couvertures sur eux. Je vais dormir. »

Tenten, médusée, resta un moment figée, avant de s'approcher de lui et de se serrer contre lui. Il écarta les bras pour qu'elle vienne s'y reposer.

« - Merci, chuchota-t-elle contre son corps chaud et réconfortant.

- Hn. De rien. »

Elle ne trembla pas quand le tonnerre gronda de nouveau.

* * *

Voilà ! J'espère que ça vous a plus, et que vous me direz tout en review.

Merci à Mizu (je suis contente que tu aimes !) et Slectrice (merci merci merci merci merci... et je peux continuer longtemps) et Ryuukichan7 pour vos commentaires qui me font sourire à chaque fois !


	28. J'ai raté ma cible Maman !

Oh là là là, j'ai écrit le chapitre que j'aurais jamais écrit, mais je l'ai fait. J'ai toujours détesté lire des histoires où Neji et Tenten avait un bébé, parce que je trouve que ça gâche tout leur relation. Mais je sais pas ce qui m'arrive, j'ai voulu écrire ça... - - '

Anyway, voilà donc Hiro Hyuuga, l'enfant de Neji et Tenten !

Bonne lecture !

_Erreur des yeux corrigée._

* * *

J'ai raté ma cible, Maman !

* * *

Hiro Hyuuga ressemblait trait pour trait à son père. Bien sûr, étant un Hyuuga, il avait les mêmes yeux pâles que tous les membres du clan et, comme son père, avait de longs cheveux brun, doux et soyeux. Il les portait en une queue de cheval plus haute que son père mais, tout le monde voyait bien qu'il était le portrait craché de Neji Hyuuga, quoi qu'il fasse. Son visage avait les même traits fins et sérieux, les même sourcils parfaits et droits, les mêmes yeux – enfin, ses yeux avaient plutôt la forme de ceux de sa mère.

Bref : on voyait bien qu'il était l'enfant du célèbre leader des Hyuuga, ce qui lui amenait à être respecté.

Physiquement en tout cas. Parce que niveau caractère, c'était tout une autre histoire... le petit Hiro était tout simplement pas du tout comme son père. Il était puérile, gâté et joueur. Néanmoins, parce que c'était Neji et Tenten qui l'avaient élevé, il était avancé au ninjutsu et savait presque déjà faire un kaiten. Étant seulement âgé de six ans, c'était un exploit.

Mais, quand cet après midi là, en rentrant de l'académie Ninja, Hiro rentra dans la résidence des Hyuuga en pleurant, eh bien ce fut tout le clan Hyuuga qui en fut secoué.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Hiro-sama ? Demanda un Hyuuga de la branche secondaire, inquiet pour l'enfant. Parlez-moi !

- Je veux... je veux ma maman ! Pleurnicha le gamin, larmes aux joues. Où elle est ?

- Ah, mais Tenten-sama n'est pas encore rentrée, Hiro. Vôtre père est au dojo. Allez dont le voir. Passez-moi vos affaires.

Hiro se débarrassa de son manteau et se précipita dans le dojo, qui était placé dans l'aile ouest du manoir. Son père, assis en tailleurs, yeux fermés, méditait. Néanmoins, Neji sentit bien l'aura embrouillée et peinée de son fils, et ouvrit aussitôt les yeux.

Il fronça les sourcils lorsqu'il aperçut ses larmes.

- Hiro ? Dit-il alors en se levant vers son enfant, anxieux. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Le petit pleurait beaucoup trop pour que Neji comprenne quelque chose. Grimaçant lorsque son fils renifla sur son pull, il attendit que Hiro se calme.  
Il n'aimait pas quand Hiro pleurait. Pas parce que ça lui faisait mal, ah non, pas du tout. Parce que, enfant, Neji ne pleurait jamais, et voir qu'il avait fait un enfant pleurnicheur n'était pas une réussite pour lui. Les personnes le considéreraient comme faible et manipulable, même si c'était faux. Mais bon, parce qu'il n'avait que six ans, Neji le laissait faire. Et puis, personne n'osait approcher son fils. Néanmoins, il se mit bien en tête de lui expliquer plus tard qu'il ne fallait pas pleurer au risque de se donner une mauvaise image.

- P..papa ! Gémit le petit garçon, reniflant. C'est terrible !

- Quoi donc ? s'enquit calmement Neji en lui essuyant les joues, le regard tendre.

- J'ai... j'ai...

Les larmes de Hiro redoublèrent de plus belle au souvenir de ce qu'il avait fait, et planta sa tête dans le pull de son père adoré, qui caressait doucement son dos sans comprendre.

La porte du dojo s'ouvrit à la volée, et Tenten apparut, le regard alarmé. Ses longs cheveux bruns étaient tout en désordre, et, habillée en kimono, elle était tout bonnement magnifique.

- Il paraît que mon Hiro-chan s'est fait mal ?

- Maman !

Oubliant son père, il se jeta dans les bras de sa mère, qui le serra contre elle.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Tu as mal ? On t'as fais mal ? Questionna-t-elle en regardant son mini Neji.

(sanglot)

- Non Maman, c'est pire !

- Dit-moi ce qui s'est passé et j'irai leur donner une bonne leçon, décida Tenten, sérieuse.

Hiro leva ses yeux marron sur sa mère.

- Maman ! J'ai... raté ma cible au lancer de kunai !

Neji leva un sourcil. C'était seulement pour ça qu'il pleurait ainsi ?

La réaction de sa femme fut tout autre. Elle ouvrit grand ses yeux, choquée.

- Comment ! C'est impossible ! Qui a osé te perturber pendant que tu te concentrais ?! Il y avait sûrement des ninja du vent qui ont dévié ton kunai parce qu'ils étaient jaloux !

- C'est impossible, fit remarquer Neji en levant les yeux au ciel, mais ni sa femme ni son fils ne le calcula. Les enfants de l'académie ne savent même pas utiliser leur élément.

- Si... je pense qu'il y en avait ! Répondit Hiro en reniflant. J'en suis sûr même !

- C'est donc ça ! S'exclama Tenten en s'énervant. T'en fais pas Hiro d'amour. On va aller s'entrainer pour ne pas qu'ils puissent te gêner. Personne ne fera rater à mon Hiro sa cible, ah non !

Comme son père, Hiro avait la passion de l'entrainement et du combat. Au moins ça de gagné, il savait parfaitement se défendre. Voilà pourquoi il oublia ses larmes et sourit de toutes ces dents :

- S'entraîner ? Ouii ! Je vais me préparer !

L'enfant s'éclipsa donc dans sa chambre, laissant ses parents seuls. Neji secoua aussitôt sa tête.

- Tu le gâtes trop.

- Non, c'est faux.

- Bien sûr que si que c'est vrai. Regarde-le pleurer parce qu'il a raté sa cible !

- J'aurais fait pareil !

Parce Neji soupira, elle lui envoya un sourire irrésistible, observant la moue mécontente de son mari.

- Il est si mignon...

- Hn. Tu sais que c'est pas bon pour son avenir.

- Oh, si, crois-moi. Il n'y a rien de mal à être aimé.

Neji l'observa, sourcils froncés.

- Il ne faudra pas qu'il devienne mou et dépendant.

- Regarde-le, Neji ! S'écria Tenten en s'approchant de son amant. Il a tout de toi. C'est impossible que ça lui arrive. Il est jeune, c'est tout. Laisse-le grandir.

- Hm.

Alors qu'elle était tout proche de lui, Neji l'enlaça, posant son menton sur le haut de ses cheveux. Ils sentaient le jasmin, comme d'habitude. Neji n'était jamais mieux que lorsque Tenten était à ses côtés, ou dans ses bras, comme là maintenant. Il pouvait se calmer. C'était comme méditer... sauf qu'il le faisait d'une autre façon.

Quand elle releva la tête, il l'observa, se disant qu'ils avaient parcouru un long chemin ensemble et que ce n'était pas fini. Elle était sa femme, la mère de son enfant, et il l'aimait tellement. En plus elle avait tort : Hiro avait prit la même bouche qu'elle, les même yeux amendes et sa passion pour les armes. Leur fils étaient un mélange d'eux deux, le rendant par conséquent parfait.

Il avait d'ailleurs pris l'entêtement de Tenten. Neji sourit, amusé.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire encore ?

- Non... rien.

Il se pencha pour embrasser ses lèvres, sauf que Hiro arriva à ce moment précis, habillé en tenue d'entrainement.

- Arghhhh mes yeux ! Maman ! T'as dit qu'on allait s'entrainer !

Tenten se détacha aussitôt de Neji et se tourna ver son fils.

- Oui, je suis là !

Et elle chuchota discrètement à Neji, enjôleuse :

- _Rendez-vous ce soir_. J'ai acheté quelque chose qui te plaira.

Sourire narquois, Neji regarda sa famille s'en aller.

* * *

Voilà... :) C'était mignon, non ? Du moins Hiro ! Imaginez un mini Neji en larmes ! ^^

Anyway, je ne réponds pas souvent au commentaires, alors, je vais le faire maintenant :D

Ryuukichan7, je suis française ! ^^ C'est vrai que je mets des mots anglais par-ci par-là (dont le mot "anyway" que j'adore trop haha) mais je ne suis paaaaaaaaas du tout anglaise :P  
Machinonyme : ton commentaire m'a beaucoup fait rire. Je suis contente que tu adores !  
Myfiona and Largo : Haha, moi aussi j'adore Gai et Lee !  
Slectrice : Imagine Neji qui serre Tenten dans ses bras la nuit ! Moi aussi, rien qu'en l'écrivant, ça me tue ! :3  
Caramelise : ah, merci !

A la prochaine ! Merci de me dire votre avis, ça me fait tellement plaisir !


	29. Tentation

Blabla de l'auteur : Coucou tout le monde !

Alors, voilà quelque chose que j'ai toujours voulu écrire : un Nejiten dans une mission de séduction ! Avec un Neji qui pète les plombs, une Tenten super belle et blablabla :P  
Anyway, je voulais dire que je compte bientôt commencer une histoire Nejiten rated M (qui durera à peu près 25 chapitres) donc je compte sur vous pour m'encourager aussi sur ce point-là ! :D

Warning : Attention, y'a des passages assez chaud dedans ! Je dirais Rated entre **T+ et M** !

Mots : 3382

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

Tentation

* * *

La robe le tuait.

Il le savait bien et, pourtant, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de regarder. Il était comme constamment attiré par elle, par son corps aux courbes placées exactement là où il fallait et... il secoua la tête. Fallait-il préciser que c'était la première fois qu'il voyait Tenten ainsi ? D'où sortait-elle cette robe ? D'ailleurs, devrait-il qualifier ça de robe ? Le tissu ne lui arrivait à peine à mi-genoux, et il montrait trop de sa peau bronzée à son goût. Et ce décolleté... mon Dieu.

Neji savait parfaitement que s'il continuait de la regarder comme ça, il allait foutre la mission en l'air.

Aussi cette pensée le força à se concentrer. De toute façon, cette robe ne lui était pas destiné.

Il fronça les sourcils et but une gorgée d'alcool. Neji n'aimait pas l'alcool. Le liquide embrouillait tout ces sens, et il sentait bien qu'il ne garderai pas le contrôle – hors, Neji était _toujours_ maître de la situation. Mais que faire ? Il n'allait pas rester là, observer _sa_ petite amie se faire reluquer par tous les hommes de la pièce sans rien faire !

Il serra le poing. Foutue mission.

« - Ca va, Neji ?

- Parfaitement, » répondit le prodige d'une voix rauque.

Lee ne fut pas convaincu. Encore un peu, et son coéquipier allait sauter sur leur cible ! Il observa Neji croiser les bras sourcils froncés sur ses yeux mauves. Lui qui était d'habitude calme semblait bouillir de rage ce soir-là. Il observait Tenten et Takamura, qui étaient assis sur un canapé. Ils étaient en pleine discussion, et, d'après ce que Lee pouvait voir, Tenten faisait son travail à merveille.

Takamura Daigo, leur cible, avait dans la quarantaine. Il possédait un réseau de drogue illégal et s'amusait à kidnapper des jeunes filles pour les revendre à des jeunes hommes intéressé. En deux mots, c'était un gros enfoiré.

Tenten le haïssait. Pourtant, coiffée et habillée en jeune civile innocente et sexy, elle paressait de faire tout sauf s'ennuyer. Daigo lui parlait avec un sourire charmeur, ses petits yeux bruns s'aventuraient sans gêne sur le corps de Tenten, qui s'efforçait d'afficher un sourire éclatant. Tout ce qu'elle avait à faire était d'attirer le dealer hors de la salle pour que Neji et Lee puissent le capturer _vivant_. Mais déjà voulait-elle sortir le Kunai qu'elle avait entre ses seins pour le lui enfoncer dans sa poitrine.

- Je t'ai jamais vue dans le coin, susura Daigo dans son oreille. J'aurais pas oublié une fille aussi sexy que toi, Risa.

Risa, A.K.A Tenten frissonna sous son souffle, mais pas de plaisir, non. De dégoût. Elle serra sa mâchoire et son sourire s'agrandit, et elle laissa échapper un faux gloussement.

- Je viens tout juste d'emménager à Okido, répondit-elle avec un sourire. C'est super joli, ici.

- C'est toi, qui es superbe, la complimenta le quadragénaire, yeux dans son décolleté. Quel âge as-tu ?

_Qu'est-ce ça peut te faire, espèce de gros porc ?! _ Pensa Tenten en guise de réponse, mais hors de question. Elle n'avait pas porté cette robe (donnée par Ino) et ces talons hauts de dix centimètres (donnés par Sakura) qui, au passage, lui tuaient les pieds pour gâcher toute la mission maintenant. Tenten prit une profonde inspiration et répondit, forçant sa voix pour qu'elle paraisse innocente :

- 19 ans.

Pas la peine de mentir sur ce point-là. Et puis, vu la réaction du vieillard, apparemment, elle avait eu raison. Son visage s'illumina, et il passa la langue sur sa lèvre, appréciant la réponse.

- Si jeune... Si fragile...

- Les apparences sont trompeuses, crois-moi mon vieux, marmonna Tenten dans sa barbe, lugubre.

- Pardon ?

Elle lui sourit, et feignit d'avoir chaud pour qu'il se recule d'elle.

- Tu veux boire quelque chose ? Lui demanda-t-il, et quand elle acquiesça, il se leva aussitôt. Attends-moi-là, bébé.

Tenten leva un sourcil, dégoûtée, mais au moins il n'était plus là. Alors qu'il se dirigeait au bar, la maîtresse des armes poussa un long soupir d'irritation. Daigo n'avait fait aucune allusion sur la drogue qu'il cache, et le trafic d'enfant qu'il manigance. Pourtant Tenten sentait, en le regardant, qu'il était tout sauf un mec bien. Il fallait qu'elle le force à avouer. Et pour ça, elle allait devoir utiliser une technique – si on pouvait appeler ça comme ça – qu'elle haïssait plus que tout : la séduction.

Elle grimaça juste à la pensée du mot et, passant sa main sur le dos de sa nuque, elle se massa doucement le cou, histoire de se détendre un tant soit peu. Elle se rappela du mini katana qu'elle avait dissimulé sur le côté de sa culotte – juste sur sa hanche, au cas où monsieur osait s'aventurer de la toucher d'un peu trop près. D'ailleurs, elle _espérait_ même qu'il le fasse – comme ça elle aurait une excuse pour lui donner une bonne raclée.

Tenten sentit alors qu'on la regardait et leva les yeux vers la direction d'où venait le regard, et ses yeux rencontrèrent les yeux assombris par la lumière de Neji. Son regard était dur et sérieux, et, bien qu'il s'efforçait de cacher ses émotions, Tenten pouvait bien voir qu'il était tout sauf calme.

Quel était son problème encore ? Avait-elle fait quelque chose de mal ? Qu'il arrête de la regarder comme ça. Il allait gâcher toute la mission.

Tenten fronça ses sourcils, interrogative. Neji, comprenant sa question sans même l'entendre – ils se connaissaient de puis tellement longtemps qu'ils n'avaient même pas besoin de s'entendre pour se comprendre – répliqua par un mouvement du doigt qui désignait sa robe. Il toucha son T-shirt col V noir et le souleva, comme pour lui dire de soulever son décolleté.

Tenten baissa les yeux sur sa poitrine. Effectivement, son le tissu plongeait beaucoup trop. Elle rougit et, irritée, s'exécuta et ignora Neji.

Qu'il se mêle de ses affaires.

Daigo arriva ensuite, deux boisson à la main. Le liquide était doré, et, Tenten, ne sachant pas ce qu'il avait commandé, ne toucha pas à sa boisson. Il lui tendit son verre mais, ce faisant, leurs doigts s'effleurèrent dans le mouvement. Tenten dû faire appel à tout son self-control pour ne pas écraser son poing dans son nez. Elle lui sourit et le remercia, mais elle était sûre qu'elle avait l'air d'être tout sauf reconnaissante.

_Concentre-toi._

- A nous !

Il but le liquide sans hésitation, ne remarquant même pas que Tenten venait de balancer le contenu du sien dans la plante qui se tenait à côté de leur canapé. Pauvre plante.

* * *

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait, bon sang ? Ca fait déjà une demi-heure qu'on est là !

Neji s'impatientait. Cette robe était beaucoup trop courte. Poings serrés, il évita le regard de Rock Lee et à la place s'ordonna de se calmer. Le fait qu'il ne puisse pas utiliser son Byuakugan le dérangeait fortement, mais il voyait bien d'ici que Daigo était carrément bourré, vu comment il s'était approché de Tenten. Neji plissa ses yeux, observant le dealer passer ses bras autour des épaules nues de sa copine pour lui chuchoter quelque chose dans son oreille.

Neji dût se faire violence pour ne pas intervenir et, mâchoire serrée, il grogna à Lee :

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle attend ? Qu'il la viole ?

- Calme-toi Neji, Tenten est pleine de jeunesse et de rêve, je suis sûre qu'on va réussir cette mission ! Répondit le jeune shinobi, sourire sûr aux lèvres. Tu verras !

Ces paroles ne le réconfortèrent pas.

Une fille à peine habillée commença à danser devant Neji, bougeant ses hanches d'une façon sexy au rythme de la musique. Elle s'arrêta devant le prodige, le trouvant parfaitement à son goût, et elle lui offrit un sourire charmeur et un regard langoureux.  
Neji l'ignora royalement. Tout ce qu'il voulait là maintenant, c'était que Tenten se débarrasse vite fait bien fait du gros dégueulasse qui osait la toucher pour que lui-même aille le frapper si fort au point qu'il ne puisse même plus se rappeler son prénom. Enfin, ce serait bien de prendre Tenten contre le mur pour la faire payer de le tenter ainsi. Mais bon, ça, c'était tout une autre histoire.

Neji en était là dans ses pensées quand, enfin, Tenten sembla lui faire sortir la vérité. Takamura Daigo ouvrit grand ses yeux, intéressé, puis il se pencha à l'oreille de _sa_ Tenten, lui demanda quelque chose, et Tenten acquiesça lentement.

Alors qu'elle se levait, leurs yeux se rencontrèrent – un peu d'inquiétude pour elle, mais Neji la réconforta du regard, disant en gros qu'il serait juste derrière elle – et, Takamura l'entraîna hors de la salle, main dans le bas de son dos.

Lee jeta un regard à Neji, et tout deux acquiescèrent. Le plan était simple : Lee surveillerait leurs arrières et Neji suivrait de près Takamura. Le prodige s'élançait déjà à leur poursuite, byakugan activé. Oh oui. Il allait le faire payer.

* * *

Tenten suivit Daigo dans sa chambre, là où était dissimulée la clef de la pièce où il gardait la marchandise. Il n'y avait personne, et le couloir était sombre et mal éclairé. Tenten avait un mauvais pressentiment. Comme si Daigo ne lui disait pas tout.

- Entre, lui ordonna Daigo, sa voix était enrouée par le désir. Comme tu vois, j'ai une grande chambre...

Tenten déglutit. Immense chambre, même. On aurait put faire rentrer tout son salon. Tous les meubles semblaient avoir coûté une fortune, et les murs étaient ornés d'œuvre d'arts. Le sol était marbré et c'était propre et réchauffé.

- Risa...

Tenten se retourna brusquement au son de son nom de code, juste pour voir que Daigo était juste en face d'elle. Elle serra la mâchoire et déglutis une fois encore. Sa proximité la rendait plus que mal à l'aise, et elle sursauta quand il leva une main sur sa joue pour la caresser. Tenten posa sa main sur le kunai qu'elle avait contre sa hanche, prête à se battre.

- Oh, ne me regarde pas comme ça, susurra Daigo, sourire mesquin aux lèvres. Tu le veux autant que moi.

Et d'un mouvement brusque, il écrasa ses lèvres sur les siennes. La réaction de Tenten fut immédiate : aussitôt, elle commença à se débattre mais il resserra son étreinte qui, pour un vieillard, était assez forte. Sa langue dégueulasse essayait de forcer le barrage de sa bouche, et Tenten essaya d'y échapper mais elle haleta quand il posa sa main sur sa hanche. La maîtresse des armes, prise au piège, enfonça alors son genou dans son entre-jambe de toutes ses forces, et enfin, Daigo la lâcha.

- Petite salope, rugit-il entre ses lèvres, douleur sur son visage ridé. Qu'est-ce qui te prends ?!

- Où est la drogue ?! Lança Tenten en sortant le katana de sa poitrine, qu'elle pointa sous la gorge de sa victime. Et les enfants ?

Daigo l'observa un moment, curieusement, avant d'exploser de rire. Tenten, en guise de réponse, lui donna un coup de pied dans le ventre, l'empêchant ensuite de pouvoir riposter.

- Où est la drogue ? Répéta-t-elle, plus fort cette fois-ci.

- Bon sang, je le savais que t'avais rien de normal, peina à dire Daigo, dents serrées. Sale petite garce.

- Où est la drogue ?!

- Pas ici.

- Il ment, intervint Neji, qui venait d'arriver par la fenêtre ouverte. Elle est dans cette pièce.

Tenten se sentit soulagée de le voir là, mais fut surprise de voir son expression. Neji était fou de rage. Avait-il vu ce qui venait de se passer ?

- Et les enfants ? S'enquit Tenten, d'une toute petite voix. Où sont-ils ?

Neji lui jeta un regard bref, mais ne répondit pas, avant d'observer Daigo, qui était au sol. Le regard qu'il lui porta aurait pu geler l'enfer.

- Ah, marmonna Daigo, la voix rauque. J'ai compris. Vous êtes complices. Y'a qu'à voir comment tu la matais, cette grosse pute, juste comme moi en fait...

Un éclair de haine passa dans les yeux mauves de Neji. Il se pencha pour attraper Daigo par les devants de sa chemise et lui donna un énorme coup de poing dans la tête. Le bruit fut sourd, et même Tenten sursauta, observant la scène avec de grands yeux effrayés. A sa grande surprise, Neji recommença son coup, encore et encore, et encore, jusqu'à ce que Daigo ne puisse même plus gémir tellement il avait mal. Mais alors que Tenten pensait qu'il avait fini, il recommença, encore et encore, frappant son visage, ses yeux, son nez, sa bouche, visant ses points vitaux...

- Neji, arrête ! Hurla alors Tenten. Arrête, tu vas le tuer !

Parce qu'il ne sembla pas l'entendre, Tenten s'approcha de Neji et, l'étreignant par derrière, essaya de le pousser hors de Daigo. Elle aurait très bien pu bouger un mur que y'aurait pas eu de différence.

Enfin, son dos se raidit, et là, Neji le laissa tomber par terre.

Silence dans la salle. Il recula du corps comateux de Daigo, regard sur lui, avant de lever doucement les yeux sur Tenten. Il l'observa, sans rien dire, pendant à peu près une minute. Tenten ne savait pas quoi penser. Jamais elle n'avait vu Neji comme ça.

- Tu sais où est la clé ? Finit-il par demander, d'une voix grave dénué de sentiments.

Tenten resta silencieuse, regard dans le sien, avant qu'elle ne demande, d'une voix tremblante :

- C'était quoi, ça ?

Neji ne répondit pas, sauf qu'il soutint son regard. Il était rempli d'incompréhension... d'inquiétude et... de peur.

- Ca quoi ?

- Ce que tu viens de faire. _Ca_. Pourquoi ? Tu as failli le tuer, Neji.

- Qu'est-ce ça peut te faire, ses baisers te manque ?

- Neji ! S'énerva Tenten, haussant la voix. Bon sang, arrête de faire comme si tu ne comprenais pas ! T'as failli gâcher toute la mission !

- Hn, marmonna-t-il en guise de réponse, lui tournant le dos. Il n'est pas mort c'est l'essentiel.

- Pourquoi es-tu intervenu ? Je _maîtrisais _ la situation.

- Hn, c'est ce que j'ai vu.

Tenten fronça les sourcils, qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ? Qu'insinuait-t-il ?

- Comment oses-tu...

- _Toi_, comment oses-tu ? Renvoya-t-il en se retournant vers elle ses yeux mauves lançaient des éclairs. Qu'est-ce-que tu fais, Tenten ? C'est quoi cette robe ?

- C'est pour la _mission._ Qu'est-ce que t'insinues, tu m'as déjà vue porter ce genre de truc à Konoha peut-être ?!

- Elle est beaucoup trop courte, grommela-t-il, sa voix remplie de colère.

- Et alors ? Tu te prends pour quoi, Neji, pour mon père ou quoi ?! Je fais ce que je veux, je suis assez grande ! Tu sais bien que c'est pas mon style de porter ça, mais j'allais pas faire la mission habillée en kunoichi, comment tu veux que je séduise quelqu'un comme ça ?! Ou alors tu penses que je vais le faire parce que _tu_ me l'as demandé ? Bon sang, arrête quoi, arrête de vouloir tout contrôler, de faire comme si t'étais le roi du monde, de faire comme si...

- Tais-toi.

Elle s'arrêta de parler, mais pas parce qu'il venait de lui ordonner. Non. Elle le fit, parce que la voix de Neji était remplie d'une chose qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Haine, douleur. Un cocktail dangereux. Il ne la regardait même plus, il avait les yeux baissés sur le sol, poings serrés. Tout son corps tremblait, et il essayait de se calmer, en vain. Tenten fut choquée de le voir ainsi, si bien qu'elle ne bougea pas, et ce fut pire lorsqu'il releva les yeux sur elle.

- Il t'a touchée, grogna-t-il, le regard torturé.

Tenten ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais rien n'y sortit. Elle voyait enfin d'où venait sa colère, et elle pouvait avouer que si ç'avait été le contraire – Neji qui ferait ça à d'autre fille, elle n'aurait pas supporté. Mais Neji connaissait les sentiments qu'elle avait pour lui, il fallait qu'il lui fasse confiance.

Finalement, elle fit un pas vers lui, puis deux, et, alors qu'elle était juste en face de lui, elle l'enlaça contre elle, entourant son cou de ses bras. Neji, bras autour de sa taille se pencha alors sur sa bouche et l'attrapa entre la sienne. Sa bouche était chaude et mouillée, et il pressa Tenten contre son corps, pour que plus rien ne les sépare.

Tenten commença à sentir des papillons dans son ventre, et son cœur redoubla son rythme, si bien qu'elle cru que sa poitrine allait exploser. Sa bouche brûlante glissait entre et avec la sienne, et sa respiration se précipita. Elle était consciente qu'ils étaient en train de reculer, mais elle ne pouvait pas bien réfléchir quand Neji l'embrassait ainsi, avec tant d'abandon... elle sentit le mur contre son dos, et Neji s'approcha d'elle, collant son corps plus fort contre le sien, et alors ses lèvres se firent plus exigeantes, plus pressées, plus affamées d'elle. Elle gémit. Juste quand sa langue trouva la sienne, Tenten fut consciente qu'il y avait quelqu'un d'autre dans la salle, mais sa tête tournait beaucoup trop réfléchir devenait difficile.

Elle plaça ses mains dans ses cheveux, ramenant son visage contre le sien, et, alors que le baiser devenait de plus en plus passionné, leurs mains suivaient aussi le mouvement. Une de ses mains caressa sa taille, descendit jusqu'à agripper la courbe de sa hanche, qu'il colla contre la sienne. Tenten gémit encore, et elle caressa doucement sa lèvre inférieure avec sa langue, et Neji laissa échapper un long, grave, grognement du fond de sa gorge, rempli de désir. Encore plus désireux de la toucher, sa main descendit le long de sa cuisse, et il caressa sa peau nue, si émerveillé par la douceur de sa peau qu'il en soupira.

Neji était juste si bon contre elle, la douceur de ses cheveux sur ses doigt, la douceur de sa lèvre, son haleine, sa peau, son torse musclé sous ses doigts à elle, qu'elle frotta ses hanches contre les siennes, sentant sa dureté contre elle. Cette fois il gémit doucement, un petit son qui s'échappa de sa bouche. Il mordit sa lèvre, approfondissant le baiser, qui ne cessait de monter en passion.

Jamais Neji n'avait expérimenté un tel désire auparavant. Tout ça, c'était... c'était...

Tout.

Le fait de la voir avec quelqu'un d'autre était carrément insupportable pour lui, pour la simple et bonne raison que Tenten était à lui, et à personne d'autre.

De toute façon, hors de question qu'ils refassent une mission de séduction.

* * *

bon, en gros, la mission s'est bien terminée - les enfants on été retrouvé par l'ANBU de konoha, ainsi que la drogue. Je sais que j'ai bâclé la fin - comme d'habitude. Mais j'ai mal au poignet x)

J'espère que y'avait pas trop de faute ! Fanfiction supprime toujours les points virgule du coup... :/

Enfin bon, merci d'avoir lu ! J'ai hâte de voir vos avis !


	30. Chakrams

J'ai rien à dire, juste que je suis déçue de n'avoir eut que deux commentaires sur le dernier chapitre. J'ai mis du temps à l'écrire et je m'attendais à plus d'avis. Merci à Caramelise et Slectrice de m'avoir donné le leur - qui m'a fait vraiment du bien ! - et, bonne lecture pour le chapitre de cette semaine :)

**Note** : 20 mille yen équivaut à 162,29 euros. 10 mille yen équivaut à 81 euro environ.

**Chakram** : au cas où vous ne savez pas, ce sont des armes circulaires :D

**Mots** : 1765  
**Rated** : T

Disclaimer : Les personnages - lieux - évoqués dans ce chapitre ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne fais que les utiliser pour m'éclater avec. :)

* * *

Chakrams

* * *

Neji était dans sa chambre quand il entendit du bruit en provenance de la fenêtre.

- Nejiiiiiiiiiiiiiii !

Neji Hyuuga, en plein yoga, ouvrit calmement un œil pour apercevoir sa petite amie, qui, comme d'habitude, passa par sa fenêtre ouverte pour venir le voir.

- Encore en train de t'entrainer, hein ! Lui lança-t-elle en guise de salut.

Neji leva un sourcil.

Tenten, les cheveux tout désordonnés et la respiration précipitée, s'assit sur ses genoux juste en face de lui, et lui sourit sans rien dire, toute heureuse.

Le jeune homme attendit qu'elle parle, mais elle n'en fit rien, se contentant de sourire à pleine dents. Elle semblait d'une humeur joyeuse, ce qui l'apaisa.

Neji observa longuement ses lèvres avant de lever les yeux sur elle.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Tenten ?

- Oh Neji, si tu savais ! S'écria la fille, toute excitée. Si tu _savais_ ! Oh mon Dieu, whouaw !

- Tenten, je m'entraine là, alors soit tu parles ou soit tu t'en vas, grommela-t-il, agacé. Alors ?

A peine ébranlée par le ton sec qu'il venait d'utiliser, elle claqua ses deux mains entres elles, comme pour prier.

- Il y a un nouveau magasin d'armes qui a ouvert à Konoha !

Tiens donc. Il aurait dû se douter que son allégresse avait un rapport avec une arme.

- Hn, marmonna-t-il. Tant mieux.

Parce qu'elle ne dit rien, il ajouta, levant un sourcil :

- Est-ce tout ?

- Neji-chan, tu ne comprends pas. Il y a plein de nouvelles armes qui viennent du Pays du Fer ! Tu sais bien que ce sont les meilleures armes du monde entier !

Tenten savait bien qu'il haïssait qu'elle l'appelle ainsi. Mais bon, têtue comme une mule, elle continuait, amusée par ses réactions.

Cette fois là, Neji ne releva même pas.

- _Et_ _?_ Formula-t-il, voyant où elle voulait en venir. Qu'est-ce ça peut me faire ?

- Ils sont soldés, poursuivit-elle, les yeux brillants. Neji, ils sont SOLDÉS MOINS CINQUANTE POUR CENT.

Neji soupira et se pinça l'arrête du nez.

- Viens-en rapidement aux faits, Tenten. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- Eh bien...

Tenten fit la moue, cherchant ses mots en regardant en l'air comme si la réponse était inscrite au plafond.

Neji plissa les yeux, soupçonneux. Tenten n'avait pas pour habitude de réfléchir avant de lui parler, et c'était mauvais signe. A tous les coups elle prévoyait de lui demander quelque chose de phénoménal.

Neji ouvrit ses yeux et haussa les sourcils, histoire qu'elle se dépêche.

- Il y a ces chakrams magnifiques qui sont en vente..., commença-t-elle d'une toute petite voix. Et... euh...

Il leva les yeux au ciel. Encore une arme !

- Et... Neji, tu vois, ils sont à 20 000 yens...

20 mille yens. Une somme assez élevée en l'occurrence. Enfin pour elle. Pour lui, c'était abordable, avec le nombre de mission qu'il enchaînait, histoire de passer le temps. Plus l'argent de poche que Hiashi lui donnait, Neji était plein aux as.

- Continue Tenten, la pressa-t-il. Je n'ai pas que ça à faire.

- Oh, Neji, laisse-moi le temps ! C'est assez dur comme ça alors...

- Ah, fit-il de sa voix grave, parce que tu crois que j'en ai moi, du temps ?

- Neji, _laisse-moi_ finir, siffla-t-elle entre ses dents. Tait-toi deux secondes.

Neji haussa les épaules et, avec un mouvement impatient de la main, il lui fit signe de continuer. Il avait déjà compris qu'elle lui demandait de l'argent, mais bon, ce n'était pas comme s'il allait l'aider à le supplier.

Il n'avait pas que ça à faire.

- J'aibesoinquetumeprêtedel'argent, lâcha-t-elle aussi rapidement qu'elle put.

Ok, elle l'avait formulée, cette maudite phrase ! Maintenant restait à voir ce qu'il allait lui répondre. Ce qui serait compliqué, vu comme elle venait de parler. Elle ne s'était même pas comprise elle-même.

Après quinze secondes de silence, elle osa enfin lever les yeux sur Neji, qui ayant croisé les bras sur son torse, l'observait avec une nonchalance qui le rendait sexy à en tomber par terre.

- Je ne comprends pas les personnes qui bafouillent, se contenta-t-il de répondre en fermant ses yeux, ne jugeant pas nécessaire de la regarder.

Quel culotté !

Tenten essaya de ne pas s'énerver. Après tout, c'est lui qui avait la monnaie, et elle voulait _vraiment_ ces chakrams.

- Neji, allez, fais pas le relou, soupira la brune. Tu m'as comprise !

Neji, ré-ouvrant ses prunelles, eut un sourire narquois qui creusa des fossettes sur ses joues.

- Non, je n'ai rien compris. Je te demande de répéter, Ten.

Tenten grommela une insulte dans sa barbe, avant de répéter, clairement cette fois-ci :

- J'ai besoin que tu me prête de l'argent.

Les lèvres de Neji se fendirent en un sourire amusé, et il l'observa si intensément qu'elle se sentit mal à l'aise.

Tenten rougit si violemment sous son regard qu'elle baissa les yeux sur ses genoux, les trouvant soudainement très intéressants.

Demander de l'argent à son petit ami était une chose, mais le fait que son petit ami soit Neji Hyuuga, l'égocentrique, l'égoïste, l'arrogant et enfin _le seul et unique _prodige des Hyuuga, rendait la chose _beaucoup_ plus compliquée. Et Tenten savait bien, en venant lui demander s'il n'avait pas quelques yens à lui prêter, que ça n'allait pas être du gâteau.  
Néanmoins, elle voulait ces chakrams ! Ils avaient été forgés par _Mifune_ lui-même, c'est dire ! Ils contenaient l'or des meilleures mines de Kumo ! Ils étaient aussi légers qu'une feuille de papier, et aussi coupants qu'une hache ! Il _fallait_ qu'elle les ait !

C'était un besoin VITAL.

- Combien tu veux ?

Tenten releva la tête, surprise.

Neji l'observait, attendant sa réponse.

- Oh euh, ben disons... 10 mille yen.

Neji lui lança un regard réprobateur.

- Donc en résumé, il te faut la moitié.

- Ouais voilà...

- Hors de question, trancha-t-il.

- Quoi ?!

Neji secoua la tête.

- Je refuse de mettre 10 mille yen dans quelque chose que tu as déjà.

- Mais Nejii, j'en ai besoin ! Allez, s'il-te-plait ?

Elle fit la moue et l'observa avec des yeux merlan-frits.

Neji leva un sourcil, l'observant, puis, contre toute attente, il se pencha pour presser brièvement ses lèvres contre les siennes.

Quand elle fut assez perdue dans son baiser, il recula et murmura :

- Nan.

Tenten, les joues toutes rouges, fronça les sourcils. Dégoûtée, elle se releva et lui jetant un regard noir, elle déclara :

- Très bien.

Neji eut un sourire moqueur, sauf que, à sa grande surprise, Tenten agrippa son bras et le tira de toutes ses forces vers elle.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?!

- Tu viens avec moi, Neji, lui apprit Tenten en tirant son bras pour qu'il se lève. Tu... changeras d'avis... quand tu verras mes chakrams... !

Neji , au lieu de se lever, secoua la tête.

- Je ne pense pas. Va-t-en.

- Non Neji, viens ! Allez, _s'il-te-plait_ !

Neji fronça les sourcils, car il commençait à faiblir. Elle arrivait _toujours_ à faire de lui ce qu'elle voulait. Où était passée son obstination ? Lui qui, depuis son plus jeune âge, n'écoutait que lui, se voyait aujourd'hui en train d'écouter quelqu'un d'autre que lui-même.

Quelle ironie, le fait que son point faible soit une_ fille_...

Il serra sa mâchoire, leva les yeux au ciel, et avant qu'il n'en décide autrement, il se leva.

- Très bien, j'arrive ! Répliqua-t-il, excédé. Lâche-moi maintenant !

Tenten sourit encore, toute heureuse.

- Ouais ! Allons-y !

* * *

Sachant qu'on était samedi et qu'il faisait beau, il y avait beaucoup de monde dehors.

Tenten, main dans celle de Neji, le tirait pratiquement pour qu'il avance plus vite, pressée comme elle était.

Grimaçant, le jeune homme marchait calmement derrière, mal à l'aise. Il n'aimait pas le fait de tenir la main de Tenten aux yeux de tous. Comme tout le monde le sait, Neji n'appréciait pas les démonstrations d'amour en public, et tenir la main de Tenten devant tout le monde le dérangeait.

Mais s'ils étaient seuls, Neji _pouvait_ avouer qu'il aimait sentir sa main contre la sienne. Il aimait sentir la douceur de ses doigts entrelacés entre sa main grande et calleuse. Parce que Tenten, malgré le fait qu'elle soit une kunoichi, avait les mains d'une douceur étonnante, ce qui était peut-être du à son maniement des armes.

Tenten tira sur sa main une fois encore, le forçant à accélérer.

- Regarde Neji, on arrive !

Il leva paresseusement les yeux. Le bâtiment était neuf, et Neji pouvait voir de là où il était qu'il était bondé.

Le jeune Hyuuga soupira en guise de réponse.

- C'est là ?

- Mh mh ! Acquiesça impatiemment Tenten en le tirant à l'intérieur. Tu vas voir, c'est génial !

- Hn.

Ils pénétrèrent à l'intérieur.

Aussitôt, Tenten se rua vers le rayon des Chakrams, et Neji la suivit mollement derrière. Elle attrapa une paire de Chakrams blancs et dorés, qui, effectivement, semblaient être légers tout en étant puissants.

Neji jeta un coup d'œil au prix – 20 mille yens, soldé moins cinquante pour cent. Malgré la réduction, ce n'était pas donné.

Tenten attrapa son bras pour le coller contre elle.

- Ne sont-ils pas magnifiques ?

- Hn. Pas mal, effectivement.

- Allez Neji, tu m'aides à les payer ? Je te rembourserai, je te juuure !

Neji arrêta de contempler les armes.

Le rembourser ? S'il y avait une chose qu'il ne supportait pas, c'était recevoir de l'argent de Tenten. Non pas qu'il soit sexiste – enfin, _si_, un peu quand même – mais, il considérait qu'une femme ne devait jamais payer pour un homme.

Ce serait pas normal.

Il baissa les yeux sur elle, sourcils froncés.

- Qui parle de remboursement ? Je t'ai déjà dit que je ne voulais pas de ton argent.

Tenten ne dit rien, sourire figé, attendant qu'il ajoute quelque chose.

Cela ne tarda pas.

- C'est bon, je te les achète, annonça-t-il posément. Prends-les.

- Ah ? Tu veux dire, entièrement ? Mais non, j'achète la moitié !

- Hn, arrête, je te dis je te les prends.

- Mais c'est cher !

Neji ne répondit pas, mais il haussa les épaules.

- C'est ce que t'attendais, non ?

Aussitôt, les lèvres de Tenten s'ouvrirent pour former un énorme sourire réjoui, et elle s'approcha de lui pour presser un gros baiser bruyant sur sa joue.

- Ah merciiii, Neji ! Je t'aime fort !

Mais alors qu'elle allait repartir, il agrippa son poignet et, la remmenant contre lui, il emprisonna ses lèvres entre les siennes pour un court mais profond baiser, sa langue douce et mouillée glissant contre la sienne.

- Je croyais que tu n'aimais pas m'embrasser en public ? Lui dit Tenten en souriant contre sa bouche, sentant son souffle sur sa peau.

Il leva les yeux au ciel.

- Si tu comptes m'embrasser, grogna-t-il, fais-le au moins convenablement.

- Entendu, sourit-elle.

Neji lui prit la main et un sourire mauvais se dessina sur ses lèvres.

- Ne t'inquiète pas. Tu me rembourseras _autrement_ qu'avec de l'argent.

Tenten perdit son sourire.

- Oh fais chier...

* * *

haha, pauvre Tenten, ça sent les 24 heures d'entrainement forcé ! :D

Allez, cette-fois s'il-vous-plaît, commentez si vous avez aimé... !


	31. Tension

Hello ! :D

* * *

Tension

* * *

Tenten sursauta quand la porte d'entrée de la maison s'ouvrit brusquement, mais elle n'eut pas besoin de vérifier pour savoir que c'était Neji qui venait d'entrer. Elle reposa doucement les armes qu'elle était occupée à aiguiser plus tôt, et, jetant un coup d'œil sur Neji, elle comprit aussitôt que la réunion qu'il avait eue avec son oncle ne s'était pas très bien passée.

Neji, mâchoire serrée, sourcils froncés, déposa ses clés sur un meuble quelconque et retira ses chaussures, ignorant totalement la jeune femme.

- Salut, finit par dire Tenten d'un ton hésitant.

- Hn, marmonna Neji en retour.

- Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont dit ?

Neji ne répondit pas. Au lieu de cela, il se dirigea dans la salle de bain et s'enferma à l'intérieur, en tête de prendre une douche bien froide.

Tenten fronça les sourcils quand elle entendit l'eau couler et, bien décidée à savoir ce qui s'était passé, elle se leva et ouvrit la porte de la salle de bain.

Les rideaux étaient fermés, alors elle s'appuya contre le mur et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

- Alors, comment ça s'est passé ? Lança-t-elle en criant presque, histoire qu'il l'entende même avec le boucan que l'eau faisait. Neji ?

Neji l'ignora une fois encore – le têtu. Elle décida qu'elle avait _vraiment_ envie de savoir ce qu'il s'était passé, et, lentement, elle retira le tee-shirt qu'elle portait – qui appartenait à Neji d'ailleurs – et son pantalon pour se retrouver qu'en sous-vêtements.

Vêtue ainsi, elle ouvrit le rideau de douche et se faufila rapidement à l'intérieur. Neji l'observa, un sourcil levé, mais Tenten lui rendit un regard innocent, comme si ce qu'elle faisait était normal. Neji finit par hausser les épaules, et il lui tourna le dos.

Et c'était exactement ce qu'elle voulait. Savon en main, elle commença à lui savonner le dos – même s'il était déjà propre mais, voyez-vous, il fallait bien faire quelque chose ici – faisant au passage glisser lentement sa main sur son corps, sachant que Neji avait un faible pour son toucher. Elle passa de l'eau sur son dos pour le rincer, et recommença ensuite à le caresser avec ses doigts.

Sa réaction ne tarda pas.

Il se retourna pour lui faire face et, la serrant dans ses bras, il murmura contre son oreille :

- Il voulait savoir pourquoi je ne faisais toujours pas partie de l'ANBU, et il s'est énervé quand je lui ai expliqué que je n'avais toujours pas postulé. Après ça, il a commencé à me dire que tu me pourrissais la vie, et que si je continuais comme ça je n'étais pas digne d'être un Hyuuga, mais que, parce que j'en étais le prodige, il se pourrait que j'en devienne le leader, alors il selon lui, il faut que je me ressaisisse. T'es contente, maintenant ?

- Mh, pas vraiment, marmonna Tenten contre son torse mouillé. L'eau est glacée.

- _Tenten_.

Tenten resta silencieuse un moment, avant de s'éloigner de ses bras. Si son oncle croyait que le fait qu'il l'accuse allait l'éloigner de Neji, il se trompait.

Elle leva ses yeux noisette sur lui, le regard sérieux.

- Le discours de ton oncle n'a pas vraiment changé.

- Hn.

- A part la fin. Voilà qu'il te dit qu'il y a une possibilité pour que tu deviennes leader des Hyuuga...

- Mais c'est totalement absurde. Je fais partie de la Bunke, et j'ai la marque sur mon front. Il est impossible que je devienne chef du clan. De toute façon, tout ça..., la voix de Neji s'éteignit alors qu'il s'énervait. M'irrite fortement.

Tenten posa ses mains sur ses joues et baissa sa tête vers elle.

- Alors n'y pense pas.

Lentement, elle toucha sa bouche avec la sienne, embrassant tendrement ses lèvres glacées, avant de glisser sa bouche de plus en plus bas.

Neji ferma les yeux et les lignes de tensions autour de ses yeux commencèrent à disparaitre alors qu'il se détendait de plus en plus. Il pouvait maintenant sentir les lèvres de Tenten sur ses pectoraux, puis, plus bas.

- Dois-je continuer ? S'enquit Tenten en se mettant à genoux, ses lèvres frôlèrent la peau de ses abdos.

Neji, alors que son corps commençait à trembler de désir, appuya son dos contre le mur et posa machinalement sa main dans les cheveux de sa Tenten, caressant ses longues mèches brunes.

- Oui, continue, acquiesça-t-il alors que ses lèvres s'enveloppèrent autour de lui.

Il se mit à oublier les paroles de son oncle et décida à la place de se concentrer seulement sur elle, sur la chaleur de sa langue sur sa peau, sur la douceur de ses cheveux, et de tout ce le bien qu'elle lui faisait ressentir.

* * *

Ok, IMPLICITEMENT tout le monde comprend ce qu'ils sont en train de faire, non ? XD Bon. Je publierai bientôt un chapitre où tout est écrit de manière explicite... faut juste que j'ai le courage d'écrire un lemon quoi x)

Merci d'avoir lu ! A la prochaine !

~Mayou


	32. Blessures

Hellooo... je publie juste un drabble pour aujourd'hui. Mon OS n'est pas encore prêt :/

* * *

Blessures

* * *

Neji était blessé.

Son épaule saignait énormément, et plusieurs côtes étaient brisées.

Tenten, à ses côtés, désespérée, ne savait plus quoi faire.

C'était dans ses moments-là où elle espérait être un ninja médecin, où elle espérait ne pas savoir que tuer.

Elle avait recouvert ses blessures de bandage, mais la douleur restait, elle en était certaine.

Même quand Neji s'efforça de lever sa main sur sa joue pour essuyer ses larmes.

- Chut Tenten, murmura-t-il doucement. C'est juste une égratignure.

Il entrelaça leurs doigts ensemble et embrassa doucement ses lèvres, parce que Neji ne supportait pas la voir pleurer.


	33. Matinée d'amour

...Ok. Bon, ben, je le poste enfin, ce lemon.

C'est mon tout premier. Mais **RATED M**.

Je vous laisse lire avant de vous dire ce que j'en pense moi-même.

2497 mots quand même xD

* * *

Matinée d'amour

* * *

Quand Tenten ouvrit les yeux ce matin, elle fut surprise de constater qu'il était seulement 8h10, et qu'il faisait super beau.

Ce qui voulait dire qu'une chose : l'hiver était enfin parti.

La jeune fille poussa un soupir de contentement.

Le printemps était enfin là.

Enfin ! Fini la pluie, fini le vent pénible et le froid, fini le mauvais temps ! Autrement dit, fini l'entrainement d'enfer sous la pluie ! Elle pourrait au moins profiter du soleil maintenant...

Tenten fut tellement contente qu'elle s'apprêtait à sortir de son lit pour aller observer ça de plus près, sauf que quelque chose – ou quelqu'un le lui en empêcha.

Neji.

Il dormait encore.

Allongé à ses côtés, le prodige avait les yeux fermés et respirait profondément – sans ronfler, _bien sûr_.

Il avait inconsciemment enroulé son bras autour de sa taille, comme si, même endormi, il la préférait dans son étreinte.

Tenten ne put s'empêcher de l'observer, un sourire affectueux aux lèvres.

Une mèche de ses longs cheveux noirs retombait sur son visage, sachant qu'il avait retiré son élastique pour dormir. Sa poitrine s'élevait lentement alors qu'il respirait régulièrement, et Tenten fut surprise de constater qu'il avait des coupures sur son visage.

Tenten fronça les sourcils puis, levant un doigt, elle caressa légèrement l'éraflure.

C'était visiblement récent. Qu'avait-il fait la nuit dernière ?

Elle décida de le lui demander plus tard car, là maintenant, elle voulait sortir pour profiter du bon temps.

Alors qu'elle essaya de reculer un peu pour essayer de sortir du lit, Neji poussa un grognement, et son étreinte autour d'elle se resserra.

- Neji, il fait beau. Laisse-moi sortir... Ah !

Neji avait tiré sur son bras, de sorte qu'elle retombe sur lui.

- Nejiiiiiiiii oh ! Lâche-moi !

Neji secoua la tête, mi endormi, mi conscient. Il posa son visage dans le creux de son cou, et Tenten put sentir son souffle brûlant. Elle laissa échapper un petit gémissement quand elle sentit sa bouche effleurer la peau sensitive de son cou.

- Ce n'est qu'un soleil, marmonna-t-il en soupirant, à peine réveillé. Tu es mieux ici.

Tenten, troublée, cligna des yeux quelques secondes avant de savoir comment utiliser sa langue à nouveau.

- Depuis quand est-ce que tu dors jusqu'à cette heure-ci ?

Sa voix avait été tremblante et mal assurée. Faut dire qu'avoir un Neji si câlin dès le matin n'était jamais bon pour le cerveau.

Mais elle n'allait pas se plaindre non plus, non ?

- 'Me suis couché tard.

- J'avais remarqué. Je me suis endormie toute seule.

Elle enroula machinalement une des mèches de ses cheveux décoiffés autour de son doigt, pensant à la nuit dernière.

Neji avait pour habitude de venir dormir avec elle, le soir.

Il sortait de la résidence des Hyuuga tard le soir, et venait se coucher avec elle, dans son lit. Il avait fait ça depuis quelques semaines, sans lui expliquer pourquoi il préférait subitement venir dormir avec elle. Tenten avait d'abord rougi la première fois - malgré ses dix-neufs ans - mais n'avait plus réussi à se détacher de sa présence la nuit.

M'enfin. La nuit dernière elle l'avait attendu.

Et il n'était pas venu.

Elle soupira, puis, roulant sur elle-même pour lui faire face, elle passa la couverture au-dessus d'eux pour les couvrir.

Allongée juste en face de lui, elle passa la main autour de son cou pour le ramener contre elle. Neji avait maintenant ouvert les yeux, et ses prunelles mauves clair l'observaient profondément, une expression curieuse dans le regard.

- Tu ne veux pas qu'on sorte d'ici et qu'on aille se promener dehors ? Proposa-t-elle. Il fait beau.

Il secoua lentement la tête.

Parfaitement réveillé, mais pas prêt à parler apparemment... mais ce n'était pas plus mal.

Parce que Neji venait de déposer un simple baiser dans le creux de son cou, et il continuait sa lignée en remontant délicieusement sur sa mâchoire.

Tenten se mordit la lèvre.

- Qu'est-ce que tu faisais hier ?

- Entrainement, répondit sa voix douce et grave, et Tenten la sentit vibrer contre son cou. J'ai simplement amélioré mon hakke kusho.

Oui, simplement, pensa Tenten en levant les yeux au ciel. Le Hakke était une technique super difficile, et lui trouvait ça simple de l'améliorer. Si seulement elle-même pouvait encore augmenter la puissance de son Soshoryu, tout serait plus simple.

Tenten ouvrit néanmoins la bouche pour lui dire que c'était génial, mais à la place, c'est la bouche de Neji qui couvrit la sienne.

Oh whouaw... au diable le soleil ! Elle était beaucoup mieux ici.

Elle ouvrit aussitôt la bouche pour accueillir ses lèvres, passant sa main dans ses cheveux pour ramener son visage contre elle.

Son baiser était assez exigeant, et Tenten se sentit fondre quand Neji emprisonna sa lèvre inférieure entre ses dents avant de laisser sa langue jouer avec la sienne.

Sa main glissa contre sa taille pour la coller contre ses hanches, et Tenten sentit déjà de la chaleur se manifester près dans son aine.

Neji retira trop rapidement sa bouche à son goût. Main dans ses cheveux, et tête dans le creux de son cou, il grommela :

- Tenten... T'as encore mis du parfum.

Tenten, toute tremblante de ses touchers, se demanda en quoi cela avait de l'importance.

- ...Et ?

- Je t'avais _dit _de ne pas en mettre.

- Où est le problème ? Il sent pas bon ?

Au lieu de répondre, Neji releva sa main de sa taille, et à la place, il caressa son ventre, jusqu'à poser sa main sur son sein droit. Tenten, étant seulement en débardeur sans soutif, put sentir sa main à même sa poitrine.

Elle sursauta.

Lentement, il malaxa sa peau, et Tenten haleta de désir, se mordant la lèvre pour ne pas faire trop de bruit.

Main toujours sur sa poitrine, Neji passa sa langue dans sa bouche, et étouffa toutes ses plaintes au passage.

- Idiote, murmura-t-il contre sa bouche. Ce truc chimique cache ton odeur.

Tenten fronça les sourcils.

- Peut-être mais...

Elle allait dire qu'il n'était _pas_ chimique mais, quand Neji passa son doigt sur ses tétons déjà durcis, Tenten se perdit. Elle avait besoin que son tee-shirt s'en aille, et maintenant. Elle avait besoin de sentir sa peau nue contre la sienne.

Avec des doigts tremblants, Tenten passa sa main sur l'ourlet du tee-shirt de Neji et le souleva.

Neji, saisissant ce qu'elle voulait de lui, se détacha de sa bouche un moment et passa son tee-shirt au dessus de sa tête, ne se retrouvant qu'en torse nu.

Tenten se mordit la lèvre en le voyant, si beau, si musclé, si parfait pour elle.

Mais déjà, il recommençait à l'embrasser et à jouer avec sa poitrine gonflée de plaisir, passant sa grande main calleuse dessus.

Il frotta alors délicatement ses doigts contre ses tétons, et Tenten ne put s'empêcher de crier.

- Ah, Neji, haleta-t-elle en mordant sa lèvre inférieure dans la sienne.

Neji grogna contre sa bouche, et lentement, il fit descendre ses baisers jusqu'à sa poitrine. La chaleur qui s'échappa de sa bouche la fit trembler, et Tenten ramena sa main dans ses cheveux pour le mener plus contre sa poitrine.

Quand Neji attrapa un de ses tétons dans sa bouche, Tenten sentit sa mouillure brûler.

- Mhh ah, Neji !

De son autre main, Neji joua avec son sein, et Tenten se mordit la lèvre tellement fort qu'elle eut peur de saigner.

- Neji...

- Hn ?

- Tu me rends folle...

Elle sentit Neji sourire contre sa poitrine, mais elle perdit tous ses sens lorsqu'il glissa sa main plus bas, dans sa culotte.

- Déjà si mouillée, remarqua-t-il et il ne put empêcher le grognement de désir qui s'échappa de sa bouche.

Lentement, Neji lui retira le débardeur qu'elle portait par-dessus la tête, ainsi que son short.

Il observa Tenten, demi sourire narquois aux lèvres, comme s'il appréciait vraiment ce qu'il voyait.

Il fit voyager sa main le long de son corps, caressant ses longues jambes de haut en bas.

- Mhh... Neji j'ai besoin de...

- Hn ?

Tenten leva les yeux au ciel. Il ne pouvait pas s'_empêcher_ de l'obliger à le supplier.

Imbécile, pensa-t-elle, et, alors, elle agrippa ses épaules pour le retourner, afin qu'elle soit assise sur lui, et qu'elle puisse le dominer.

Neji fronça les sourcils, attendant de voir ce qu'elle allait faire, et lentement, alors qu'elle se pencha pour embrasser sa clavicule, il resserra la poigne qu'il avait sur sa cuisse.

Tenten embrassa, lécha, mordilla la peau qui était là – appréciant les grognements torrides que Neji lui offrait en réponse.

Elle adorait sentir la chaleur de Neji contre elle, sentir son odeur, pouvoir entendre son cœur battre de plus vite alors qu'elle lui faisait du bien.

Lentement, elle décida de l'embrassa plus bas, toujours en faisant voyager sa langue sur son corps parfait.

Arrivant à son boxer – qui semblait beaucoup trop serré pour lui en ce moment-même – Tenten, malicieuse, eut un sourire espiègle.

Lentement, elle lui retira son sous-vêtement, et enfin, son sexe se dressa en toute sa grandeur.

Tenten fut hypnotisée de voir que c'était _elle_ qui avait provoqué ça, et personne d'autre. Les rares fois où ils avaient été seuls tous les deux, voir son sexe l'avait toujours étonnée, voir cette facette de Neji que personne d'autre à part elle n'avait vu.

Elle adorait ça.

Et, Dieu qu'il était beau !

Tenten, minutieusement, passa son doigt au bout, et caressa lentement son érection.

- Arghhh... , gronda-t-il en guise de réponse.

Tenten plaça sa main sur son membre et, lentement, elle couvrit son sexe avec sa bouche.

Sa réaction n'attendit pas.

Il poussa un long grognement, et, passant ses mains dans les cheveux de son amante, il la mena plus bas dans son érection, l'incitant à le faire plus vite.

Mais Tenten, coquine, l'embrassa lentement, faisant doucement passer sa langue sur le bout de son pénis, adorant les bruits qu'il faisait.

Neji grogna – il savait bien ce qu'elle cherchait à faire.

Et il n'allait pas s'abaisser à la supplier, aussi talentueuse soit elle avec sa langue.

Faisant fin à la torture sexuelle qu'elle lui faisait subir, il enleva lentement sa bouche de lui et la fit basculer afin qu'elle soit allongée sur le lit, et lui au-dessus d'elle.

Sans aucune douceur il lui arracha sa culotte – Tenten laissa échapper une plainte de plaisir et d'ennui – mais il décida rapidement qu'il s'occuperait de sa plus tard.

Neji déchirait toujours ses vêtements lorsqu'ils étaient en pleine passion, et cela ennuyait beaucoup Tenten, aussi excitant soit le geste.

Apercevant son vagin dans toute sa beauté, Neji soupira de contentement.

Elle était si mouillée. Prête pour lui.

Il passa son pouce sur son clitoris parfaitement visible, et Tenten hurla son prénom, et Neji se sentit lui-même durcir un peu plus.

Si elle continuait de dire son prénom comme ça, pensa-t-il, il ne pourrait même pas attendre d'être en elle avant de jouir.

Lentement, il inséra son majeur dans son sexe, qui passa avec une facilité impressionnante.

- Ah, Neji..., gémit Tenten, à bout de souffle lorsqu'il fit des va et viens avec son doigt.

Neji grogna. Son vagin se serrait tellement autour de son doigt qu'il se demanda s'il allait tenir avant de glisser en elle.

Non, pensa-t-il alors. Il fallait qu'elle soit assez mouillée pour l'accueillir.

- Tu es si serrée, murmura-t-il d'une voix rauque.

Tenten, yeux fermés, étaient aux anges. Sentir son doigt en elle était tellement extatique qu'elle ne connaissait déjà plus son nom.

Neji était tellement doué...

Soudainement, elle sentit alors de la chaleur au fond de son vagin, et elle gémit plus fort.

Que venait-il de faire ?

- Neji qu'est-ce que...

Neji leva les yeux sur elle, avant de sourire.

- Jutsu de contraception, répondit-il alors, retirant son doigt d'elle.

Un sourire s'étira sur les lèvres de Tenten.

- T'es un génie.

- Je sais.

Maintenant au moins, elle serait prête à l'accueillir sans problème.

Tenten rougit violemment quand il passa son doigt dans sa bouche pour lécher son humidité, se demandant comment Neji pouvait rendre un geste aussi obscène romantique.

Elle n'eut pas le temps d'y penser pourtant.

Parce que Neji écarta déjà ses jambes à elle et pour les placer sur ses épaules et – doucement pourtant, malgré son empressement – il couvrit l'intérieur de son vagin avec son sexe.

Tenten ne put empêcher le cri qui s'échappa de ses lèvres quand elle le sentit entièrement en elle.

_Enfin_, elle se sentit complète, car elle sentit entièrement Neji en elle, et c'était ce qui lui manquait.

Comme si elle était un puzzle et que Neji était la pièce qui lui manquait.

Elle enfonça ses doigts dans ses épaules en guise d'appui, alors qu'il commença à bouger en elle.

Neji se mordit la lèvre, yeux fermés, et alors, il accéléra ses mouvements.

Plus vite, plus fort, plus profondément...

Tenten croisa ses jambes autour de ses hanches pour qu'il puisse aller plus profondément en elle, plus loin et...

Tout le rendait fou. La passion était trop intense.

Neji planta sa tête dans sa poitrine, mordant sa peau là alors que l'intensité les emmenaient jusqu'au bout de leurs limites.

Les cris de Tenten dans ses oreilles étaient jouissifs, et elle était si serrée pour lui...

Mon Dieu.

- Ah... Neji... !

Tenten sentit son contrôle se perdre, et, alors, elle sentit tout son corps se détendre alors qu'elle atteignit le plaisir suprême.

Elle resserra son étreinte autour de Neji alors qu'il jouit aussi, couvrant tout son intérieur de sperme.

Un silence plein d'allégresse s'ensuit, simplement bruité par leur respiration.

Tenten, tête enfouie dans son torse, souriait.

- Neji...

- Hn ?

- Non... non rien.

Lui dire qu'elle l'aimait maintenant serait beaucouuup trop cliché.

* * *

Fin... Merci d'avoir lu.

Je sais que faire l'amour dès le matin est insensé, mais, en l'écrivant, ça faisait bien. :) Neji le voulait alors...

J'espère que ça va. Que j'ai pas écris n'importe quoi.

A vous de me dire votre avis... (n'hésitez pas à me corriger si jamais y'a des choses anormales dans ce que j'ai écrit.)


	34. Tu m'a manqué

Ca me fait rire de voir à quel point un lemon peut être adoré à ce point XD

Merci à tous ! ^^

Ah ha, pour le chapitre du week-end (que j'ai écrit en une heure) je n'ai pas trouvé de titre convenable. XD

Bonne lecture ! :D

MOTS : 1201

RATED : K+

* * *

Ces semaines sans toi

* * *

Il était tout à fait normal qu'il y ait des retards dans les retours des missions prévus des agents ANBU, se dit Tenten en fronçant les sourcils.

Pourquoi s'inquiéter ?

Et puis cette mission était difficile. Celle qu'elle aurait dû participer si elle n'avait pas _bêtement_ cassé son poignet durant un entrainement trois semaines plus tôt. Neji l'avait alors (malgré toutes ses protestations) conduite de force au bureau de Shizune pour être soignée, et sous l'ordre de Tsunade, Tenten s'était vue dispensée de mission.

Qu'était Tenten sans poignet ? Non, rectification, qu'était un shinobi sans poignet ?

Rien du tout.

Impossible de convoquer une arme et encore moins de la jeter convenablement. Quelle poisse !

Il lui fallait une semaine pour guérir, et, grincheuse, elle avait observé Neji et Rock Lee se préparer à partir.

Et comme d'habitude, Lee débordait d'énergie.

« - Ne t'en fais surtout pas, Tenten ! Lui avait dit Lee en s'entrainant à lancer des coups de poings dans le vent. La puissance de la jeunesse est avec toi tu guériras vite !

- Facile à dire.

- Crois en toi !

Tenten, mécontente, avait grommelé quelque chose dans sa barbe avant que Neji ne vienne déposer un petit baiser sur son front – une simple pression de ses lèvres contre sa peau.

- Sois prudente, Tenten.

Tenten avait d'autant plus ronchonné – Neji savait parfaitement qu'elle voulait les suivre, mais, ne pouvant pas, elle garda sa mauvaise humeur, têtue. Et en plus il lui donnait conseil ! N'importe quoi.

Et même quand Neji sourit (un vrai sourire, celui qui lui coupait le souffle tellement il était beau) face à son entêtement, elle ne retrouva pas sa bonne humeur.

Pendant la semaine de leur mission, Tenten, ne pouvant pas s'entrainer, avait rendu visite à ses camarades. Elle avait observé les nuages avec Shikamaru en parlant de tout et de rien, discuté de féminité avec Sakura et Ino, et avait aidé Hinata à améliorer son Juuho Soushiken (ayant l'habitude de s'entrainer avec Neji, Tenten connaissait toutes ces techniques).

Tout ce temps passé avec ses amis ne changea pas la lenteur ridicule à travers lequel les trois semaines passèrent. Avec le temps, son poignet fut guéri.

Tenten essayait aussi de ne pas penser au fait que le retour de Lee et Neji était prévu pour déjà deux semaines plus tôt.

Elle ne devait _pas_ s'inquiéter. Et puis, d'après Godaime, ils devaient rentrer aujourd'hui.

Mais, impatiente, Tenten avait décidé d'attendre devant les portails de la ville, portant une légère robe violet pâle (et non pas parce que c'était la couleur des yeux de Neji, _pas du tout_) car même si le soleil était sur le point de se coucher, il faisait toujours aussi chaud à Konoha.

Touchant nerveusement sa robe du bout des doigts – l'idée de porter une robe lui était venue lorsque, ce matin, elle avait tout simplement eut la flemme de mettre sa tenue habituelle de kunoichi – Tenten observa la longue allée qui menait à la sortie de la ville.

Ses cheveux s'échappaient légèrement de ses macarons, et, levant la main, elle déplaça d'un coup sec une mèche de cheveux qui se posa devant ses yeux.

Aussi Tenten décida, comme Neji le lui avait appris pour patienter, de méditer, histoire de passer le temps – oui, elle était sérieuse.

Au moins serait-elle plus proche de lui de cette façon ? M'enfin.

Elle s'assit jambes croisées dans l'herbe puis, comme il le lui avait apprit, elle posa ses mains sur ses genoux et elle ferma les yeux.

_Respire profondément_, lui avait-il dit. _Inspire, expire._

Elle inspira... puis expira... sentant rien d'autre que du vent autour d'elle. Elle était soudainement consciente de tout dans le noir, mais elle se demandait quand même comment Neji était capable de tenir assit ainsi pendant près de deux heures sans craquer.

Elle soupira. Allez, se dit-elle. Concentre-toi.

Soudainement, deux mains froides s'enroulèrent autour de son cou, et Tenten tressaillit.

Tenten, main sur un kunai, s'apprêtait à trancher le cœur de son agresseur mais, ouvrant ses yeux marron, elle constata avec soulagement que ce n'était que Neji.

- Tu aurais été morte, Tenten, lui dit-il doucement en laissant tomber sa tête contre son épaule.

- Neji ! S'écria-t-elle. Tu es rentré...

- Hn.

Tenten plaça sa main sur son épaule de sorte qu'il lui fasse face, mais Neji agrippa son poignet, arrêtant son mouvement.

- Ne bouge pas. Je suis trop fatigué.

Tenten n'eut même pas le temps de voir son visage que déjà il le dissimula dans son cou.

- Tu es sensé faire ton rapport à Tsunade-sama, lui rappela tendrement Tenten après un petit moment.

- Lee a voulu le faire.

- Comment va-t-il ?

- Bien.

Tenten acquiesça, puis, lentement, avec le dos de sa main, elle caressa sa joue.

- Tu vas bien ?

- Hm, acquiesça-t-il, yeux fermés. Ca va.

- Tu as l'air exténué. La mission était si difficile ?

- ...Ce n'était pas simple.

Cette phrase, sortie de la bouche du prodige, voulait autrement dire que cette mission était juste ultra difficile. Ce qui expliquerait son état actuel. Il avait du sang sur ses vêtements, et quelques coupures sur sa main et son visage – et sûrement ailleurs d'ailleurs.

- Tu es blessé, Neji. Je peux sentir ton sang d'ici.

Neji enroula ses doigts autour de sa taille et, tête enfouie dans son cou, Tenten put sentir son souffle lorsqu'il lui répondit.

- Des écorchures.

- C'est faux. Tu as mal.

- Hn.

- Tu devrais aller voir Godaime pour qu'elle te soigne, Neji.

- Probablement.

Tenten leva les yeux au ciel face à son obstination, mais entoura ses bras autour de lui.

- Tu devrais aller te reposer.

- C'est ce que je fais.

_La tête dans mon cou ? _pensa la jeune fille mais elle sourit, doucement. Néanmoins, il fallait qu'elle aille le soigner, aussi têtu soit-il.

- Je suis sérieuse. On devrait aller voir...

- Tu m'as manqué, coupa-t-il alors, soudainement.

Tenten se figea – ces mots ne sortaient pas souvent de sa bouche. Neji, malgré ses sentiments évidents pour elle, demeurait froid et ne parlait que lorsqu'il était nécessaire.

L'entendre dire ce genre de phrase était agréablement surprenant.

- Quoi ?

- Ces deux dernières semaines, ajouta-t-il, toujours tête penchée dans son cou. Tu m'as manqué.

Tenten observa le dos de sa tête, ses longs cheveux bruns foncés dans sa paume.

Le cœur battant.

- Mais toi aussi. Neji, m'as manqué aussi.

Et elle sut (d'autant plus parce qu'elle le sentit) que Neji sourit contre sa peau.

* * *

Je voulais simplement de la douceur et de l'amour dans cet OS - j'espère que c'est ce que vous avez ressenti !

Merci à tous d'avoir lu !

~Mayou


	35. Parce que ta place est à mes côtés

Me re-voilà ^^

_Enfin_ je publie cet OS ! C'est dingue, j'étais censée le publier dimanche dernier, mais je n'arrivais pas à le finir alors j'ai pas pu. Puis avec les cours, pas trop le temps de finir ça et... anyway.

Ce chapitre est spécialement pour Caramelise - qui a voulu que j'écrive un chapitre en mode "mise en couple". (tu m'as donné du fil à retordre, l'amie !)

MOTS : 1925  
RATED : k+

_Bonne lecture_

* * *

Ta place est avec moi

* * *

« - Eh bien, tu n'as qu'as te marier. »

Tenten, qui jetait machinalement des kunais jusque-là (sans rater sa cible bien évidemment) leva un regard surpris sur son coéquipier, Neji.

Elle venait de lui raconter ce à quoi ses horribles tantes espéraient qu'elle fasse ces dernières années, s'attendant à ce que le prodige lui donne une solution pour qu'elles arrêtent de lui prendre la tête. Et voilà ce qu'il lui répondait ! Comme si c'était aussi simple ! Elle l'avait cru plus intelligent.

Tenten fronça les sourcils et serra les poings.

- Qu'est-ce que tu entends par _tu n'as qu'a te marier_ ?!

Parce que Neji n'aimait pas se répéter, il serra la mâchoire et répondis d'un ton sec et glacial, non sans ouvrir les yeux de sa méditation.

- Cela donnerait une bonne excuse à tes tantes d'arrêter de parler de ça.

Tenten leva les yeux au ciel et lança un autre kunai, plus loin cette fois-ci.

- Tu dis ça comme si c'était simple, marmonna-t-elle, agacée. Et puis c'est pas comme si j'avais le temps. Je veux dire, je suis une kunoichi, et je ne peux pas me marier comme ça, entre deux missions. Et puis pour faire quoi ? Faire des enfants ? Absurde, ajouta-t-elle en secouant la tête. Surtout que je n'ai même pas de petit ami quoi...

Et avoir un petit-ami serait cool, pensa-t-elle. Mais comme d'habitude, elle ne pouvait pas sortir avec n'importe qui. Elle n'était pas comme Ino ou Sakura qui sortaient avec le premier venu, du moment que la personne était un tant soit peu regardable et qu'elle contenait un pénis.  
...Ok, c'était méchant de dire ça. Mais quand les deux filles étaient en colère avec leur petit ami de toujours (soit Kiba pour Ino et Sasuke pour Sakura) ; n'importe quel homme leur suffisait.

Et Tenten n'était pas comme ça. Non, Tenten voulait sortir avec quelqu'un qu'elle désirait, qui la faisait rêver et... bon d'accord, autant dire qu'elle voulait ce sadique de Neji Hyuuga. Et c'était la mauvaise personne, si vous voulez mon avis. Il a fallu qu'elle s'entiche – ok, qu'elle tombe amoureuse de lui, qui, en plus de n'éprouver rien d'autre que de l'amitié envers elle, était issu d'une famille super stricte aux lois vieux jeu.

Et puis, ce n'était pas comme si elle avait fait quoi que ce soit pour essayer de l'oublier aussi...

- Elles ne te veulent que du bien, Tenten.

Tenten grogna. Voilà que ladite personne n'éprouvait que de l'indifférence alors qu'elle lui racontait que ses tantes essayaient de la _marier_ ! C'était quelque chose, non ?

- C'est juste que... Elles s'y prennent tellement mal ! Surtout que, je ne sais pas, je viens tout juste d'avoir mes vingt ans ! C'est pas comme si j'étais _vieille _ou quoi que ce soit...

- Ce ne sont que des civiles, répondit paisiblement Neji. Tu sais bien qu'elles ne peuvent pas te comprendre.

Tenten leva les yeux au ciel en marmonnant quelque chose dans sa barbe avant de commander des fuma shuriken à tailles différentes des unes des autres afin de les lancer encore.

- Et puis c'est pas comme si je pouvais me marier avec le premier venu, grommela-t-elle. Je ne sais pas si tu te souviens de ce qui s'est passé avec le mec qu'Ino m'a présenté.

Neji eut un sourire amusé en se souvenant du scandale que cette histoire avait provoqué. Tenten avait frappé le malheureux homme lorsqu'il avait essayé de l'embrasser – un coup de poing dans le nez, parfaitement envoyé. Mais, pensa Neji, c'était une bonne chose. Parce que, soit c'était Tenten qui le frappait, soit c'était lui-même qui se chargeait de l'emmener à l'hôpital.

Et pas d'un coup de poing.

- Attends, Demanda soudainement Tenten, c'est quoi son prénom déjà ? Taro... ? ...Teijo ?

- Teruo, répondis calmement Neji en ouvrant les yeux. De l'équipe 12. Tu lui as mené la vie dure, lui rappela-t-il avec un petit rire.

Tenten ignora le rougissement que ce rire sexy apporta à ses joues, et s'éclaircit la gorge.

- Voilà. Il était plus faible que moi. Comment tu veux que je le prenne au sérieux ?

Elle haussa les épaules.

- Eh bien, je ne veux pas que ça recommence. Il me faut quelqu'un de fort, de talentueux... et qui m'aimera comme je l'aimerai.

Tenten rougit, parce qu'elle venait tout juste de le décrire à haute voix. Ne pouvait-elle donc pas se taire ? Sûrement avait-il déjà deviné de qui elle parlait !

Mais Neji n'en fit aucune allusion. Pour toute réponse, le jeune Hyuuga acquiesça lentement, puis, avec une fluidité sans égal, il se leva et attrapa le kunai que Tenten venait de lancer dans sa direction.

- Je suis sûr que tu trouveras.

_Et moi pas_, pensa sombrement la kunoichi, un peu triste. Parce que ça ne dépendait pas d'elle, mais de lui. Elle l'aimait déjà. La balle était dans son camp.

Et impossible que Neji Hyuuga ne s'intéresse à elle.

- Tu sais Neji, il n'y a pas que mes sentiments qui comptent. Il faut que ce soit réciproque.

Neji resta silencieux, comme s'il méditait sa réponse. Puis :

- Hn.

Tenten grommela. Elle haïssait tellement quand il lui répondait ça ! Saleté de prodige ! Il se trouvait trop génial pour formuler une réponse structurée ! Finalement, elle décida de changer de sujet.

- Tu veux entrainer ton kaiten sur la nouvelle arme que j'ai forgée ? Je suis sûre que je vais te donner du fil à retordre, lança-t-elle en lançant des kunais en l'air pour les rattraper.

- Hm, répondit calmement Neji. Je doute fortement que cela change l'issue du combat.

Il secoua la tête, sourire aux lèvres. Il semblait s'amuser d'une plaisanterie silencieuse. Tenten plissa des yeux.

- Tu devrais arrêter de me sous-estimer, Neji, menaça-t-elle. Tu risques de le regretter.

Neji leva un sourcil parfaitement épilé (non que Tenten pense qu'il s'épile, mais avec un sourcil aussi parfait, il n'y avait aucune autre possibilité) comme s'il demandait « _ah oui ?_ »  
Son sourire amusé lui donnait un air espiègle, creusant des fossettes gracieuses dans ses joues, et, avec ses longues mèches de cheveux qui retombaient sur son visage, Tenten trouva difficile de ne pas rougir davantage.

Surtout qu'elle ne remarqua même pas qu'il venait de bouger, parce qu'elle se rendit compte beaucoup trop tard qu'il se tenait maintenant beaucoup, _beaucoup trop_ près—

« Oh, vraiment ? » S'enquit-il, et, oh Seigneur, il était tellement proche qu'elle pouvait sentir la chaleur de son corps qui émanait de lui et il était tellement beau que formuler une réponse compréhensible devenait impossible—

- Tu ne devrais pas en être sûre, murmura-t-il alors, toute trace d'amusement disparue.

Non, en fait, maintenant qu'elle le regardait, elle pouvait voir qu'il avait la respiration irrégulière et que la main qui tenait sa taille (d'ailleurs, quand avait-il commencé à la toucher ?) s'était resserrée autour de son membre, comme s'il ne voulait pas la laisser partir.

Tenten leva un sourcil interrogatif sur lui, toute rouge. Gênée, elle passa la langue sur ses lèvres pour les humidifier.

Elle apercevra le regard mauve de son coéquipier suivre le mouvement de sa langue, qu'il observa avec une curieuse attention. Son expression était sérieuse. Sourcils légèrement froncés, lèvres parfaites serrées en une ligne tendue, yeux d'un blanc laiteux rempli d'attention ; Neji l'observait. Comme s'il essayait de déchiffrer ses pensées.

Et quand Neji la regardait comme ça – non qu'il le fasse souvent – elle se sentait toute nue.

C'était comme s'il pouvait voir jusqu'au fond de son âme (et au passage découvrir ce qu'elle pensait de lui) – et son cœur battait tellement vite sous son regard que la respiration lui manqua.

- Neji, finit par appeler Tenten d'une voix saccadée. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Sans répondre le prodige leva un doigt pour caresser ses cheveux, yeux dans les siens alors qu'il se demandait ce qu'il était en train de faire ; mais il ne pouvait pas s'arrêter, pas alors qu'elle était si proche, et que ses joues étaient adorablement teintées de rose, et que ses lèvres étaient entrouvertes ainsi, comme si elle le suppliait de venir l'embrasser. Du moins, c'est ce qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de remarquer.  
Le problème avec Tenten, c'était qu'il la connaissait trop parfaitement. Elle n'allait jamais entrer dans une relation intime avec un homme si la personne ne lui convenait pas. Il savait que Tenten ne s'engagerait pas sur un coup de tête.

Voilà pourquoi il n'avait jamais rien tenté sur elle.

Néanmoins, aujourd'hui, avec ses tantes qui lui mettaient la pression, Neji décida qu'il ne pouvait plus se retenir. Alors, sans prévenir, il pencha sa tête vers elle (il remarqua comme ses joues devinrent écarlates) et toucha doucement sa bouche avec la sienne.

Tenten sentit son cœur se stopper alors qu'elle réalisa ce qu'il venait de – non, ce qu'il _était_ _en train_ de faire– Neji Hyuuga l'embrassait. Ses lèvres étaient incroyablement savoureuses sur les siennes, pourtant exigeantes, parce qu'elles embrassaient les siennes avec persuasion et, lentement, après s'être remise de son choc, Tenten lui rendit son baiser, et, quand elle sentit sa langue caresser avec hésitation la sienne, Tenten crut que son cœur allait lâcher. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour qu'il ait plus d'accès et s'approcha plus fort de lui. Tenten leva les mains pour toucher ses bras, sentant ses muscles se contracter sous son toucher, alors que son cœur battait contre le sien et qu'elle pensait rêver.

Mais elle ne rêvait pas. Car quand Neji recula sa bouche pour poser son front contre le sien (et qu'elle ne put voir que son regard perle) Tenten ne put s'empêcher de demander, sa voix à peine égale à un murmure :

- Pourquoi... ?

Neji se contenta de rester silencieux, caressant tendrement sa joue. Et parce que Tenten pouvait comprendre son langage bizarre, elle n'eut pas besoin qu'il parle pour comprendre.

_Parce que ta place est avec moi._

* * *

_Fin._

Ok, ok, ok ! J'ai tellement galéré pour la fin, je ne savais pas comment je pouvais faire Neji l'embrasser (parce que je le voulais) sans que ça fasse trop lourd, ni trop prévisible, ni trop chiant à lire.

Je pense - j'espère - que je n'ai pas raté la fin. Perso, je trouve ça trop trop chouuuuuuuuuuu ! (mais c'est mon côté méga fan du couple qui parle alors je me tait).

A la prochaine !


	36. Je te sens

Désolée pour tout ce temps. J'écrivais Destinées Liées et je suis partie une semaine en Ecosse. Du coup... voilà un petit chappie pour vous (avec un peu de retard !), fidèles lecteurs :D

* * *

Je te sens

* * *

Neji lança ses kunais pour la énième fois sur trente cibles différentes.

Et encore, il en rata deux.

Il rata celles qui étaient situées dans l'angle du bas, sur le côté droit de son cou, pile dans son angle mort. Toujours les même. Même s'il ne les voyait pas, il pouvait quand même être capable de les toucher, non ?

Serrant les poings, il recommença. Encore et encore.

Raté. Et encore raté, et encore.

S'il se prenait la tête à essayer d'entrainer son angle mort, c'était à cause de _cette mission_, faite cinq jours plus tôt. Shikamaru, Rock Lee et lui-même avaient été encerclés par des ennemis du village de la brume. Bien sûr, les hors la lois avaient diffusé de la brume sur eux, les rendant aveugles, mais Neji avait le Byakugan. Il voyait tout. Sauf à cet endroit _là_. Et Neji n'avait pas vu le kunai qui était dirigé pile dans son point mort car, sans s'en rendre compte, son ennemi avait visé le point où Neji ne voyait rien. Heureusement, Shikamaru avait dévié le coup. Mais depuis quand Neji avait-il besoin de quelqu'un pour se défendre ? N'était-il pas le meilleur des Hyuuga ?

_Bien sûr qu'il l'était. _

Le jeune homme grogna et tenta une fois encore, yeux fermés.

Il n'eut pas besoin d'ouvrir les yeux pour comprendre qu'il venait de rater. Il serra les poings, alla ramasser ses kunais et se concentra. Le point où il ne voyait pas était juste dans son dos. La cible n'était pas loin. A peu près à cent mètres, s'il ne faisait pas erreur. Il pouvait l'atteindre si -

- Ah, te voilà ! Je te cherchais.

Le Hyuuga cligna des yeux, un peu surpris puis, grâce au byakugan, il remarqua que Tenten se tenait juste derrière lui. La jeune fille souriait et semblait de bonne humeur, comme d'habitude.

Mais pour une fois, son humeur ne lui donna pas envie de sourire.

- Hn, marmonna-t-il sans la regarder. Salut.

Neji l'ignora ensuite car il n'avait malheureusement pas le temps de lui dire bonjour mieux que ça. Là, ce qui l'intéressait, c'était réussir à avoir les cibles de son point mort coûte que coûte.

Il ne voulait _dépendre_ de personne.

Surtout pas du Nara.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Neji resta silencieux et ignora sa question une fois encore : il se concentra puis recommença à lancer ses kunais. Mais il fut distrait par le regard interrogatif de Tenten sur lui et, sans surprise, il rata à nouveau son tir.

Il grogna et se retourna pour faire face à la jeune fille.

- Tenten, appela-t-il en baissant les yeux sur elle, tu ne peux pas t'en aller ? J'ai besoin de me concentrer.

Elle fronça davantage les sourcils, avant de croiser les bras sur sa poitrine généreuse.

- Te concentrer ? Depuis quand tu dois te concentrer pour réussir à faire quelque chose ?

_Depuis jamais. Pas la peine d'en rajouter.  
_

Neji lui jeta un regard noir et ramassa ses kunais. Il n'avait pas le temps de lui expliquer ce qu'il cherchait à faire. Après tout, aucun Hyuuga n'avait jusqu'à présent tenté d'entrainer l'angle mort du Byakugan.

Il se mit en position de combat, ferma les yeux, visa, puis lança.

- Tu as raté, lui apprit Tenten. De beaucoup, si tu veux mon avis.

- Je _sais_, cracha-t-il, irrité. Et je n'ai pas besoin que tu me le dises pour le voir. Si tu t'en allais, ce serait mieux.

Les sourcils de Tenten se penchèrent aussitôt, car elle fut blessée.

- Hé, Neji, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? J'ai rien dit de mal...

- Je m'entraine. On est samedi, tu n'as pas entrainement avec moi. Là, tu fais rien d'autre que de me gêner.

Tenten ouvrit grand ses yeux marron, assez surprise qu'il lui parle ainsi (ce qu'il n'avait pas fait depuis un bon moment), puis sans rien dire, elle s'en alla. Neji, quant à lui, ferma les yeux, regrettant ses paroles, mais il se dit qu'il irait régler ça plus tard. Tenten ne restait jamais énervée bien longtemps de toute façon.

Un baiser bien placé et hop, tout sera oublié.

Il relança ses kunais.

- Tu lances ça mal, Neji.

Le Hyuuga se tourna vivement, surpris.

Tenten se trouvait juste en face de lui. _Trop_ près. Il faillit tressaillir lorsqu'elle s'approcha de lui pour coller son corps contre le sien, levant sa tête vers lui pour qu'elle soit toute proche.

- Tenten, gronda-t-il, voix mixée de désir et d'agacement, c'est pas le moment. Lâche-moi.

- C'est pas le moment ? S'enquit-elle d'une voix boudeuse. On devait pourtant sortir aujourd'hui.

Neji, regard perdu dans le sien, se rappela effectivement que, oui, il lui avait promit qu'ils sortiraient ensemble aujourd'hui. Enfin, « promis » était un grand mot. Il avait simplement accepté de l'accompagner.

- Je n'ai pas le temps.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Neji soupira, abandonnant l'idée de rien lui dire. Lui-même était beaucoup moins têtu lorsqu'elle était proche comme ça.

- J'entraine mon point mort.

Tenten cligna ses yeux marron, fronça les sourcils, ouvrit grand ses yeux – bref, tout portait à croire qu'elle trouvait l'idée absurde et stupide. Neji l'ignora. Il en était capable. Un aveugle se battait bien, non ? Eh bien, lui pouvait aussi.

Finalement, la maitresse des armes pencha sa tête sur le côté, une expression intriguée sur son joli visage.

- Attends, t'es sérieux ? Ah Neji, tu m'étonneras toujours avec tes idées bizarres !

Neji aurait sourit s'il n'aurait pas été aussi fatigué. A la place, il haussa les épaules. Il s'apprêtait à se dégager d'elle mais Tenten passa sa main dans ses cheveux, et alors, il s'accorda quelques minutes dans l'étreinte de son amour.

- Je peux t'aider, ajouta cette dernière avec un petit sourire. Tu sais, les armes, les cibles, je connais.

- Je sais, répondit calmement Neji en touchant pensivement sa joue. Mais c'est plus compliqué que ça.

- Vraiment ?

- Hn.

Tenten secoua la tête, laissant sa queue de cheval suivre le mouvement. Ses yeux pâles se posèrent sur ses cheveux, et Neji pensa machinalement qu'ils étaient plus longs, puis, contre toute attente, Tenten sortit de son étreinte. Il allait protester jusqu'à ce qu'il ne saisisse qu'elle voulait lui montrer quelque chose.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Questionna le Hyuuga en observant la jeune fille sortir un bandeau de son sac. Tenten, j'ai pas le temps de jouer.

Elle banda ses yeux et sourit.

- Tu n'as jamais le temps de jouer.

- Perte de temps, répondit Neji en haussant les épaules. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Regarde. Là, maintenant, je ne vois rien, lui dit-elle. Tu me crois ?

Il acquiesça lentement, ne voyant pas où elle voulait en venir.

- Eh bien Neji, je te jure que je peux toucher le plein centre de toutes les cibles de cet endroit.

Neji ne répondit pas mais l'observa. Il observa comme Tenten commanda une dizaines de ses nouveaux Kunais (récemment achetés) il observa comme elle se tint, et, enfin, il observa comme elle les lança.

Toute gracieuse. Précise.

_Vachement belle. _

Neji balaya chaque cible de son regard (grommelant lorsqu'il dut se retourner pour voir celles de son point mort) et ne put s'empêcher de grogner en guise de réponse.

Aucune cible ratée. Chaque kunai parfaitement au centre.

Il ne dit rien, il serra juste les poings. Alors son problème n'était donc pas son angle mort, mais lui-même !

- J'ai réussi ? Demanda alors Tenten. Vu ton silence, je pense que oui !

Elle retira son bandeau pour observer son chef d'œuvre.

- Wahouu ! S'écria-t-elle joyeusement. J'en ai raté aucune ! T'as vu ça ?

- Hn. Coup de chance.

- Oh, soit pas jaloux ! Je vais te montrer, tu vas voir, c'est simple.

Neji lui tourna le dos.

- je n'ai pas besoin de _ton aide_.

- Mais oui, bien sûr. Oublie ta fierté et laisse-moi t'aider, Hyuuga !

Elle se posa juste devant lui, la mine énervée.

- Quoi de mal à demander de l'aide ? T'es un humain comme tout le monde, dit-elle en dégageant une mèche de ses yeux. Oh, j'oubliais, c'est vrai que monsieur est au dessus de tout ! Je me demande même comment je peux t'aimer...

Exaspéré, il grommela, mais l'écouta parler quand même. De toute façon, elle était déjà lancée.

- Neji, le problème n'est pas ton angle mort, mais ta technique.

- N'imp...

- Laisse-moi parler ! Cria-t-elle pour qu'il se taise. Tu tiens mal tes kunais ! Si tu vois ta cible, ta technique marche, mais si tu ne les vois pas ça fonctionne pas parce que tu tires à l'aveugle. Et il n'y a pas de hasard dans un tir, Neji.

- Arghhh, grommela le prodige, je le sais ça ! Tu penses m'apprendre quelque chose ?

- Ben apparemment, oui ! T'as du mal à écouter les conseils des autres, hein ! Même les miens !

- T'écouter est pire que les autres, marmonna-t-il dans sa barbe, lugubre.

_Parce que ça prouve que je ne pourrai pas te protéger en cas de besoin._

Elle ne l'entendit pas.

- Arrête de faire le crétin et écoute-moi. Tu tiens ton kunai comme _ça_... Non, pas comme ça... !

Tenten s'approcha de lui pour bien lui mettre le kunai dans sa main. Visiblement, Neji ne faisait aucun effort de coopération. Il avait le visage tendu par l'irritation car, apparemment, se faire aider par quelqu'un le révulsait au plus haut point.

Tenten soupira quand il ne la laissa pas positionner ses doigts comme il le fallait sur l'arme.

- Tu pourrais faire un effort ? Lui demanda-t-elle en levant les yeux sur lui. Tu agis comme un gamin.

Neji plissa ses yeux pâles.

- Tu es en train de m'apprendre à lancer un _kunai_. Tu penses que je ne sais pas _déjà_ le faire ?

- Tu sais bien que c'est pas ça le problème. Arrête de faire ton bébé, et écoute-moi, d'accord ? Visiblement tu as besoin de mon aide pour pouvoir vaincre tes ennemis, même ceux qui se tiennent dans ton point mort. Et fais pas cette tête d'ahuri, Lee m'a tout raconté.

Neji grommela quelque chose dans sa barbe et se laissa faire. De toute façon, personne d'autre que lui-même ne pouvait l'aider. Pas même la spécialiste des armes. Alors, parce qu'il la connaissait par cœur, il la laissa faire la belle, comme ça, dès qu'il lui aurait prouvé qu'elle ne pouvait pas l'aider il aurait au moins gagné cette satisfaction-là.

- Ne lâche pas ce kunai. Il faut que tes doigts soient comme ça, d'accord ?

Elle leva ses yeux noisette sur lui, attendant une réponse de sa part. Neji regarda ailleurs, mâchoire serrée. Tenten leva les yeux au ciel et soupira.

- Peu importe. Je suis dans ton dos, pile dans ton point aveugle. Ne pense pas à ce point-là. Pense juste à moi, où je suis, si tu me sens grâce à mon chakra. Et tu m'auras si tu vises bien.

Neji fronça les sourcils.

- Je voulais m'entrainer sur une cible, pas sur une humaine.

- C'est la même chose, Neji. Allez, vise-moi.

Et parce qu'il ne répondit pas, elle ajouta :

- Tu ne me feras pas de mal.

Il acquiesça, et s'autorisa à essayer quand même. Qui ne tente rien à rien après tout.

Byakugan activé, il ne voyait pas Tenten. Il ne voyait que les environs, les arbres, les oiseaux, tout sauf sa copine. Néanmoins, il sentait du chakra dans son dos. Non, ce n'était pas du chakra, c'était... comme une pression spirituelle. Quelque chose de faible, mais qui était bel et bien là. Il le percevait parfaitement. Et apparemment, il n'y avait pas que celle là. Il y en ressentait 25 en tout.

Les cibles.

Il ressentait aussi une pression, plus chaude, juste _là_.

Il comprit que c'était là qu'était Tenten. Juste là où il ne voyait pas. Elle n'était pas trop loin, il le sentait. Juste derrière.

Au lieu de jeter son kunai comme prévu, il tendit la main dans son dos.

- Neji... ?

Sentant sa peau, Neji enveloppa sa main entre ses doigts, découvrant la chaleur de sa peau, même s'il ne la voyait pas.

- Tu... tu me vois ? Demanda Tenten, le ton stupéfait.

- Non, murmura-t-il en caressant sa main. Mais je te sens.

Tenten resta silencieuse mais Neji sentit via cette _pression_ qu'elle méditait sa réponse.

- Tu penses que cette sensation peut combler ton point aveugle ?

- Il n'y a qu'une seule façon de le savoir.

Et sans rien dire, il sortit cinq kunais, et toucha les cinq autres pressions qu'il ressentait.

Il n'eut pas besoin d'ouvrir les yeux pour voir qu'il avait réussit. Notamment parce que Tenten laissa échapper des cris de folie, mais aussi parce qu'il le sentit.

Il avait réussit à combler son point mort.

_Parce que ça prouve que je ne pourrai pas te protéger en cas de besoin.  
_  
Si, je peux. Grâce à toi.

* * *

Voilà ! :D

Alors la phrase "parce que ça prouve que je ne pourrai pas te protéger" n'était pas censée exister, mais, en me relisant, j'ai trouvé ça cool de la rajouter. A la base, je voulais tout simplement que ce soit Tenten qui aide Neji pour une fois, et pas l'inverse, mais je me suis dit : "un peu de romance, ça fait pas de mal !" et voilà. ^^

J'espère vraiment que vous avez aimé. Moi, je dois encore écrire le chapitre 4 de DL...

Bisous, et bonne vacances au fait !


	37. Pas de sexe !

Youhou, de l'inspiration ! ;D

Rated T du moins ^^

* * *

Pas de sexe !

* * *

Il faisait beau à Konoha, comme d'habitude. Les oiseaux chantaient, le vent était doux et il ne faisait ni trop chaud, ni trop froid. Le temps était par conséquent parfait, donc pas de raison de ne pas être content.

Pourtant, Neji _fulminait_.

Et oui. Il était rare de voir le célèbre prodige perdre son célèbre tempérament d'acier ! Eh bien, aujourd'hui, il était furieux et ne le cachait même pas. Assis dans son grand lit aux draps de soie en provenance du pays des Tissus, vêtu d'un simple jogging noir qui seyait parfaitement ses longues jambes de shinobi, il regardait droit devant lui, essayant de se calmer.

La voix de sa femme provint alors du ré-de-chaussé.

- Nejiiiiiiii ! Je vais faire la lessive. Tu as des vêtements sales à laver ?

- Hn.

Il prévit, plus qu'il n'entendit, les pas de sa femme monter les escaliers et venir dans leur chambre. Vu le soupir excédé qu'il entendit, il l'avait énervée. Elle apparut alors à l'entrée de la pièce. Tenten, sourcils levés, l'observait, mains sur ses hanches parfaites. Oh s'il pouvait tout simplement poser ses mains sur ses courbes et coller son corps nu contre le sien alors qu'il -

- C'est quoi ton problème ? Coupa Tenten, agacée. Il est dix heures, et tu es _toujours_ au lit.

- C'est quoi _ton_ problème ? Renvoya le Hyuuga. Tu n'as aucune raison de soudainement préférer...

- Soit un homme.

- Au cas où tu n'aurais pas remarqué, c'est pour ça que je réagis ainsi.

Tenten s'approcha lentement du lit, ses pieds nus s'enfonçant dans le tapis moelleux qui couvrait le sol alors qu'elle marchait vers lui. Neji œilla le mouvement de ses longues jambes, appréciant comme le muscle de son tibia bougea délicieusement en fonction de sa démarche langoureuse. C'était comme si elle le tentait, alors qu'elle était simplement vêtue d'une jupe – même si le tissu descendait jusqu'à ses genoux, il pouvait deviner ce qui se passait derrière le coton, byakugan ou pas. Même si c'était amusant d'imaginer ce qui se passait derrière sa jupe, tout ce qu'il désirait vraiment était de lui arracher le vêtement, et pas en douceur. Neji essaya aussi de ne pas penser au fait d'avoir ses jambes aussi tententes et longues enroulées autour de ses hanches – chose qu'elle avait le plaisir de faire durant leurs moments de passion. Néanmoins, le Hyuuga se concentra vite sur le moment présent, parce que Tenten avait atteint le lit. Yeux plissés, elle posa sa main sur la tête de lit et se pencha vers lui, laissant ses mèches de cheveux tomber devant elle.

- Tu veux le faire ? Murmura-t-elle délicieusement. Tu vas en chercher.

- Bêtises. Ca ne t'avait jamais dérangé auparavant à ce que je sache. Qu'est-ce qui te prend ?

- Hyuuga, insista-t-elle alors qu'elle s'énervait, tu _me_ veux, tu vas en chercher.

Il leva un sourcil intéressé alors que ses lèvres formèrent un sourire narquois. D'une certaine manière, Tenten ne savait pas à quel point elle le tentait quand elle était énervée comme ça. Ses yeux noisette généralement joyeux brillaient dorénavant d'un ennui appuyé, le défiant inconsciemment de faire disparaître cette expression de son regard, alors que sa bouche charnue formait une moue exaspérée. Ses boucles chocolatées jamais vraiment coiffées cascadaient en désordre sur ses épaules jusqu'à atteindre la moitié de son dos, parce que, comme il le lui avait dit alors qu'ils étaient plus jeunes, _il les préférait ainsi. _

Neji se réjouissait de pouvoir voir toutes les facettes de Tenten Hyuuga (nom de famille qu'elle ne désirait pas porter, mais il préférait ne pas l'écouter) – voir la Tenten qui tuait en mission, passant par la Tenten gamine qui craquait devant une hache, jusqu'à la Tenten sensuelle qu'il avait dans son lit la nuit avec lui. Sans oublier le plus important : Tenten étant sa femme, c'est-à-dire pire que difficile à la maison, car ils avaient tous les deux un tempérament du tonnerre, alors niveau dispute, ça claquait tous les jours.

Oui, ils étaient amoureux. Vraiment, vraiment, vraiment amoureux. Mais aussi tellement opposés, que parfois, Neji s'en voulait d'aimer quelqu'un d'aussi contraire.

Là, par exemple. Simplement parce qu'elle avait changé d'avis, il en subissait les conséquences ! Les femmes.

- Très bien, finit-il par grommeler après un combat intérieur. J'y vais.

- Vraiment ?

- Ben oui, idiote.

Tenten, sachant que Neji l'insultait toujours lorsqu'il était battu par elle, ne releva pas l'insulte. A la place, elle lui offrit un sourire pétillant et embrassa brièvement mais langoureusement sa bouche – histoire qu'il ait un petit aperçu.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux pour ce soir ? Ajouta-t-elle une fois qu'elle eut fini. J'ai appris quelque plats grâce à Chôji !

Neji, qui cherchait alors de quoi s'habiller dans la commode (ses vêtements à lui étant parfaitement rangés, triés et ordonné dans son tiroir, contrairement à celui de Tenten où, tee-shirt, pantalon, sous vêtements y étaient mélangés sans être pliés) finit par attraper un tee-shirt noir et un pantalon gris. Il ne se retourna même pas vers Tenten alors qu'il lui répondit, se dirigeant vers la sale de bain :

- Plutôt crever que manger ce que tu prépares. _Je_ verrais quoi faire ce soir.

Et il ferma la porte avant qu'une pluie de couteaux/shuriken/kunais lui transperce le corps.

**AN : Oh le bâtard ! Hihi :D (ligne de pose)**

Parce qu'il faisait beau, tout le monde était sorti pour se promener. Neji, main dans les poches de son jean, marcha lentement, prenant le plus de temps possible pour arriver à destination. Il croisa sur son chemin beaucoup de ses associés _(« Amis, Neji, se sont tes amis ! »_ comme le lui répétait Tenten) dont Kiba, qui n'avait pas eu la décence de laisser Akamaru chez lui alors qu'il sortait avec une Ino plus qu'agacée ; Shikamaru qui se faisait secouer par Temari parce qu'apparemment il ne faisait rien (apparemment, toutes les femmes étaient énervées aujourd'hui !) – mais, avant d'arriver à la pharmacie, il croisa Naruto et Hinata, allongés dans l'herbe. Enfin Naruto était allongé.

Neji fronça aussitôt les sourcils.

- ...Hinata sama ?

- Neji-niisan !

Hinata, assise dans l'herbe, lui fit un timide signe de la main pour qu'il vienne. "Comment ça va ? Et Tenten ?"

- Hn, on peut dire bien, répondit-il avec le respect qu'il lui devait toujours. Et Tenten... (son regard s'assombrit) bien, je suppose aussi.

La future leader du clan fronça les sourcils, surprise qu'il parle d'elle comme ça.

- Vous vous êtes disputés ?

- Non... c'est rien, finit-il par dire en secouant la tête. Des stupidités. Et lui ? Il désigna Naruto du doigt. Pourquoi il dort ?

Hinata rougit violemment et déposa un regard tendre sur le jinchuriki.

- Il s'est endormi. Il fait toujours ça au soleil.

Neji grommela quelque chose d'incompréhensible dans sa barbe, légèrement ennuyé, puis, après avoir salué sa cousine, il pénétra enfin en enfer. Enfin, dans la pharmacie.

La pharmacie de Konoha était une petite boutique où plusieurs remèdes miracles pouvaient y être achetés, parce que les genins étaient envoyés en missions dans les différents pays pour charger le stock. Parfois, Sakura y faisait un saut de l'hôpital (littéralement) pour prendre quelques médicaments, mais, Dieu merci, aujourd'hui Haruno n'était pas là.

C'était une jeune femme qui tenait la caisse. D'âge moyen, brune. Enfin, Neji n'y prêta pas beaucoup attention : hors de question de croiser son regard.

- Monsieur ? Vous désirez ?

- Euh...

- Oui ?

_Bon sang, Tenten va me le payer_, pensa-t-il. Jamais Neji Hyuuga n'avait subi autant d'humiliation !

- ...Des préservatifs, finit-il par lâcher.

OOOoOOOooO

_- Non Neji, je ne ferai pas l'amour avec toi si tu n'as pas de préservatifs !  
_

_- Des quoi ?!_

_- Des préservatifs. Tu n'en n'as jamais entendu parler ? Bon sang, vraiment tu es..._

_- Je sais ce que c'est, imbécile, c'est juste que je vois nullement l'intérêt !_

_- L'intérêt, c'est de ne pas tomber enceinte, crétin de prodige !_

_- Tu ne veux pas tomber enceinte.  
_

_- Eh oui, je suis jeune, je ne veux pas d'enfants ! Euh.. pas maintenant du moins. Bref, là n'est pas la question. C'est préservatif, sinon, pas de sexe !_

_Et avec ça, Neji avait passé toute la nuit à broyer du noir._

* * *

Haha, Neji est vraiment un haineux quand il le veut ! Vas-y Tenten ! Gère-le !

Bonne semaine !


	38. Soutien

Un petit drabble sous la pluie, parce qu'il pleut partout en France et que ça m'énerve. Je me dis aussi qu'il n'y a pas assez de scènes pour le couple Neji et Tenten dans le monde, alors j'en écris moi-même.

Surtout que je n'arrête pas de penser à la mort de Neji Hyuuga... ça me rend malheureuse (à ce point, oui !).

* * *

Soutien

* * *

La nuit était noire et il pleuvait des cordes au village de la pluie. Tenten, vêtue d'une robe bleu foncé qui collait sa peau juste assez pour qu'on remarque ses belles formes, grelottait sous le parapluie que lui tenait Neji. Elle s'était collée contre lui, se réfugiant contre sa chaleur et son odeur si familière, loin de cette mission qu'elle n'avait pas voulu faire à la base. Neji, lui, avait le regard posé bien en face de lui, surveillant les environs avec un sérieux qui lui était propre ; ce qui contrastait d'ailleurs beaucoup avec le fait que son bras étreignait la fine taille de Tenten, comme s'il la protégeait malgré lui. Il observait le club où se déroulerait leur capture. A première vue, tout semblait normal, sauf que le club serait dans quelques minutes pris d'assaut par un ninja recherché. Tsunade, en leur passant la mission, avait jugé plus sage de séduire leur ennemi pour le capturer dans toutes les discrétions possible que de provoquer un scandale en essayant de l'arrêter sur place... hum. Neji n'était pas d'accord, mais comme d'habitude, ce n'était pas lui qui décidait. Et bien sûr, leur cible raffolait des petites brunes innocentes...

Neji ne mélangeait jamais ses sentiments personnels avec son travail. Voilà pourquoi, contraint et forcé, Neji surveillait donc l'entré, silencieusement ; et lorsqu'il le vit enfin, le jeune homme ne fit rien d'autre que serrer les dents.

Le Hyuuga se pencha et plaça sa bouche contre l'oreille de Tenten.

- Il est là, lui murmura-t-il calmement. Tu sais quoi faire ?

Tenten acquiesça sans répondre mais Neji sentit qu'elle avait peur quand elle frissonna. Il caressa son dos et embrassa son front, pour l'encourager à y aller. Il savait comme Tenten n'aimait pas ce type de mission, tout comme lui.

- Tenten ?

- C'est bon Neji, je vais bien. C'est juste que...

Elle se détacha de son étreinte, afin de lui faire face. Neji essaya de ne pas trop profiter de la situation. Voir Tenten en robe et en talons était quelque chose rare. Encore heureux qu'elle ne s'habillait pas comme ça tous les jours. Cette robe montrait beaucoup trop de sa belle peau satinée pour son bien. Il savait de toute manière que Tenten haïssait tout ça, et que ce n'était pas son genre. Ses longs cheveux chocolats tombaient dans son dos, exactement comme elle détestait être coiffée, et elle portait des chaussures à talons, exactement ce qu'elle ne supportait pas porter. Neji jugea inutile de lui préciser qu'elle était vraiment belle comme ça.

- Je me sens si... _nue_, finit-elle par dire. Ca me dérange.

Neji resta silencieux puis, faisant un pas en avant pour la prendre dans ses bras encore, il déposa son menton sur le haut de son crâne, sentant sa douceur et sa chaleur contre lui, là où elle appartenait. Tenten le serra contre elle et s'efforça de rester forte. Parfois, dans le monde Ninja, c'était difficile de l'être.

- Il te veut, murmura Neji de son baryton, et Tenten ne frissonna pas à cause du froid cette fois-ci. Sers-t-en, et la mission sera rapidement un vieux souvenir.

Neji passa sa main dans ses cheveux jusqu'à glisser son doigt sur la ligne de sa mâchoire, et il attrapa son menton entre son index et son pouce pour qu'elle le regarde. Tenten se sentit fondre sous son regard pâle, s'abandonnant à la douceur de ses mains, puis, enfin, Neji retrouva dans ses yeux noisette cette détermination qui lui était propre.

- C'est d'accord, finit-elle par dire. Mais ça m'ennuie de faire les missions de séduction simplement parce que je suis brune.

- Pas simplement pour cela.

- Hein ?

Il fronça les sourcils mais ne répondit pas. Elle avait vraiment aucune idée de sa beauté. Si naïve !

- De toute façon, finit-il par grommeler après un moment, dès que tu finis ta partie sur la mission, je m'occupe de la fin.

Tenten eut un sourire réjoui, et, malgré ses sept centimètres de talons, dût quand même se hausser sur la pointe des pieds pour pouvoir embrasser sa joue. Elle sourit, le remercia, l'embrassa sur l'autre joue et ne perdit pas de temps pour s'introduire dans le bâtiment.

Et quand elle revint une demi-heure plus tard, les cheveux légèrement décoiffés et les joues rouges ; l'air dégoûté mais soulagé parce que son rôle était enfin terminé, Neji se fit une joie d'entamer sa partie, où il devait rendre leur cible hors d'état de nuire.


	39. Possession

RATED M (pas pour rien !)

J'ai voulu pour une fois écrire au présent, juste pour voir ce que ça faisait. D'habitude je n'aime pas ça. Mais là, ça semblait exigé ^^'

Cet OS est entièrement du point de vue de Neji. Et du coup, c'est de l'angst, yay... ^^

Anyway, lisez, profitez, reviewez :)

* * *

Possession

* * *

Ses hanches poussent plus loin, aussi loin qu'il peut. Autour de lui, tout est sombre. Tout son univers reste concentré sur une seule chose, elle, son sexe chaud qui resserre son pénis et qui lui donne tellement de plaisir. Il est en train de lui faire mal, sans doute, parce que jamais il n'a été aussi violent avec elle, mais il se sent tellement _bien_ que s'arrêter lui est inconcevable. Neji a la respiration précipité et difficile alors qu'il pousse plus fort, plus loin, et plus vite. Il sent les bras de Tenten autour de lui, son odeur et sa chaleur, et c'est tout ce qui compte pour lui, être dans _ses_ bras, auprès d'elle et _personne _d'autre. Il l'entend hurler son prénom dans un sentiment d'extase, et il ne peut s'empêcher de dissimuler son visage dans le creux de son cou et de lui murmurer comme il l'aime, comme elle est sa femme et qu'il fera tout pour protéger son bonheur et son sourire, parce que la voir sourire est la plus belle chose qu'il lui ait été donné de voir...

Le sentiment devient insoutenable mais Neji sent qu'elle n'y est pas encore, alors ses mains empoignent ses seins et il commence à la caresser, à frotter le bout de ses doigts contre ses tétons qui se dressent à son toucher. Tenten semble fondre sous son étreinte, et alors qu'il se sent _au bout_, Neji ne veut pas tomber seul.

« - Ouvre tes yeux », parvient-il à lui ordonner d'une voix saccadée. "Tenten."

Il veut voir ses yeux magnifiques alors qu'il lui fait l'amour, qu'il lui donne ce qu'il a de plus intime et qu'il la réclame en étant sienne et _personne_ d'autre -

-O-

Neji est possessif. Il l'a toujours été, et ce n'est qu'en ayant des sentiments pour Tenten qu'il se rend compte qu'il l'est un peu _trop_. Il ne supporte pas la voir rire avec quelqu'un d'autre, sourire à quelqu'un d'autre, _toucher _quelqu'un d'autre, parce qu'elle est sienne, à lui seul...

- Neji, Shikamaru n'est qu'un ami à elle, tu sais. Relax !

Donc Rock Lee a déjà remarqué le regard noir qu'il jette au shinobi lorsqu'il le voit. Neji sait qu'elle et Shikamaru ne sont qu'amis, il sait que Tenten l'aime _lui_, il le sait parfaitement. Mais il préfère savoir sa femme dans ses bras qu'ailleurs, même s'il sait aussi qu'elle sait se défendre et pas qu'un peu. Il ne veut juste pas perdre celle qu'il aime. Il a fait cette erreur une fois. Son père en est mort. Maintenant, il ne perdra pas la seule personne qui le rend vivant. (Parce que Neji l'aime _trop_, et le sentiment est _trop_ fort pour qu'il puisse s'en débarrasser, et Neji sait qu'elle sera la cause de sa chute.)

-O-

Tenten jouit avant lui, et le cri qu'elle lui offre est ce qui le fait craquer. Il sent ses ongles dans son dos, et Neji ferme les yeux et laisse son corps exprimer son plaisir suprême.

Il n'y a que le silence qui leur répond, simplement bruité par le bruit de leur respiration lourde et qui, peu à peu, se calme.

- Je t'aime..., murmure-t-elle en posant sa tête contre son corps brûlant.

Neji ne répond pas. Il ne répond jamais. Parce qu'il ne comprend pas.

-O-

- Je suis désolé, chuchote Neji dans ses cheveux.

Il ne sent que l'étreinte de Tenten se resserrer au tour de lui. Son corps nu contre le sien, une étreinte dans la pénombre. Ils sont enveloppés sous la couette, Neji allongé sur le dos et Tenten tête sur son torse. Neji n'attend pas le sommeil l'emporter. Il préfère contempler sa vie.

- Désolé de quoi ?

Sa voix féminine est faible et fatiguée. Neji s'empêche de serrer le poing, et, à la place, il passe sa main dans ses cheveux, laisse glisser son doigt sur son visage et la caresse doucement. Tenten ferme les yeux.

- De t'avoir fait mal.

Tenten secoue lentement la tête, fatiguée.

- Tu ne m'as pas fait mal, voyons...

Et encore, elle essaye de lui remonter le moral. Qu'a-t-il fait pour la mériter, elle, si douce et bonne ?

- C'était un peu... brutal, je te l'accorde. Mais si bon. Ca va mieux ?

Neji fronce les sourcils.

- De quoi ?

- T'y vas toujours un peu fort quand t'es énervé, Neji.

Neji s'arrête de respirer. Pouvait-elle lire à ce point ses émotions ?

- Ca va, finit-il par grommeler. Ce n'était... rien.

- Hmm... ce n'est jamais rien si ça t'énerve, Neji.

Neji reste silencieux et médite sa réponse. Apparemment, il est resté réfléchir longtemps, parce qu'alors, il sent Tenten s'endormir dans ses bras donc, lentement, il se penche sur elle et embrasse sa bouche. Tenten sourit, lentement.

_Bonne nuit. _

Et enfin, il se laisse bercer par sa respiration régulière et magnétisante, et Neji s'endort aussi.

* * *

Smexy (du sexe dark comme j'adoree !) n'est-ce pas ? Haha :P

A la base, je ne devais même pas écrire ça, mais dès que j'ai pensé à refaire un lemon (désolée, il n'y a pas toute la scène), tout est parti. Il faut aussi comprendre que si Neji fait ça au début, c'est parce que la scène où il voit Shikamaru et Tenten est passée _avant_. C'est comme une sorte de flash back.

Pour ceux qui lisent Destinées Liées, attendez-vous à des surprises pour le prochain chapitre ! (qui sera posté la semaine prochaine normalement)


	40. Youtube

Hello ! Ca fait deux semaines que je n'ai rien posté mais j'ai des raisons valables. Un : y'avait le bac, donc révisions sans fin. Deux : j'ai attrapé le syndrome de la page blanche ! Ce qui est juste horrible pour un auteur... (enfin "auteur" est un GRAND mot.)

Anyway, c'est un OS plutôt différent des autres que je vous écrit aujourd'hui parce que c'est une crackfic - univers impossible et situations bizarres. Mais j'en ai tellement marre de voir le Nejiten écrasé par les fans du Nejihina (je les hais ceux-là !) que j'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'écrire ça. Une sorte de revanche pour les mots horribles que j'ai lu sur eux. Et encore je suis sympa.

Vous verrez, c'est très très bizarre xD

Bonne lecture ^^

* * *

Youtube

* * *

- Lee, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Dépêche-toi, je m'entrainais.

- Vous voilà, mes jeunes coéquipiers ! J'ai fais une découverte MONDIALE ! Ca s'appelle... YOUTUBE.

Neji, bras croisé, leva un sourcil. Tenten, elle, les fronça. Ce mot ne voulait rien dire pour elle, et elle avait su, dès que Lee les avait invité chez lui en ce samedi, que ça allait être du n'importe quoi. Sincèrement, elle adorait Lee, mais parfois, elle avait juste envie de l'étrangler.

- Et qu'est-ce que c'est, « youtube » ? Finit-elle par demander, agacée.

Lee, qui était vêtu de vert des pieds à la tête, leva un doigt pour qu'elle se taise. Il ouvrit grand ses yeux ronds.

- Un endroit MAGIQUE où espoirs et rêves deviennent RÉALITÉ ! Rien que ça !

- Et qu'est-ce que ça veut dire...?

- regardez !

Il cliqua sur lecture et, malgré elle, Tenten se pencha sur l'écran pour mieux voir. La vidéo s'appelait « SakuLee 4 ever » et elle représentait une série de dessins où son coéquipiers et Sakura s'embrassaient ou se tenait la main. SAKURA ET LEE en COUPLE quoi. Sauf que Sakura ne sortirait jamais avec Lee... elle aimait Sasuke.

- Lee...

- Regarde ! S'extasia Lee, les yeux brillants. Sakura m'aime enfin ! Quel bonheuuur !

- Mais ce sont des dessins, protesta Tenten. Je t'ai dit de laisser tomber avec elle...

- ...Qui représentent la réalité ! C'est merveilleux ! La puissance de notre amour rayonne enfin en cette terre si belle et la belle fleur qu'est Sakura m'aime enfin...

Tenten allait lui répondre de se taire, mais une vidéo avait attrapé son attention, et elle cliqua dessus. Elle s'intitulait « NejiHina love ». Tenten faillit recracher son jus de fruit quand elle vit les premières minutes de la vidéo. Neji et... Hinata ?!

- Oh mon Dieu !

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Demanda Neji en se levant précipitamment, faisant renverser sa chaise. Pourquoi Hinata-sama est-elle représentée ainsi avec...

- Neji ! Hurla Lee. Que fais-tu avec _Hinata_ ! Tu oses tromper notre belle fleur ! Et tu ne t'excuses pas !

Neji lui donna un coup de poing derrière le crâne pour qu'il arrête de parler.

- Et si on changeait ? Proposa Tenten, mal à l'aise. Te vexe pas, Neji, mais ça fait peur !

- Ce n'est pas moi. Enlève ça tout de suite.

- Avec plaisir !

_Ces gens sont cinglés_, pensa la maitresse des armes en changeant de vidéo. Pourquoi les représenter comme ça ? Et en plus, quelque chose d'aussi _faux_ que ça ? Neji et Hinata ? Jamais de la vie ! Que dirait Naruto s'il voyait ça ? Sûrement il se transformerait en kyuubi et détruirait tout Konoha... ! Et Hinata ?

- Beuuurk ! Lança alors Lee, qui frottait son crâne. Tenten ! Regarde ce qu'on est en train de faire !

Tenten lança un coup d'oeil furtif à l'écran avant de donner un énorme coup de poing dans la tête de Lee (encore). Le dessin la représentait elle dans les bras de pratiquement son frère en train de s'embrasser passionnément. C'était littéralement _dégueulasse_.

- C'est quoi leur problème à ces gens ?! S'écria-t-elle, toute rouge de colère. Lee, regardes les commentaires !

Neji, qui, extérieurement, avait son habituelle expression dure et neutre, venait de cliquer sur le mot « commentaires ».

« _Leeten à vie ! » _avait écrit leetenfan88. « _Ils sont trop mignons ensemble ! » _disait une autre_,_ et miss4825 avait commenté_ « Ils sont fait pour être ensemble ! » _Neji broyait la souris entre sa main alors qu'il lut la suite. _ « C'est pas que Neji est le ''beau gosse'' qu'il faut le mettre avec Tenten ! Elle ne va pas avec lui ! Elle est mieux avec Lee, ou Kankouro ! » _

Neji bouillonnait. Comment ces gens-là osaient-ils dessiner des images de LUI et de HINATA dans des conditions si INTIMES ? C'était sa _**COUSINE**_. C'était juste PAS NORMAL de les mettre ensemble !

Et comment OSAIENT-ILS mettre SA Tenten avec _Rock Lee_ ?!

Rock Lee se relevait tout juste du coup de poing de Tenten.

- Tenten... pourquoi tu regardes cette vidéo ?

La jeune brune pleurait à chaudes larmes maintenant.

- _Parce que !_ Regarde comment ces gens-là parlent de moi ! Personne ne m'aime !

Tenten avait re-cliqué sur la vidéo de Neji et d'Hinata, et lisait maintenant les commentaires. « _Neji est trop bien pour Tenten ! Hinata est parfaite pour lui ! Famille ensemble ! » _ou alors : _ « Tenten n'est même pas jolie ! » « Elle est trop nulle ! » - « elle ne sert à RIEN dans Naruto ! Qu'elle meurt ! »_

- Pourquoi ils m'insultent ? Pleurnicha Tenten. Je ne les connais même pas !

- Oublie ça Tenten ! Tu es la plus forte kunoichi que je connaisse après Sakura !

- Tenten est plus forte que Sakura, fit remarquer Neji.

- Merci les gars...

Lee eut un grand sourire et acquiesça, poings serrés.

Neji, qui en avait marre de voir et de lire ça, ferma la fenêtre et passa son bras autour de la jeune fille.

- Surtout que ce n'est pas Hinata que j'aime, marmonna-t-il en caressant pensivement sa main.

- Et moi, c'est Sakura que j'aime, pas Tenten ! Te vexe pas Tenten, je t'adore !

- C'est bon Lee, j'ai compris. Je t'adore aussi. Et Neji, je t'aime aussi.

* * *

Team gai pour la vie ! Nejiten POUR LA VIE ! Je les aime _tellement_ ! Ok, mon personnage préféré est Hashirama, mais voilà, ils ne sont pas loin derrière. Et Itachi... et Sasuke... BON j'arrête, la liste est longue.

Quant à Neji qui dit que "Tenten est plus forte que Sakura" ; je sais que techniquement c'est faux, mais Kishimoto a tellement triché avec Sakura pour la mettre au même niveau que Sasuke et Naruto que c'est injuste. Pourquoi ne pas faire évoluer les personnages secondaires ?

Ce me rend triste.

Anyway, si vous avez pas aimé cet OS, je comprends bien. J'ai limite honte de poster ça ^^

a la prochaine quand même ? :)


	41. Vie plus belle

Je regardais le journal sur la 2, comme d'habitude, quand j'ai vu la date ! On est le TROIS JUILLET !

Joyeux anniversaire Neji d'amouuuur ! Qu'importe si Kishimoto a fait l'erreur de te tuer, pour moi tu reste vivant (coeur) ! ^^

De ce fait, j'ai fêté ça à ma façon - j'ai écrit un OS :) Bonne lecture !

* * *

Vie plus belle

* * *

Tenten observait sa montre avec attention, assise sur son tronc d'arbre. Elle était censée dormir, Neji montant la garde, mais elle ne trouvait pas le sommeil, et puis il faisait froid. D'ailleurs, tout serait meilleur si elle se rapprochait du feu, où Neji se tenait...

Il ne dormait pas. Tenten pouvait voir comme il était assit, droit comme un i, alors qu'il observait le feu. Oh comme elle aurait aimé le rejoindre ! Se réchauffer dans ses bras ! Neji n'aimait pas qu'ils se câlinent en public, surtout en mission, mais aujourd'hui, il pouvait faire une exception, non ?

23h 40.

Tenten soupira, puis baissa les yeux sur Lee, endormi sur un arbre plus loin. Lui s'endormait dans n'importe quelles des situations : sous la neige, sous la pluie, par terre, sur un arbre... à vrai dire, il utilisait tellement d'énergie par jour que s'endormir devenait facile. Tenten pensa avec un sourire que, après tout, être toujours au taquet et parler avec autant d'entrain devait même le fatiguer lui-même. Ah, Lee ! Toujours partant pour tout, tandis qu'elle aurait plutôt préféré rester assise que bouger...

Elle frissonna, et baissa les yeux sur le dos de Neji. D'ici, elle pouvait voir la courbe forte de ses épaules, de son dos musclé et bien bâti, et ses longs et doux cheveux sombres. Elle eut une violente envie de se réfugier contre sa chaleur, contre lui et son odeur, lui et lui...

- Tu ne dors pas ?

Si Tenten n'avait pas eu d'aussi bons réflexes, elle serait à cent pourcent tombé par terre. A la place, elle eut tout juste le temps de se rattraper sur une branche. Neji, lui, n'avait pas bougé d'un centimètre. Byakugan ?

- Tu as activé ton byakugan ?

- Non, mais je t'entends gigoter, Tenten. Viens là.

Tenten hésita un moment – son ton était tranquille, mais elle sentait autre chose – mais ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Elle sauta avec élégance au sol, sans faire de bruit pour ne pas réveiller Lee – elle avait dit plus tôt qu'il n'avait aucun mal à dormir, mais il n'avait aussi _aucun mal_ à se réveiller – et s'approcha doucement de Neji.

Lentement, elle s'assit à ses côtés, leurs épaules s'effleurant légèrement. Tenten tendit les mains sur le feu, qui la réchauffa doucement, et resta silencieuse avant que Neji ne parle.

- Quelque chose te dérange ?

Elle secoua la tête.

- Il fait froid, finit-elle par dire après un moment.

- Hn. Pays du Fer...

Tenten observa encore sa montre. Il était 55. Elle sentit l'excitation monter en elle.

- Vivement que cette mission se termine ! J'en ai ma claque des bandits qui terrorisent des innocents... Surtout qu'ils sont d'une faiblesse, c'est pas permit d'être aussi nul et de jouer les gros durs !

Neji ne répondit pas, mais Tenten entendit son sourire. Elle garda un œil sur sa montre alors qu'elle se réchauffait, sentant sa présence et son odeur, et elle se dit que c'était presque comme si elle était dans ses bras.

- Tu devrais aller dormir, dit-il ensuite.

- Toi, vas dormir !

- _Je monte la garde_, dit-il avec agacement.

- Eh bien, moi aussi.

Elle sourit puérilement, et il leva les yeux au ciel, mini sourire aux lèvres. Ils restèrent silencieux, appréciant secrètement la présence de l'autre, leurs doigts presque liées.

00h00

Soudainement, Tenten se retourna sur lui et, d'un mouvement rapide, embrassa ses lèvres amoureusement. Neji parut surpris mais lui rendit quand même son baiser, doucement, non sans lui froncer les sourcils interrogativement quand elle eut reculé sa tête.

La raison arriva vite :

- Joyeux anniversaire ! Chuchota Tenten en souriant, les joues un peu rouges.

- Ah... ? Fit-il en fronçant les sourcils. Merci.

Tenten fut heureuse d'être la première personne qui lui souhaita, et vu l'expression de son visage, il avait lui-même oublié. D'ailleurs, cet air surprit le rendait vraiment _trop mignon !_

- Tu as maintenant dix-neuf ans, Neji.

- En effet.

- Je suis désolée, je n'ai pas pu t'avoir un cadeau...

- Mais c'est pas grave, Tenten, lui dit-il tendrement, caressant sa joue. Ce n'est qu'un chiffre.

Elle ouvrit grand ses yeux, pas d'accord.

- Qu'un chiffre ? Neji ! Aujourd'hui est une super journée, parce que c'est _ton_ jour ! Tu ne devrais pas voir ça comme étant banal.

- Un Hyuuga ne fête pas son anniversaire.

- T'ai-je déjà dit que je haïssais ton clan ?

Sourire amusé de la part du Hyuuga. Elle le lui avait dit au moins une centaine de fois.

- Oui, acquiesça-t-il.

- Tu devrais fêter ton anniversaire. Tu as 19 ans aujourd'hui. C'est important.

Elle l'empêcha de répondre en entourant son cou de ses bras, le serrant contre elle. Elle posa sa tête contre son torse – s'enivrant de son odeur addictive – et ferma les yeux.

- De toute façon, c'est décidé : je rendrai chacun de tes anniversaires spéciaux !

Neji, qui avait machinalement enfoui sa tête dans ses cheveux, eut un petit rire.

- Passer son anniversaire en mission est spécial.

- Non, c'est triste.

- C'est la vie en tant que shinobi. Et le destin, aussi...

Là, Tenten leva la tête sur, lui un peu agacée. Elle agrippa son visage entre ses deux mains et baissa son visage vers le sien.

- Neji, arrête de raconter n'importe quoi et embrasse-moi, ok ?

Il eut un sourire moqueur et se contenta de placer sa main derrière sa nuque, embrassant lentement et langoureusement sa bouche, passant sa langue sur la sienne alors qu'elle gémissait doucement.

L'intensité grandit bien sûr rapidement, et bientôt, ils défirent leur coiffure et leur tee-shirt. Leur baiser passionné faillit finir trop loin, car au bout d'un moment Tenten poussa Neji en arrière pour qu'il s'allonge et qu'il la laisse lui faire du bien. Ensuite, alors qu'elle était occupée à embrasser son torse, il dut arrêter ses mouvements, parce qu'ils étaient en mission et que Lee dormait juste en haut.

Et avoir ses ronflements en bande son était un peu... gênant.

Néanmoins, quand il s'autorisa à la serrer dans ses bras pour qu'elle s'y endorme, il se dit que, peut-être cette année, la vie serait plus belle.

* * *

Fin.

Bonne vacances à tous, au fait !


	42. Cache cache

Nouvel OS ! Plutôt long, cette fois !

Amusez-vous bien ^^

* * *

Cache cache

* * *

La maitresse des armes sortit de chez elle et marcha à pas rapides en évitant les regards étonnés qu'on lui jetait à son passage. Etant mi-juillet, il était évident que porter une écharpe en été alors que tous les habitants de Konoha se baladaient en short et en jupe état plutôt étrange, c'était vrai.

Et vu son expression bouillonnante, ça l'énervait au plus haut point.

* * *

« - Oh..., ah, Neji ! »

Tenten se mordit la lèvre quand elle sentit la bouche du prodige mordiller une partie sensitive de son cou. Ils étaient seuls chez Tenten. Les cheveux ébouriffés, la respiration précipité, ils avaient progressé jusqu'au lit sans cesser de s'embrasser fougueusement. Tenten était allongée sous Neji qui, en ce moment même, était occupé à embrasser sa clavicule avec violence, main dans ses cheveux décoiffés. Elle sentait ses dents, ses lèvres et sa langue sur sa peau, réchauffée par son souffle excité. Sentir son corps contre le sien était ce qu'elle préférait quand ils étaient seuls. Il fit lentement voyager sa main le long de ses jambes, avant de la laisser sur sa hanche pour la ramener contre lui.

Sa bouche trop douée la rendait folle, et, après tout, il savait très bien où étaient ses points sensitifs.

« - Neji... »

Sa voix était faible et essoufflée, et Neji apprécia aussitôt la manière dont son nom sonna dans sa bouche. Il sourit contre son cou et commença à mordiller la peau délicieuse qu'il avait contre sa bouche, et Tenten laissa échapper un cri de surprise. Contre toute attente, Tenten plaça ses mains à plat sur son torse (bien bâti et musclé) et le poussa hors d'elle. Nan, elle n'allait pas le laisser faire toute ces choses magnifiques à son corps. Du moins pas ce soir.

Neji leva un sourcil, le regard ennuyé.

- Neji, dit Tenten en essayant de reprendre sa respiration, on ne peut pas faire ça. J'ai une mission à dix heures, et il est déjà deux heures du matin. Je vais sûrement me lever en retard, tu me connais ! Et toi, tu dois aller voir Tsunade sama pour qu'elle confirme ton application à l'Anbu... !

Neji la fit taire d'un baiser parce que, franchement, il savait déjà tout ça, et ce n'était pas le moment d'en parler. Tenten, conquise, ouvrit la bouche, et Neji en profita pour glisser sa langue à l'intérieur de sa bouche délicieuse.

Il recula ensuite et planta son regard gris dans le sien.

« - Ta mission ne commence qu'à neuf heures. Et elle est à Konoha. Tu ne seras pas en retard, » décida-t-il avant de glisser sa langue sur sa lèvre inférieure et en passant ses mains sous son tee-shirt pour sentir sa peau nue et chaude sous ses doigts.

Tenten déboutonna sa chemise et caressa son torse parfait, ayant soudainement complètement oublié pourquoi elle l'avait arrêté au départ.

* * *

« - Je suis en retard, » dit Tenten en se penchant sur ses genoux, histoire de respirer. Excuse-moi !

- Ne t'en fais pas, dit Hinata avec un petit sourire compatissant. Il faut qu'on range toutes ses armes par ordre de puissance et d'utilité. A toi l'honneur, Tenten...

Tenten fit un sourire à la jeune Hyuuga, remerciant en même temps le ciel de sa présence. Hinata était gentille et agréable : si ça avait été quelqu'un d'autre, son retard ne se serait pas aussi bien passé. Quelqu'un comme Sasuke, par exemple. Pire que Neji niveau patience – c'est simple : il n'en avait pas.

Tenten secoua la tête et observa les alentours.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil aux centaines d'armes de tous types qu'elle devait classer, avant de sourire joyeusement. Ces armes, venues de pays étrangers, étaient juste trop géniales ! Il y avait tous les types : katanas, épées occidentales, haches, faux, shuriken énormes, kunais empoisonnés, chakram, armes triangulaires, bâtons de combats, couteaux... Si seulement elle pouvait en garder pour elle, ce serait vraiment _trop bien ! _

- Tenten...

- Oui ? Dit la jeune fille en prenant une énorme hache dans sa main. Regarde-moi ça... ! Ajouta-t-elle en regardant l'arme avec admiration. T'imagine la puissance d'impacte de ce truc ? Faut absolument que je l'essaye !

- Oui oui..., répondit Hinata d'une voix minuscule. Dit-moi... tu as de la fièvre ?

Tenten tourna la tête vers son amie, secouant la tête.

- Mhh ? Non, pourquoi ?

- Tu portes une écharpe... tu n'as pas trop chaud ?

Tenten piqua un fard. Saleté de Neji Hyuuga !

- Oh, eh bien, balbutia-t-elle en cherchant une excuse. Je... j'ai attrapé une angine... à cause de Neji. On s'est trop entraîné la nuit.

Hinata eut soudainement une expression horrifiée, inquiète. Ses yeux Hyuuga étaient remplis d'inquiétude – chose qu'elle n'avait jamais, au grand JAMAIS, vu chez son Hyuuga à elle.

- Ah bon ? S'enquit l'héritière du clan. Oh ! Je suis désolée. Mon cousin est vraiment trop inconscient...

Tenten acquiesça frénétiquement, évitant au passage de rencontrer le regard de la jeune Hyuuga. Si jamais il lui venait à l'idée d'activer son Byakugan, elle était juste cuite. Son cœur battait trop vite pour qu'on ne remarque pas son mensonge.

Après un moment, Tenten avait presque fini de classer les armes. Tenten s'était retenue de ne pas en prendre une, et envisageait déjà d'aller se plaindre à Tsunade pour qu'elle puisse en prendre _au moins_ une dizaine. Il faisait trop chaud, et cette écharpe n'aidait à rien. Trente degrés à l'ombre ! Porter une écharpe était vraiment trop dur ! Et Tenten savait qu'elle avait la peau toute rouge à cause de cette saleté de chaleur !

Déjà, quelle idée d'habiter dans le PAYS DU FEU ?

- M-maintenant, déclara Hinata en cochant sa liste, il faut qu'on appelle Ino-san et Chôji-kun pour qu'ils puissent livrer tout ça au pays de l'eau.

- Ah bon ?! Ino vient ici ?

Hinata acquiesça, avant de sortir son téléphone (dernier cri, le Samsung Galaxy S3 – vraiment, les Hyuuga étaient trop riches) pour envoyer un message à l'équipe de Shikamaru.

- Ca ne va pas, Tenten ?

- Si, si, ça va très bien...

Ca n'allait pas du tout. Ino était tout sauf dupe. Tenten savait déjà qu'elle devrait faire face aux railleries de la blonde quand elle sera là.

Et pas plus de dix minutes plus tard, Chôji et Ino arrivèrent. Chôji se chargea de porter les armes, et Ino, au contraire, alla tout de suite saluer ses amies, au grand dam de Tenten.

- Hey ! Salut les filles ! Comment vous trouvez mes nouveaux escarpins ? Trop jolis, n'est-ce pas ? J'ai craqué devant eux !

Elle portait un top rose fushia avec un mini short en jean. Ses escarpins à talon compensés étaient hauts de dix centimètres au moins, allongeant ses jambes dénudés. Pas vraiment une tenue pour travailler, hein, mais on n'en n'attentait pas moins de la jeune Yamanaka.

- Coucou, Ino... » la salua Hinata avec un vague signe de la main.

- Salut, se contenta de dire Tenten en essayant de ne pas rencontrer le regard bleu ciel de la blonde. Dépêchez-vous de tout enlever.

Ino observa son amie longuement, puis fronça les sourcils avant de sourire mielleusement. C'était quoi, cette écharpe ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu caches là, Tenten ?

- Rien ! Dit Tenten précipitamment. J'ai juste... euh... _froid !  
_  
Ino plissa les yeux, malicieuse.

- Avec trente degré à l'ombre ?

- Ben oui. Je suis tombée malade.

- O-oui, renchérit Hinata. A cause de Neji.

Au son du prodige, les yeux d'Ino pétillèrent de malice.

- Tu as raison ! S'exclama-t-elle alors. Il fait froid ! Tu me prête ton écharpe... ?

Avant que Tenten puisse agripper l'accessoire de toutes ses forces pour protester, Ino tira l'écharpe, révélant le cou de Tenten.

- Whouaw !

Tenten frappa son front.

Et _merde._

Hinata rougit quand elle vit son cou découvert, alors qu'Ino observait le tout avec admiration.

- TENTEN MAIS C'EST UN SUCON ! MON DIEU REGARDE LA GUEULE DU TRUC !

- Pas si fort, Ino ! Lança Tenten, plus rouge que jamais, et ce n'était pas à cause du soleil, malheureusement. Arrête de crier !

- _Neji _ t'a fais ça ? Continua la blonde en s'approchant de sa peau. Oooh, mais c'est que c'est une vrai _bête_ ce type ! Je ne le pensais pas aussi fort et puissant ! Il parait que les plus calmes sont les plus sexys au lit...

- Ouais, ben, à cause de lui, je dois me trimballer cette écharpe ridicule, dit Tenten en reprenant son dû pour se couvrir. C'est vraiment pas cool !

La voix de Chôji s'éleva de la sortie.

- Inooo, tu viens ?! C'est lourd !

- J'arrive ! (elle se tourna vers Tenten) Petite _vicieuse_. C'a devait être vraiment dément, hier, cracha alors Ino, avec un ton remplit de jalousie. J'espère que tu en as profité.

Au tour de Tenten de sourire. Ca, pour être bon, ça l'était.

- Quoi, tu as _encore_ cassé avec Kiba ? Demanda-t-elle ensuite.

- K-Kiba ne veut pas m'en parler non plus..., ajouta Hinata.

Ino leur tourna le dos.

- C'est lui, qui gâche toujours tout ! Il n'a pas aimé le fait qu'un shinobi me regarde. Du coup, je l'ai engueulé parce qu'il draguait quelqu'un d'autre JUSTE sous mon nez. Ce chien ! Ajouta-t-elle en rageant de plus belle, faisant sursauter Tenten et Hinata. Enfin bref. T'en fais pas, Tennie-chan (Tenten plissa le nez) je ne dirais rien à personne. Je dois y aller ! A plus !

- Faîtes attention ! Lança Hinata en secouant la main.

Tenten enfila rapidement son écharpe quand une bande de filles la regardèrent en gloussant et se tourna vers Hinata.

- Je vais aller faire payer cet enfoiré de Neji. A cause de lui, tout le monde se fiche de moi.

Et elle s'en alla sans même dire au revoir.

Dehors, tout le monde lui jetait des yeux ronds et étonnés, ou alors la regardait comme si elle était la plus grande débile du monde. Tenten se retint de ne pas leur hurler de se mêler de leur affaires. A la place, elle se contenta de sortir un kunai et de le faire tourner sur son index, histoire de les effrayer. Elle atteignit vite le lieux d'entrainement de la team Gai – elle savait très bien que, quand Neji n'avait plus rien à faire, il allait s'entrainer – et le vit en pleine méditation.

Pas le temps pour les politesses.

- Neji ! Hurla-t-elle en s'arrêtant juste en face de lui, mais sur ses hanches.

Elle le vit ouvrir lentement les yeux sur elle, avant qu'il ne fronce les sourcils, l'expression ennuyée.

- Tenten, qu'est-ce que tu fiches avec une éch-

Avant même qu'il ne dise quelque chose, elle arracha le tissu,

- Neji Hyuuga, espèce de porc, regarde ce que tu m'as fait ! Dit-elle en désignant les suçons immondes du doigt. A cause de toi, on me prend pour une folle !

Neji observa les marques, avant de sourire narquoisement. Comment osait-il ?!

- Oui ? Demanda-t-il en se levant doucement, appréciant le fait que Tenten était maintenant marquée comme étant à lui, et rien qu'à lui. Où est le problème ?

- Le problème ?! Tu me vois moi travailler avec cette écharpe ? J'avais tellement chaud que c'était à peine si je respirais, et on me voyait comme une malade mentale ! ESPECE D'IMBECILE DE PRODIGE DE MERDE ! TAURAIS PU RETENIR TA PUTAIN DE TESTOSTERONE POUR TOI ! MAINTENANT ON ME PREND POUR UNE FOLLE !

Tenten s'arrêta de hurler pour reprendre son souffle. Neji attendit, le regard impénétrable, attendant qu'elle finisse.

- Et c'est de ta faute ! Ajouta-t-elle en le pointant du doigt, carrément énervée.

- Tu as fini ? S'enquit-il froidement, et elle hocha la tête. Tenten, je ne comprends vraiment pas ce qui te dérange. C'est juste un bleu après tout.

- Juste un bleu ?! Tout le monde saura comment je me suis fais ça ! On va me prendre pour une fille FACILE ! C'est super honteux ! Ino m'a soûlée sur ça !

- C'est juste Yamanaka, dit-il en jouant avec les pans de son écharpe. Facile à s'en débarrasser.

- Ino va le dire à tout le monde, tu le sais mieux que moi ! Kiba le saura, Naruto, Shikamaru... MEME LE HOKAGE SERA AU COURANT !

Neji enleva son écharpe et caressa le suçon du bout des doigts.

- Peut-on changer de sujet ? Ce n'est pas grave, ajouta-t-il de sa voix grave avant de déposer un baiser sur la partie rouge de son cou. Oublie, chuchota-t-il par-dessus, déjà en train de faire courir sa langue dessus.

- Mais c'est énervant..., se plaignit-elle en se perdant dans ses baisers. Il entoura sa taille et la ramena contre lui, embrassant toujours aussi bien son cou. Oh, c'était si bon ! Neji était vraiment trop fort, bon sang, elle avait même oublié la raison de sa présence ici. Elle gémit quand il fit glisser sa langue le long de sa peau et tendit la tête en arrière pour qu'il ait plus de chair à embrasser et aussi pour ne pas qu'il ne remarque qu'elle était toute rouge. Mais bon, aussi intelligent qu'il était, il avait sans aucun doute déjà remarqué.

Et c'est lorsqu'il mordilla lentement sa peau qu'elle se souvint du pourquoi elle était là. Le salaud recommençait !

Elle le poussa violemment hors d'elle,

- Arrête ça, j'ai dit !

Il sourit, faisant ressortir ses fossettes. Il leva un sourcil parfait, regard innocent dans le sien.

- Que j'arrête quoi ?

- Ca ! Tenten montra du doigt son cou. Tu veux encore me mordre !

- Et alors ?

- Je t'ai dit d'arrêter !

Son sourire s'agrandit, et il hocha la tête.

- Soit. Si tu en as l'envie.

Il lui jeta un regard amusé.

- Oh, ne me regarde pas comme ça, Hyuuga ! Tu vas voir ! Lança-t-elle, puis elle s'en alla.

Il l'observa, avant de secouer la tête et de recommencer à entraîner son point souple.

* * *

Cette nuit-là, ils étaient à la résidence des Hyuuga, dans sa grande chambre. Et Tenten menait. Assise à califourchon sur lui, ses jambes de chaque côté de son torse, elle se pencha sur son visage pour attraper langoureusement ses lèvres entre les siennes, agressive. Neji grogna. Il sentait la chaleur de son corps contre le sien, ses courbes gracieuses et voulait plus. Il pressa sa cuisse, mais Tenten, bien décidée à garder le contrôle, retira sa main et glissa sa langue dans son cou à la place. Elle suça, mordilla et lécha juste au-dessus de sa clavicule, là où elle savait parfaitement qu'il était plus sensible. Eh oui. Elle aussi le connaissait trop bien.

- Mmmmhhh, grogna le prodige, profondément.

Elle sentit sa peau vibrer quand il laissa échapper un grognement, et, elle sourit contre sa peau endolorie, n'arrêtant pas d'aspirer tout le sang qui se tenait en dessous.

Oh oui. Elle était démoniaque. Demain, la marque serait pire que la sienne.

- Tenten..., appela Neji, mais à la place, il sentit ses lèvres sur les siennes, passionnées et délicieuses.

Tenten se retint de sourire.

Les jours d'après, Neji ne quitta pas sa résidence, même pour s'entraîner. Le dojo était fait pour ça. Même si c'était mieux de s'entraîner dehors avec un temps pareil. Hors de question qu'il ne sorte. Il était un Hyuuga. Personne ne le verrait dans cet état.

Il sentit le chakra de Tenten avant même de la voir. Sa marque à elle avait presque disparut maintenant.

Oh la petite _peste. _

- Ca te fait rire, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda-t-il sarcastiquement en la fusillant du regard quand elle arriva dans son dojo.

- Ne fais pas cette tête, Neji ! Dit-elle en essayant de ne pas exploser de rire devant lui. Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ? Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu n'as pas aimé !

Il leva les yeux au ciel. Cette fille le rendait fou.

- Tu sais, marmonna-t-elle en s'approchant de lui, tu peux porter une écharpe comme moi. Je suis sûre que _toi_, tu lanceras une mode.

- Non merci, déclara-t-il sèchement.

Elle sourit puérilement, avant de déposer un minuscule baiser sur sa marque à lui, comme lui-même l'avait fait plus tôt.

- Je dois y aller, murmura-t-elle en levant les yeux sur lui. Tsunade sama veut bien me donner quelques-unes des armes que j'ai classées plus tôt !

Il déposa un baiser sur son front.

- Très bien. Tu me les montreras demain, à l'entraînement.

Elle acquiesça, avant de s'en aller par la fenêtre, sourire aux lèvres.

Si elle croyait qu'elle avait gagné ce combat, elle se trompait fort.

Neji allait la faire hurler de plaisir ce soir. Elle devra le _supplier_ pour qu'il la touche !

Le prodige eut un sourire moqueur, et entraina son hakke.

* * *

Peut-être devrais-je écrire la suite haha, mais ce sera du smut !

Bisou


End file.
